


Amarth - Fino Alla Fine Del Tempo

by Enedhil



Series: Fino Alla Fine Del Tempo [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, King Aragorn, M/M, Prince Eldarion
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amicizia. Desiderio. Gelosia. Passione. E quell'Amore che è in grado di superare le soglie del tempo.<br/>Ma questa volta la battaglia finale non può essere vinta e il Fato scriverà la parola fine sul libro della vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ritorno all'innocenza

**Author's Note:**

> Note iniziali:
> 
> Riporto quanto avevo messo nelle note iniziali della prima parte “I Giorni Della Verità” per chiarire alcuni aspetti su questa tetralogia ^__^
> 
> Questa storia e le altre tre che seguiranno fanno parte di una tetralogia e sono le prime fanfic che ho scritto a partire dal 2002 sulla coppia Legolas/Aragorn ^_^  
> Sono, a tutti gli effetti, le prime cose che ho scritto in assoluto visto che non mi ero mai cimentata in niente di simile prima di quel momento, ma si sa che il colpo di fulmine per l'Aralas non è assolutamente curabile :P  
> Non le ho mai postate prima d'ora qui su EFP, sono sempre rimaste solo nel nostro sito, ma alla fine mi sono detta “Perché no?” e quindi eccole... un capitolo a settimana – spero eheh – fino a raggiungere l'epilogo di questa mia primissima avventura nel mondo de Il Signore degli Anelli... che mi ha portato qui, tredici anni dopo, ancora a scrivere in questo fandom.
> 
> Come dicevo, è una storia di parecchi anni fa e io di mio mi rendo conto di aver cambiato stile e modo di scrivere in questo tempo, ma ho deciso di non modificare in alcun modo i capitoli, perché altrimenti finirei sicuramente per cambiare un sacco di cose – conoscendomi – e non voglio: questa storia è e deve rimanere così come l'ho scritta in quegli anni.  
> Dunque chiedo già da ora perdono per l'infinità smodata di puntini di sospensione (lo soooo ahahha) per l'elfico magari non completamente corretto e per gli eventuali errori sparsi qua e là. 
> 
> Grazie e buona lettura ^_^

 

  
  
** **   


  
**In gil trenerir i narn o meleth**  
_Le stelle narrano la storia di un amore_  
**Thalion i gond a lend i ros en aur**  
_Forte come la roccia e dolce come la rugiada mattutina_  
**Er meleth lachol a ù vethed**  
_Un amore ardente e infinito_  
**Sílol i galad o Anor a nûr in nîn o aear**  
_Risplendente come la luce di Anor e profondo come le acque del mare_  
**Er Feir a er Edhel**  
_Un Mortale e un Elfo_  
**Min barthannen na fired a min na cuid an ui**  
_Uno destinato a morire e l’altro a vivere per sempre_  
**Gwennin an i uir o er alfirin gwêdh**  
_Legati per l’eternità da un vincolo immortale_  
**Nan' meleth ú deritha rimmol in arad**  
_Ma l'amore non fermerà lo scorrere dei giorni_  
**A i amarth aphadatha i rant în**  
_E il destino seguirà il suo corso_  
**Na i vethed en lû.**  
_Fino alla fine del tempo._  
  
~  
  
“Padre! Padre!”   
Quando udì quel richiamo, Aragorn si voltò e vide il figlio correre verso di lui. Rimase per un momento in silenzio ad osservarlo e sorrise…  
Solo pochi anni prima era un bambino che aveva paura del buio e adesso invece era un uomo, un bellissimo giovane alto e forte, con i capelli castani che quasi sfioravano le spalle, scendendo come morbide onde lungo il viso….gli occhi azzurri, limpidi e profondi e la pelle abbronzata come il padre…lunghe sopracciglia e un profilo perfetto come la madre…aveva preso il meglio da entrambi i genitori ma nonostante possedesse molte caratteristiche del popolo elfico era pur sempre un Adan, un Mortale.  
“Eldarion se non ti calmi non riuscirai a dirmi cosa ti ha spinto a percorrere di corsa tutto il giardino…” sussurrò re Elessar guardando il figlio che, respirando affannosamente, si era piegato su se stesso, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“Un…cavaliere…” iniziò il giovane cercando di riprendere fiato “…è appena giunto e…ha riferito che un’altra persona a cavallo si sta dirigendo qui…era poco distante da lui e…ha notato i lunghi capelli biondi…”  
Aragorn non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso…era lui…presto l’avrebbe riabbracciato…  
“Legolas ha detto che sarebbe tornato in questi giorni, giusto?” gli chiese Eldarion rimettendosi diritto e appoggiando le mani sui fianchi, vide il padre annuire e uno splendido sorriso gli illuminò il volto “Allora è lui…”  
“Sì Eldarion…credo proprio di sì…” rispose Aragorn incamminandosi verso il palazzo.  
“Non vedo l’ora di rivederlo!” disse il giovane seguendolo “Credi che mi riconoscerà?”  
Il ramingo rise allegramente e guardò il figlio al suo fianco  
“Come può riconoscerti? Eri solo un bambino l’ultima volta che ti ha visto, ora guardati…sei quasi più alto di me!”  
“Già…” bisbigliò Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo “…è passato molto tempo…anch’io a dire il vero ho nella mente un immagine molto confusa di lui…tranne la sua voce…quella la ricordo perfettamente…quando la notte, ascoltandola, mi addormentavo senza aver più paura del buio…” guardò di nuovo il padre e vide che stava sorridendo “…però è anche tua la colpa se non ho memoria del suo viso…in tutti questi anni sei andato decine di volte a trovarlo, potevi portarmi con te…”  
Aragorn si girò verso di lui senza però fermarsi  
“Eldarion ti ho già spiegato che durante i nostri incontri dovevamo discutere di molte faccende riguardanti il suo ed il mio regno…conosci il motivo per cui è tornato a Bosco Atro…” vide il figlio annuire e proseguì “…quindi puoi capire benissimo che non avevamo tempo a nostra disposizione per divertirci…” Il giovane annuì di nuovo, poi aumentò il passo e superò il padre.  
“Vado a cambiarmi d’abito…non voglio che mi veda in questo stato…” disse sorridendo e corse via verso la sua stanza.  
Il ramingo si fermò, scosse la testa e sorrise…trattenne a stento una risata…non gli piaceva mentire a suo figlio ma non poteva fare altrimenti, tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato riguardo ai suoi incontri con Legolas era falso…la verità era molto diversa…  
Chiuse gli occhi per un istante e gli tornarono alla mente gli anni trascorsi ad aspettare con ansia il momento di partire da Gondor per trovarsi con Legolas nel luogo da loro stabilito, a metà strada tra i loro due regni…mesi e mesi di attesa fino a quando il giorno arrivava…così saliva a cavallo e cavalcava per giorni quasi ininterrottamente, noncurante del tempo o della stanchezza…poi finalmente scorgeva da lontano il destriero bianco dell’elfo e infine vedeva lui, il suo Legolas, in piedi tra gli alberi ad attenderlo…scendeva velocemente da cavallo e gli correva incontro…quando i loro corpi si sfioravano di nuovo, tutto intorno a loro svaniva…ed in pochi attimi si ritrovavano distesi sull’erba a fare l’amore…per ore restavano uniti senza pensare a niente se non alla gioia di essere ancora una volta insieme in quell’attimo di eterno che si erano creati…poi, esausti, rimanevano abbracciati accanto al fuoco per tutta la notte, l’uno perso negli occhi dell’altro…ma purtroppo il tempo non concedeva loro altro che pochi momenti e presto, troppo presto, si stavano di nuovo dicendo addio con un bacio interminabile e la promessa di rivedersi nello stesso posto quando il tempo sarebbe di nuovo giunto.  
Aragorn riaprì gli occhi e si incamminò verso la propria stanza con un sorriso sulle labbra…ora non doveva più attendere…l’amore stava ritornando da lui.  
  
~  
Legolas cavalcava velocemente, non si era mai fermato da quando aveva lasciato Bosco Atro…ne sentiva il bisogno ma non voleva farlo…voleva solamente tornare da lui…  
Solo quando avvistò la bianca torre di Echtelion rallentò l’andatura, notò alla sua destra un cavaliere che lo stava superando e vide che l’uomo si era voltato incuriosito verso di lui per poi continuare per la sua strada. Respirò profondamente e sorrise…stava tornando a casa…la sua casa non era a Bosco Atro ma tra le braccia di Aragorn a Gondor, o dovunque l’uomo decidesse di andare…ed ora, dopo quel lungo periodo, lo sapeva meglio che mai…  
Partì di nuovo al galoppo ma ad un tratto nella sua mente si fecero strada le paura che già molti giorni prima l’avevano turbato…quei timori che non voleva ammettere nemmeno a se stesso ma più il tempo passava, e più diventavano più forti…quelle paure che era riuscito a rivelare solo ad una persona fino a quel momento…  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Legolas stava camminando nell’erba, in quel posto che, per tutta la sua infanzia, era stato il suo rifugio dal mondo…aveva tolto gli stivali per assaporare la splendida sensazione del morbido manto verde mentre gli ultimi raggi di sole lo riscaldavano dolcemente…raggiunse il torrente e si inginocchiò, intorno a lui regnava il silenzio se non per l’acqua che scorreva lentamente. Mancavano poche settimane alla partenza, il giorno che aveva tanto atteso stava infine per arrivare…ritornava a Gondor. Aveva fatto quello che doveva accompagnando Aearlinn, sua sorella, dal suo popolo e soprattutto da suo padre. Inizialmente re Thranduil era rimasto scioccato da quella notizia, ma poi, con grande sorpresa di tutti, aveva iniziato ad amare profondamente quella figlia che aveva perduto. Legolas era felice per lei anche se a volte si sentiva in parte geloso di quell’affetto che lui non aveva mai ricevuto…ma ormai aveva messo una pietra sopra al suo passato e i problemi che affliggevano il suo cuore erano ben altri…  
Allungò le mani e sfiorò la superficie limpida del corso d’acqua poi se le passò sul viso, chiudendo gli occhi…quando raggiunse il collo, iniziò a slacciarsi lentamente i lacci della tunica, fino ad aprirla completamente…immerse di nuovo le mani nel torrente e si gettò l’acqua sul volto, lasciandola scivolare lungo il corpo…ad un tratto sentì dei passi…  
“Passi più tempo qui che con tutti noi…” sussurrò Lanthir avvicinandosi a lui “…qualcuno potrebbe rimanere offeso dal tuo comportamento…”  
“Nessuno si accorgerà della mia assenza…” rispose Legolas senza voltarsi ma riaprendo gli occhi “…ora hanno una regina…non hanno più bisogno di me…”  
“Im…boe le ernil (Io…ho bisogno di te principe)” continuò l’amico fermandosi al suo fianco, lo guardò e vide che il suo sguardo era perso nell’acqua cristallina che scorreva davanti a loro “Cosa disturba il tuo cuore amico mio?”  
Legolas rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi scosse la testa e alzò lo sguardo sull’altro elfo sorridendo, cercando in ogni modo di sembrare tranquillo…  
“Niente…sto bene…”  
Lanthir lo fissò, accennando un sorriso, poi lentamente iniziò a togliersi gli abiti e notò che Legolas aveva di nuovo abbassato la testa…senza parlare entrò nel torrente, fermandosi solamente quando l’acqua aveva raggiunto la sua vita.  
Legolas vide le onde create dall’amico e respirò profondamente, poi alzò gli occhi su di lui e rimase ad osservarlo mentre l’elfo prendeva l’acqua tra le mani e la lasciava scivolare sul proprio corpo, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa inclinata all’indietro mentre i lunghi capelli ondulati si sposavano, mossi dal debole vento che si era alzato, come sottili fili d’oro…  
Ad un tratto Lanthir riaprì gli occhi e vide su di sé lo sguardo dell’amico…sorrise e ancora senza pronunciare una parola allungò una mano verso di lui…notò l’espressione indecisa sul suo bel viso e inclinò la testa di lato, continuando a fissarlo intensamente…  
Legolas trattenne il fiato per un attimo quando vide il gesto dell’amico, rimase stupito da quell’invito ma pochi momenti dopo il suo corpo si mosse, come agendo di volontà propria…senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Lanthir, si alzò, lasciando cadere a terra la tunica, poi si sfilò i pantaloni…respirò profondamente ed entrò a sua volta in acqua, dirigendosi lentamente verso l’altro elfo che, nonostante tutto, continuava a guardarlo intensamente negli occhi…quando lo raggiunse tese il braccio verso di lui…  
Lanthir gli prese la mano e se l’avvicinò al viso, passandosela dolcemente sulla guancia e rimase piacevolmente sorpreso di come Legolas non opponesse resistenza…gli baciò il palmo e vide gli occhi dell’amico chiudersi per un istante…sempre senza parlare si spostò lentamente dietro di lui, gli portò la mano sul petto, sopra al cuore, e la ricoprì con la sua mentre con l’altra lo stringeva a sé…udì un sospiro uscire dalle labbra di Legolas e sentì il suo respiro aumentare di intensità…dopo pochi momenti vide l’amico inclinare indietro la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudere gli occhi e socchiudere le labbra…  
Un soffio di vento scompigliò le lunghe chiome dorate di entrambi e Lanthir spostò dolcemente con la mano una piccola ciocca di capelli che era finita sulla bocca di Legolas, nel farlo gli sfiorò la guancia e sentì il corpo dell’amico tremare per un istante…sorrise e ripeté il gesto, iniziando ad accarezzarlo con il dorso della mano…forse era solo una sua sensazione, ma più lo sfiorava e più sentiva Legolas cercare di nuovo quel contatto…  
“Come ti senti?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio quando lo sentì sospirare nuovamente.  
“Mmm…” fu l’unica risposta che ottenne e allora sorrise.  
“Ti piace restare così?”  
"Sì..." bisbigliò Legolas accennando un sorriso.  
"Ti senti al sicuro?" ora le labbra di Lanthir erano così vicine da sfiorare il suo orecchio ad ogni parola.  
"Sì..." ripeté l'elfo solo con un filo di voce, iniziava a sentire dei brividi lungo il corpo ma non erano per il freddo, nonostante la temperatura dell'acqua non fosse per niente elevata.  
"Ti senti protetto?"  
Legolas aprì la bocca per rispondere di nuovo ma solo un gemito uscì dalle sue labbra quando sentì quelle di Lanthir scendere sul collo, ricoprendolo di dolci baci....per un momento rimase così, perso tra le sue braccia...quello che aveva detto era vero, con lui si sentiva al sicuro...e sapeva che quella sicurezza sarebbe durata per sempre...in eterno...  
Come svegliatosi all'improvviso da un sogno, si allontanò da lui, voltandosi e facendo un passo indietro...lo guardò negli occhi mentre sentiva il proprio cuore battere con forza...  
"No Lanthir!" disse, scuotendo la testa "Non posso...non posso farlo..."  
"Legolas..." sussurrò Lanthir allungando di nuovo le mani verso di lui, aveva usato un tono di voce calmo, rassicurante...  
"No...no..." ripeté l'elfo "...è sbagliato...io non...noi non dobbiamo...non può esserci questo tra noi..."  
"Shh..." bisbigliò Lanthir avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui e prendendolo tra le braccia.  
"...no...ti prego...no..." continuò Legolas cercando di allontanarlo ma si accorse di quanto i suoi movimenti fossero deboli e di quanto i suoi lamenti assomigliassero più a dei sussurri ed in pochi attimi si ritrovò nuovamente abbracciato a lui mentre le mani dell'amico gli accarezzavano la schiena e i capelli...  
"Shh...calmati Legolas…” gli sussurrò Lanthir dolcemente “…va tutto bene…” e dopo pochi momenti sentì il corpo dell’amico rilassarsi di nuovo tra le sue braccia e il suo respiro tornare regolare.  
“…non dobbiamo farlo…” disse Legolas appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
“Non stiamo facendo niente di male…” continuò l’altro elfo “…conosco fin troppo bene i tuoi sentimenti e l’anello che porti al collo mi ricorda in continuazione che tra noi può esserci solo questo…” respirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi, stringendo Legolas più forte “…sento il cuore esplodere in questo momento…averti così vicino ma senza poter fare altro che tenerti stretto a me…tu non sai quanto fa male…”  
“Perché lo stai facendo allora?” sussurrò Legolas “Lasciami andare…non devi…”  
“Non m’importa…” lo interruppe Lanthir accennando un sorriso “…non mi importa soffrire se con le mie azione e la mia vicinanza riesco a darti un po’ di conforto…” rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, ascoltando il respiro dell’amico poi parlò…  
“Te lo chiedo di nuovo…cosa disturba il tuo cuore, amico mio? E non mentirmi questa volta..."  
Legolas respirò profondamente...indeciso se rivelargli o meno le sue preoccupazioni, ma poi il cuore decise per lui...  
“Ho paura...” sussurrò “...all'inizio credevo di poter affrontare tutto quanto con facilità ma adesso...più passa il tempo e più sento crescere questi timori...io ho fatto la mia scelta ma...”  
“Hai paura dell'oblio? Della morte?”bisbigliò Lanthir continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
“No, non è la morte a spaventarmi...sono i giorni che dovrò passare senza di lui che mi terrorizzano...” rialzò la testa e guardò l'amico negli occhi “...come farò ad affrontarli?”  
“Tu sei forte Legolas...” gli rispose Lanthir sorridendogli “...la via che hai scelto di percorrere è sempre stata piena di ostacoli ma non ti sei mai arreso e sei giunto proprio dove volevi arrivare...io non...” si fermò un momento come se non trovasse le parole adatte “...non riesco a immaginare come puoi sentirti, vivendo ogni giorno con la consapevolezza che quando Aragorn se ne andrà sarà per sempre..."  
"Non dirlo ti prego..." sussurrò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi per un istante "...è tutto così...difficile...perché deve esserlo?"  
"Hai ancora la possibilità di cambiare il tuo destino..."  
"No...non l'ho più...e forse non l'ho mai avuta...ma non voglio tornare indietro, sono contento della scelta che ho fatto, è solo che..." abbassò lo sguardo e poi lo rialzò sul volto di Lanthir "...ho paura di quello che succederà...ho paura del dolore e ho paura dell'eternità che comunque la mia anima dovrà passare senza di lui..."  
"Oh Legolas...vorrei tanto trovare un modo per non farti soffrire..." sussurrò Lanthir accarezzandogli il viso "...darei la mia stessa vita per te...ma non posso fare niente..."  
Legolas lo fissò negli occhi...non doveva rivelargli quelle cose, non era giusto affliggerlo con i suoi problemi soprattutto perché Lanthir stava già soffrendo e proprio a causa sua...  
“Non è vero..." disse accennando un sorriso "...tu puoi fare qualcosa..."  
Lanthir aggrottò le sopracciglia per un istante e poi sorrise stringendo di nuovo l'amico a sé.  
“Ti terrei così per tutto il giorno…” bisbigliò “…ma…stai mettendo a dura prova il mio controllo…”  
Legolas si allontanò leggermente da lui e lo guardò incuriosito ma poi vide l’amico abbassare lo sguardo su di sé per qualche istante…  
“Oh…oh…mi dispiace io non…” iniziò a balbettare “…non avevo intenzione di…”  
“Non importa Legolas…” lo interruppe Lanthir sorridendo “…sono io quello che deve scusarsi…credevo di riuscire a controllare il mio corpo ma mi sbagliavo…”  
“Sì ma…è colpa mia…io so quello che provi e non dovevo…”  
“Shh…” bisbigliò Lanthir mettendo due dita sulle labbra dell’altro elfo “…usciamo…” e si incamminò lentamente verso la riva seguito da Legolas.  
I due elfi stesero sull’erba una delle tuniche e si sdraiarono sopra di essa per poi ricoprirsi con l’altra…si voltarono su un fianco e rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per un lungo momento, i corpi quasi si sfioravano e l’uno poteva sentire sul viso il caldo respiro dell’altro…il sole ormai era tramontato e le prime stelle iniziavano a risplendere nel cielo.  
‘Hai parlato con Aragorn delle tue paure?’ gli chiese con la mente Lanthir.  
‘No, non credo sia giusto, e non credo nemmeno che capirebbe le mie parole…lui è un Uomo e il suo popolo non sa cosa significa…’  
‘Morire dal dolore…no, non credo…Ilúvatar nella sua saggezza lo ha riservato solo a noi...’  
Lanthir vide l’amico chiudere gli occhi e una lacrima scivolare sulla sua guancia, mise una mano sul suo volto e col pollice la asciugò, non voleva vederlo piangere…  
“Ricordi quando eravamo fanciulli?” sussurrò dolcemente, continuando ad accarezzargli il volto con la mano e Legolas riaprì gli occhi “Anche allora passavamo le notti in questo posto…proprio come oggi, facevamo il bagno e poi ci stendevamo a guardare le stelle…”  
“Già…e parlavamo del futuro…” continuò Legolas sorridendo “…quello che avevamo nella mente però era alquanto diverso…”  
“Sì…non avrei mai immaginato che mi sarei innamorato di te…” disse Lanthir abbassando lo sguardo ma lo rialzò subito quando sentì le parole dell’amico…  
“Però…se non ricordo male una volta mi hai baciato…certo, era solo una dimostrazione di affetto ma l’hai fatto…”  
“E’ vero…” rispose Lanthir ridendo debolmente “…lo ricordo come fosse ieri…tu restavi sempre più spesso con Aragorn invece che con me così l’unico modo che trovai per farti capire quanto tenessi a te, fu quello…avevo una paura tremenda di perderti…” rimase in silenzio per un attimo guardando gli occhi blu dell’amico poi continuò “…e adesso nel mio cuore provo le stesse sensazioni…quando te ne andrai da qui io non ti rivedrò mai più vero?” vide Legolas stringere le labbra e sospirò “Oh Valar…perché avete permesso che mi innamorassi di lui?” sentì sul volto la sua mano e notò un dolce sorriso sul suo bel viso…Senza parlare Lanthir si avvicinò di più a Legolas e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, sfiorandole lentamente…come quella volta…e al contatto sentì un forte calore in tutto il corpo.  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi e come era già successo allora, rispose al bacio, muovendo dolcemente le labbra insieme a quelle dell’amico…nessuno dei due voleva andare oltre, nonostante i loro cuori battessero con forza, il loro unico desiderio era quello di sigillare per sempre con quel gesto la loro amicizia.  
Quel bacio innocente durò a lungo, senza mai aumentare o diminuire di intensità, fino a quando entrambi si allontanarono l’un l’altro e riaprirono gli occhi. Lanthir sorrise fissandolo intensamente e passò l’indice su quelle labbra morbide che aveva appena lasciato…  
“Per un momento mi è sembrato di vivere in un sogno…” sussurrò “…grazie…”  
Legolas aprì la bocca per parlare, voleva dirgli che non era stato un gesto di pietà il suo, non aveva risposto al suo baciò per compassione ma non ce n’era bisogno…Lanthir lo sapeva, poteva leggerlo nei suoi occhi chiaramente.  
“Allora hai deciso?” gli chiese “Accetterai la proposta di mio padre?”  
“Io credo…” iniziò Lanthir respirando profondamente ma senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli dell’amico “…credo di sì…sposerò Aearlinn e l’aiuterò a guidare il nostro popolo verso l’eternità…”  
“Lei prova dei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti, quindi non farla soffrire, te ne prego…” disse Legolas “…mia sorella conosce la situazione e non ti metterà fretta ma tu dovrai…”  
“Imparare ad amarla?” lo interruppe Lanthir “Sì, lo so…imparerò ad amarla…come amo te ma…non credo che riuscirò mai a donarle tutto il mio cuore…una parte appartiene a te e ti apparterrà sempre…”  
Legolas lo guardò un momento in silenzio…non sapeva cosa dire, così si avvicinò nuovamente a lui, gli baciò la fronte e lo strinse tra le braccia…  
“Ricordati di me quando il mio tempo sarà giunto alla fine” gli sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non ti dimenticherò mai…” rispose Lanthir “…ti amerò per sempre…amico mio…”  
  
RITORNO AL PRESENTE  
  
Legolas respirò profondamente quando quei pensieri si fecero strada nella sua mente, quella era stata l’ultima volta che aveva parlato con Lanthir da solo, fatta eccezione per i pochi momenti prima della sua definitiva partenza da Bosco Atro, non riusciva a spiegarselo ma sentiva un peso sul cuore…non l’avrebbe rivisto mai più…  
Finalmente giunse ai cancelli…si fermò di nuovo e guardò le alte mura che sarebbero state il suo futuro e la sua fine…ma poi spronò il cavallo e si diresse verso le stalle.


	2. Vecchi ricordi e nuove emozioni

 

  
“Principe Legolas!” disse Elenband, il capo delle guardie, facendo un profondo inchino “E’ un piacere rivederti!”  
“Anche per me Elenband…” rispose l’elfo sorridendogli “…grazie per aver provveduto al mio cavallo…”   
“Oh di niente…desideri andare a riposare, mangiare qualcosa o…”  
“Preferirei vedere subito re Elessar se è possibile…” lo interruppe Legolas seguendo l’uomo fuori dalle stalle “…potresti avvertirlo del mio arrivo?”  
“Re Elessar è già stato avvisato…vi sta attendendo nei giardini insieme al principe…” rispose Elenband sorridendo.  
Legolas rimase in silenzio per un istante…il principe…il piccolo Eldarion…erano passati molti anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, ricordava le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo viso quando l’aveva salutato prima di partire, non voleva lasciarlo andare, continuava a tenergli la mano e a pregarlo di restare…chissà com’era ora?  
“Grazie di tutto…” sussurrò, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Elenband “…ora scusami…” e con quelle parole si allontanò velocemente in direzione dei giardini.  
  
  
~  
“Ma quanto tempo ci mette…” sbuffò Eldarion sedendosi su una delle panchine di marmo, appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e mise il mento sulle mani “…sono ore che lo aspettiamo…”  
“La pazienza non l’hai certo presa da tua madre…” disse Aragorn guardandolo divertito “…e poi non sono ore che lo aspettiamo…”  
“Sì ma…” iniziò il giovane ma non trovando una buona scusa si limitò a respirare profondamente “…spero solo non sia andato a lavarsi o a cenare senza prima…” ma si fermò di colpo quando vide il padre voltarsi all’improvviso.  
Aragorn fece qualche passo e poi si fermò con un sorriso sul volto quando vide Legolas camminare nella sua direzione, sentiva il cuore battere come se non l’avesse visto da anni…  
“Re Elessar…” sussurrò l’elfo fermandosi di fronte a lui, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
“Principe Legolas…” bisbigliò Aragorn cercando di non rivelare l’emozione che provava ma poi perse il controllo e lo abbracciò, stringendolo più che poteva, passando le dita tra i lunghi capelli biondi “…oh Valar quanto mi sei mancato…”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi, respirando intensamente il suo profumo e sorrise  
“Ci siamo visti pochi mesi fa…” gli sussurrò all’orecchio e poi si allontanò leggermente da lui per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi e quando vide il suo sguardo, inclinò la testa “…ma anche tu mi sei mancato tantissimo…”  
“Vuoi mangiare? Riposare? Fare un bagno?” gli chiese il ramingo accarezzandogli il viso “Qualunque cosa tu voglia…”  
“No, sto bene…” rispose Legolas sorridendo, aprì di nuovo la bocca per parlare ma alzò lo sguardo oltre le spalle di Aragorn e spalancò gli occhi “…quello…quello è…”  
“Oh certamente…” disse il re spostandosi lateralmente poi alzò la voce “Eldarion…”  
“Mae govannen Legolas (Benvenuto Legolas)” sussurrò sorridendo Eldarion avvicinandosi al padre “Gondor…Gondor…” si fermò alzando gli occhi al cielo per ricordare le parole che doveva pronunciare in elfico ma poi si arrese “…Gondor è felice di rivederti…”   
Legolas sorrise e si mise davanti a lui, continuando a guardarlo intensamente…il suo piccolo Eldarion era cresciuto…ora era un uomo…e…per i Valar quanto assomigliava ad Aragorn, i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi chiari…appena l’aveva visto, aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore…credeva di essere tornato indietro nel tempo e di stare rivivendo il suo incontro con Aragorn…alzò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso e solo in quel momento si accorse di stare tremando…  
“Aaye Eldarion (Salve Eldarion)” sussurrò fissandolo negli occhi “Im gelir o sí ad…na le a adar lîn (Sono felice di essere di nuovo qui…con te e tuo padre…)”  
Eldarion aprì la bocca ma rimase in silenzio, da quando aveva rivisto il suo viso, era rimasto immobile, a differenza del suo cuore che invece aveva iniziato a battere fortissimo…non ricordava quanto fosse attraente…ma la sua bellezza era diversa da quella di chiunque altro avesse mai visto, suo madre era molto bella ed era un elfo ma Legolas era così diverso…sembrava perfetto, talmente perfetto da risultare quasi irreale. Una volta aveva parlato con Éomer, quando cercava in ogni modo di ricordarsi l’elfo, gli aveva chiesto di descrivere Legolas e l’uomo aveva usato solo due parole…’un sogno’…aveva detto così…’Legolas è un sogno…l’incarnazione della bellezza e della perfezione…la persona che qualsiasi uomo o donna vorrebbe avere al suo fianco…’ allora non aveva inteso del tutto le sue parole, per lui era sempre stato come un fratello più grande da cui farsi coccolare ma ora che lo aveva davanti…ora che lo stava guardando negli occhi…ora iniziava a comprendere…  
“Allora…” disse Aragorn avvicinandosi a loro “…mio figlio è cambiato così tanto?”  
“No…lui…” iniziò Legolas sbattendo le palpebre come per ritornare alla realtà “…lui è cresciuto…lo ricordavo ancora bambino…”  
“Beh…sarà anche cresciuto ma ha ancora paura del buio come allora…”   
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia e lanciò un’occhiata al padre  
“Non…non è vero…” ribatté e sentì un calore sul viso.  
Legolas sorrise e gli spostò una ciocca di capelli che era ricaduta sul suo volto  
“Almeno hai sconfitto i tuoi orchi?” gli chiese dolcemente e vide il giovane annuire e abbassare lo sguardo. Se non fosse già arrossito per le parole del padre, sicuramente lo sarebbe diventato in quel momento, quando sentì di nuovo la mano dell’elfo sul viso e poi la sua voce…quella voce che aveva imparato ad amare e che riusciva a far sparire ogni paura…  
“Bene…Eldarion vuoi scusarci ora…” disse Aragorn cercando di non ridere “…devo parlare con Legolas di quello che è successo in questi mesi…”  
L’elfo annuì ma rimase ancora un momento a guardare il giovane che aveva rialzato lo sguardo su di lui, poi gli sorrise e seguì il ramingo verso il palazzo.  
Eldarion respirò intensamente come se in tutto quel tempo non fosse riuscito a farlo…ma cosa gli era successo? Non aveva mai provato niente di simile e il suo cuore continuava a battere con forza…aveva incontrato centinaia di persone in quegli anni ma era la prima volta che si sentiva così…e non riusciva a spiegarselo. Era solo Legolas, la persona che l’aveva in parte cresciuto, che gli era stato vicino per tutta la sua infanzia, colui che aveva sempre considerato come un fratello…eppure qualcosa era cambiato.  
  
  
~  
Aragorn e Legolas camminavano velocemente, l’uno di fianco all’altro e i loro sguardi si incrociavano di tanto in tanto e alla fine raggiunsero la camera del sovrano. Entrarono e il ramingo richiuse la porta a chiave per poi voltarsi verso il compagno   
“Perché continui a sorridere?” gli chiese togliendogli il mantello e gettandolo su una sedia.  
“Sono contento di essere di nuovo qui…” rispose l’elfo guardandolo ma vide Aragorn scuotere la testa.  
“No…non è solo quello…”  
“Beh…è…è Eldarion…” sussurrò Legolas cercando di rilassare il volto ma non ci riusciva “…è cambiato e ti assomiglia tantissimo…ha i tuoi stessi occhi, il tuo sorriso…quando l’ho guardato mi è sembrato di rivedere te molti anni fa…”  
“E questo è un bene o un male, amore mio?” gli bisbigliò il ramingo sulle labbra prima di baciarlo con passione. L’elfo si strinse a lui ma poi lo allontanò dolcemente  
“Estel, non possiamo ora…dobbiamo scendere a cenare tra poco…”  
“Lo so…abbiamo tutta la notte per noi…” rispose l’uomo prendendo il compagno per una mano e portandolo con sé verso il letto “…voglio solo stringerti…”  
Si sdraiò e Legolas lo seguì, rimasero a guardarsi per un lungo momento poi Aragorn lo abbracciò di nuovo…  
“Ti amo…ti amo…ti amo…” iniziò a sussurrare “…molte volte avrei voluto dirtelo ma non potevo…”  
“Ora sono qui…” disse Legolas sorridendo “…puoi ripetermelo tutta la notte…”  
“Spero che non ci limiteremo solo alle parole…” ribatté Aragorn ed entrambi si misero a ridere.  
“Dove sono Arwen ed Éomer e le due piccole?” gli chiese l’elfo guardandolo.  
“Arwen ed Éomer torneranno domani ma le due piccole ora non sono più tanto piccole, hanno solo qualche anno meno di Eldarion ed hanno deciso di rimanere a Rohan per un lungo periodo…credo abbiano trovato due ragazzi…”  
“Hanno già trovato l’amore?” disse l’elfo spalancando gli occhi “Ma sono solo…”  
“Non sono più bambine Legolas…” rispose Aragorn sorridendo “…ti capisco, sei stato lontano a lungo ma anche loro sono cresciute…”  
“Sì certo…devo solo abituarmi all’idea…” sussurrò Legolas e accarezzò i capelli del compagno…era vero, gli anni erano passati e se ne accorgeva ogni volta che lo guardava, tra i suoi capelli poteva scorgere i segni del tempo, come sul suo viso…su quella pelle una volta liscia iniziavano ad esserci delle piccole rughe…Aragorn era cambiato, lo vedeva ogni volta che si incontravano dopo mesi di lontananza…lui invece era rimasto uguale.  
  
  
~  
La cena era già stata servita, Re Elessar e suo figlio erano seduti al tavolo e avevano iniziato a mangiare nonostante Legolas non fosse ancora arrivato.  
“Non dovremmo aspettarlo?” chiese Eldarion bevendo un bicchiere d’acqua.  
“Non preoccuparti…ha detto di iniziare senza di lui…” rispose Aragorn versandosi del vino “…deve riposarsi dal lungo viaggio…”  
“Sì, ovviamente” sussurrò il giovane iniziando a mangiare…non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo, di sentire di nuovo la sua voce, il suo tocco delicato sul viso…scosse la testa come per scacciare quei pensieri e si rivolse ancora al padre.  
“Domani potrò mostrargli ciò che ho imparato con l’arco?”   
“Certo ma hai tutto il tempo che vuoi, Legolas rimarrà con noi per un lungo periodo quindi potrai…mostrargli…ogni…cosa…” le ultime parole uscirono lentamente dalla bocca del ramingo quando, alzando lo sguardo, vide il compagno avvicinarsi alla tavola…aveva indossato una tunica di velluto blu con dei ricami argentati e i pantaloni in pelle nera, per cui Aragorn andava pazzo.  
Eldarion fissò incuriosito il padre ma poi guardò nella sua stessa direzione e spalancò la bocca…stava riappoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo e per poco non lo fece cadere…sentì il suo cuore battere di nuovo all’impazzata e il respiro venirgli a mancare…Legolas era splendido, riusciva a paragonarlo soltanto ad una notte stellata, il suo abito color del cielo notturno, la sua pelle candida e i suoi capelli, luminosi come la luna e i suoi occhi…i suoi occhi blu nei quali avrebbe desiderato perdersi…la sua mente lo lasciò completamente in quell’istante, riuscì a pensare solo ‘Oh Valar, quanto aveva ragione Éomer’.  
“Perdonate il ritardo…” disse Legolas sorridendo, si sedette davanti ad Eldarion, guardò Aragorn che era a capotavola e si accorse delle loro espressioni “…cosa succede?”  
“Stai…stai molto bene con quell’abito…” sussurrò Eldarion senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
“Grazie…” rispose l’elfo sorridendogli “…allora, di cosa parlavate?”  
“Eldarion domani vuole mostrarti la sua abilità con l’arco…” disse il ramingo continuando a mangiare, cercando di mascherare tutte le emozioni che la visione del compagno aveva suscitato in lui.  
“Veramente?” chiese l’elfo raggiante guardando il giovane “Gli hai insegnato ad usarlo?”  
“Sì, ho tentato anche con l’elfico ma con quello ho avuto scarso successo…” continuò Aragorn sorridendo “…a quanto sembra…”  
“Non è vero” si lamentò Eldarion guardando il padre “io sapevo cosa dire…è solo che…”  
“Non importa Eldarion” lo interruppe Legolas “quello potrai impararlo da me se lo desideri”  
Il giovane gli sorrise e annuì...non era mai stato molto bravo con lo studio, ma ora…  
Legolas iniziò a cenare ma continuava a sentire su di sé lo sguardo delle altre due persone presenti, ogni volta che alzava gli occhi incrociava quelli di Aragorn mentre invece Eldarion li abbassava all’improvviso…quando terminò il suo pasto, si portò il bicchiere di vino alle labbra e quando lo riappoggiò guardò il giovane davanti a sé…  
“Allora…cosa mi sono perso in tutti questi anni?” chiese sorridendo “Raccontatemi”  
“Beh…non molto, qui è rimasto tutto uguale…” gli rispose Eldarion alzando le spalle.  
“Non è vero…tu sei diverso…” lo interruppe Legolas, si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e sorrise di nuovo “…quando sono partito eri solo un bambino…ricordo che piangevi e mi supplicavi di non lasciarti…vero Aragorn?”  
“Sì…” sussurrò il ramingo ridendo “…quel giorno è stato terribile…non riuscivamo a calmarti, eri terrorizzato dall’idea che Legolas non tornasse più, abbiamo dovuto darti una tisana di erbe per farti dormire…”  
“Io non…non ho memoria di quel momento…” disse Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo, ma stava mentendo…lo ricordava benissimo, quel dolore e quella paura, era solo un bambino sì…eppure avevo sofferto tantissimo per quella separazione.  
“Cos’hai fatto in questi anni?” gli chiese Legolas.  
“Ho…ho imparato ad utilizzare varie armi…” iniziò il giovane guardando di nuovo l’elfo “…però sto ancora aspettando che la mia spada venga forgiata, hanno detto che sarà questione di mesi…io però non capisco perché, insomma, non ci vuole molto, lo farei io stesso ma…”  
“Eldarion…” lo interruppe Aragorn fissandolo “…ti ho già spiegato…”  
“Sì, lo so…” sussurrò sbuffando “…comunque ho studiato anche le capacità delle varie erbe, ora sono in grado di riconoscerle ed utilizzarle e…”  
“E con chi passi le tue giornate adesso?” gli chiese Legolas inclinando la testa di lato “Chi sono i tuoi amici?”  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio per un attimo  
“Io non…non ho molti amici…” sussurrò “…qui a palazzo mi conoscono tutti e mi trattano in modo diverso solo perché sono il principe e a me non piace…insomma, sono un ragazzo come loro anche se sono il figlio di Re Elessar, invece ogni volta che parlo con qualcuno divento una specie di attrazione…”  
Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò Aragorn…  
“Sì, ne abbiamo già parlato…” disse il ramingo “…ma purtroppo la situazione è questa e deve abituarsi…”  
“Vorrei tanto che mi vedessero per quello che sono realmente” bisbigliò Eldarion appoggiando le mani sul tavolo.  
"Perché non racconti a Legolas di quello che è successo qualche mese fa?" gli disse Aragorn accennando un sorriso per cambiare discorso, sapeva che il figlio soffriva per quel fatto e non voleva rovinare quella serata...  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi e fissò il padre scuotendo la testa  
"No! No ti prego...tutto ma non quello..."  
"Avanti, è divertente..." continuò l'uomo incrociando le braccia sul petto "...se non glielo dirai tu lo farò io..."  
Legolas guardava incuriosito i due, cercando di comprendere qualcosa.  
"No...padre ti prego..." ripeté il giovane alzando la voce "...per pietà...è imbarazzante..." ma chiuse gli occhi quando sentì la voce del ramingo...  
"Devi sapere Legolas..." iniziò Aragorn guardando il compagno "...che il nostro Eldarion ha fatto strage di cuori tra le giovani dame che vivono nei dintorni del palazzo ma a quanto sembra solo una ha attirato la sua attenzione...qual’è il suo nome?"  
"Neissia..." sussurrò Eldarion sospirando, alzò la testa e vide lo sguardo dell'elfo su di sé.  
"Neissia certo, un giorno loro due si sono fatti sorprendere in atteggiamenti piuttosto intimi dalla madre della ragazza...questa povera donna credeva che lui stesse tentando di approfittare di sua figlia così chiamò le guardie..."  
Legolas spalancò la bocca guardando stupito Eldarion  
"...così i miei uomini si ritrovarono a dover arrestare il loro principe, anche perché la sua Neissia per non contraddire la madre e farla passare per bugiarda, non disse la verità..."  
"Era solo spaventata..." bisbigliò Eldarion guardando davanti a sé.  
"E tutto questo in mia assenza..." continuò Aragorn in tono serio fissando il figlio "...per fortuna sua madre ed Éomer erano a palazzo e sistemarono la faccenda...io tornai e mi ritrovai di fronte la madre della ragazza che implorava il mio perdono per aver accusato ingiustamente il principe, che al momento non aveva riconosciuto..." si fermò un attimo e non riuscì a trattenere una risata "...dovevi vedere la scena Legolas...io non sapevo di cosa stesse parlando...ed ero solo, perché Arwen stava tranquillizzando quella ragazza che era sconvolta per aver causato tutto quanto ed Éomer invece stava spiegando alle guardie, che si stavano ponendo delle domande, che era stato tutto un malinteso..."  
Legolas sorrise guardando il compagno che continuava a ridere poi fissò Eldarion, il suo volto era rosso per l'imbarazzo ma anche lui stava sorridendo...  
"Non è stato così divertente...comunque..." disse il giovane.  
"Allora qualcosa mi sono perso..." sussurrò l'elfo dolcemente.   
  
  
~  
Scese la sera e Re Elessar entrò nella propria camera, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Rimase un momento fermo ad osservare ciò che aveva davanti e sorrise, si aspettava di trovare Legolas e invece la stanza era vuota, illuminata solo dalla luce della luna e da alcune candele che erano state accese in vari angoli, accanto al letto invece, su uno dei comodini, un’anfora e un calice…fece qualche passo in quella direzione quando udì una voce…  
“Non ti muovere…resta dove sei…”  
Aragorn riconobbe subito il tono dolce e melodioso così si fermò…  
“Dobbiamo festeggiare qualche avvenimento?” chiese sorridendo, accennando a voltarsi “Perché se è così io non…”  
“Non voltarti!” lo interruppe il compagno “Ti ho detto di restare fermo…ramingo…”  
L’uomo si bloccò e sentì chiaramente l’elfo avvicinarsi dietro di lui.  
“Oh…certo…ho capito cosa vuoi fare ma…”  
“Silenzio!” lo zittì Legolas fermandosi alle sue spalle “Non ti ho concesso la parola!”  
Aragorn aprì la bocca per controbattere ma sentì qualcosa sul viso, fece appena in tempo a capire di cosa si trattava…subito si ritrovò con una benda sugli occhi, stretta saldamente da un nodo dietro alla testa…  
“Te lo dico una sola volta, ramingo…” gli sussurrò Legolas all’orecchio “…quindi presta attenzione…questa notte dovrai fare tutto ciò che chiederò…e non voglio sentire un solo lamento uscire dalle tue labbra…”  
“Credi…credi sia così facile piegare al tuo volere uno come me…elfo?” bisbigliò Aragorn cercando di mantenere la calma anche se il battito del suo cuore era aumentato…percepì che il compagno si era sposato…ed ora era davanti a lui.  
“Sarai anche forte e pericoloso ma so come domarti…” gli sussurrò sensualmente Legolas sulle labbra “…ora togli quegli abiti…”  
Aragorn sorrise ma ubbidì, voleva guardarlo, toccarlo…erano mesi che non gli stava vicino ma quel gioco iniziava a piacergli nonostante tutto. Legolas attese che la tunica dell’uomo scivolasse a terra poi si avvicinò nuovamente a lui…  
“Non hai ancora terminato” gli disse, sfiorandolo con il proprio petto nudo e udì un sospiro uscire dalle labbra del compagno, vide le sue mani alzarsi e fece un passo indietro “Ti ho forse detto che potevi posare le tue mani su di me?”   
“No…ma…” bisbigliò il ramingo ma venne subito interrotto dal compagno.  
“Ma cosa? Ti ricordo che devi fare solo ciò che ti chiedo…”  
“Desidero solo sapere se il tuo splendido corpo è ancora nascosto dagli abiti o meno, visto che non mi è concesso guardarti…” ribatté Aragorn respirando velocemente.  
“Non ti è concesso perché durante la cena hai abusato di questa possibilità, rischiando di infondere dei dubbi nella mente di tuo figlio…” gli sussurrò l’elfo all’orecchio, vide l’uomo scuotere la testa e continuò alzando leggermente la voce “…osi forse contraddirmi ramingo?” velocemente gli aprì i pantaloni, abbassandoli e iniziò a sfiorarlo col proprio corpo, muovendo il bacino contro il suo “Il tuo desiderio è stato esaudito ora…”  
Aragorn strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi quando sentì contro di sé che l’elfo indossava ancora i pantaloni di pelle…  
“Oh Valar...Legolas…” gemette inclinando indietro la testa “…se ti guardassi in questo momento non riuscirei a resistere…”  
“Invece dovrai farlo…la notte è ancora lunga…” disse l’elfo allontanandosi per qualche istante, prese l’anfora e riempì il calice di vino.  
“No…ti prego…è passato tanto tempo…troppo…ho bisogno…”  
“Zitto e bevi…” lo interruppe Legolas avvicinandogli il calice alle labbra.  
Aragorn bevve e dopo un momento sentì, al posto del calice, la bocca del compagno…lo baciò ardentemente, cercando di tenerlo vicino a sé dato che con le mani non gli era permesso ma quasi subito l’elfo si allontanò nuovamente.  
“Togliti i pantaloni e inginocchiati”  
A questo nuovo ordine il ramingo sorrise, eseguendolo immediatamente con la speranza che Legolas si fosse stancato di giocare…ma si sbagliava…  
L’elfo si inginocchiò dietro di lui sul tappeto, iniziando a baciargli le spalle…  
“Legolas…” sospirò l’uomo, mise le mani indietro sui fianchi del compagno per tirarlo contro di sé e si accorse che anche lui era ormai senza vestiti “…adesso…”  
“No, chinati in avanti”  
Il ramingo si lasciò sfuggire un lamento ma lo fece, appoggiando le mani sul tappeto…dopo pochi istanti sentì il vino scivolargli lungo la schiena, subito i brividi lo scossero ed aumentarono di intensità quando Legolas iniziò a ripulirlo con le labbra e la lingua…abbassò la testa, stringendo le labbra per resistere alle forti sensazioni che provava e alcuni momenti dopo sentì il respiro rapido del compagno vicino all’orecchio e la sua voce…  
“Ti amo Estel…voglio passare l’intera notte ad amarti...e ad essere amato…”   
  
  
~  
In un’altra stanza, dalla parte opposta del corridoio, Eldarion era sdraiato sul letto con le mani unite sotto la testa, continuava a guardare il soffitto in attesa che il sonno arrivasse ma la sua mente e il suo cuore non volevano riposare…ripensava all’incontro con Legolas, a quando aveva sentito nuovamente la sua voce e aveva rivisto quello splendido volto che aveva dimenticato…era così felice che fosse tornato, finalmente non sarebbe più rimasto solo durante quelle giornate interminabili…il suo amico, quello che considerava quasi come un fratello era di nuovo con lui.  
Sospirò quando gli tornarono alla mente le emozioni che aveva provato nel sentirlo vicino, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché il suo cuore aveva battuto così forte…ma in fondo forse era normale, teneva tantissimo a lui, lo amava tanto quanto amava suo padre e sua madre, anzi, probabilmente anche di più, era cresciuto con lui…però non riusciva a considerarlo come un genitore, no, Legolas era così diverso, così giovane all’apparenza anche se aveva visto il mondo cambiare davanti agli occhi…così bello…  
Eldarion si girò su un fianco, ricoprendosi fino alle spalle con le coperte…doveva smettere di pensare a lui e dormire, altrimenti il giorno dopo non si sarebbe retto in piedi.

 


	3. Il tempo di sorridere

****

  
“Eccoti finalmente!” disse Aragorn quando vide il figlio entrare nella stanza. era più di un'ora che lo aspettava insieme a Legolas, quel giorno infatti il principe e l'elfo dovevano uscire nei giardini per esercitarsi con l'arco.  
“Scusatemi…non volevo farvi aspettare…” rispose Eldarion fermandosi a fianco del padre con lo sguardo basso.  
“Non preoccuparti…” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo “…il sole è appena sorto, abbiamo tutta la mattina a disposizione…”  
“Possiamo andare allora?” chiese il giovane guardando Aragorn ma una voce echeggiò nella stanza.  
“Vorresti andartene senza aver prima salutato tua madre?”  
Eldarion si voltò di scatto e vide Arwen ed Éomer avvicinarsi a loro.  
“Madre!” gridò correndole incontro e abbracciandola “Sei tornata!”  
“Il mio Eldarion…” bisbigliò la dama stringendolo a sé “…sei sempre più bello..."  
"Non è vero..." sussurrò il giovane sorridendo mentre la madre gli accarezzava i capelli.  
"A quanto vedo non siamo i soli ad essere tornati!" disse Éomer facendo qualche passo verso Legolas e appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
L'elfo sorrise ma rimase per un momento immobile ad osservare l'uomo davanti a sé...per i Valar quant'era cambiato...anche nei suoi capelli e sul suo volto, come in Aragorn, erano presenti i segni del tempo ma molto più accentuati rispetto al ramingo...ma era ovvio, in fin dei conti Éomer non apparteneva alla stirpe dei Dúnedain, i suoi anni passavano come quelli di qualsiasi altro Uomo...  
"Sono felice di rivedervi!" disse Legolas abbracciandolo per poi fare lo stesso con Arwen "Siete stati a Rohan?"  
"Sì ma...non è questo il momento di parlarne..." rispose la regina quando vide l'espressione di Eldarion a quella domanda "...non vogliamo rubare il vostro tempo adesso, andate a fare ciò che avevate progettato, ci rivedremo più tardi..."  
L'elfo di Bosco Atro annuì e si incamminò fuori dalla stanza seguito dal giovane principe, quando ormai si erano allontanati, Éomer si passò una mano sul volto...  
"Valar...è ancora uguale..." sussurrò "...oramai sono abituato a vedere Arwen e sentirmi invecchiato ma con anche lui qui..."  
"Non dirlo a me..." bisbigliò Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento.  
Arwen guardò il marito e il compagno ma non disse niente...non poteva...  
  
~  
"Molto bravo!" disse Legolas avvicinandosi al bersaglio che avevano posizionato sull'albero. Riprese la freccia appena scoccata da Eldarion e gliela riportò "Per poco non facevi un centro perfetto..."  
"Oh ma...a volte l'ho fatto..." ribatté il giovane sorridendo "...mio padre ha passato giorni interi ad insegnarmi come posizionare gambe e braccia, dove mirare, dove guardare..."  
"Certo, lo immagino..." sussurrò l'elfo, si abbassò e raccolse il suo arco e una delle frecce che aveva portato con sé. Eldarion lo fissò ed in pochi istanti lo vide rialzarsi, tendere l'arco, mirare il bersaglio e scoccare la freccia...con una velocità che lo fece rimanere senza parole...voltò la testa e con stupore vide che aveva fatto un centro perfetto...  
"Ma come..."  
"Ti hanno insegnato a tirare come un Uomo..." disse Legolas riprendendo la freccia appena lanciato per poi avvicinarsi al giovane "...adesso è giunta l'ora che impari a tirare come un Elfo..."  
Eldarion sorrise e prese l’arco dalle mani dell’elfo, appoggiando il proprio a terra  
“Cosa devo fare di diverso?” disse preparandosi a tirare.  
“Per prima cosa…” iniziò Legolas posizionandosi dietro di lui “…tendi l’arco completamente…”  
Il giovane principe lo fece ma l’elfo mise la mani sulle sue  
“Di più Eldarion…non si spezzerà…” gli sussurrò sorridendo “…ora avvicina il volto alla freccia, fa in modo che sia il prolungamento dei tuoi occhi…”  
Eldarion sentì il cuore iniziare a battere sempre più forte quando Legolas gli mise una mano tra i capelli inclinandogli dolcemente la testa mentre l’altra era ferma sulla sua che teneva l’arco  
“Vedi…” disse l’elfo passando la mano sul braccio teso del giovane fino a raggiungere la sua spalla, per poi continuare sull’altro braccio “…in questo modo il tuo corpo è in perfetta sintonia con l’arma che stai usando…”  
Eldarion chiuse gli occhi per un istante quando sentì un brivido lungo la schiena…ma perché si sentiva così? Aveva tirato centinaia di volte con l’arco ma si sentiva impacciato come la prima volta che l’aveva impugnato…e poi la voce di Legolas, il suo respiro vicino al viso gli faceva perdere anche quella poca concentrazione che aveva…  
“Posso…posso adesso?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
“Aspetta…prima fissa il bersaglio nella tua mente…cerca di vedere la freccia che stai per lanciare direttamente in quel punto…” disse l’elfo, poi lentamente fece un passo indietro “…ora…quando ti senti pronto…”  
Eldarion lasciò la freccia…e spalancò gli occhi quando vide il risultato del tiro…c’era riuscito, aveva fatto centro…un centro perfetto come non gli era mai successo…rimase un attimo immobile ma poi vide Legolas passargli accanto…  
“Complimenti…” sussurrò l’elfo voltandosi verso di lui sorridendo “…non l’avrei mai creduto possibile…”  
“Oh…grazie per la fiducia…” si lamentò il giovane fissandolo.  
“No…” ribatté l’elfo ridendo “…è solo che…sei molto bravo…”  
“E’ tutto merito del maestro…” sussurrò Eldarion rigirando l’arco tra le mani “…comunque mio padre dice che imparo molto velocemente le cose che mi interessano mentre per il resto…”  
“Come con l’Elfico?”  
“Beh…sì, diciamo di sì…ma quello è anche colpa sua, dovevo studiarlo dai libri e lui non mi aiutava un gran ché…quando poi gli parlavo di ciò che avevo imparato lui era sempre assente, era come se sentirmi pronunciare le parole in quella lingua lo facesse soffrire e allora cercava di allontanarsi…” rimase in silenzio per un attimo quando vide Legolas abbassare lo sguardo “…allora ho provato con mia madre ma lei era sempre occupata in altre cose…da chi dovevo andare…da Éomer forse?” sorrise quando vide l’elfo iniziare a ridere.  
“No, non credo proprio…” disse Legolas tra le risate.  
Eldarion lo fissò come incapace di allontanare lo sguardo da lui…com’era bello quando era felice…  
“Va bene…andiamo ora…” continuò l’elfo cercando di calmarsi “…è quasi ora di pranzo…” prese l’arco del giovane e si avviò “…Tolo…” quando però non sentì i passi del principe dietro di sé, si voltò sorridendo.  
“Vieni Eldarion! Tolo significa vieni”  
“Ah…sì certo…” ribatté il giovane sorridendo e correndogli a fianco “…non avevo sentito…”  
“Usa una scusa più plausibile la prossima volta…” sussurrò Legolas guardandolo ma non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.  
  
~  
I giorni passarono e tutti si abituarono di nuovo ad avere Legolas a palazzo, ormai quasi tutti gli Elfi avevano lasciato la Terra di Mezzo, pochi camminavano ancora nel mondo che stava per diventare solo dei Mortali…la regina Arwen e Legolas erano tra questi, ultimi rappresentanti di quel popolo, ma se Arwen era vista ormai come una donna, nonostante la sua eterna giovinezza, il principe di Bosco Atro era in grado di suscitare grande attenzione, il suo fascino provocava sempre grande scalpore tra la gente comune non più abituata a vedere creature come lui.  
Molti si sentivano in imbarazzo a causa della sua bellezza immortale e avevano quasi timore a restare con l’Elfo, Eldarion invece non poteva fare a meno della sua presenza , quando stava con Legolas si sentiva felice e più il tempo passava, più quel rapporto di amicizia e complicità che lo legava a lui da bambino diventava forte…ma, sebbene cercasse di nasconderlo a se stesso, alcuni pensieri diventavano sempre più frequenti nella sua mente…pensieri che cercava in ogni modo di sopprimere ma che presto sarebbero diventati troppo potenti da ignorare…  
  
“E questo cosa significa?” chiese Eldarion alzando la testa. Era seduto nell’erba, vicino ad un ruscello, con un libro aperto sulle gambe e cercava di imparare alcune parole in Elfico mentre Legolas passeggiava intorno a lui.  
“Questo cosa?” sussurrò l’elfo avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Niente…lascia perdere…” rispose sbuffando il giovane richiudendo il libro “…non ricorderò mai tutto quanto…”  
“Devi capire ciò che stai studiando Eldarion” iniziò Legolas prendendogli le mani e facendolo alzare “Devi sentire nel tuo cuore quelle parole…prova a chiudere gli occhi…”  
Eldarion aprì la bocca per ribattere ma poi ubbidì.  
“Non è che il buio mi aiuti poi molto…” disse sospirando “…così non vedo nemmeno quello che…” ma si fermò quando sentì l’elfo dietro di sé, il suo respiro caldo vicino all’orecchio.  
“Shh…non pensare a niente…” gli sussurrò Legolas “…rilassati…ascolta quello che ti circonda…”  
“Io non sento…” disse Eldarion scuotendo leggermente la testa ma poi udì di nuovo la voce dell’elfo e gli sembrò più dolce del solito…quando parlava nella sua lingua sembrava una melodia…  
“Shh…lasto i amar…lasto thûl lîn (Ascolta il mondo, ascolta il tuo respiro)” si fermò un attimo e sorrise quando vide che il giovane aveva socchiuso le labbra “Cosa senti?”  
“Im…im mathon rimmol en nen... i sûl im in yrn... i urui o Anor erin rhaw nîn...a...(Io...sento lo scorrere dell’acqua...il vento tra gli alberi…il calore di Anor sul mio corpo…e… )” il principe si fermò come incredulo davanti a quello che aveva appena detto…era riuscito a parlare in quella lingua.  
“A…? (E…?)” sussurrò dolcemente Legolas spostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
“Im mathon le…(Io sento te)” bisbigliò Eldarion, il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte, forse non doveva dirlo ma era la verità…in quel momento sentiva solo lui, il suo respiro regolare, il suo profumo…ma ad un tratto sentì sul viso la mano dell’elfo e riaprì gli occhi.  
“Molto bene Eldarion…” disse Legolas sorridendogli “…hai visto? Non è poi così difficile…”  
  
~  
“Per quanto tempo avete deciso di restare?” chiese Aragorn guardando i giardini oltre i portici mentre passeggiava al fianco del re di Rohan.  
“Qualche mese credo, almeno per quello che mi riguarda…” rispose Éomer “…poi dovrò tornare dal mio popolo e fare ciò che devo…”  
“Sposerai la figlia di Imrahil quindi?”  
“Sì, devo assicurare un futuro al mio regno come hai fatto tu anni fa, ormai inizio a sentire il peso degli anni, non posso più indugiare…” Éomer sospirò e guardò il ramingo “…quello che non sopporto però è dover fingere di amare qualcuno…”  
“Ti capisco…”  
“Quindi…ho intenzione di parlare a Lothíriel dei miei veri sentimenti prima di prenderla come moglie…”  
“Éomer…sei…sei sicuro di questo?” gli chiese Aragorn fissandolo “Insomma è…”  
“Sì…ho riflettuto a lungo, non voglio ingannarla e non desidero che scopri i miei tradimenti una volta sposati…io amo Arwen ma il mio destino è quello di sposare un’altra donna e di avere un figlio che erediti il mio regno…se questo è il volere dei Valar, non posso far altro che accettarlo ma non voglio vivere nella menzogna…anche se fino ad ora non ho fatto altro che quello…” si fermò con lo sguardo basso e sorrise “…sai cosa desidero Aragorn? Desidero che le mie figlie chiamino me ‘padre’ almeno per una volta…lo desidero veramente…”  
“Un giorno, loro ed Eldarion dovranno sapere la verità…” sussurrò il ramingo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Sì…” disse Éomer sorridendogli “…non trovi strano tutto questo? Tu, io, Arwen, Legolas ed ora i nostri figli…siamo legati tra noi da segreti e menzogne ma nonostante questo siamo ancora uniti…spero di poter vedere il giorno in cui la verità verrà svelata…”  
“Ed io spero che la verità non cambi le nostre vite…” disse Aragorn “…credi che i nostri figli capiranno?”  
“Non so risponderti Aragorn” sussurrò Éomer scuotendo la testa “A volte ci ho pensato e…non saprei…come reagiresti nel sapere che i tuoi genitori amano persone diverse oppure che per anni hai chiamato padre qualcuno che non lo era?”  
“Oh Valar…cosa dobbiamo fare?” sospirò il re di Gondor.  
“Non lo so Aragorn…non lo so…”  
  
~  
“Perché non mi parli un po’ di te?” disse Legolas sedendosi e appoggiando la schiena ad un albero.  
“Cosa vuoi sapere che già non conosci?” gli chiese Eldarion mettendosi seduto con le gambe incrociate davanti a lui.  
“Beh…ad esempio non mi hai mai raccontato di quella ragazza che ha catturato il tuo cuore…”  
“Non ha catturato il mio cuore…” sussurrò il giovane “…mi piace il suo aspetto e il suo modo di comportarsi, tutto qui…”  
“Ma sei finito in prigione per lei…”  
“Avevo un’altra scelta forse?” ribatté Eldarion sorridendo e vide l’elfo scoppiare a ridere “Non so cosa provo per Neissia…insomma, con lei sto bene, ci divertiamo insieme ma…non mi fa battere il cuore…ed è questo quello che dovrebbe succedere quando qualcuno si innamora giusto? Insomma…io non sento il bisogno di averla accanto, di sentire la sua voce, non è nei miei sogni la notte e…” ad un tratto si fermò e abbassò lo sguardo…non era possibile…eppure quel pensiero adesso sembrava più chiaro…non era Neissia che gli faceva battere il cuore, non era Neissia che desiderava avere vicino, non era lei che sognava…no, non poteva essere, non doveva essere…ma le sue stesse parole l’avevano avvicinato alla realtà…  
Legolas notò la strana espressione sul volto del giovane ma non gli diede peso  
“Così sei…stato con lei quel giorno per puro divertimento?”  
“Cosa?” sussurrò Eldarion rialzando gli occhi su di lui e scacciando quei pensieri “No…no…io non sono stato con lei…noi ci stavamo baciando in una via nascosta, vicino alla sua casa e sua madre ci ha visto…non è successo nient’altro tra noi…”  
“Oh…” annuì l’elfo e sorrise “…da come l’ha raccontata tua padre credevo…”  
“Beh credevi male…noi ci siamo solo baciati…e baciati e baciati…” disse il giovane principe poi abbassando la voce “…purtroppo…”  
“Mah…Eldarion non riesco a capirti…” ribatté Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia “…hai appena detto che non provi niente per lei…”  
“Sì ma…” disse Eldarion guardando l’elfo, strinse le labbra per un attimo, indeciso se continuare, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo “Ah Legolas! Non…possibile che non…insomma…non ha niente a che vedere con i sentimenti…”  
“Eldarion!” disse sorpreso Legolas con un sorriso sulle labbra “Allora era vero che volevi approfittare di lei!”  
“No…non intendevo quello…non avrei mai fatto niente senza il suo consenso…” sussurrò il giovane “…è solo che…andiamo anche tu hai avuto la mia età e a guardarti sembra che tu ce l’abbia ancora quindi…sai cosa vuol dire aver bisogno di qualcuno…desiderare qualcuno…”  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo e ripensò a quello che era successo la sera prima, quando Aragorn l’aveva legato al letto e aveva giocato con lui per ore, toccandolo e sfiorandolo ma senza mai concedergli il piacere, vendicandosi di quello che aveva dovuto sopportare il giorno del suo ritorno a Gondor…poi finalmente i loro corpi si erano uniti, amandosi con forza e passione tanto che il letto non aveva retto a tutto quell’ardore…L’elfo sorrise quando gli tornò in mente l’espressione stupita del compagno, pochi momenti prima che entrambi raggiungessero l’estasi, mentre guardava il pezzo di legno che gli era rimasto in mano dopo essersi staccato dalla testiera del letto…  
“Legolas?” lo chiamò Eldarion e si accorse che stranamente le guance dell’elfo si erano tinte di rosso.  
“Sì io…credo di capire a cosa ti riferisci” sussurrò guardandolo.  
Il giovane principe rimase in silenzio per un momento, cercando di trovare il coraggio per parlare…  
“Legolas tu…faresti una cosa per me?”  
Vide l’elfo annuire e allora continuò  
“Vedi io…credo di essere ormai abbastanza grande per…insomma…” fece un respiro profondo “…per avere delle esperienze…”  
Legolas lo fissò intensamente per un istante poi sorrise passandosi una mano sul volto  
“Non ridere…io voglio solo scendere al villaggio e divertirmi per una notte, tutto qui…ti sembra così assurdo?”  
“No, non mi sembra assurdo…” gli rispose l’elfo guardandolo “…è solo che…non capisco perché devi farlo con qualcuno che non conosci nemmeno e che forse non rivedrai più…non preferisci trovare una ragazza…”  
“No, non preferisco” lo interruppe Eldarion abbassando la testa poi la rialzò guardandolo “Ti prego Legolas…vieni con me a quella locanda, se sparisco da solo per tutta la sera, mio padre si farà delle domande ma se sono con te non dirà niente…ti prego, non ti chiederò mai più niente…”  
L’elfo aprì la bocca per ribattere ma Eldarion iniziò a pregarlo e a fissarlo come quando era bambino…e come succedeva allora, non era più in grado di negargli niente…  
“Ti prego!Ti prego! Ti prego!”  
“Shh…basta…va bene…” sussurrò sorridendo “…verrò con te…ma se ti riconosceranno?”  
“Non succederà…te lo prometto…” rispose raggiante Eldarion.  
“Quando?” gli chiese Legolas rialzandosi in piedi.  
“Tra quattro giorni…quella sera le guardie si riuniscono comprese le vedette, così nessuno vedrà dove siamo diretti…” disse il giovane alzandosi a sua volta.  
“Hai pensato proprio a tutto!” ribatté l’elfo “Da quanto avevi progettato…”  
“Da mesi…se non tornavi tu ci sarei andato comunque da solo, anche rischiando di essere scoperto e punito…” bisbigliò Eldarion "...non resisto più..."  
Legolas rise e si incamminò tra gli alberi ma subito sentì la mano del giovane stringere la sua per fermarlo e si voltò di nuovo  
"Grazie" disse Eldarion un attimo prima di abbracciarlo. Si strinse a lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi...respirò intensamente quel dolce profumo come faceva da bambino e sorrise quando sentì tra i capelli le dita dell'elfo...  
"Non devi ringraziarmi..." sussurrò Legolas stringendolo a sua volta e stranamente sentì un tuffo al cuore...erano anni che non teneva tra le braccia il suo piccolo Eldarion...ma le cose erano cambiate e forse era proprio lui stesso a non cercare più quel tipo di contatto...più lo guardava e più rivedeva il suo Aragorn, gli occhi...quegli occhi che amava e in cui desiderava perdersi erano gli stessi...per quello tentava di mantenere le distanze dal principe anche se era quasi impossibile...aveva paura di quello che sentiva e di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se per qualche attimo la ragione l'avesse abbandonato...  
“Mi sei mancato” bisbigliò il giovane, con una voce così bassa come a voler nascondere le proprie parole…ma finalmente era riuscito a dirglielo “Molte volte ho avuto bisogno di te ma tu non c’eri…e ogni giorni rimpiangevo la mia infanzia, a quel tempo mi bastava pronunciare il tuo nome e tu arrivavi…”  
“Mi dispiace Eldarion” disse Legolas dolcemente “ma c’erano i tuoi genitori…”  
“Sì, loro mi sono stati sempre vicini, ero circondato dal loro amore ma…” si fermò un istante e nascose il volto contro il collo dell’elfo “…era del tuo che avevo bisogno…”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi e non riuscì a far altro che stringerlo a sé più forte.  
  
~  
Aragorn era appoggiato alla stipite della porta e osservava gli uomini lavorare all’interno della stanza, avrebbe voluto aiutarli, non gli era mai piaciuto restare senza far niente ma non poteva…lui era il re e non gli avrebbero mai permesso di unirsi a loro…così aveva dovuto spiegare ai falegnami e ai tessitori cosa voleva, si fidava di loro ma quando trovava il tempo, controllava ogni cosa e ogni particolare…ad un tratto sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e si voltò appena in tempo…Legolas l’aveva già raggiunto…  
“Cosa fai qui?” sussurrò prendendo l’elfo per le braccia e spingendolo indietro contro il muro per evitare che vedesse all’interno della stanza “Non eri con Eldarion?”  
“Sì ma…siamo appena tornati…” rispose Legolas alzando la testa per guardare oltre la sua spalla “…cosa stanno facendo? Lasciami vedere…”  
“No…non ancora…è una sorpresa…”  
“Estel…” si lamentò l’elfo sospirando “…almeno dimmi di cosa si tratta…”  
Aragorn si guardò attorno poi avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del compagno  
“Eldarion è cresciuto e ha bisogno di una stanza più grande, così ho deciso di far sistemare la mia per lui…ed io...o meglio, noi verremo a riposare qui, è molto più spaziosa, prima della stanza vera e propria c’è un’anticamera, un grande camino e…in questo momento i falegnami ci stanno costruendo un letto diciamo…più adatto alle nostre esigenze…”  
“Hai detto loro che volevi un letto più resistente? Sul serio?” sussurrò Legolas ridendo “Non ci credo…”  
“Io sono il re e ogni mio desiderio è un ordine” rispose il ramingo sorridendogli “mi serviva semplicemente un nuovo letto per una nuova camera”  
“Certo e…tutti questi cambiamenti non sono dovuti a quello che è successo ieri notte vero?”  
“Non so a cosa ti riferisci…”  
“Oh…io sì invece!” disse l’elfo fissandolo “Te ne restavi lì a ridere con quel pezzo di legno tra le mani mentre io ti supplicavo di non fermarti proprio in quel momento…non è stato per niente divertente…” vide che il compagno stava iniziando di nuovo a ridere così gli prese il mento costringendolo a guardarlo “…quindi, re di Gondor, fa in modo che i tuoi uomini facciano un buon lavoro altrimenti, quando sarà pronto, dovrai provare il tuo nuovo letto da solo…”  
“Non ti credo…” bisbigliò Aragorn scuotendo la testa divertito “…non lo farai…”  
“Non mettermi alla prova…ramingo” gli disse Legolas sorridendo “…potresti pentirtene…” e con quelle parole si allontanò di nuovo da dove era giunto.  
  
~  
Scese la sera ed Éomer aveva deciso di passare un po' di tempo da solo, passeggiando sotto i portici, noncurante del forte vento che si era alzato. Aveva appena parlato con Arwen e, come succedeva sempre, la dama l'aveva rassicurato che il suo amore per lui non sarebbe cambiato, nonostante il matrimonio che presto sarebbe stato celebrato. Eppure dentro di sé non si sentiva tranquillo, non se la sentiva di affrontare tutto quello che già una volta Arwen ed Aragorn avevano vissuto, tutte quelle bugie, quei finti sorrisi ed abbracci...e poi il pensiero di dover giacere con un altra donna solo per dare alla luce il suo erede...era sbagliato, tutto sbagliato ed era ingiusto, nei confronti della sua futura moglie e del figlio che sarebbe nato...ma Theoden aveva dato a lui l'incarico di guidare il suo popolo e non poteva deluderlo, non poteva lasciare che Rohan cadesse in rovina, era quello il suo destino...  
Ad un tratto vide in lontananza qualcuno appoggiato ad una delle colonne, le braccia incrociate sul petto e la testa alzata, il bel viso illuminato dai raggi della luna...  
"Non riesci a trovare riposo principe?" disse avvicinandosi a lui "E' molto tardi..."  
"Ahimè no...ma a quanto sembra non sono l'unico...anche la tua mente è turbata da pensieri che ti impediscono di dormire?"  
"Sì, ma ormai devo imparare a convivere con loro..." sospirò Éomer appoggiandosi all'altra colonna "...non esiste rimedio..." poi rialzò lo sguardo su di lui sorridendo "Perché non mi parli di ciò che ti affligge? Forse posso aiutarti ad alleggerire il tuo fardello..."  
"Ah...non credo..." rispose il principe sorridendogli a sua volta "...e poi sono sciocchezze...non sono degne della tua attenzione..."  
"Questo lascialo giudicare a me!" ribatté il re di Rohan "E se sono futilità allora ben vengano...riusciranno a farmi sentire meglio..." lo vide abbassare lo sguardo per un momento ma poi udì la sua voce, anche se molto debole...  
"Il desiderio...è quello che mi tormenta...all'inizio credevo fosse una sensazione di passaggio ma adesso...sta diventando sempre più forte, più difficile da controllare e...non sono ancora in grado di dire con certezza se c'è qualcosa altro nel mio cuore ma...quello che sento mi sta facendo impazzire..."  
"A quanto sembra poco fa ti sbagliavi..." sussurrò Éomer "...non è affatto una sciocchezza...il desiderio può rendere un uomo suo schiavo e farlo agire in completo contrasto con la ragione...non sottovalutarlo mai principe Eldarion...mai..." guardò il giovane davanti a sé e incrociò il suo sguardo "...credimi...puoi amare qualcuno con tutto il cuore ma il desiderio può farti perdere la testa e spingerti a fare cose che mai vorresti..."  
"E come l'hai sconfitto?" gli chiese Eldarion fissandolo, vide l'espressione dell'uomo e accennò un sorriso "Andiamo, non sono più un bambino...lo capisco da come ne parli...anche tu ti sentivi attratto da qualcuno, qualcuno che forse non amavi ma desideravi sentire...dimmi come sei riuscito a vincerlo?"  
"Io non ci sono riuscito..." bisbigliò Éomer con lo sguardo basso, non voleva parlare con Eldarion di quello ma ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro "...io amo...una donna, con tutto me stesso, ogni giorno della mia vita lo vivo per lei ma quando guardo..." fece un profondo respiro prima di continuare "...quando guardo quell'altra persona sento dentro di me questo desiderio che mi spinge verso di lui, ora non posso spiegarti i motivi ma posso solo dirti che nonostante abbia cercato in tutti i modi di dimenticare...l'attrazione che provo nei suoi confronti non è diminuita...”  
Eldarion rimase un istante in silenzio…  
“E…lui sa di questa tua attrazione?” vide l’uomo aprire la bocca stupito e gli sorrise “L’hai detto tu poco fa! Hai detto ‘lui’…Avanti Éomer voglio solo sapere se hai mai avuto l’opportunità di vivere quel desiderio…”  
“Devo prestare più attenzione quando parlo con te…” sussurrò Éomer fissandolo “…sei giovane ma molto astuto…”  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi cosa?”  
“Éomer!” si lamentò Eldarion sospirando.  
“Sì…” bisbigliò l’uomo abbassando lo sguardo “…ho avuto la possibilità di sentirlo…ma purtroppo non eravamo in noi in quel momento anche se poi nelle nostri menti è riaffiorato ogni particolare…”  
“E’ stato il tuo amante?”  
“Amante? Oh no…non potrei mai e nemmeno lui, amo troppo…quella donna per farla soffrire…”  
“Ma?” disse Eldarion fissandolo “C’è un ‘ma’ alla fine vero?”  
“Ma…” ribatté Éomer sorridendo “…non nego che l’ho desiderato e lo desidero tutt’ora…e non posso fare a meno di vederlo come un sogno che però rimarrà sempre tale…” alzò la testa e guardò il giovane, i capelli scuri mossi dal vento “…ed è così che deve essere…”  
Eldarion abbassò di colpo lo sguardo e sentì il proprio cuore iniziare a battere…non era possibile…eppure aveva detto proprio così…un sogno…  
“Devo…è meglio che vada ora…grazie comunque…buonanotte…” e con quelle parole si allontanò velocemente.

 


	4. Tentazioni

****

  
Arrivò il giorno previsto per l’uscita notturna ed Eldarion rimase per tutta la mattina e gran parte del pomeriggio nella sua camera a pensare…voleva fare un po’ di chiarezza nei suoi pensieri ma era difficile quando la risposta a tutto sembrava sempre quella…Legolas. Si sentiva incredibilmente attratto da lui, desiderava sentirlo vicino, sentire il suo corpo, la sua voce e non riusciva a spiegarselo…in fondo era stato come un padre per lui, era cresciuto tra le sue braccia e quasi si vergognava di provare quel forte desiderio nei suoi confronti ma non poteva negarlo…quel calore che lo faceva bruciare ogni volta che lo sfiorava era reale. Vederlo ogni singolo giorno, bellissimo e perfetto, stare con lui, ascoltare la sua voce in continuazione…a volte avrebbe voluto scappare per non impazzire…forse Legolas non si rendeva conto del fascino che esercitava su chi gli stava intorno…  
Si sdraiò sul letto e fissò per un momento il soffitto…chissà se anche suo padre si era mai sentito attratto dall’elfo? Erano molto amici, questo lo sapeva ed erano anche molto legati…come aveva potuto suo padre restare accanto a Legolas per anni senza mai essere tentato dalla sua perfezione? Come stava succedendo a lui e com’era successo ad Éomer…Éomer…quel pensiero si insinuò nuovamente nella sua testa…il re di Rohan l’aveva avuto per sé e continuava tutt’ora a desiderarlo…quella sera doveva chiedergli di più…voleva sapere cos’aveva provato nel sentire quel corpo caldo contro il suo, quelle splendide labbra muoversi e pronunciare gemiti di passione con quella voce dolcissima…  
Si rimise seduto di scatto, scuotendo la testa…non doveva pensarci…immaginare Legolas in un momento simile era troppo…non in quel giorno…la sera stava per arrivare e si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle l’infanzia per sempre. Si alzò, guardandosi attorno, doveva fare qualcosa…ecco…forse magiare qualcosa l’avrebbe rilassato un po’…  
  
~  
Eldarion raggiunse le cucine dove le cuoche avevano appena finito di preparare l’occorrente per la cena. Salutò le donne ed entrò nella stanza delle provviste dove, su un grande tavolo al centro erano appoggiate diverse ciotole contenenti frutta, dolci e vari tipi di farina…si guardò attorno indeciso ma poi sentì la voce di una delle donne  
“Mio principe…scusate l’intrusione…vi lascio anche questa…” e appoggiò un’altra ciotola sul tavolo “…se volete favorire…è rimasta dalla torta per questa sera…” poi fece un inchino e se ne andò. Eldarion le sorrise ma poi si voltò di nuovo verso gli scaffali ricolmi di ogni genere di cibo…non sapeva cosa scegliere…non aveva proprio fame però sentiva il bisogno di mangiare, era nervoso, molto nervoso e quando si sentiva in quel modo riusciva a calmarsi solo con il cibo…sentì in lontananza le voci delle donne che si allontanavano e poi la porta delle cucine chiudersi…finalmente era solo…solo e libero di scegliere ciò che voleva…da bambino non avrebbe mai potuto…vide in alto, su un ripiano, dei biscotti al cacao e sorrise…allungò una mano e li prese ma si girò di scatto quando udì una voce e per poco non li fece cadere a terra…  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Leg…Legolas…cosa…cosa ci fai qui?” sussurrò il giovane principe stringendo il barattolo tra le mani mentre il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata…un po’ per lo spavento e un po’ per la sorpresa di vedere proprio lui…  
“Ti ho sorpreso a rubare i biscotti principe Eldarion” disse l’elfo sorridendo mentre appoggiava delle erbe su uno degli scaffali “Quando lo saprà tuo padre…”  
“No…” bisbigliò in preda al panico Eldarion, ma poi scosse la testa “…aspetta…non sono più un bambino, posso fare quello che voglio…” e appoggiò il barattolo sul tavolo.  
“Stavo scherzando” sussurrò Legolas passandogli accanto per andare a lavarsi le mani “Ma ti rovinerai l’appetito mangiando quelli prima di cena” si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e si appoggiò al grande tavolo di legno, il suo sguardo fu subito attratto da una delle ciotole presenti.  
“Puoi prenderla se vuoi” disse Eldarion guardandolo “me l’hanno data prima le cuoche ma a me non piace”  
“Come può non piacerti?” gli chiese l’elfo alzando lo sguardo su di lui “Piace a tutti”  
“Io non sono tutti e ti ripeto che la crema per dolci non mi piace” ribatté il giovane alzando le spalle “Mangiala tu se…” ma il respiro gli venne quasi a mancare quando vide Legolas passarsi la lingua sulle labbra sensualmente.  
“L’hai mai assaggiata?” sussurrò l’elfo e quando vide Eldarion scuotere lentamente la testa “Allora come puoi sapere che non ti piace?”  
“Perché…non lo so ma è così…” disse il giovane e spalancò gli occhi quando Legolas prese un cucchiaio, lo riempì di crema e lo diresse verso di lui “Non ci penso nemmeno…non la voglio…”  
“Assaggiala” disse l’elfo fissando intensamente il principe, ma poi lo vide scuotere nuovamente la testa e portarsi una mano sulla bocca “Eldarion…assaggiala! Ti stai comportando come un bambino…”  
“No…tu lo stai facendo continuando ad insistere…”  
Legolas accennò un sorriso, si portò il cucchiaio alle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante quando sentì il dolce sapore della crema, poi lo appoggiò sul tavolo e tornò a fissare Eldarion  
“Tu non uscirai di qui fin quando l’avrai assaggiata”  
Il giovane sentì un forte calore in tutto il corpo quando vide il suo sguardo e udì le sue parole…la situazione stava diventando molto interessante…fece un passo lateralmente ma notò che, dal punto in cui era, non aveva possibilità di fuga, anche se avesse tentato di scappare, sicuramente l’elfo l’avrebbe afferrato…si guardò attorno per un istante, aveva due soluzioni, restare in quel posto o finire tra le braccia di Legolas nel vano tentativo di fuggire…la scelta a quanto sembrava non era per niente ardua. Velocemente fece il giro del tavolo, correndo verso l’uscita ma, come aveva immaginato, Legolas lo afferrò per un braccio, mettendosi dietro di lui e spingendolo contro il tavolo.  
Eldarion sentì attorno alla vita le braccia dell’elfo che lo stringevano e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre appoggiava le mani sul ripiano e, senza volerlo, spinse lontano il cucchiaio…sentì un sospiro vicino all’orecchio e sorrise.  
“A te la scelta…” disse, tentando debolmente di liberarsi “…o mi tieni fermo qui o raggiungi il cucchiaio…”  
“Questo non è giusto…” sussurrò l’elfo, alzò lo sguardo sopra alla spalla del giovane e sorrise.  
“Non abbiamo stabilito delle regole, sei stato tu a…”disse Eldarion ma si fermò quando, in pochi instanti si ritrovò con le braccia piegate contro il petto e i polsi bloccati da una mano di Legolas. Istintivamente girò la testa verso quella dell’elfo e il cuore ricominciò a battere fortissimo…poteva sentire il suo respiro leggermente accelerato sul viso e le sue labbra erano così vicine…quasi le sfiorava…  
“Non ho detto che mi serviva il cucchiaio comunque…” gli sussurrò Legolas fissandolo, poi si voltò di nuovo e allungò la mano verso la ciotola.  
Eldarion rimase immobile per un momento a guardarlo ma poi girò anche lui la testa e vide che l’elfo stava per raggiungere la crema…era finito…avrebbe dovuto cedere e assaggiarla…ma forse…se riusciva a liberarsi da quella bellissima stretta…era quello il problema però, non voleva farlo…sentire il corpo di Legolas contro il suo, mentre lo teneva con forza…era una sensazione così bella…in fin dei conti valeva la pena provare controvoglia quella crema…però non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di riuscirci così facilmente. Così tentò di nuovo di liberarsi e per farlo dovette spingersi indietro contro di lui…  
“Lasciami…” sussurrò con un tono di voce che però lasciava molti dubbi sulla sua convinzione “…non la voglio ti ho detto…no…”  
“Eldarion…”  
“No!” ripeté continuando a muoversi contro il corpo dell’elfo  
“Eldarion…”  
“Non la…” ma non riuscì a finire la frase…sentì un sospiro uscire dalle labbra di Legolas…un sospiro diverso da quello di poco prima e poi vide la sua mano appoggiarsi sul tavolo…si fermò di colpo, quasi immobile…in silenzio…e sentì il respiro veloce dell’elfo vicino al suo viso…girò la testa verso di lui, fissandolo intensamente e vide quegli occhi blu ricambiare il suo sguardo…non lo credeva possibile eppure aveva sentito contro di sé il corpo di Legolas cedere ai suoi movimenti…ad un tratto si accorse che la stretta intorno ai polsi era diminuita…  
Legolas non riusciva a credere a se stesso…quei movimenti gli avevano fatto completamente perdere la testa…ed era sbagliato…perché era successo? Quello era Eldarion, il suo piccolo Eldarion che aveva cresciuto e aveva amato come…alzò lo sguardo e vide quello del giovane…non riuscì a decifrare cosa c’era nei suoi occhi ma sentì il fiato venirgli a mancare come tutta la forza che aveva avuto fino a quel momento…  
Eldarion liberò velocemente una mano, prese della farina da una delle ciotole e la gettò dietro di sé sul volto dell’elfo. Appena Legolas si allontanò istintivamente, il principe fece qualche passo indietro e rimase a guardarlo mentre con le mani cercava di ripulirsi...e non riuscì a trattenere una risata…  
Legolas rialzò la testa quando lo sentì ridere e lo fissò per un istante ma poi anche lui sorrise…  
“Questo non dovevi farlo…”  
“Oh…e se lo rifacessi?” sussurrò Eldarion sorridendogli maliziosamente e poi velocemente ripeté il gesto, facendo un altro passo indietro.  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi in tempo e sentì la farina sul viso  
“Tu sei…” disse, pulendosi nuovamente con il braccio “…non riesco a pensare a cosa sei ma…” e prese a sua volta della farina e gliela gettò addosso. Così iniziarono a lottare in quel modo fino quando tutta la farina finì, dalle ciotole sul pavimento o sopra di loro…solo allora si fermarono, uno davanti all’altro, senza però riuscire a smettere di ridere…  
“Sembra…sembra che alla fine abbia comunque vinto io…” disse Eldarion scuotendo la testa per ripulirsi i capelli.  
“Forse” ribatté Legolas sorridendogli “ma non sai cosa ti perdi” riprese la ciotola con la crema e con due dita ne prese un po’ per poi portarsela alla bocca.  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra a quel gesto e con gli occhi seguì il percorso della sua mano…quanto avrebbe voluto…vide l’elfo ripetere il gesto e senza pensare si avvicinò a lui e gli afferrò il polso…lo fissò per un istante poi avvicinò il volto alla sua mano e iniziò a succhiare la crema dalle sue dita…  
Legolas si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di sorpresa a quel gesto ma non fece il minimo movimento per impedirlo…strinse il pugno sul tavolo quando Eldarion continuò a muovere la lingua e le labbra sulle sue dita, nonostante la crema fosse ormai terminata…poi però lo vide rialzare la testa e sorridere…  
“Ho cambiato idea…” sussurrò sensualmente il principe fissandolo intensamente.  
L’elfo aprì la bocca per parlare ma un’altra voce risuonò nella stanza…  
“Per tutte le stelle del cielo…cos’è successo qui dentro?”  
Entrambi si voltarono di colpo, allontanandosi l’un l’altro e videro Aragorn avvicinarsi lentamente mentre si guardava attorno con gli occhi spalancati…  
“Eldarion cos’hai fatto?”  
“Come sarebbe…Eldarion cos’hai fatto?” ribatté il giovane guardando stupito il padre “Non mi sembra di essere solo…”  
Aragorn fissò prima il figlio e poi Legolas…  
“E tu cos’hai a che fare con questo?”  
L’elfo tentò di rispondere ma Eldarion lo precedette  
“È stato lui ad iniziare!”  
“No…non…” disse Legolas guardando il principe “…non è vero…”  
“Sì invece…”  
“Eldarion non…”  
“Silenzio!” li interruppe il ramingo alzando la voce “Tu…va subito a lavarti e a prepararti per la cena…” continuò, rivolgendosi al figlio.  
Eldarion sospirò e, a testa bassa, passò davanti al padre, uscendo dalla stanza. Legolas guardò per un istante il compagno poi seguì il giovane.  
“No! Tu no!” disse Aragorn prendendolo per un braccio “Tu resterai a sistemare tutto quanto”  
“Cosa? Ma perché io?” si lamentò l’elfo fissandolo “Io non ho fatto assolutamente niente volevo solo…”  
“Zitto!” sussurrò il ramingo prendendolo per la vita, con forza lo spinse contro il tavolo, costringendolo a sedersi sopra e si mise davanti a lui, appoggiando le mani sulle sue cosce “Cosa volevi fare?”  
“Io volevo…” bisbigliò l’elfo “…volevo solo che Eldarion assaggiasse quella crema…”  
Aragorn guardò la ciotola poi rialzò lo sguardo su di lui  
“A Eldarion non piace…raramente mangia le torte, come puoi pretendere che…”  
“Sì…me ne sono accorto…” lo interruppe Legolas annuendo “…grazie per avermelo detto…ora…” tentò di scendere dal tavolo ma l’uomo glielo impedì.  
“Dove credi di andare?” gli sussurrò Aragorn mettendogli una mano sul petto e spingendolo indietro.  
“Estel…non credo sia il posto più adatto per…” disse l’elfo sdraiandosi sul tavolo ma respirò profondamente quando il compagno gli aprì in pochi istanti la tunica e con le labbra iniziò a sfiorargli il ventre.  
“Io invece credo di sì…” ribatté il ramingo sorridendo “…se è questo il risultato…” e con il mento sfiorò l’eccitazione del compagno.  
“No…è solo che…” cercò di rispondere Legolas ma poi rimase in silenzio, non poteva sicuramente dirgli che gran parte del suo desiderio era stato causato da quello che era avvenuto prima del suo arrivo…  
“Dovremmo venire qui più spesso…” continuò Aragorn, allungò una mano nella ciotola e prese tra le dita un po’ di crema per poi passarle sul petto nudo del compagno “Mio figlio non sa cosa si perde…” ed iniziò a ripulirlo con la lingua.  
Legolas appoggiò la testa sul tavolo e chiuse gli occhi, mentre iniziava a sentire i brividi lungo il corpo…ma perché si sentiva in colpa? Non aveva fatto niente…e non era nemmeno successo niente…era solo un gioco…ma lo sguardo di Eldarion non era quello di qualcuno che stava semplicemente giocando…  
Ad un tratto si ricordò di quella sera…della promessa che aveva fatto al giovane…doveva trovare una scusa e dirlo ad Aragorn…  
“Estel…” sussurrò.  
“Mmm” bisbigliò l’uomo senza fermarsi.  
“Questa sera…ho promesso a Eldarion che l’avrei portato in un posto a vedere le stelle…su di una collina qui vicino…”  
“Va bene…” disse Aragorn rialzando la testa, gli prese le mani e lo tirò di nuovo verso di sé “…però devi portare anche me una sera…con te a vedere le stelle…”  
Legolas lo fissò sorridendo e avvicinò le labbra alle sue  
“Ma immagino che le stelle che desideri vedere tu sono ben diverse da…” non riuscì a finire la frase…il ramingo lo strinse a sé baciandolo con passione. L’elfo incrociò le gambe dietro alla sua schiena e iniziò a muoversi contro di lui ma dopo pochi momenti Aragorn si allontanò facendo un passo indietro e gli sorrise maliziosamente.  
“…ù…meleth…(No…amore)” sussurrò scuotendo la testa.  
“Estel…” disse stupito l’elfo fissandolo.  
“Tra poco si cena e qualcuno deve ancora ripulire tutto quanto” e con quelle parole uscì dalla stanza continuando a sorridere mentre sentiva il compagno lamentarsi.  
“Estel! Ti prego torna qui! Avanti! Estel!”  
Legolas si lasciò andare di nuovo sul tavolo mentre con le mani si richiudeva l’abito…si passò una mano sul volto e sorrise.  
  
~  
Scese la notte e le stelle brillavano nel cielo nonostante la luna fosse ricoperta da alcune nuvole scure, il vento freddo continuava a soffiare insistentemente.  
“Speriamo che il tempo non peggiori” disse Legolas guardando il cielo stellato “altrimenti tuo padre si chiederà che stelle stavamo guardando”  
Tirò le redini del cavallo e si fermò su di una collina da dove si poteva scorgere in lontananza il villaggio che dovevano raggiungere, si voltò verso Eldarion e lo fissò per un istante.  
“Siamo quasi arrivati”  
Il principe fece un profondo respiro e lo guardò annuendo.  
“Mi dispiace che hai dovuto mentire a mio padre…” sussurrò “…per me è un abitudine ma per te…ecco…non voglio che la vostra amicizia venga rovinata a causa mia…”  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo per un istante…amicizia…prima o poi avrebbero dovuto rivelargli la verità…  
“E…mi dispiace anche per quello che è successo questo pomeriggio…” continuò Eldarion “…hai dovuto ripulire tu ed è stata principalmente colpa mia…io…”  
“Non preoccuparti…non ho faticato molto…era solo farina…” disse sorridendo l’elfo “…e poi ne è valsa la pena…ti ho fatto cambiare idea…era buona la torta?”  
“Beh…sì…abbastanza…” rispose Eldarion ridendo.  
“Tuo padre, a cena, ti guardava sbalordito mentre la mangiavi”  
“L’ho notato…” sussurrò il principe. Fissò Legolas per un istante…avrebbe voluto dirgli come si era sentito quando era stretto tra le sue braccia e sapere cosa aveva invece provato lui ma non era il momento, così spronò il cavallo al galoppo e discese la collina, seguito dall’elfo.  
Arrivarono al villaggio, legarono i cavalli fuori dalla locanda ed entrarono lentamente. Legolas si sistemò il cappuccio sulla testa, cercando di nascondere come meglio poteva i capelli e il viso, anche se doveva per forza vedere dove si stava dirigendo. Si guardò attorno…uomini seduti ai tavoli che ridevano, bevevano, mangiavano e diverse donne, alcune molto giovani, che facevano loro compagnia. Gli tornò subito alla mente quella lontana sera, quando si era recato in un posto simile per allontanarsi il più possibile dal palazzo…e si ricordò anche di quello che era successo…chiuse gli occhi un istante e promise a se stesso che non avrebbe assaggiato un solo sorso di vino. Alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi che gli stava passando davanti…girò subito la testa ma continuò a sentire su di sé i suoi occhi per un lungo momento…vide Eldarion allontanarsi e parlare con un uomo al bancone per poi tornare da lui.  
“Di sopra…andiamo…” gli sussurrò sorridendo.  
“Ma come sapevi…” bisbigliò stupito l’elfo.  
“Sono venuto altre volte qui con alcuni ragazzi, però durante il pomeriggio l’ambiente è molto diverso…comunque abbiamo chiesto un po’ di informazioni…”  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi ma poi seguì il giovane su per le scale, fino a raggiungere il piano superiore della locanda. Lungo i corridoi passeggiavano alcuni uomini, con al braccio delle splendide ragazze che indossavano abiti molto scollati…svoltarono un angolo e si fermarono, da quel punto potevano intravedere una stanza con alcuni divani, dove erano comodamente sedute altre ragazze che parlavano tra di loro, ridendo e bevendo del vino.  
“Come possono pretendere che scelga…” sussurrò Eldarion “…sono tutte bellissime…”  
“Scegliere? Eldarion non sono oggetti su uno scaffale tra i quali puoi scegliere quello che più ti aggrada!” disse Legolas mettendosi al suo fianco “Dovresti conoscerle prima, parlare con loro…”  
“Legolas!” ribatté il giovane ridendo “Non sono venuto qui per parlare! E nemmeno quelle donne sono in questo posto per quel motivo!”  
“Ma non puoi…”  
L’elfo si interruppe quando vide in lontananza una delle ragazze guardare nella loro direzione, alzarsi e dirigersi lentamente verso di loro.  
“Vi siete persi signori?” sussurrò sensualmente la donna fermandosi davanti a loro e fissando prima uno e poi l’altro “Oppure siete nel posto giusto e non sapete…dove dirigervi?”  
“Sì…cioè no…” disse Eldarion guardandola sorridendo, aveva dei lunghi capelli castani ondulati e dei profondi occhi scuri “…è…la seconda che avete detto, mia signora…”  
“Immaginavo…se desiderate posso condurvi io…” continuò lei fissando intensamente il principe “…dovete solo dirmi chi altro volete che vi accompagni…”  
Eldarion la guardò per un momento in silenzio, aggrottando le sopracciglia  
“Insomma…quante...” disse la donna quando vide l’espressione del giovane “…quante devono intraprendere con voi questo viaggio?”  
“Quante? Oh no…” sussurrò Eldarion sorridendo “…bastate solo voi…”  
La ragazza sorrise e li guardò divertita.  
“Oh…certo…volete stare anche tra di voi…non c’è problema…”  
“No…non…non è così…” ribatté il giovane, anche se la sola idea di vivere quel momento con Legolas gli aveva fatto divampare il fuoco nelle vene “…lui non…mi ha solo accompagnato…”  
“Beh…è un vero peccato ma ci divertiremo comunque…andiamo…” e con quelle parole si incamminò lungo il corridoio, quando girò l’angolo Eldarion fece qualche passo per seguirla ma Legolas lo fermò…  
“Eldarion aspetta…” sussurrò trattenendolo per un braccio “…sei sicuro di quello che stai per fare?”  
“Sì Legolas!” rispose il giovane fissandolo “Non sono più un bambino e voglio fare…questo!”  
“Ma perché qui? Perché con lei?”  
“Perché…” strinse le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante “…hai forse una soluzione migliore?”  
  
Legolas lo guardò in silenzio per un attimo, poi avvicinò il viso al suo…  
“Sì…” gli sussurrò sulle labbra prima di baciarlo dolcemente.  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi ma appena sentì la lingua dell’elfo sfiorare la sua, si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia, rispondendo al bacio…iniziò a muoversi lentamente contro di lui e udì Legolas sospirare il suo nome…  
“Eldarion…è sbagliato…non dovremmo…”  
“Non mi importa…io voglio farlo…io ti voglio…”e fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe dell’elfo. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi, respirando profondamente per poi riaprirli…  
“No…”  
  
“Cosa?” bisbigliò Eldarion sbattendo le palpebre.  
“No…non ho una soluzione migliore…” sussurrò Legolas fissandolo, avvicinò il viso al suo e gli diede un dolce bacio sulla fronte “…anche se vorrei averla…fa attenzione…”  
Il giovane annuì e corse via, nella direzione in cui era sparita la ragazza poco prima. Rallentò solo quando vide una porta aperta…si fermò un momento e sorrise…quello che aveva immaginato poco prima…se solo fosse stato reale…ma poi scosse la testa ed entrò. La donna richiuse la porta alle sue spalle, poi si mise davanti a lui fissandolo…  
“Quale…qual è il tuo nome?” sussurrò Eldarion guardandola.  
“Tu quale preferisci?” gli chiese lei sorridendo.  
“No, veramente…desidererei saperlo…”  
“E’ strano, sei il primo che me lo chiede…solitamente gli altri uomini preferiscono chiamarmi con il nome della donna dei loro sogni…”  
“Beh ma…posso saperlo quindi?”  
“Arenyel…il mio vero nome è Arenyel…” rispose la donna “…e posso sapere il tuo?”  
“Io sono…sono solo un ragazzo qualunque mia signora” sussurrò Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Oh…io non credo…” disse Arenyel avvicinandosi a lui, gli tolse il mantello gettandolo su un tavolo e gli aprì lentamente la tunica “…tu non parli e non vesti come un ragazzo qualunque…” prese i due lembi dell’abito e tirò il giovane verso di sé, superando il muro che divideva in parte la stanza “…sembri piuttosto un nobile, un principe forse…”  
Eldarion chiuse gli occhi per un istante…possibile che dovevano riconoscerlo anche in quel posto?....quando li riaprì notò un grande specchio in un angolo ma poi la sua attenzione fu attratta di nuovo dalle parole della ragazza.  
“In ogni caso mio principe…quando le candele sono spente tutti gli uomini e tutte le donne sono uguali…” gli mise le mani sulle spalle, facendo scivolare a terra la tunica per poi iniziare a slacciarsi l’abito leggero che indossava “…quindi…dimmi cosa desideri…”  
Eldarion rimase un momento in silenzio quando il vestito della donna cadde sul pavimento, rivelando il suo corpo completamente nudo…respirò profondamente e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi…  
“Io…io volevo…”  
“Shh…” bisbigliò Arenyel mettendogli un dito sulle labbra “…ho capito…” poi si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò.  
  
~  
  
Legolas si appoggiò al muro e chiuse gli occhi…ad un tratto si accorse di riuscire a distinguere i gemiti che provenivano da alcune stanze…  
‘Ma perché ho accettato?’ pensò, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
“Avevi ragione!”  
Si rimise in piedi di scatto, guardandosi attorno con gli occhi spalancati e vide le altre ragazze che erano sedute nella stanza, intorno a lui.  
“Visto! Vi avevo detto che era un Elfo!” disse sorridendo la donna dai lunghi capelli rossi che aveva visto poco prima al piano di sotto “E’ troppo bello per essere un semplice uomo…”  
“Guardate che capelli…e che pelle chiara…”  
Legolas trattenne il respiro e solo in quel momento si accorse che il cappuccio gli era scivolato sulle spalle…  
“E i suoi occhi! Le sue labbra!”  
“Scusate signore ma…” disse l’elfo guardando le donne che lo circondavano “…dovrei scendere di sotto ora…”  
“E perché? Resta con noi!”  
“Già…parlaci di te, raccontaci del tuo popolo…”  
“Abbiamo sentito tante storie su di voi…”  
“Storie molto interessanti…in questo posto non è mai venuto un Elfo…”  
L’elfo cercò di spostarsi lateralmente quando vide le donne avvicinarsi di più a lui ma poi iniziò a sentire le loro mani sul petto…  
“Avanti…mostraci in cosa siete così diversi dagli altri uomini…”  
Legolas spalancò la bocca stupito…doveva allontanarsi da loro e anche velocemente…  
“Scusatemi…” disse e si incamminò lungo il corridoio ma si accorse che quelle donne lo stavano seguendo continuando a ridere tra loro…aumentò il passo ma lo stesso fecero loro…doveva nascondersi…era l’unico modo per sfuggire…si voltò e appena vide che erano ancora abbastanza lontane si mise a correre…raggiunse l’altro corridoio ma sentì ancora le loro voci…si guardò attorno cercando una via di fuga ma c’erano solo porte chiuse…tentò di aprirne una ma era sbarrata, così provò con quella successiva e quella dopo ancora finché finalmente una si aprì…  
Entrò nella stanza velocemente, richiudendo poi la porta dietro di sé…udì le voci delle donne passare e fermarsi, non potevano sapere dove si era nascosto, era impossibile…riprese fiato, appoggiandosi al muro di fronte alla porta che divideva la stanza…chiuse gli occhi per un istante e sorrise tra sé…se avesse potuto raccontare ad Aragorn quella cosa, sicuramente avrebbe riso per un’ora intera…  
Riaprì gli occhi e notò che la stanza era buia, se non per la luce delle stelle che entrava dalla grande finestra…girò la testa sulla destra e vide uno specchio sull’angolo e vicino a quello un tavolo con sopra un calice e due bicchieri…poco più in là c’era un lungo mantello…  
Finalmente le voci delle donne si allontanarono…così respirò profondamente ma allora percepì che in quella stanza non era solo…udì dei gemiti provenire dal centro della camera dove probabilmente c’era il letto…strinse le labbra sperando con tutto il cuore che le due persone non l’avessero sentito…ma forse erano troppo occupate in altre faccende…doveva uscire da li ma se quelle donne erano ancora alla sua ricerca l’avrebbero subito trovato…cercò di respirare il più lentamente possibile per non far notare la sua presenza…ma ad un tratto però sentì quella voce…  
“Ah…fallo di nuovo…”  
Non era possibile…tra tutte le camere che c’erano in quella locando doveva finire proprio in quella dove…  
“Ti piace?” sussurrò la donna.  
“Sì…sì mi piace…” gemette Eldarion “…oh…per i …”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi, ma perché doveva succedere tutto a lui quella sera? Forse era una punizione per aver mentito ad Aragorn…ma era assurdo…o usciva nel corridoio rischiando di finire tra le braccia di quelle donne oppure restava in quella stanza e spiare Eldarion era una cosa che non avrebbe mai voluto fare, soprattutto in quella situazione…doveva fare qualcosa, doveva trovare una soluzione, doveva pensare…ma non ci riusciva…continuava a sentire i gemiti di piacere del giovane principe che aumentavano di intensità ed ogni singolo sospiro si faceva strada lungo il suo corpo come un brivido…e come ogni respiro anche il suo cuore iniziava a battere più velocemente…sempre di più…sempre di più…fino a quando i gemiti raggiunsero la vetta più alta e poi diminuirono lentamente…  
L’elfo riaprì gli occhi e si accorse di aver stretto i pugni lungo i fianchi…ma non solo…il suo corpo aveva reagito a quei sospiri e si ritrovò pervaso dal calore e dal desiderio…voltò la testa verso lo specchio e vide riflesso il muro opposto e la grande finestra ma poi l’immagine cambiò…Eldarion si era alzato dal letto e si stava dirigendo verso il tavolo…  
  
“Resta qui…è ancora presto…” disse la donna sensualmente.  
“Non me ne sto andando…” rispose il principe respirando ancora affannosamente “…ho solo voglia di bere un po’ di vino…”  
  
~  
“Arwen…scusa il disturbo…” disse Aragorn entrando nella stanza, la porta era socchiusa, aveva bussato ma non aveva ottenuto risposta “…volevo parlarti di…” ma si fermò quando vide che nella camera c’era solo Éomer, seduto sul letto con lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco che ardeva nel camino davanti a lui.  
“Oh…perdonami…stavo cercando…”  
“Arwen non è qui…” mormorò il re di Rohan senza voltarsi “…se n’è andata poco fa…e non so dirti dove…”  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia…capiva dal tono che aveva usato l’uomo che qualcosa non andava…  
“Cos’è successo?” sussurrò avvicinandosi a lui e vide un sorriso triste sul suo volto.  
“Niente di nuovo…” rispose Éomer, poi gettò sul materasso al suo fianco le lettere che teneva tra le mani “…ah, questi sono i vostri inviti per il mio matrimonio…”  
Il ramingo ne prese uno e si sedette vicino all’uomo.  
“Li ha portati quest’oggi un messaggero da Rohan…” continuò Éomer “…hanno già pensato a tutto, probabilmente la mia futura sposa mi starà già aspettando…”  
“Per questo Arwen…”  
“Li ha visti ed è scappata via…ed io non sono riuscito a fermarla…”  
“Certo…essere invitata al matrimonio dell’uomo che ama non deve essere molto piacevole…”  
“Ma nemmeno per l’uomo che ama è facile sposare un’altra donna sotto ai suoi occhi” ribatté Éomer guardando per la prima volta il ramingo.  
“Lo so Éomer…” sussurrò Aragorn “…so come ti senti, ci sono passato anch’io…riuscirai ad affrontarlo e…”  
“E se invece non ci riuscissi?” lo interruppe il re di Rohan alzando la voce nonostante sentisse un nodo alla gola “Se in quel momento non riuscissi a mentire e a giurare eterno amore a quella donna?”  
“Ricordo quel giorno…” sospirò Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo “…e ricordo che chiusi gli occhi per non vedere Legolas, altrimenti non ce l’avrei fatta…quando li riaprii mi accorsi che anche lui li aveva chiusi per non assistere a quel momento…è difficile ma devi farlo per…”  
“Per il regno?” disse Éomer fissandolo “Già…ovviamente…è il nostro destino, sacrificare le nostre vite per il bene del regno…a volte vorrei che Theoden non mi avesse lasciato questo incarico…” prese dalle mani del ramingo la lettera “…io non sono come te…non dovevo ereditare quel trono ed invece mi sono ritrovato giovanissimo a regnare su Rohan…per me è un onore, non fraintendermi ma…avrei preferito restare Éomer piuttosto che diventare Re e vivere la vita di qualcun altro…” sentì le lacrime che era riuscito a trattenere con fatica scivolargli sul volto… non doveva piangere…non voleva…doveva essere forte come era sempre stato così lasciò cadere a terra l’invito, alzando le mani per asciugare le guance…ma Aragorn glielo impedì…  
“Éomer…” sussurrò il ramingo guardandolo e quando vide l’uomo voltare la testa verso di lui stupito, scosse lentamente la testa “…non nascondere quello che provi…qualsiasi cosa sia, rabbia, paura, tristezza…lascialo uscire…non ostacolarlo…”  
Vide Éomer respirare profondamente e appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia, con la testa tra le mani…e dopo pochi istante si accorse che il suo corpo stava tremando per il pianto…gli mise una mano sulla schiena, accarezzandolo poi si avvicinò di più a lui…  
“Vieni qui…” sussurrò, gli prese una mano e se la passò attorno alla vita per riuscire ad abbracciarlo…inizialmente Éomer si irrigidì a quel contatto ma poi si lasciò andare appoggiando la testa contro il petto del ramingo e cingendogli la vita con le braccia mentre le lacrime continuavano a bagnargli il viso…  
“Un tempo…” iniziò Aragorn accarezzandogli la testa “…anch’io credevo che le lacrime fossero segno di debolezza, sono stato cresciuto dagli Elfi…un popolo che rare volte mostra apertamente i propri sentimenti ma poi…poi ho scoperto di amare Legolas e quell’amore era così forte e accecante da non lasciare spazio a nessun tipo di orgoglio…non puoi immaginare quante volte ho pianto per lui, per noi, per il nostro destino…in alcuni momenti ho sentito la mia anima squarciarsi per il dolore e il mio cuore esplodere…e le lacrime erano le sole che potevano portare lontano, almeno in parte, quell’angoscia terribile che sentivo dentro di me…” lo strinse più forte a sé, mentre il corpo dell’uomo continuava ad essere scosso dai singhiozzi e chiuse gli occhi chiedendosi per quanto tempo aveva tenuto dentro tutto quel dolore “…anche adesso, quando penso al futuro che non potrò vivere con Legolas, mi chiudo in camera e piango…so che è inutile e che non cambierà le cose ma è l’unico modo per liberarmi dal peso che mi opprime…” riaprì gli occhi e sorrise tra sé “…beh…a dir la verità anche far l’amore con lui è un buon rimedio…” e sentì una debole risata.  
  
~  
Eldarion si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo poi si fermò…era strano, avvertiva la presenza di qualcuno…ma non era possibile…allungò una mano verso l’anfora ed in quel preciso istante un lampo squarciò il cielo, illuminando per un momento la stanza…ed il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte tanto quanto il tuono che ruppe il silenzio quando vide qualcuno riflesso nello specchio davanti a sé…rimase immobile con gli occhi sbarrati, osservando quell’immagine…era molto scura ora ma l’avrebbe riconosciuta in ogni caso…quegli abiti e quei lunghi capelli…ma era assurdo…cosa faceva…Un altro lampo…un attimo di luce e la certezza…Legolas…Legolas era in quella stanza…appoggiato a quel muro per chissà quale motivo…ma era lì e probabilmente aveva assistito a tutto quello che era successo fino a quel momento…quel pensiero gli provocò un brivido in tutto il corpo ma non sapeva se era per la vergogna o per…ad un tratto vide l’elfo voltare la testa in quella direzione e, grazie al riflesso dello specchio incrociò il suo sguardo…  
Legolas trattenne il respiro quando vide l’immagine di Eldarion riflessa…forse non l’aveva visto…forse si stava semplicemente guardando allo specchio ma ebbe la sensazione di sentire i suoi occhi su di sé…quegli occhi e…quel corpo…era splendido…forse più snello rispetto a quello di Aragorn ma altrettanto muscoloso…non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo…vide il giovane versarsi del vino, berlo e poi dirigersi verso la finestra…si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, rabbrividendo per un istante al contatto con le fredde pietre…e poi guardò di nuovo verso lo specchio.  
L’elfo fece un profondo respiro quando incrociò il suo sguardo tramite il riflesso e socchiuse le labbra quando gli sembrò di vederlo sorridere…sentiva la pioggia che aveva iniziato a cadere mentre i lampi illuminavano la stanza con più frequenza…  
“Vieni qui…” disse Eldarion guardando per un istante la donna distesa sul letto.  
“Tutto quello che desideri…” sussurrò Arenyel, si mise sulle spalle l’abito, senza richiuderlo, e si avvicinò al principe per poi inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un istante quando vide la donna iniziare a dare piacere ad Eldarion…ma quando li riaprì incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo del principe…non era possibile che lo stesse guardando veramente, non in quel momento…eppure sembrava così…  
Eldarion cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti, fissi sullo specchio per vedere il volto dell’elfo anche se era molto difficile…quanto avrebbe voluto rimanere solo con lui in quella stanza…grazie alla luce dei lampi poteva vedere chiaramente il suo sguardo…e c’era qualcosa in quello sguardo…poteva essere desiderio? Possibile che anche Legolas lo desiderasse? Quel pensiero lo fece tremare avvicinandolo sempre di più alla soglia del piacere…e ad un tratto si lasciò sfuggire un gemito…  
Legolas sentiva il proprio respiro aumentare di intensità quasi tanto quanto quello di Eldarion…era sbagliato quello che provava in quel momento ma non riusciva più a controllare il proprio corpo…sentiva un fortissimo bisogno di toccarsi per spegnere quel fuoco che lo bruciava ma non poteva…si passò la lingua sulle labbra aride e in quell’istante udì un sospiro più forte che si trasformò in gemiti continui quando Eldarion raggiunse di nuovo il piacere…  
Il principe appoggiò la testa al muro cercando di recuperare il respiro…quando aveva visto Legolas far quel gesto aveva perso la ragione…si era immaginato quelle labbra e quella lingua su di sé ed era stato troppo…chiuse gli occhi ma quando li riaprì l’immagine allo specchio era svanita.  
  
Legolas aprì velocemente la porta ed uscì nel corridoio, si rimise il cappuccio sulla testa e corse fuori dalla locanda…si fermò sotto al tetto dove avevano legato i cavalli, appoggiandosi al muro e respirando profondamente l’aria intrisa di pioggia…sentì sul volto il vento freddo che si era alzato e aprì le labbra trovando finalmente un po’ di sollievo da quel calore che lo aveva pervaso…era sbagliato, sbagliato, sbagliato…continuava a ripeterselo…Eldarion non era Aragorn, anche se gli assomigliava e non doveva provare quell’attrazione verso di lui…non doveva…ma a quei pensieri il suo corpo gli ricordò ancora una volta che era così.


	5. Lhyss (Sussurri)

 

  
  
Aragorn guardò fuori dalla finestra quando sentì un tuono e vide la pioggia cadere violentemente.  
“Ma dove sono finiti?” sussurrò.  
“Chi?” chiese Éomer rialzando la testa e asciugandosi le guance.  
“Va meglio?” disse il ramingo sorridendogli e vide l’uomo annuire.  
“Sì…grazie…” rispose il re di Rohan “…se in passato qualcuno mi avesse detto che avrei passato una sera a piangere abbracciato a te, l’avrei preso per folle…” e accennò un sorriso.  
“Le persone cambiano…soprattutto noi Uomini…” ribatté Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo per un momento.  
“Per chi sei in pensiero?” gli chiese di nuovo Éomer quando notò la sua espressione preoccupata “Legolas?”  
“Ed Eldarion…” continuò il ramingo “…dovevano andare qui vicino a guardare le stelle ma…”  
“Ti stai chiedendo che stelle possono mai vedere con il cielo ricoperto di nuvole?” lo interruppe il re di Rohan guardando a sua volta fuori dalla finestra.  
“Non è da Legolas tardare così tanto…” sussurrò Aragorn “…e non da lui farsi sorprendere da un temporale simile…”  
“Beh ma…conoscendo tuo figlio, l’avrà costretto ad andare chissà dove per vedere quella ragazza che desidera, quella per la quale è finito in prigione…non certo le stelle…”  
Aragorn lo guardò un attimo perplesso ma poi sorrise  
“No…Legolas non mi avrebbe mentito per questo…non lo ha mai fat…” ma poi si interruppe quando incrociò lo sguardo dell’altro uomo.  
“Forse lui non lo sapeva…” disse Éomer poi abbassò la testa “…e se ti riferisci a quella notte…è stata mia la colpa, lo sai bene…sono stato io a chiedergli di mantenere il segreto fino a quando…”  
“Sì…lascia perdere…” ribatté il ramingo scuotendo la testa poi si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla porta “…ora è meglio che vada a controllare se sono tornati…buonanotte…”  
Éomer annuì, sorridendogli e quando il re di Gondor lasciò la stanza, si tolse la tunica che indossava per poi sdraiarsi sotto le coperte, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di dormire.

~  
Legolas continuava a guardare fisso davanti a sé le gocce di pioggia che cadevano incessantemente sul terreno…era tardi e sicuramente Aragorn era in pensiero per loro…e per di più doveva trovare una buona scusa per giustificare tutto il tempo passato da quando aveva iniziato a piovere…ad un tratto sentì la porta a aprirsi e girò la testa in quella direzione.  
Eldarion uscì dalla locanda, allacciandosi il mantello attorno al collo, si guardò attorno e vide l’elfo appoggiato al muro poco lontano…si avvicinò a lui con lo sguardo basso e quando lo raggiunse, lo rialzò, incrociando il suo…  
Legolas lo fissò per un istante in silenzio, sul volto del giovane c’era la stessa espressione di quando, da bambino, andava a chiedere perdono dopo aver combinato qualche guaio…ma come allora, anche in quel momento non riusciva ad essere in collera con lui…anche se avrebbe voluto…Eldarion sapeva che aveva dovuto mentire ad Aragorn e sapeva anche che odiava farlo, ed ora doveva addirittura inventare un’altra scusa…  
“È molto tardi…” sussurrò Eldarion senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.  
“Lo so” ribatté Legolas.  
“Io non…non volevo…”  
“Lo so”  
“Mi dispiace…”  
“Lo so”  
“Legolas…ti prego…parlami…”  
“Lo sto facendo” disse l'elfo, si mise in piedi e allungò una mano per prendere le redini del cavallo ma Eldarion gli prese il braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui...  
"No, non lo stai facendo...sei in collera con me e ti capisco, hai ragione...ho sbagliato, mi sono lasciato trasportare da..." alzò gli occhi al cielo per istante "...da quello che stavo facendo e non ho badato al tempo che passava...ed ora sicuramente mio padre se la prenderà con te ma ti prego...non punirmi con il tuo silenzio...è una delle cose più atroci che potresti mai fare...puoi gridare, puoi colpirmi, qualsiasi cosa ma non il tuo silenzio..."  
Legolas chiuse per un istante gli occhi poi li riaprì fissando quelli azzurri del giovane davanti a sé...  
"Non voglio punirti Eldarion..." sussurrò dolcemente "...non l'ho mai fatto quando eri un bambino e non ho intenzione di iniziare adesso che sei un uomo...sono solo dispiaciuto di dover mentire ancora una volta a tuo padre..."  
Eldarion aprì la bocca per parlare ma l'elfo lo interruppe  
"Ora se vuoi farti perdonare il ritardo devi cavalcare alla massima velocità..." prese tra le mani il cappuccio del giovane e glielo alzò sulla testa "...e cerca di coprirti il più possibile...anche se questi mantelli non ci ripareranno dalla pioggia che sta scendendo..." e con quelle parole salì a cavallo e accennò un sorriso. Eldarion fece lo stesso e partirono al galoppo.  
Quando raggiunsero il palazzo, sistemarono i cavalli per poi dirigersi velocemente verso le proprie stanze...  
"Forse mio padre è già a riposare e non si accorgerà di niente..." sussurrò Eldarion ma Legolas sapeva che non avrebbe potuto evitare l'incontro con Aragorn...ed infatti, appena svoltarono l'angolo si ritrovarono davanti il re di Gondor con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
"Spero abbiate una spiegazione plausibile" disse Aragorn avvicinandosi a loro, guardò il figlio ma poi il suo sguardo ricadde su Legolas. Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un momento...  
"Sto aspettando..." continuò il ramingo.  
Eldarion lanciò un'occhiata all'elfo e notò che aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
"É...è stata colpa mia, padre..." disse "...Legolas mi aveva avvertito che presto avrebbe piovuto ma io ho insistito per restare..." sentiva su di sé gli occhi di Aragorn ma anche quelli dell'elfo "...e poi ho visto quei lampi...e...erano così belli...e ho perso la cognizione del tempo...mi dispiace..."  
"É andata così Legolas?" chiese il ramingo fissando il compagno ma senza riuscire a incrociare i suoi occhi.  
Eldarion trattenne per un istante il fiato ma poi vide l'elfo annuire.  
"Bene..." sussurrò Aragorn "Eldarion va in camera tua e togliti quegli abiti fradici di pioggia..."  
Il giovane principe annuì e corse via dopo aver guardato un ultima volta Legolas.  
Il ramingo aspettò che il figlio si fosse allontanato poi sussurrò  
"Andiamo..." e si incamminò verso la sua stanza, seguito dall'elfo.

Entrarono nella camera e Legolas richiuse la porta dietro di sé, ma appena si voltò si ritrovò di nuovo nella situazione precedente...Aragorn in piedi davanti a lui con le braccia conserte sul petto.  
"Adesso voglio la verità" disse il re di Gondor fissando il compagno.  
"Non...non credi alle parole di tuo figlio?" sussurrò Legolas togliendosi il mantello e cercando di appoggiarlo senza far cadere l'acqua ovunque.  
"Oh...per niente..." rispose il ramingo seguendo con lo sguardo i suoi movimenti "...anche se devo ammettere che la scusa era abbastanza plausibile..."  
"E allora perché non dovrebbe essere la verità?" lo interruppe l'elfo.  
"...se foste tornati diverse ore fa..." finì Aragorn alzando la voce "...tu sarai anche un Elfo amante della natura e mio figlio sarà ancora un giovane sciocco ma nessuno di voi due è così irresponsabile da restare per ore sotto questa pioggia torrenziale per un motivo così stupido come guardare dei lampi..."  
"Devo considerarlo un complimento o un insulto?" sussurro Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia  
"Come preferisci...basta che tu mi dica la verità..."  
"E se ti dicessi che è quella la verità?"  
"Non ti crederei..." rispose il ramingo avvicinandosi a lui "...non mentirmi Legolas...ti prego..." e gli accarezzò una guancia dolcemente.  
L'elfo fece un profondo respiro...non riusciva...lo sapeva fin dall'inizio che non sarebbe riuscito a mentirgli...  
"Eldarion voleva..." sussurrò "...voleva avere un'esperienza amorosa con una donna e mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo al villaggio..." ma si interruppe quando Aragorn scoppiò a ridere.  
"Era meglio...quell'altra scusa..." disse il ramingo tra le risate "...non scherzare avanti..." ma poi tornò serio quando vide l'espressione perplessa del compagno "Dimmi che stai scherzando Legolas..."  
"Mi hai chiesto la verità..." disse l'elfo e fece un passo indietro quando l'uomo alzò improvvisamente la voce.  
"Tu hai accompagnato mio figlio in quella locanda e hai permesso che gettasse al vento la sua innocenza con una donna che non aveva mai visto prima? Ma hai perso completamente la ragione?”  
“Aragorn…” bisbigliò Legolas alzando una mano verso di lui ma il ramingo non lo lasciò parlare.  
“Come hai potuto lasciare che facesse una cosa così stupida?”  
“Estel…”  
“E per di più l’hai anche accompagnato!” fece qualche passo nella stanza e poi si voltò di nuovo verso il compagno “È assurdo Legolas te ne rendi conto? È solo un…”  
“No!” lo interruppe l’elfo alzando a sua volta la voce “Non è più un bambino! È un uomo adesso, un uomo con dei sentimenti, delle emozioni e dei desideri…come li ho io e come li hai tu…apri gli occhi Estel…”  
“E per soddisfare questi desideri doveva stare con una donna per la quale non prova niente?” ribatté Aragorn fermandosi davanti al compagno “Con una donna della quale non ricorderà nemmeno il nome?”  
Legolas lo fissò un istante in silenzio poi sussurrò  
“Perché…tu invece ricordi i nomi di tutte le persone con le quali hai diviso il tuo letto?”  
“Non stiamo parlando di me…” rispose il ramingo abbassando lo sguardo e allontanandosi da lui.  
“Oh sì invece!” esclamò l’elfo “Stiamo parlando anche di te e di me…mi stai facendo passare per un folle ma non è così…Eldarion ha agito nello stesso modo in cui abbiamo agito noi alla sua età e con questo non voglio giustificarlo o dire che sia giusto ma non puoi condannarlo per aver seguito i suoi desideri…”  
“Non lo sto condannando…” bisbigliò Aragorn “…ma ha lasciato che quel desiderio gli annebbiasse la mente…”  
“Come è successo a me e come sicuramente è successo a te…” continuò Legolas guardandolo “..o forse mi sto sbagliando?” notò che l’uomo stava stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi…non avevano mai parlato del loro passato…sapeva che Aragorn era stato innamorato di Arwen per anni ma non gli aveva mai rivelato nient’altro…come del resto non aveva fatto lui…se Leithian e Lanthir non fossero arrivati a palazzo quella volta…  
“Prima non mi hai risposto Estel…” sussurrò “…ricordi i nomi di tutte le persone con le quali hai diviso il tuo letto?”  
Aragorn lo fissò in silenzio, stringendo le labbra…  
“E allora non biasimare Eldarion per aver fatto la tua stessa scelta…” disse Legolas ma le sue parole furono interrotte da quelle del compagno.  
“Perché tu sì?” chiese il ramingo alzando la voce…ma non era rabbia quella che si poteva scorgere in lui “In oltre tremila anni quante persone ti hanno conosciuto? A quante hai concesso il tuo corpo? Ricordi tutti i loro nomi?”  
“Sì…” sussurrò Legolas guardandolo intensamente negli occhi “…e li conosci anche tu…sono tre quei nomi…” iniziò a camminare verso di lui lentamente “…una è stata per piacere…uno è stato per conforto…ed il terzo…” si fermò davanti a lui e gli accarezzò una guancia dolcemente “…è stato per amore…” vide Aragorn chiudere gli occhi per un istante e sorrise “…lascia libero Eldarion di vivere la sua vita, gli sbagli che farà lo aiuteranno a crescere e quando incontrerà la persona giusta si accorgerà che dividere quel momento con la persona che ama è completamente diverso dal passare qualche ora con qualcuno solo per ricevere piacere…”  
“Io non…” mormorò il ramingo scuotendo lentamente la testa, non sapeva cosa dire, sapeva di aver esagerato così si limitò a cambiare discorso “…andiamo a dormire…” si avvicinò al letto e si tolse gli abiti per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte. Si voltò sul fianco e sentì dalla parte opposta del letto, il compagno che si cambiava…  
“C’è una vestaglia vicino alla finestra…se vuoi asciugarti…” mormorò senza girarsi. Dopo qualche momento sentì il materasso muoversi sotto il peso dell’elfo e le coperte alzarsi…rimase in silenzio a lungo ma un sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra…finalmente girò la testa e vide che anche Legolas si era voltato verso il lato opposto…si avvicinò lentamente a lui fino a sfiorarlo col proprio corpo e con una mano spostò all’indietro le ciocche bionde che ricadevano sul petto dell’elfo per poi iniziare a baciargli dolcemente il collo e la spalla…continuò per un lungo momento e con la coda dell’occhio vide che Legolas stava sorridendo nonostante tenesse gli occhi chiusi e tentasse di restare immobile…  
“E così…a parte quella notte con Éomer…sono stato il tuo unico uomo?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio e sentì il corpo del compagno tremare.  
“Mmm…” rispose Legolas cercando di restare serio.  
“Quindi…sono stato il primo…” continuò il ramingo sfiorandogli la punta dell’orecchio con le labbra.  
“Mmm…”  
“Non lo credevo possibile…” disse iniziando di nuovo a baciargli il collo “…e poi…quella notte a Lothlòrien non hai avuto la minima esitazione…sembravi così sicuro di quello che facevi…”  
“Oh al contrario…” mormorò Legolas sorridendo “…ero terrorizzato…avevo paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato…”  
“Sei stato splendido…” bisbigliò Aragorn, fece scivolare le mani sul suo petto e lo strinse a sé “…per la prima volta mi sono sentito…non so spiegartelo ma…sentire qualcun altro prendere il controllo, sentire le tue braccia che mi stringevano...è stato così diverso..." respirò profondamente il profumo del compagno poi continuò "...ed io invece? Ho superato la prova?"  
Legolas aprì la bocca per rispondere ma poi si voltò verso di lui e rimase per un istante a fissarlo...  
"Tu...vuoi dire che tra tutti quei nomi che non ricordi non c'era un..."  
"Ebbene no, mio principe..." gli sussurrò il ramingo sulle labbra sorridendo "...forse non ricorderò i nomi ma alcuni particolari mi sarebbero rimasti impressi..."  
"Ma io credevo...insomma eri così..."  
"Credimi Legolas...non nego di essere stato con...molte donne...ma tu sei l'unico uomo...o elfo, come preferisci, che mi ha fatto perdere la testa...e l'unico che abbia amato...ed è vero quello che hai detto poco fa...quando i nostri corpi si sono uniti ho provato dentro di me delle emozioni così forti, così intense da cancellare tutto quanto...e non possono essere lontanamente paragonate a quello che avevo vissuto fino a quel momento..."  
L’elfo lo fissò sorridendo e appoggiò una mano sulla sua guancia  
“Mi hai donato te stesso…” sussurrò dolcemente.  
“Come hai fatto tu…” ribatté Aragorn e lo abbracciò, baciandolo teneramente “Mmm…sei freddo, lascia che ti scaldi…”  
“Dovresti andare a scaldare tuo figlio, ne ha bisogno sicuramente più di me…”  
“Oh…non ci penso proprio…” rispose il ramingo ridendo “…Eldarion ha avuto tutto il calore che voleva questa notte…”  
“Sei crudele!” disse Legolas accarezzandogli la schiena.  
“Lo so…ora smetti di parlare e baciami…”

~  
La mattina successiva Legolas scese nel salone dopo aver lasciato Aragorn a discutere con Arwen di alcune faccende. Entrò e vide il tavolo apparecchiato per la prima colazione ed Eldarion seduto su una delle sedie con lo sguardo fisso sul piatto vuoto davanti a lui.  
“Eldarion…” chiamò ma il giovane non si mosse così si avvicinò di più e riprovò…  
“Eldarion!”  
“Oh Legolas…non ti avevo sentito arrivare…” disse il principe alzandosi e raggiungendo l’elfo.  
“Eldarion sei sicuro di stare bene?” gli chiese Legolas fissandolo “Sei molto pallido…”  
“Sì…sì certo…ho solo dormito poco…” rispose il giovane sorridendo “…non riuscivo a prendere sonno dopo…tutto quello che è successo…mio padre ti ha chiesto qualcosa?”  
“No…non preoccuparti…va tutto bene…”  
“Per fortuna!” sospirò Eldarion “Non mi sembrava molto convinto delle mie parole ieri notte…”  
“Hai già fatto colazione?”  
“No…non ho fame…”  
“Eldarion ma…”  
“Sto bene Legolas!” disse il giovane sorridendo “E poi adesso voglio andare a vedere se la spada che stanno preparando per me è pronta…mesi fa hanno detto che ci volevano ancora dei mesi…ma ormai credo che…”  
Legolas lo fissò perplesso quando si fermò all’improvviso, stava per parlare quando notò lo sguardo del giovane perdersi nel vuoto e lo afferrò appena in tempo quando le gambe gli cedettero, evitandogli una brusca caduta sul pavimento…  
“Eldarion…” sussurrò spaventato l’elfo stringendolo tra le braccia ma non udì risposta così si inginocchiò a terra, portando il giovane con sé “Eldarion rispondimi…Eldarion…” gli spostò con una mano i capelli dal viso, muovendogli la testa per appoggiarla contro la propria spalla…quando gli sfiorò la fronte sentì che era bollente…  
“Oh Valar…” mormorò tra sé, si guardò attorno e poi fuori dalla porta ma non vide nessuno nelle vicinanze…ma sapeva che Aragorn non era lontano così iniziò a gridare il suo nome nella speranza che qualcuno udisse il suo richiamo…nel frattempo continuava ad accarezzare il viso di Eldarion…ad un tratto sentì dei passi veloci avvicinarsi e alzò la testa in quella direzione…  
“Legolas…cosa succede?” chiese Éomer entrando nella stanza ma quando vide l’elfo a terra con il giovane, corse verso di loro, inginocchiandosi a sua volta…  
“Stava parlando e all’improvviso ha perso i sensi…” iniziò Legolas guardando l’uomo “…ha la febbre altissima…dobbiamo chiamare un curatore…”  
In quel momento anche Aragorn ed Arwen accorsero e videro l’elfo rialzare da terra Eldarion con l’aiuto di Éomer e prenderlo tra le braccia…  
“Cosa…” mormorò il ramingo ma poi sentì la voce del re di Rohan…  
“Andate a chiamare un curatore presto!”  
Legolas lanciò un’occhiata veloce al compagno per poi incamminarsi il più velocemente possibile verso la camera del principe seguito da Éomer.

~  
“Vostra maestà…” disse il curatore lasciando il letto dove giaceva Eldarion, ancora in stato di incoscienza, per avvicinarsi ad Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas ed Éomer che attendevano in un angolo “…da mesi ormai nei villaggi la popolazione è stata contagiata da una malattia molto grave…si presenta con dei sintomi molto simili a quelli riscontarti nel principe per poi aggravarsi ulteriormente…anche se non posso affermare con sicurezza che si tratti di quella…la febbre potrebbe essere causata dal freddo di questi giorni…”  
“Ieri notte…” sussurrò il ramingo “…ha cavalcato sotto la pioggia ma ha anche passato diverso tempo in una locanda di uno dei villaggi…”  
Il curatore annuì abbassando lo sguardo  
“In questo caso dobbiamo solo attendere per avere una risposta…nel migliore dei casi basterà qualche giorno di assoluto riposo ma fatelo restare al caldo e fate in modo che mangi per riprendere le forze…mentre nell’altra ipotesi…” si fermò un istante e vide i volti preoccupati che lo circondavano “…ci saranno delle cure da seguire…”  
“Questa malattia che è dilagata nei villaggi è…è mortale?” chiese Aragorn guardando il curatore.  
“In alcuni casi sì…vostra maestà…ma fino ad ora è successo solo a bambini e anziani…” vide il re abbassare lo sguardo e annuire così si inchinò e uscì dalla stanza.  
Arwen si avvicinò lentamente al letto e accarezzò il volto del figlio  
“Ce la farà…” sussurrò “…nostro figlio è forte, anche se si trattasse di quella malattia riuscirà a sconfiggerla…” alzò lo sguardo sul ramingo “…in lui scorre il sangue degli Elfi e dei Dúnedain…non dobbiamo temere…”  
“Io…mi dispiace…” bisbigliò Legolas guardando Aragorn e lo vide scuotere la testa lentamente.  
“Non potevi saperlo…” disse l’uomo a bassa voce.  
“Sì ma…”  
“Non potevi saperlo Legolas…basta…” ripeté “…non è tua la colpa…io sono il re di questo regno ed ho la responsabilità del mio popolo ma nessuno mi ha informato di quello che stava succedendo…”  
“Non avresti potuto fare niente comunque…” disse Éomer “…non puoi combattere contro un nemico invisibile…”  
“Ma avrei proibito a mio figlio di andare in quel posto…” rispose Aragorn girandosi verso il re di Rohan.  
Ad un tratto sentirono un sussurro  
“Legolas…”  
“Eldarion!” esclamò l’elfo avvicinandosi ad Arwen e sedendosi sul letto.  
“Legolas…”  
“Eldarion sono qui!” disse accarezzandogli il viso “Come ti senti?”  
“Sono…sono stanco…” mormorò il principe aprendo lentamente gli occhi “…cos’è successo? Stavo parlando con te e ad un tratto tutto è diventato…non so…inconsistente e mi sono sentito debole e poi il buio…”  
“Hai perso i sensi Eldarion…” gli disse sorridendo Legolas “…hai la febbre molto alta, devi riposarti…”  
“Mmm…no…non dirmi che dovrò bere quelle erbe che mi davi da bambino…”  
“No…se resterai qui al caldo non sarà necessario…” gli rispose l’elfo stringendogli la mano.  
“Non è giusto…io…” continuò Eldarion ma si fermò un istante chiudendo gli occhi come se facesse fatica a respirare “…io volevo…”  
“Andrò io a controllare a che punto è la forgiatura della tua spada…e ti prometto che quando ti sentirai di nuovo meglio sarà nel fodero ad attenderti…”  
Arwen guardò Aragorn e sorrise  
“Riposa tesoro mio…” disse baciando la fronte del figlio “…torneremo più tardi a trovarti con il pranzo…”  
Eldarion annuì accennando un sorriso e guardò la madre allontanarsi…Éomer seguì a sua volta con lo sguardo la dama e dopo aver alzato una mano verso il principe in segno di saluto, uscì dalla stanza seguendola.  
Aragorn si avvicinò al letto con un’espressione seria sul volto ma poi sorrise, accarezzando con le dita la guancia del figlio…  
“Questo probabilmente ti servirà di lezione…e la prossima volta i fulmini li osserverai dalla finestra della tua camera…”  
“Ho capito…” sussurrò Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo sulle coperte.

~  
Arrivò la sera e le condizioni del principe Eldarion rimasero stabili ma il curatore ancora non riusciva a dare una risposta. Aragorn stava aspettando Legolas, fuori dalla stanza del figlio. L’elfo era andato a trovarlo anche se aveva passato con lui gran parte del pomeriggio.  
La porta si aprì e il ramingo si avvicinò al compagno  
“Come sta?”  
“Io credo che non sia peggiorato ma la febbre è ancora altissima…” disse Legolas guardando l’uomo “..io…”  
“Vuoi restare con lui questa notte…” sussurrò Aragorn accennando un sorriso.  
“È colpa mia se…”  
“No…non è colpa tua…e lo sai bene…veglia su di lui se lo desideri ma non sentirti in colpa…”  
“Non ti dispiace se…” mormorò l’elfo ma il ramingo si avvicinò a lui baciandogli le labbra.  
“Sì ma non importa…” disse Aragorn dolcemente “…speravo che quel tempo fosse ormai terminato e invece…vorrà dire che mi ritroverò ancora nel letto solo mentre tu sei con mio figlio…”  
“Così sei tu a farmi sentire in colpa…” gli sussurrò Legolas sulle labbra, sorridendo “...ora che mi ricordo…quando sarà pronta la nostra camera?”  
“Presto amore mio…” rispose Aragorn passando l’indice sul suo collo “…e non vedo l’ora…”  
L’elfo lo fissò intensamente per un istante poi si allontanò da lui riaprendo la porta…  
“Legolas!” lo chiamò il ramingo e quando vide di nuovo lo sguardo del compagno su di sé, mosse le labbra senza parlare…  
‘Im melin le’  
‘A im melin le’ rispose Legolas sempre in silenzio poi entrambi sorrisero e l’uomo si incamminò lungo il corridoio.

“Sei…già tornato?” chiese Eldarion quando vide l’elfo rientrare nella stanza.  
“Beh…se non desideri la mia compagnia posso anche…”  
“No…no…no…no resta ti prego!” ribatté il giovane allungando una mano verso di lui “Desidero la tua compagnia più di ogni altra cosa…” però vide Legolas avvicinarsi al tavolo e prendere un boccale “…e soprattutto più di quella tisana che vuoi farmi bere…”  
“Eldarion…” disse sorridendo l’elfo sedendosi sul letto vicino a lui “…ti aiuterà a riposare…”  
“È tutto il giorno che riposo…” ribatté il giovane alzando la voce ma subito chiuse gli occhi e sul suo viso si formò un’espressione di dolore.  
“Eldarion!” esclamò allarmato Legolas.  
“Sto bene…” sussurrò “…più o meno ovviamente…è solo che a volte non riesco a respirare e sento un forte dolore alla testa…”  
L’elfo gli mise una mano sulla fronte e scosse la testa  
“Sei ancora caldissimo…”  
“Strano perché io ho freddo…”  
“Bevi avanti…” disse Legolas guardandolo preoccupato e porgendogli il boccale “…nel frattempo ti prendo un’altra coperta…”  
Eldarion sospirò ma prese la tisana e, chiudendo gli occhi, la bevve in un solo sorso  
“Ah…è orribile…” si lamentò disgustato.  
Legolas gli sorrise, ricoprendolo con una pesante coperta per poi sedersi di nuovo davanti a lui, prese il boccale vuoto e lo appoggiò sul tavolino poco distante.  
Eldarion lo fissò per un lungo momento in silenzio e vide che l’elfo aveva abbassato lo sguardo e il suo viso non era sereno come al solito…ad un tratto gli tornarono alla mente tutti i fatti della sera precedente e sorrise…anche se ora era malato ne era valsa la pena…avrebbe sopportato quella febbre per settimane pur di rivedere di nuovo quell’espressione sul viso di Legolas…gli aveva fatto perdere completamente la testa…  
“Non…non mi hai chiesto niente di ieri sera…” disse osservando attentamente la reazione dell’elfo e notò una strana espressione sul suo viso…non era più quella preoccupata di poco prima.  
“Non mi sembrava corretto interessarmi…tutto qui…” rispose Legolas guardando per un istante il principe ma poi riabbassando subito lo sguardo.  
“Ma…se desiderassi parlartene?”  
“Allora ti ascolterei…” ribatté l’elfo accennando un sorriso, voleva sembrare il più tranquillo possibile ma dentro di sé sentiva il cuore battere all’impazzata.  
“È stato bello…” iniziò Eldarion senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui “…tutto quello che è successo intendo…quella ragazza, Arenyel, non credeva che era la prima volta che io…mi ha detto che ho un tocco splendido e che sono molto portato per…quel genere di cose…” si fermò un secondo e notò che l’elfo aveva di nuovo abbassato lo sguardo “…certo…io non le ho creduto, probabilmente lo dirà a tutti gli uomini che incontra ma non voleva lasciarmi andare via…è per quello che ho tardato e mi dispiace così tanto…”  
“Non…non è stato un problema…” sussurrò Legolas guardando il giovane e vide che stava sorridendo “…cosa c’è?...”  
“Se ti imbarazza parlarne…posso smettere…” disse Eldarion fissandolo “…ecco…io credevo che… in quanti…più di tremila anni tu…”  
“Oh…no…voglio dire sì…” ribatté l’elfo scuotendo la testa “…non mi imbarazza parlarne…”  
“Allora posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Legolas annuì, stringendo le labbra…perché era finito in quella situazione? E soprattutto…perché Eldarion era ancora sveglio? La tisana era molto forte…  
“È solo per curiosità…Arenyel mi ha parlato di alcune cose che le sono successe e…” si fermò un istante poi continuò fissando l’elfo negli occhi “…hai mai diviso il tuo letto con un altro uomo?”  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il respiro…perché proprio quella domanda? Tra tutte quelle che poteva scegliere…perché proprio quella?  
“Io…sì…” bisbigliò “…ma preferirei non parlarne…”  
“Oh certo…scusa…” mormorò Eldarion ma ad un tratto un brivido lo scosse violentemente.  
“Hai ancora freddo?” gli chiese Legolas quando lo vide tremare.  
“Sì…abbastanza…” rispose il principe stringendosi sotto le coperte.  
Legolas gli toccò di nuovo la fronte e poi gli prese le mani nelle sue.  
“Sei bollente ma le tue mani sono gelide…” sussurrò, gli passò le mani sulle braccia muovendole per cercare di riscaldarlo e poi si guardò attorno “…vado a cercare un’altra coperta…”  
“No…basta coperte…ancora una e non riuscirò più a muovermi…” disse Eldarion, chiudendo un istante gli occhi quando sentì un po’ di calore provocato dai movimenti dell’elfo…sentiva la testa sempre più pesante e il sonno stava iniziando a prendere il sopravvento…  
“Ma Eldarion stai tremando…” ribatté Legolas accarezzandogli il viso “…non puoi dormire in questo stato…”  
“Prima…prima mi sono sentito meglio…quando tu…” mormorò il principe cercando la mano di Legolas e stringendola nella sua “…ti prego…”  
L’elfo aprì la bocca per rispondere ma poi restò in silenzio per un istante, guardandolo intensamente…aveva capito cosa gli stava chiedendo…  
“Eldarion…non posso…non è più come una volta…”  
Il giovane lo fissò ma poi voltò la testa dalla parte opposta, lasciandogli la mano…Legolas respirò profondamente quando lo vide tremare di nuovo…non poteva lasciarlo così…il curatore aveva detto che doveva restare al caldo e anche lui sapeva benissimo che era l’unico modo per farlo stare meglio…non avrebbe fatto niente di sbagliato eppure…stare con Eldarion mentre Aragorn era solo in un’altra stanza…se solo non fossero successe quelle cose il giorno precedente…ma alla fine chiuse gli occhi per un istante e si alzò. Fece il giro del letto e si sedette dalla parte opposta, tolse gli stivali e lentamente si infilò sotto le coperte, voltandosi verso il giovane.  
Eldarion percepì i suoi movimenti e il suo cuore iniziò a battere con forza…lo vide stendersi e avvicinarsi…incrociò i suoi occhi e dopo pochi attimi sentì sul viso il suo tocco delicato…  
“Non hai la scusa degli orchi questa volta…” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo, gli mise una mano sulla spalla per poi muoverla lungo il suo braccio velocemente.  
Il principe si voltò completamente e si strinse a lui sorridendo, appoggiò la testa contro il collo dell’elfo e sentì le sue mani accarezzargli la schiena…era stanco e debole ma non voleva addormentarsi…non in quel momento…  
“Mmm…sei così caldo…”  
“E tu invece sei così freddo…” mormorò Legolas continuando a sorridere, la tunica che indossava Eldarion era così sottile che poteva sentire sotto le dita il suo corpo…lo sentiva tremare come sentiva il suo respiro veloce sul collo “…cerca di dormire…”  
Il giovane si stinse ancora di più a lui chiudendo gli occhi…adesso sì che l’infuso che aveva bevuto stava iniziando ad avere il suo effetto ma gli era impossibile riposare…sentiva sulla schiena le mani di Legolas che lo accarezzavano e quel corpo caldo contro il suo…e il suo cuore…  
“Non ci riesco…” sussurrò sorridendo.  
“Forse perché non hai nemmeno tentato…” ribatté l’elfo dandogli un veloce bacio sulla testa.  
“Sì ma…il tuo cuore…” continuò Eldarion mettendo una mano sul petto di Legolas “…sento il tuo cuore battere così forte…”  
L’elfo strinse le labbra e istintivamente tentò di allontanarsi dal giovane ma Eldarion non glielo permise…  
“No…ti prego…mi piace sentirlo…”  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo su di lui per dire qualcosa ma trattenne il respiro quando vide le mani del principe slacciargli ad uno ad uno i lacci della tunica per poi aprirli…  
“Eldarion…no…” disse con un filo di voce ma poi chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le sue dita scivolare lungo il suo petto…  
Eldarion alzò gli occhi su di lui quando sentì i muscoli del suo corpo contrarsi al passaggio delle sue mani e vide che aveva socchiuso le labbra…sentì un impulso fortissimo di alzare la testa e baciarlo ma sapeva che non era il momento…così si limitò a spostarsi più in basso e ad appoggiare dolcemente la testa sul petto dell’elfo facendo passare le mani dietro, lungo la sua schiena…si accorse però di una cosa…un anello appeso ad una collana sottile…un anello era scivolato sul petto di Legolas quando gli aveva aperto la tunica…ma in quel momento non gli diede peso…  
Legolas sentì le mani fredde del principe sulla pelle nuda e un brivido lo scosse…avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi ma non ci riusciva e non riusciva nemmeno a dire una sola parola…era così confuso in quel momento…Aragorn…Aragorn…continuava a pensare a lui e gli sembrava…sbagliato quello che stava facendo ma dall’altro lato…non stava facendo niente di male, erano gesti del tutto innocenti ma aveva paura…paura di come il suo corpo reagiva ogni volta che stava vicino ad Eldarion…ma forse il giovane non si rendeva conto dell’effetto che aveva su di lui…eppure sentiva dentro di sé una strana sensazione…  
Eldarion sentì la testa farsi sempre più pesante e il sonno prendere il sopravvento…i sogni si stavano mischiando alla realtà…quei sogni nei quali sempre più spesso era presente Legolas…e nei quali era il suo amante, lo stringeva a sé e gli sussurrava parole d’amore…e forse stava già sognando quando mormorò quelle parole…  
“…ti amo…”  
Legolas spalancò di colpo gli occhi ma poi si rilassò…quante volte glielo aveva detto? Si ricordò quando prima di partire per Bosco Atro era rimasto una notte intera a ripetergli che lo amava e che sarebbe ritornato da lui mentre Eldarion piangeva…sapeva benissimo quanto il principe fosse legato a lui…  
“Shh…anch’io ti amo…dormi…” rispose dolcemente cullandolo tra le braccia.  
“…no…io…io ti amo…” sussurrò di nuovo Eldarion “…ti voglio…” mosse la testa verso l’alto e raggiunse l’orecchio dell’elfo “…im aníron le…(ti desidero)”  
Legolas sentì il proprio respiro aumentare improvvisamente di velocità…guardò il volto del giovane ma aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava stesse dormendo…forse stava sognando di qualcuno…di quella ragazza…Neissia…e quelle parole erano rivolte a lei…e poi aveva la febbre molto alta, probabilmente stava dicendo frasi senza senso…eppure quelle ultime parole nella sua memoria avevano un senso…

FLASHBACK  
Il giorno era arrivato e finalmente Legolas sarebbe tornato a Gondor, dall’uomo che amava per passare l’intera vita con lui…aveva appena salutato Leithian e Lanthir ed ora era rimasto con sua sorella…  
“Potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per tutto quello che hai fatto per me?” chiese sorridendo Aearlinn abbracciandolo forte.  
“Invece non devi ringraziarmi, sorella mia…” sussurrò Legolas accarezzandole i capelli “…era giusto che riavessi indietro la tua vita…”  
La dama si allontanò da lui prendendogli le mani nelle sue e fissandolo intensamente  
“Non ti rivedrò mai più vero?”  
“Questo dipenderà dal volere dei Valar…”  
“No…” lo interruppe Aearlinn “…dipende da te…e tu hai già scelto il tuo destino…”  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo per un istante ma poi sentì sul viso la mano della dama e rialzò la testa sorridendole…  
“Abbi cura di Lanthir…dagli quell’amore che io non ho potuto donargli…” vide Aearlinn sorridere e annuire così si avvicinò a lei e gli baciò la fronte…  
“Namarie thêl nîn…(addio sorella mia)” e con quelle parole si avvicinò al proprio cavallo ma la dama gli prese la mano trattenendolo…  
“Legolas dartho! (aspetta)”  
L’elfo si voltò di nuovo verso di lei inclinando la testa incuriosito  
“Fa attenzione al desiderio fratello mio…”  
“Non comprendo le tue parole Aearlinn…cosa vuoi dire?” gli chiese Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Tu sai come nasce il desiderio? Quando gli occhi vedono qualcosa che ci attrae mandano l’immagine alla nostra mente e da allora, più volte ci troviamo davanti quest’immagine e più vogliamo averla…e così iniziamo a desiderarla, giorno e notte, e il solo modo per sentirci meglio e avere quello che bramiamo…”  
“Ancora non riesco a capire cosa…”  
“Non devi capire ora ma fa attenzione a quello che ti ho detto…” sussurrò Aearlinn accennando un sorriso “…gli Uomini sono deboli e perdono la testa facilmente ma anche il nostro popolo…noi non siamo immuni al desiderio e…a volte siamo anche più esposti perché a quello si aggiungono i sentimenti che non possiamo smettere di provare…”  
Legolas aprì la bocca per parlare ma Aearlinn appoggiò l’indice sulle sue labbra, scuotendo la testa…  
“Va ora…l’amore e il futuro ti attendono…”  
L’elfo sorrise e salì a cavallo, guardò la sorella un’ultima volta e poi spronò l’animale al galoppo, cavalcando via da Bosco Atro...

RITORNO AL PRESENTE  
Il desiderio…ora iniziava a capire…col tempo aveva iniziato a sentirsi attratto da Eldarion pur continuando ad amare con tutto il cuore Aragorn…era strano quello che provava…lo vedeva ogni giorno…e ogni giorno la sua bellezza e la sua giovinezza lo colpivano sempre di più…già…Eldarion aveva quello che in Aragorn stava svanendo…si odiava per pensarlo ma era vero…Eldarion aveva davanti a sé tutta quella vita che presto, troppo presto, Aragorn non avrebbe più avuto…a volte si chiedeva con che occhi l’avrebbe guardato il ramingo col passare del tempo…avrebbe potuto odiarlo per quell’eternità che li divideva?  
Ma non doveva più permettere a quei pensieri di farsi strada nella sua mente…lui amava un’unica persona e con quella sarebbe rimasto per sempre…tutto il resto non importava…  
Sentì Eldarion muoversi lentamente nel sonno e respirò profondamente…e se le parole che aveva sussurrato il giovane erano rivolte veramente a lui? Possibile che Eldarion lo desiderasse? E se era a quello che si riferivano le parole di Aearlinn? Non il suo desiderio, che sarebbe riuscito a tenere a bada, ma quello di Eldarion…no, non era possibile, sicuramente si stava sbagliando…Eldarion lo vedeva solo come un amico, un fratello più grande dal quale desiderava farsi coccolare come una volta…tutto qui.

~*~  
  
__**Nota:**  
Mi prendo uno spaziettino per ringraziare tutti voi che state leggendo ^_^ e per chiedere perdono perché sono indietrissimo con le risposte alle recensioni, ma ce la farò a recuperare!   
Per qualsiasi cosa - anche per insultarmi per i ritardi, appunto :P - vi ricordo che mi trovate su Facebook qui: <https://www.facebook.com/enedhil/> dove rispondo a velocità superiore a quella bradipo, promesso! ^O^  
Grazie ancora  <3  
Ene  
  
  
 


	6. Il segreto svelato

 

  
Arrivò il mattino ed Eldarion si rigirò nel letto, nascondendo la testa sul cuscino quando la luce del sole inondò la stanza, poi però sentì una mano accarezzargli dolcemente la testa e riaprì gli occhi. Legolas era seduto sul letto, davanti a lui…  
“Mmm…ho fatto un sogno bellissimo…” mormorò il giovane mettendosi sdraiato sulla schiena per guardare l’elfo “…c’eri…c’era una persona e…ed è stato bellissimo…”  
“Sono felice per te…” disse Legolas sorridendo, era come pensava quindi, e si sentì in parte sollevato “…come ti senti oggi?”  
“Non lo so…credo bene…”  
L’elfo gli mise una mano sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi per un istante, ringraziando in silenzio i Valar…  
“La febbre è diminuita a quanto sembra…un altro giorno di riposo e sarai guarito completamente…”  
“Un altro? Ti prego no!” si lamentò Eldarion scuotendo la testa “Non resisto a passare ore ed ore in questa stanza senza far niente…”  
“Ma Eldarion…”  
“Ti prego!” ripeté il giovane mettendosi seduto “Sto bene adesso, non mi sento più debole…”  
“D’accordo ma devo prima parlarne con tuo padre e con il curatore” sussurrò l’elfo.  
  
~  
Aragorn stava uscendo in quel momento dalla propria stanza quando vide Legolas camminare nella sua direzione, si fermò e notò sul viso del compagno una strana luce.  
“Cosa ti succede quest’oggi? Sei…”  
“Sta bene!” lo interruppe l’elfo sorridendo e fermandosi davanti a lui “Non ha quella malattia di cui parlava il curatore…probabilmente aveva solo…” ma non riuscì a finire la frase…il ramingo lo tirò a sé, abbracciandolo con forza…  
“Oh Valar vi ringrazio…” sussurrò.  
Legolas respirò profondamente, rilassandosi tra quelle braccia che adorava ma poi gli tornò alla mente quello che era successo la notte precedente…  
“Estel…devo dirti una cosa…”  
“Ti ascolto…” rispose l’uomo continuando a stringerlo a sé.  
“Ieri notte Eldarion aveva molto freddo, nonostante le coperte, tremava e così…sono stato nel letto con lui per riscaldarlo…”  
Aragorn si allontanò leggermente da lui per guardarlo  
“Potrei essere geloso di questo lo sai?” mormorò sorridendo “Ma questa volta te lo concedo…anche se…” si fermò un istante accarezzando la guancia del compagno “…mio figlio non è più un bambino e sapere che hai passato una notte stringendo lui tra le braccia…dovrai farti perdonare amore mio, lo sai vero?”  
Legolas lo guardò stupito ma poi sorrise  
“Non vedo l’ora…”  
  
~  
Passarono alcuni giorni ed Eldarion si riprese completamente. Aragorn passava la maggior parte del tempo nel Salone dei Re per discutere dell’arrivo dell’inverno e di vari problemi come faceva ogni anno…parlare tutto il giorno per cercare di risolvere ogni cosa e di mettere d’accordo tutti gli portava via oltre che al tempo, una grande quantità di energie, una volta non sentiva questo peso ma ora…per di più quel giorno aveva promesso a Legolas che avrebbe passato l’intero pomeriggio con lui, cosa che ormai non era più possibile visto l’ora ormai tarda…  
  
“Mi dispiace per il ritardo…” disse il ramingo entrando nella stanza del compagno, vide Legolas indaffarato a sistemare alcune cose in uno degli armadi, così si sedette sul letto “…i consiglieri volevano sapere cosa ne pensavo riguardo a centinaia di argomenti, ho cercato di fare il prima possibile ma…”  
“Non importa…” lo interruppe l’elfo voltandosi verso di lui con un mantello tra le mani “…possiamo chiedere alle cuoche di prepararci qualcosa da mangiare e cenare nel bosco…”  
“Legolas…”  
“Prendiamo i cavalli e raggiungiamo il ruscello, lì ci fermiamo per la cena poi continuiamo fino a quella collina…”  
“Quella di cui mi avevi parlato?” gli chiese Aragorn e quando vide il compagno annuire sospirò “Legolas è lontana da qui ed è già tardi…”  
“No…ce la possiamo fare e quando calerà la notte, accenderemo un fuoco e ci sdraieremo a guardare le stelle…”  
“Legolas…non posso restare lontano da palazzo fino a notte inoltrata…” ribatté il ramingo guardando l’elfo davanti a sé “…domani mattina ho ancora delle riunioni con i Consiglieri…”  
Legolas lo fissò per un istante, aggrottando le sopracciglia  
“Ma lo abbiamo già fatto…voglio dire…sei già rimasto fuori tutta la notte…”  
“Sì ma…” iniziò Aragorn, fece un respiro profondo e si lasciò ricadere indietro sul materasso, sdraiandosi completamente “…non credo di farcela in questi giorni…sono veramente stremato…e non vedo l’ora di poter riposare…”  
L’elfo aprì la bocca per ribattere ma poi un sorriso malizioso gli comparve sul viso, fece un passo in avanti, appoggiando un ginocchio sul letto e si sedette sopra il ramingo, abbassandosi per raggiungere il suo viso…  
“Ed io invece…” gli sussurrò sulle labbra fissandolo intensamente “…non vedo l’ora di fare l’amore con te sotto le stelle…” vide il ramingo sorridere e continuò “…non vedo l’ora di sentirti dentro di me…ti prego…” e gli passò sensualmente la lingua sulle labbra.  
“Tu sei la tentazione fatta persona lo sai?” gli disse Aragorn accarezzandogli i capelli “Ma non credo che questa sera riuscirei a…”  
“Oh sì che ci riuscirai…” mormorò Legolas appoggiando il petto a quello del compagno e muovendosi lentamente sopra di lui “….so che ci riuscirai…”  
“Legolas sono…sono stanco…” rispose il ramingo passando le mani sulla schiena del compagno “…ho bisogno di riposare altrimenti domani non potrò affrontare un’altra giornata come questa…”  
“No…ti prego…andiamo…” disse l’elfo alzando la testa per guardarlo “…ti farò passare la stanchezza e…” ma si fermò quando vide l’uomo scuotere lentamente la testa.  
“Sul serio Legolas, sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per te ma cerca di capirmi…ho bisogno di riposo…”  
“Ed io ho bisogno di te…” sussurrò l’elfo imbronciato come un bambino, mettendosi di nuovo seduto “…voglio passare un po’ di tempo con te lontano da qui…”  
Aragorn lo guardò sorridendo quando notò la sua espressione, fece passare l’indice sulle sue labbra poi lo fece scivolare lungo il suo petto, spostò la tunica e gli aprì i pantaloni…  
“E adesso cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Legolas seguendo con lo sguardo le sue mani ma poi chiuse gli occhi quando sentì il pugno del ramingo stringersi su di sé “Non…non devi farlo…non è questo che…” subito però le parole furono sostituite da gemiti quando Aragorn iniziò a muovere la mano con forza…poco dopo il ramingo si spostò verso il basso, facendosi scivolare tra le gambe del compagno e Legolas gettò indietro la testa quando, invece delle sue dita, sentì il calore della sua bocca…  
“Ah…Aragorn…fermati…” gemette cercando di allontanarsi ma le mani dell’uomo sui fianchi glielo impedivano “…io…voglio che…ah…” si passò la lingua sulle labbra e istintivamente iniziò a muovere il bacino…ad un tratto qualcuno bussò alla porta…  
“Legolas…sono io…ti andrebbe di venire con me dal fabbro per controllare la mia spada?”  
L’elfo spalancò gli occhi, cercando di trattenere i gemiti e abbassò lo sguardo sul compagno che però continuava a dargli piacere, noncurante delle persona che c’era fuori dalla porta…  
“Eldarion non…non adesso…” disse alzando la voce e cercando di non far trasparire nessuna emozione “…sono…occupato…”  
“Avanti ti prego…posso aspettarti se vuoi…”  
Legolas aprì la bocca per rispondere ma ne uscì solo un gemito quando Aragorn aumentò i movimenti delle labbra…strinse i pugni sulle coperte ed in pochi momenti il suo corpo cedette al piacere…  
“Legolas? Va tutto bene?” chiese Eldarion quando sentì quel sospiro “Posso entrare?”  
“No!” gridò l’elfo cercando di riprendere fiato ma si accorse del tono con cui l’aveva pronunciato così ripeté più dolcemente “No…aspetta un momento…esco io…” poi abbassò la testa e guardò il compagno sussurrando “Perché l’hai fatto?”  
Aragorn si passò la lingua sulle labbra sorridendo, poi mise le mani sul volto dell’elfo, tirandolo verso di sé e baciandolo con passione…  
“Perché adoro vederti così…”  
“Allora vieni con me…” mormorò dolcemente Legolas sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie “…e potrai vedermi così per tutta la notte…”  
“Non insistere amore mio…ci andremo un’altra volta…” disse Aragorn sorridendogli “…ora va pure con Eldarion dal fabbro…”  
“Io non voglio andare con Eldarion dal fabbro…” bisbigliò l’elfo fissandolo “…voglio andare con te su quella collina…”  
“Legolas basta…non questa sera…” ripeté il ramingo “…devo riposare…mangerò qualcosa e poi andrò a dormire…”  
“Sei sicuro che…”  
“Sì…sì Legolas!” disse sorridendo l’uomo, mettendosi seduto e portando il compagno con sé.  
L’elfo si mise in piedi, sistemandosi gli abiti, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui  
“Posso svegliarti quando tornerò?”  
“No…non puoi…” rispose ridendo Aragorn scuotendo la testa “…quello che ti è permesso fare e infilarti sotto le coperte e chiudere gli occhi…”  
Legolas annuì stringendo le labbra ma poi sorrise dandogli un bacio sulle labbra  
“Ti amo…buonanotte…”  
  
~  
“Oh…eccoti…” disse Eldarion rialzandosi quando vide Legolas uscire dalla stanza e richiudere la porta velocemente dietro di sé “…ti va di…” ma vide subito l’elfo annuire così sorrise e si incamminò lungo il corridoio insieme a lui.  
“Non credo sia già pronta, altrimenti mi avrebbero avvertito però…magari vedendomi capiranno che sono stanco di aspettare…insomma, capisco quello che dice mio padre…i fabbri hanno molto lavoro da svolgere ma…non mi piace vantarmi ma in fondo sono il principe…potrebbero…” ma si fermò quando vide lo sguardo assente di Legolas “Qualcosa non va?”  
L’elfo si accorse di quella domanda e guardò sorridendo il giovane scuotendo la testa  
“No…sto bene…” ma non era vero, era preoccupato per Aragorn…mai in tutti quegli anni l’aveva sentito parlare così…e aveva paura…paura che quel tempo che aveva tanto temuto stesse arrivando…  
Raggiunsero le fucine e dopo pochi passi incontrarono un fabbro che appena li vide, spalancò gli occhi stupito e si inchinò…  
“Vostra altezza…cosa fate qui?”  
“Sai benissimo cosa faccio qui Berianed…” disse sorridendo Eldarion “…a che punto è?”  
“Oh certamente…è quasi finita, mio signore…”  
“Dunque posso vederla?”  
“Ma…mio principe…” sussurrò il fabbro guardando con timore il giovane “…sapete qual è il volere di Re Elessar a riguardo e…”  
“Ma io desidero vederla Berianed…” ribatté Eldarion “…non negherai al tuo principe questo favore…”  
Legolas vide l’espressione di panico sul volto dell’uomo e quella invece decisa sul viso del giovane principe e scosse la testa, sorridendo tra sé…  
“Berianed…” sussurrò facendo un passo verso il fabbro “…Re Elessar vi ha dato ordine di non mostrare la spada al principe Eldarion?” vide l’uomo annuire lentamente e continuò “E allora così sarà…puoi andare ora e grazie per il tuo tempo…”  
Berianed si inchinò di nuovo e velocemente uscì dalla stanza.  
Eldarion spalancò la bocca stupito, fissando l’elfo…alzò la mani verso il soffitto e sospirò…  
“Ah perfetto!” disse entrando nella stanza adiacente “Ma perché ti ho chiesto di accompagnarmi?” passò accanto ai vari fuochi che ancora ardevano fino a raggiungere un’altra camera dove ad una parete erano appese vari tipi di armi, per lo più spade e pugnali, mentre negli angoli erano ammucchiati alcune parti di armature…  
“Perché l’hai fatto? Io voglio solo vedere la mia spada…mia…hai capito? È mia e qui l’unico a non poterla vedere sono io!” continuò fermandosi al centro della stanza e voltandosi verso l’elfo.  
“Stavi usando il tuo potere per ottenere ciò che volevi…” disse Legolas avvicinandosi a lui “…non devi farlo Eldarion…”  
“Ma ti prego!” si lamentò il giovane “Per una volta che il titolo di principe serve a qualcosa…”  
“Non importa se sei principe o re…quell’uomo ha fatto una promessa a tuo padre e tu stavi cercando di fargliela infrangere…”  
“Promessa? Ordine Legolas! L’hai detto tu stesso poco fa!” ribatté Eldarion facendo qualche passo “Mio padre gli ha ordinato quello…e non venirmi a dire che non è utilizzare il proprio potere!”  
Legolas lo fissò per un istante  
“Tuo padre è il re di questo regno e…”  
“Ed io lo diventerò!” lo interruppe il giovane alzando la voce “Perché allora lui può comportarsi in questo modo ed io no?” quando pronunciò quelle parole vide Legolas abbassare di colpo lo sguardo e chiudere gli occhi, così si avvicinò a lui lentamente e gli mise una mano sulla spalla…  
“Mi dispiace…” sussurrò e incrociò di nuovo gli occhi blu dell’elfo “…non voglio discutere con te per questo…”  
Legolas accennò un sorriso…quelle parole erano state come una pugnalata al cuore…sapeva benissimo che sarebbe successo…e sapeva fin troppo bene anche quando, Eldarion sarebbe diventato re di Gondor…  
“Perché non mi mostri come ti hanno insegnato a combattere?” mormorò indicando con la mano le armi appese alla parete “Non saranno splendide come la tua ma hanno la stessa funzione…”  
Eldarion gli sorrise e si avvicinò al muro…prese una delle spade e la fece roteare per qualche istante davanti a sé, poi fissò intensamente Legolas…  
“Lo farò soltanto se anche tu mi mostrerai cosa sai fare veramente…”  
L’elfo ricambiò lo sguardo per un momento e poi prese a sua volta una delle spade…  
“Non posso rischiare di far del male al principe di Gondor…” disse sorridendo, fermandosi davanti al giovane con la spada alzata davanti al viso.  
“Ma è il principe di Gondor che te lo chiede…” rispose Eldarion e senza aggiungere una parola iniziò ad attaccare.  
Combatterono a lungo ma nessuno dei due prevalse sull’altro…si fermarono solo un istante dopo aver incrociato le spade e essersi spinti indietro…  
“Sei…bravo…” disse Legolas recuperando un po’ di fiato “…forte come tuo padre e forse anche più agile…si nota che in te scorre il sangue del mio popolo…”  
“Mio…padre…mi aveva detto quanto…fossi in gamba ma…non immaginavo così…” rispose ansimando Eldarion passandosi un braccio sulla fronte per asciugare il sudore “…se solo non facesse così caldo…” e con una mano si slacciò i primi lacci della tunica che indossava per poi alzare di nuovo gli occhi sull’elfo con un sorriso sul volto…  
Legolas socchiuse le labbra per respirare più profondamente ma quando vide quello sguardo sentì un fremito lungo il corpo…perché Eldarion era così bello? Si aprì a sua volta i primi lacci della tunica come se in quel modo riuscisse a ricevere più aria ma non servì a molto…quando vide il giovane passarsi una mano tra i capelli per portarli lontano dal viso sentì un calore invaderlo improvvisamente…ma non lasciò il tempo al proprio corpo di reagire e si scagliò di nuovo contro il principe…Eldarion alzò la spada in tempo, rispondendo all’attacco ma si ritrovò con la schiena al muro…  
“Mi hai preso alla sprovvista…” sussurrò sorridendo fissando Legolas al di la delle spade incrociate davanti ai loro volti “…un punto per te…”  
“Non devi mai abbassare la guardia in combattimento…” bisbigliò l’elfo “…l’abilità sta anche in questo…” ma non riuscì a finire la frase, Eldarion lo spinse indietro con una tale forza da fargli quasi perdere l’equilibrio…appoggiò un ginocchio a terra, abbassando la testa per un istante per poi rialzarla lentamente.  
Quando Eldarion incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi si sentì bruciare…ma non per il calore provocato dai fuochi…sentì il proprio respiro aumentare di intensità…molte volte aveva sognato un momento simile e in quei sogni Legolas lasciava cadere a terra la spada per poi spingerlo con forza contro la parete e baciarlo con ardore…chiuse gli occhi per un istante ma poi gli riaprì e attaccò di nuovo l’elfo che però parò il colpo spostandosi lateralmente e rialzandosi…  
“Ah!” gemette Eldarion mettendosi una mano sulla coscia “Un altro punto per te…”  
“Ti ho ferito…oh Valar non volevo!” sussurrò con gli occhi sbarrati Legolas quando vide la reazione del giovane…probabilmente l’aveva colpito con la lama mentre si spostava…  
“Non è niente, è solo un graffio…” rispose il principe preparandosi di nuovo al combattimento “…avanti principe Legolas…tocca a te…”  
L’elfo non se lo fece ripetere ma per paura di far del male ad Eldarion, i suoi colpi ora erano molto più leggeri ed i pochi momenti si ritrovò a sua volta contro la parete…  
“Hai trattenuto i colpi…” sussurrò il giovane fissandolo “…non è giusto…”  
“Ti sbagli…io non…”  
“Non mentire…” lo interruppe Eldarion sorridendo “…ho visto cosa c’era nel tuo sguardo prima…c’era una luce che non avevo mai visto…tu sei un guerriero…”  
“No…io non amo combattere…” rispose Legolas cercando di non diminuire la forza con cui teneva ferma davanti a sé la spada.  
Eldarion lo fissò un istante in silenzio poi sorrise sensualmente  
“Beh…allora ti piace farlo con me…” sussurrò e notò che l’espressione seria sul volto dell’elfo si stava trasformando in un sorriso.  
“Forse sì…” bisbigliò Legolas senza staccare gli occhi da lui “…mi piace sentire in te la mia stessa forza…”  
A quelle parole Eldarion perse la concentrazione che aveva avuto fino in quel momento e allentò per qualche istante la presa sulla spada…la lama dell’elfo così scivolò sulla sua andando a finire contro il petto del giovane…  
“Ah!” gridò Eldarion facendo un passo indietro e lasciando cadere sul pavimento la spada.  
“Oh no…” sussurrò l’elfo lasciando a sua volta l’arma “…siediti laggiù Eldarion e non ti muovere…” accompagnò il principe sulla panchina di legno e corse via per poi tornare dopo poco con dei panni puliti e un barattolo di unguento.  
“Mi dispiace tanto…” bisbigliò Legolas mentre apriva completamente la tunica del giovane “…non avrei mai dovuto permettere che accadesse…”  
“Legolas è solo un taglio…guarirà presto…” disse Eldarion sorridendogli ma poi chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra per resistere al dolore quando l’elfo inizio a ripulirgli la ferita, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui…dopo pochi momenti però sentì sul petto le dita di Legolas che si muovevano dolcemente per ricoprire il taglio con l’unguento che aveva portato…riaprì gli occhi e incrociò quelli dell’elfo…  
“Puoi perdonarmi?” gli chiese Legolas guardandolo preoccupato…era così strana quella situazione…gli sembrava di averla già vissuta…ma non c’era Eldarion allora…  
“Sei perdonato…” mormorò sorridendo il principe “…però voglio la rivincita…” e vide Legolas sorridere a sua volta…senza pensare alzò una mano e passò dolcemente l’indice sulle sue labbra continuando a fissarlo intensamente…  
“Mi piace vederti sorridere…”  
L’elfo sentì il proprio cuore iniziare a battere prepotentemente così si alzo in piedi di scatto, abbassando lo sguardo…ed in quel momento notò la macchia di sangue sui pantaloni di Eldarion…  
“Dobbiamo…dobbiamo curare anche l’altra ferita…” disse.  
“Oh…non è niente, è solo un graf…” iniziò il giovane ma poi si guardò “…va bene, non sarà un graffio ma guarirà da sola…”  
“Devo fermare il sangue Eldarion…” sussurrò Legolas prendendo uno dei panni puliti “…abbassa i…”  
“Cosa? No!” ribatté il principe alzando la voce “Non ce n’è bisogno…”  
“Eldarion la vedi quella macchia di sangue che continua ad espandersi?” disse seriamente l’elfo “Quello significa che devo farlo…”  
“Ma non mi fa male…”  
“Ti prego…non fare il bambino…” esclamò Legolas inginocchiandosi di nuovo davanti a lui “…posso tagliare con un pugnale tutto il tessuto se lo desideri ma non mi sembra il caso dato che basterebbe abbassare…”  
“No…ti prego…ascoltami non serve…” disse Eldarion scuotendo la testa velocemente…non poteva fare una cosa simile…non voleva che Legolas vedesse quanto il suo corpo avesse ceduto al desiderio…poco prima quando aveva sentito le sue mani su di sé credeva di impazzire…  
“E se…se arrivasse qualcuno? Non posso farmi vedere così…”  
“Eldarion basta adesso…” sussurrò l’elfo avvicinando le mani alla vita del giovane ma Eldarion si spostò all’indietro afferrandogli i polsi con forza…  
“Legolas…” disse fissandolo seriamente “…ti ho detto di no…”  
L’elfo fece per ribattere di nuovo ma poi vide la sua espressione decisa e si arrese  
“Come desideri…è tardi adesso, credo sia meglio tornare…”  
“Va pure…ti raggiungerò dopo…”  
  
~  
Era già tardi e la notte era scesa su Minas Tirith. Legolas entrò lentamente nella stanza di Aragorn…quella che considerava anche la sua stanza, e vide che l’uomo aveva lasciato accesa una candela su uno dei comodini…sorrise, avvicinandosi al letto…guardò il compagno disteso su un fianco sotto le coperte, una mano sotto il cuscino e l’altra appoggiata sul materasso…si tolse gli abiti e lo raggiunse cercando di non fare il minimo rumore. Rimase a fissarlo a lungo chiedendosi cosa stesse sognando, chiedendosi se poteva esserci lui in quel sogno poi gli baciò dolcemente la fronte, gli alzò il braccio e si avvicinò a lui, lasciandolo poi ricadere lentamente sopra di sé…si abbassò e appoggiò la testa al suo petto, ascoltando il suo cuore battere regolarmente e senza accorgersene, una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia…  
  
~  
Passarono alcuni giorni e finalmente la camera che Re Elessar aveva ordinato fu finita. Aragorn aveva detto a Legolas di raggiungerlo lì e infatti dopo pochi momento la porta si aprì lentamente e l’elfo entrò nella camera.  
Il rimango rimase in silenzio ad osservare l’espressione di stupore sul volto del compagno poi sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un bacio sulla tempia…  
“Allora?” sussurrò dolcemente “Cosa ne pensi?”  
Legolas fece ancora qualche passo guardandosi attorno…non era solo grandissima era immensa…all’entrata c’erano delle pesanti tende che formavano una specie di anticamera dove c’erano le armi del re, superate quelle si arrivava alla camera vera e propria…un grande letto era posizionato al centro con delle colonne finemente lavorate ad ogni angolo che formavano un baldacchino dal quale scendevano delle tende leggere che circondavano l’intero letto…sulla parete di fronte c’era un camino con davanti e ai lati una parte in legno rialzata che permetteva di sedersi…il pavimento era quasi interamente ricoperto da tappeti bellissimi ed infine c’era una grande finestra dalla quale si poteva scorgere gran parte del bosco che circondava il palazzo…  
L’elfo rimase senza fiato per un lungo momento, poi si voltò verso il compagno  
“È…è indescrivibile…”  
“Sono contento che ti piaccia…” rispose Aragorn continuando a sorridere.  
“Piacermi è dire poco…” sussurrò l’elfo avvicinandosi al letto e scostando con una mano le tende che lo circondavano…vide che, come il tendaggio in tutta la stanza, anche le lenzuola erano bianche e ricamate con dei motivi che ricordavano molto quelli che gli elfi usavano per i loro abiti…ad un tratto sentì vicino all’orecchio il respiro dell’uomo…  
“Hai visto la testiera?” gli sussurrò il ramingo sensualmente “L’ho fatta intagliare apposta in quel modo…”  
“Credo sia perfetta…” bisbigliò sorridendo Legolas “…spero sia tanto resistente quanto bella…”  
“Lo sarà amore mio…puoi contarci…” rispose Aragorn baciandogli una guancia.  
“C’è solo una cosa che non comprendo…” disse l’elfo avvicinandosi ad un tavolo e indicando in alto, sopra di quello “…quello lassù…”  
Aragorn seguì con lo sguardo e vide che il compagno si riferiva ad una sbarra di ferro posizionata ad una certa altezza dal pavimento…  
“Insomma…devono aver sbagliato l’altezza…” continuò Legolas guardandosi attorno “…ce ne sono anche in altri punti per appendere armi, cinture o abiti e sono giuste ma questa…potremmo anche arrivarci alzando una mano ma poi c’è questo tavolo e…” si fermò quando vide il compagno sorridere “Perché lo trovi divertente?”  
Aragorn lo guardò per un istante senza rispondere, poi si avvicinò al tavolo e lo spinse lungo il muro allontanandolo da quel punto…  
“Appoggiati alla parete e afferra quella sbarra…” sussurrò mettendosi davanti a lui.  
Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito ma poi lo fece, appoggiò la schiena al muro e alzò la braccia, stringendo i pugni come gli era stato detto…  
“E adesso?” chiese ma subito il ramingo si avvicinò a lui, fece scivolare la mani lungo i suoi fianchi fino a raggiungere il suo fondoschiena e lo rialzò da terra, aprendogli le gambe…Legolas spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa, fece forza nelle braccia e incrociò le caviglie dietro alla schiena del compagno…  
“Ora ti è più chiaro perché è a questa altezza?” gli bisbigliò Aragorn sulle labbra muovendosi lentamente contro di lui.  
L’elfo guardò in alto per un istante poi riabbassò lo sguardo sull’uomo sorridendo  
“Sì…credo di averne compreso il motivo…” mormorò “…ma se…” lasciò la sbarra e mise la mani sulle spalle dell’uomo “…se fossi stanco e non riuscissi a restare in questa posizione?”  
“Beh…in questo caso…” rispose Aragorn continuando a tenerlo tra le braccia, si spostò lentamente vicino al camino e lasciò scivolare l’elfo lungo il suo corpo fino a farlo sedere sul legno “…c’è anche questa soluzione…” si inginocchiò tra le gambe del compagno e, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, lo tirò sopra di sé. Legolas mise istintivamente una mano indietro sul ripiano in legno, per non perdere l’equilibrio e sorrise…  
“Comunque se non bastasse c’è sempre quello…” continuò l’uomo indicando il letto dietro di sé.  
“E…quando metteremo alla prova tutte queste novità?” bisbigliò Legolas mettendo le braccia dietro la testa del compagno e stringendosi a lui.  
“Anche questa sera se lo desideri…” rispose Aragorn sfiorandogli le labbra con la lingua.  
“Oh certo che lo desidero…” sussurrò l’elfo respirando velocemente “…non devi nemmeno chiedermelo…” e lo baciò con passione.  
  
~  
Éomer entrò lentamente nella stanza di Arwen e la vide accanto alla finestra, illuminata dalla luce della luna che risplendeva alta nel cielo…fece qualche passo verso di lei e finalmente la vide voltarsi…ed allora si fermò quando notò sul suo viso una profonda tristezza…  
“Devo parlarti…” disse l’uomo “…non posso più resistere senza sentire la tua voce…”  
“Non ti ho mai privato di quella…” rispose la dama guardandolo “…ho solo avuto bisogno di stare sola e pensare…per questo ti ho evitato e mi dispiace…”  
“Arwen io…”  
“Shh…” bisbigliò l’elfo avvicinandosi a lui e scuotendo la testa “…non devi dire niente…rispondi solo ad una domanda…”  
Éomer la fissò un istante poi annuì  
“Mi ami?” chiese la dama fermandosi davanti a lui.  
“Sì…sì Arwen…ti amo…ti amo così tanto e…quasi quello che provo mi spaventa perché rinuncerei a tutto quanto per poter restare con te…” rispose l’uomo stupito di quella domanda.  
“Allora non mi serve sentire nient’altro…” sussurrò Arwen accennando un sorriso “…non mi importa cosa succederà…io ti appartengo e ti apparterrò per sempre…”  
“Arwen mi dispiace per…” iniziò Éomer ma la dama gli mise l’indice sulle labbra, fissandolo intensamente…  
“Éomer…c’è un momento per parlare e c’è un momento per restare in silenzio…” bisbigliò Arwen appoggiando l’altra mano sul petto dell’uomo “…questo è il momento di restare in silenzio…dimostrami quello che mi hai detto poco fa…”  
Éomer inclinò la testa sorridendole, gli prese la mano nella sua e la baciò poi la strinse a sé, baciandole la fronte, le guance e infine le labbra…l’abbracciò sollevandola da terra e portandola fino al letto…la stese dolcemente sul materasso e si rialzò, solo il tempo di togliersi la tunica…  
“Lo stesso vale per me amore mio…” le sussurrò sulle labbra, sdraiandosi sopra di lei “…io appartengo a te e ti apparterrò per l’eternità, qualsiasi cosa succeda…”  
  
~  
Eldarion camminava velocemente lungo il corridoio con un sorriso sulle labbra…quasi non riusciva a crederci e invece quella che stringeva tra le mani era proprio la sua spada…ed era più bella di quanto potesse mai immaginare…sulla lama erano incise delle scritte in elfico e l’elsa era lavorata alla perfezione…finalmente, dopo tutto quel tempo…probabilmente Legolas aveva detto qualcosa a suo padre e così si era deciso…si sentiva così felice…tanto che quasi ad ogni passo si fermava per rimirarla…e non solo per la spada, aveva anche una nuova camera, più grande di quella precedente…ma doveva sbrigarsi…per prima cosa doveva ringraziare suo padre poi sarebbe andato da Legolas per mostrargliela…la sera era già arrivata ma non era tardi e sicuramente suo padre era ancora sveglio a scrivere nella sua stanza come spesso gli diceva…  
Raggiunse la nuova stanza del padre e bussò…non ottenne risposta, così riprovò ma ancora niente…sapeva che era molto ampia e forse il rumore del fuoco copriva i suoi colpi…così mise una mano sulla maniglia ed aprì la porta, richiudendola dietro di sé ed entrò lentamente nella stanza…  
“Pa…” aprì la bocca per parlare ma subito sentì dei sospiri…rimase un momento immobile…non era possibile che…poi li udì di nuovo e si passò una mano sul viso sorridendo…aveva sorpreso i suoi genitori ad amarsi…perché capitavano tutte a lui le situazioni imbarazzanti…per fortuna quelle tende pesanti che dividevano la stanza gli avevano nascosto quella visione…adesso doveva solo andarsene senza farsi sentire…si voltò, facendo un passo…e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì di nuovo la voce del padre…  
  
“…sì…oh…Valar…non ti fermare…”  
  
Ma perché? Cos’aveva fatto di male per dover assistere a quello…fece un altro passo ma poi si bloccò di nuovo spalancando gli occhi…quando udì un altro gemito…  
  
“…Estel…”  
  
Quella voce…non era possibile…eppure gli sembrava…non era quella di sua madre anche se era altrettanto dolce…si voltò di nuovo e raggiunse lentamente il punto dove le tende finivano e vide il grande letto e su quello, nascosti dal tendaggio sottile, due corpi che si muovevano…riconobbe suo padre, disteso mentre l’altro…il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte…sempre più forte…e il respiro gli venne a mancare…quando vide la persona sopra a suo padre inarcare la schiena e gettare indietro la testa…vide i lunghi capelli chiari ricadergli sulla schiena mentre i suoi gemiti diventavano più forti nel momento in cui raggiungeva il piacere…  
Eldarion non riusciva a muoversi…sentiva dentro di sé un dolore fortissimo…e non poteva nemmeno allontanare quella visione perché i suoi occhi si rifiutavano di chiudersi…mentre due lacrime scendevano sul suo viso, rigandogli le guance…  
  
“…Legolas sei…sei stato splendido…” sussurrò Aragorn mentre riprendeva fiato, alzò le mani e fece scivolare le dita tra i morbidi capelli biondi fino a raggiungere la schiena del compagno…  
L’elfo aveva ancora la testa inclinata all’indietro e le labbra socchiuse…ma quando riprese il controllo del proprio corpo avvertì la presenza di qualcuno…poi però le mani del compagno lo rapirono nuovamente…  
  
Eldarion scosse la testa lentamente come a voler dire a se stesso che quello che aveva visto non era vero…ma purtroppo non era così…e senza accorgersene la sua spada, quella spada che aveva desiderato a lungo…gli scivolò dalla mano finendo sul pavimento…  
  
Legolas girò di scatto la testa e lo stesso fece Aragorn quando sentirono quel rumore…ed entrambi rimasero senza fiato quando videro il principe in piedi con le braccia lungo i fianchi…  
“Oh Valar…Eldarion…” sussurrò l’elfo con gli occhi spalancati.  
  
Eldarion rimase ancora immobile, guardando il volto di Legolas attraverso la tenda leggera, poi fece qualche passo indietro ma quando sentì le lacrime scivolare ripetutamente sul suo viso, si voltò e corse fuori dalla stanza lasciando la porta aperta. Corse e corse lungo i corridoi…non riusciva a fermarsi e non riusciva a pensare…nella sua mente era indelebile l’immagine di Legolas con suo padre…così fece l’unica cosa che gli sembrò giusta in quella situazione…andare da sua madre…  
Arrivò davanti alla porta e bussò ma senza attendere risposta entrò nella stanza…ma rimase a bocca aperta quando vide Éomer sdraiato accanto a sua madre mentre la baciava con ardore…respirò velocemente e quasi sentì il proprio cuore esplodere…mosse le labbra per parlare ma dalla sua bocca uscì solo un sospiro…  
Arwen ed Éomer si rialzarono di scatto quando sentirono la porta aprirsi ma era ormai troppo tardi…videro il volto di Eldarion rigato dalle lacrime e quell’espressione sconvolta sul viso…  
“Eldarion…” bisbigliò la dama mettendosi in piedi e allungando una mano verso il figlio.  
Ma il giovane scosse violentemente la testa, stringendo le labbra e uscì velocemente dalla stanza, correndo via.  
  
Arwen si voltò verso il compagno in preda al panico…  
“Éomer…cosa…” bisbigliò.  
“Calmati…” disse l’uomo rimettendosi la tunica “…è grande, capirà…però dobbiamo parlargli…”  
Prese per mano la compagna e uscì nel corridoio ma si fermò di colpo quando vide Legolas e Aragorn correre nella loro direzione…  
“Eldarion è entrato nella nostra stanza…” disse il ramingo guardando prima Arwen e poi Éomer “…ci ha visti mentre…”  
“Ed è entrato anche nella nostra…” sussurrò la dama sospirando.  
“Prima o poi dovevamo dirglielo…” disse il re di Rohan.  
“Ma non doveva venire a saperlo in questo modo!” ribatté Legolas fissandolo.  
“Ormai è successo…” mormorò Aragorn “…cosa facciamo?”  
“Qualcuno deve andare a parlargli…” disse Éomer.  
Si guardarono per un lungo momento in silenzio…fino a quando…  
“Vado io…” disse Aragorn incamminandosi per il corridoio.


	7. Frammenti di un sogno d'amore

 

  
Arwen ed Éomer annuirono ma Legolas rimase immobile…appena vide il ramingo allontanarsi però lo seguì velocemente, finendo di allacciarsi la tunica…  
“No!” esclamò prendendo Aragorn per un braccio “Vado io”  
L’uomo lo fissò per un istante poi accennò un sorriso e rimase a guardare l’elfo che si allontanava prima di tornare dagli altri.  
“Forse è la persona più adatta…” sussurrò Éomer “…Eldarion è legato a lui più che a chiunque altro…lo ascolterà…”  
“Lo spero…” mormorò Aragorn tra sé “…lo spero…”  
  
~  
Legolas corse più veloce che poteva, non sapeva precisamente dove il giovane fosse andato così si fidò del proprio istinto…già una volta aveva ritrovato Eldarion quando tutti avevano perso ogni speranza…uscì da palazzo e raggiunse i giardini…e rallentò il passo quando lo vide…era inginocchiato a terra, con la testa bassa e i pugni stretti nell’erba…e stava piangendo, lo percepiva da come tremava il suo corpo…  
Si avvicinò lentamente a lui e allungò una mano ma si fermò quando sentì la sua voce  
“Vattene via…” sussurrò Eldarion senza voltarsi.  
“Eldarion…”  
“Vattene via” ripeté di nuovo il giovane alzando la voce.  
“Eldarion…dobbiamo parlarne…” mormorò Legolas sfiorandogli la spalla con la mano ma si stupì quando il principe si allontanò, alzandosi in piedi di scatto…  
“Vattene via!” gridò girandosi verso l’elfo ma facendo un altro passo indietro “Va via! Non mi toccare!”  
“Eldarion lascia che ti spieghi…”  
“Spiegarmi? Cosa vorresti spiegarmi?” gridò di nuovo il giovane “Che i miei genitori non si amano più? Che tu sei l’amante di mio padre ed Éomer quello di mia madre?” si fermò respirando profondamente “Beh grazie ma non ho bisogno di spiegazioni…l’ho visto con i miei occhi poco fa…”  
“No…Eldarion non è come credi…” disse Legolas cercando di avvicinarsi a lui ma il giovane indietreggiò nuovamente.  
“Ah no? Non è così?” ribatté Eldarion fissandolo “Vuoi dirmi che non eri tu la persona nel letto con mio padre? Vuoi dirmi che non sei il suo amante?”  
“No…io non sono il suo amante…” disse l’elfo guardandolo “…io sono il suo compagno, tuo padre ed io ci amiamo ed è lo stesso per Éomer e tua madre…” voleva continuare ma vide il giovane chiudere gli occhi…  
“Non è possibile…” mormorò il principe con un sorriso nervoso sul viso, riaprì gli occhi e guardò fisso quelli blu di Legolas “…e da quando?”  
L’elfo rimase in silenzio per un momento e quando il giovane non ottenne risposta gridò  
“Da quando?”  
“Da prima che tu nascessi…” sussurrò Legolas e vide Eldarion chiudere di nuovo gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli bagnavano in continuazione il viso.  
“E allora perché sono qui?” chiese il principe stringendo le labbra “Perché mi hanno dato la vita se non…” ma si fermò mettendosi una mano sugli occhi e si rispose da solo “…per il regno…il re e la regina avevano bisogno di un erede…è ovvio…”  
“No…no Eldarion…” disse Legolas scuotendo la testa e facendo un passo verso di lui “…non è come pensi…” ma le sue parole furono interrotte da quelle del giovane.  
“E le mie sorelle?” sussurrò Eldarion guardandolo “Se io servivo per ereditare il trono…perché anche loro…”  
“Sono figlie di Éomer…” rispose l’elfo avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui quando notò che il giovane non stava più indietreggiando.  
“Questo è un incubo…” mormorò Eldarion scuotendo la testa “…non può essere vero…” e abbassò lo sguardo cercando di dare un ordine a tutti sentimenti che provava dentro di sé in quel momento…rabbia, dolore, delusione…non sarebbe riuscito a definirli…erano troppi e così intensi…ad un tratto si ritrovò tra le braccia di Legolas…l’elfo aveva approfittato di quel momento di distrazione per raggiungerlo e stringerlo a sé…  
“Lasciami!” gridò il giovane cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta “Lasciami andare! Vattene via!”  
Ma Legolas non lo fece e lo abbracciò più forte  
“Shh…calmati Eldarion…calmati…” continuava a sussurrare dolcemente tra le grida del principe.  
“Lasciami andare! Vattene! Non mi toccare!” ma lentamente Eldarion si perse tra le sue braccia e la forza con cui cercava di allontanarsi da lui, diminuì come anche le sue grida che diventarono quasi un sussurro…  
“…lasciami…non mi toccare…non mi toccare…va via…” e presto anche quel sussurro si spense lasciando spazio alle lacrime che invece non volevano cessare…sentì le gambe deboli, talmente deboli che se l’elfo non lo avesse stretto così forte, sarebbe crollato al suolo…  
Legolas sentì il corpo di Eldarion rilassarsi e si inginocchiò a terra, portando il giovane con sé…gli mise una mano sulla testa quando lui la appoggiò sulla sua spalla ed iniziò a cullarlo dolcemente come quando era un bambino…a poco a poco capì che Eldarion aveva smesso di piangere…e poi udì la sua voce, ancora debole…  
“Mi hai mentito…”  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi e rimase in silenzio…era vero…gli aveva mentito…tutti gli avevano mentito…avevano girato intorno alla verità per troppo tempo…  
“…mi hai sempre mentito…” mormorò Eldarion "...quand'ero bambino mi dicevi che non potevi restare a dormire con me perché ormai ero cresciuto...ed invece la verità era che volevi andare da mio padre..." respirò profondamente quando sentì di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi "...ed io avevo paura...paura di restare solo ma lo facevo perché tu mi davi coraggio ma...la notte rimanevo sveglio per ore a pensare perché preferivi restare solo nella tua stanza invece che con me...quanto sono stato stupido..."  
"Eldarion non..."  
"...ed i giorni durante i quali passavo ore ad aspettarti...mi dicevi che eri stato trattenuto dai giardinieri o che eri rimasto troppo nelle stalle...ed a me non importava perché finalmente eri tornato da me...ma invece eri nel letto di mio padre..." strinse le labbra, voltando la testa e nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Legolas "...io mi fidavo di te...credevo a tutte le tue parole..." ed ancora le lacrime ripresero a rigare le sue guance, come se fosse il solo modo per far diminuire il dolore che sentiva nel cuore...  
"Eldarion...abbiamo sbagliato..." sussurrò Legolas dolcemente "...dovevamo dirtelo...so quanto ti senti ferito...è stato atroce e non dovevi venirlo a sapere in questo modo...ma non possiamo cambiare la realtà...forse adesso ti sembrerà tutto assurdo ma col tempo riuscirai a comprendere..."  
Eldarion si stinse a lui e sentì la sua mano tra i capelli...si odiava in quel momento...si odiava perché nonostante tutto non riusciva essere in collera con Legolas...respirò intensamente per cercare di calmarsi...ma sentì quel profumo...non ci aveva mai fatto caso, non l'aveva mai percepito...e l'immagine dell'elfo con suo padre gli ritornò nella mente...si allontanò di colpo mettendosi in piedi...  
"Non...non mi toccare..." sussurrò fissandolo "...sta lontano da me..."  
"Non allontanarmi Eldarion..." disse Legolas rialzandosi a sua volta "...so che è difficile ma..."  
"Hai il suo profumo addosso..." ribatté il principe alzando una mano verso di lui quando lo vide fare un passo per avvicinarsi "...hai il profumo di mio padre addosso..."  
L'elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia...non capiva perché si stava comportando così...prima sembrava essersi calmato...  
“Ti prego…cerca di capire cosa…”  
“No!” lo interruppe Eldarion “Tu hai…il suo profumo…” scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi “…io non…”  
“Eldarion…” sussurrò l’elfo dolcemente allungando una mano verso di lui.  
“Non voglio…non lo sopporto…” mormorò il giovane riaprendo gli occhi…fissò per un istante Legolas e corse via velocemente.  
  
~  
Aragorn si girò nel letto, appoggiò una mano accanto a sé ma si accorse di essere solo, così aprì gli occhi e vide che Legolas era in piedi accanto alla finestra con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Ad telich na haust meleth (Ritorna a letto amore)” mormorò ma notò che lo sguardo dell’elfo era ancora perso nel cielo…  
“Hon ereb si…(Lui è solo adesso)” sussurrò Legolas “…a i nîr ned hûn în ú anna hon îdh…(e il dolore nel suo cuore non gli concede riposo)”  
“Hon peditham ned i aur (Gli parleremo nel mattino)” disse Aragorn guardando il compagno.  
“E se lui non volesse?” chiese l’elfo voltando la testa verso di lui “Si è chiuso nella sua stanza per stare lontano da noi…”  
“Concedigli del tempo, è stato difficile…”  
“No…noi l’abbiamo ferito…” lo interruppe Legolas avvicinandosi di nuovo al letto “…con le nostre menzogne abbiamo costruito attorno a lui un castello di cristallo ed ora ne rimangono solo le macerie…è cresciuto in un mondo che non esiste e questa sera ha visto per la prima volta la realtà…” si sedette sul letto appoggiando una mano su quella del compagno “…oh Estel tu non hai visto i suoi occhi…non hai visto quella luce che li illuminava spegnersi lentamente ad ogni mia parola…è stato terribile vedere ogni sua certezza svanire in pochi istanti…”  
“Legolas…non c’era altro modo…” sussurrò Aragorn stringendo nella sua la mano dell’elfo “…doveva sapere la verità…”  
“Ma non così…” ribatté Legolas scuotendo la testa “…non doveva vedere suo padre…o sua madre con un'altra persona…non doveva vederci mentre…”  
“Non possiamo cambiare gli eventi…” intervenne il ramingo “…anche se lo vorrei quanto te…vedrai, col tempo tutto tornerà come prima…”  
Legolas accennò un sorriso e si stese a fianco del compagno, ma non chiuse gli occhi, rimase tutta la notte a fissare il soffitto con una strana sensazione dentro di sé.  
  
Anche in un’altra stanza c’era qualcuno che quella notte non avrebbe trovato riposo…Eldarion era steso sul letto con un cuscino tra le braccia, non si era cambiato d’abito e non si era nemmeno infilato sotto le coperte…si era semplicemente gettato sul letto, voltandosi su un fianco per guardare la luna fuori dalla finestra…i suoi occhi erano aperti e sulle sue guance scendeva di tanto in tanto una lacrima…e lì, nel silenzio, cercava di dare un senso ai pensieri che affollavano la sua mente e a quelle emozioni che lo tormentavano…lentamente però iniziava a capire perché stava soffrendo così tanto…  
  
~  
Passarono alcuni giorni…giorni durante i quali Eldarion rimase chiuso nella sua stanza, aprendo la porta solo per prendere il cibo che a turno Legolas, Aragorn o Arwen gli portavano continuando ogni volta a implorarlo di uscire. Éomer aveva deciso di stare al di fuori di questa storia, era convinto che Eldarion avesse solo bisogno di restare solo per comprendere ed infatti un pomeriggio, il principe uscì dal piccolo rifugio che si era creato e scese nella sala dove trovò tutti gli altri ad attenderlo.  
Éomer era seduto a capo tavola con un libro tra le mani, dall’altro lato c’erano Arwen e Legolas mentre Aragorn era in piedi accanto al camino. Eldarion entrò lentamente, guardandosi attorno e subito sentì gli occhi di tutti quanti puntati su di sé.  
“Se desiderate ancora parlarmi, ora sono pronto ad ascoltare” disse fermandosi al centro della sala.  
Aragorn lanciò un’occhiata ad Arwen, poi si avvicinò al figlio…  
“Eldarion…siediti per favore…” disse prendendo una delle sedie e spostandola indietro.  
Il giovane si sedette e guardò i volti davanti a sé…il suo sguardo poi si fermò per qualche momento su quello di Legolas…  
“In questo punto però sembro io quello a dovere delle spiegazioni” sussurrò tra sé abbassando gli occhi.  
“Eldarion, a tutti noi dispiace per quello che è successo…” iniziò Aragorn appoggiandosi al tavolo vicino al re di Rohan “…e non cercheremo delle scuse perché sarebbero inutili…tu meriti la verità, quella verità che già da molto avresti dovuto conoscere ma che per paura non ti abbiamo mai rivelato…tua madre ed io ci amiamo ma i nostri cuori appartengono ad altre persone, ma abbiamo deciso di portare avanti la promessa che ci eravamo fatti anni fa per il bene dei nostri popoli…quando ci siamo uniti in matrimonio entrambi eravamo consapevoli della scelta che stavamo facendo e di quello a cui saremmo andati incontro…” si fermò e guardò Arwen che annuì.  
“Allora tuo padre aveva già donato il suo cuore a Legolas mentre io ho scoperto dopo poco il mio amore per Éomer…” continuò la dama “…abbiamo dovuto affrontare molte difficoltà ma col tempo siamo riusciti a superarle…entrambi siamo legati ad altre persone ma questo non significa che tra noi non c’è più nessun tipo di sentimento…e tu sei il frutto di quell’amore che ancora ci unisce…noi ti amiamo Eldarion non dubitarne mai…”  
“Ora…noi capiamo come puoi sentirti dopo aver scoperto tutto questo…” riprese il ramingo “…e ti daremo tutto il nostro appoggio per affrontare questa situazione…”  
Quando Aragorn finì un silenzio calò nella stanza…Legolas lanciò un’occhiata ad Éomer dall’altra parte del tavolo e l’uomo si schiarì la voce…  
“Ehm…Eldarion puoi parlare se hai qualcosa da dirci…”  
Il principe accennò un sorriso e alzò lo sguardo sul re di Rohan…  
“Beh…avrei molte cosa da dire ma se lo facessi i miei genitori non mi riconoscerebbero più come figlio e Gondor perderebbe il suo solo ed unico erede al trono…”  
“Non dire così…” sussurrò Arwen fissandolo “…per noi sei importante ma non per quel motivo…”  
“Oh certo…” mormorò Eldarion voltando la testa verso di lei “…posso accettare tutto quello che mi avete detto riguardo alle vostre storie ma non raccontatemi che la mia nascita era desiderata…probabilmente entrambi stavate pensando a qualcun altro mentre eravate nello stesso letto…”  
“No Eldarion…” disse la dama scuotendo la testa ma il giovane continuò alzando la voce  
“E questo lo dimostra il fatto che dopo pochi anni, quando ormai ero in grado di cavarmela da solo e non dovevate più badare a me, tu hai deciso di avere delle figlie dall’uomo che amavi veramente e di restartene con loro per la maggior parte del tempo…”  
Aragorn vide Arwen abbassare lo sguardo ed intervenne  
“Non parlare in questo modo a tua madre…”  
“Non ho detto niente di sbagliato…padre…” ribatté Eldarion fissandolo “…è solo la verità…ed è della verità che stiamo discutendo giusto? Mia madre preferisce restare con le figlie che ha avuto per amore come tu hai preferito lasciarmi qui a palazzo piuttosto che portarmi con te ad incontrare Legolas quando lui era a Bosco Atro…” si fermò un istante e notò che Aragorn stava stringendo le labbra “…ogni singola volta ti supplicavo…non desideravo altro che accompagnarti per poter rivedere il suo volto e sentire la sua voce…” voltò la testa e posò il suo sguardo su Legolas, quando incontrò i suoi occhi fece un profondo respiro “…ma la tua risposta era sempre quella...No Eldarion sai bene che abbiamo molti argomenti di cui discutere, non abbiamo tempo per divertirci…” mentre parlava continuava a fissare l’elfo “…non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa facevate ma sicuramente era tutto fuorché discutere dei vostri regni…” vide gli occhi di Legolas chiudersi per un istante e continuò “…ora capisco perché non mi era permesso vedere nemmeno per una volta la persona alla quale tengo più di chiunque altro…non avevate tempo per me…”  
“Eldarion ti prego…non parlare così…” sussurrò Legolas dolcemente "...sono stato lontano per molto tempo ma non ti ho mai dimenticato...pensavo a te in continuazione..."  
"Ma pensavi a me come un bambino che aveva paura degli orchi sotto al suo letto, non è così?" ribatté Eldarion senza staccare gli occhi da lui "Non potevi far altro visto che non conoscevi il mio volto..."  
"No io..." sussurrò l'elfo fissandolo, poi chiuse gli occhi per un attimo prima di continuare "...sì...questo è vero...ti ricordavo ancora bambino e mi sei mancato...avrei voluto restarti accanto, vederti crescere...e...ho desiderato molte volte poter conoscere il tuo volto ma..."  
"Ma preferivi passare il tempo che avevi a disposizione nel letto con mio padre piuttosto che con me" lo interruppe Eldarion alzando la voce.  
Aragorn spalancò gli occhi e vide l'espressione sul volto di Legolas...la conosceva bene...ormai aveva imparato a conoscerla...Eldarion lo stava facendo sentire in colpa...e non doveva succedere...  
"Eldarion!" intervenne alzando lo sguardo su di lui "Modera le tue parole...Legolas aveva dei doveri nei confronti del suo popolo, non ha deciso lui di restare lontano per così tanto tempo...in ogni caso quello che ha deciso di fare in quei giorni non ti riguarda ma non per questo devi dubitare dell'affetto che prova nei tuoi riguardi..."  
"Oh certo che non mi riguarda..." ribatté il principe continuando a fissare negli occhi Legolas "...non ero io quello che desiderava vedere...non ero io quello che voleva avere vicino...non ero io quello che voleva..."  
"Eldarion basta!" gridò Aragorn facendo un passo verso di lui "Ora stai esagerando!"  
"Io desideravo vederti..." disse Legolas alzandosi, velocemente si avvicinò alla sedia dove era seduto il giovane e si inginocchiò davanti a lui stringendogli le mani nelle proprie "...e desideravo poterti riabbracciare...è stato così difficile restare lontano per anni dalle persone che amavo...perché non mi credi?"  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento fissando gli occhi blu dell'elfo davanti a sé poi sussurrò  
"Perché fino ad ora mi hai sempre mentito" e allontanò le mani dalle sue.  
Legolas rimase immobile...quelle parole e quel gesto...aveva sentito un dolore fortissimo al cuore...e non sapeva cosa dire...non poteva rispondergli perché era la verità...  
Aragorn rimase allibito di fronte a quella reazione, non se la sarebbe mai aspettata da suo figlio nei confronti di Legolas...stava per parlare ma vide Eldarion voltare la testa nella sua direzione...  
"Posso andarmene ora?" gli chiese il principe a bassa voce.  
Il ramingo rimase in silenzio per un attimo...e sentì una stretta al cuore quando notò che Legolas stava ancora guardando il volto del giovane ed i suoi occhi erano lucidi...  
"Posso...andarmene...ora?" ripeté Eldarion alzando la voce e scandendo le parole.  
"Sì...va nella tua camera Eldarion" rispose Aragorn annuendo. Restò immobile osservando il figlio che, rialzandosi, non abbassò nemmeno per un istante lo sguardo verso l'elfo, dopodiché uscì velocemente dalla stanza.  
Legolas si rimise in piedi e fece un passo per seguirlo ma sentì sul braccio la mano del compagno.  
"Lascialo stare...non adesso" gli sussurrò il ramingo.  
"No...io devo parlargli..." disse l'elfo scuotendo la testa "... devo farlo adesso…non voglio che soffra…gli ho fatto del male e…”  
“Legolas ma non capisci?” lo interruppe Aragorn “Lo sta facendo intenzionalmente per farti sentire in colpa…si sente tradito e non lo metto in dubbio ma ha agito in quel modo perché ti conosce e sa che alle sue parole avresti reagito in questo modo…”  
“Ma era la verità!” ribatté l’elfo fissandolo “Tutto quello che ha detto era vero ed io non posso restarmene qui mentre lui è di nuovo rinchiuso nella sua stanza…non ci riesco…ti prego Estel…lasciami andare da lui…”  
Il ramingo lo guardò in silenzio, poi gli lasciò il braccio e annuì…restando poi ad osservarlo mentre correva fuori dalla stanza.  
  
~  
“Eldarion!” disse l’elfo bussando ripetutamente alla porta “Devo parlarti!”  
“Io non ho niente da dirti!” gridò il principe “Lasciami stare!”  
“Eldarion ti prego! Concedimi solo qualche momento! Poi se è quello che desideri non ti cercherò più” Legolas attese in silenzio per qualche attimo poi udì la risposta del giovane  
“Entra…è aperta…”  
L’elfo entrò nella stanza e vide Eldarion seduto sul letto con la testa tra le mani, ma appena il giovane sentì la sua presenza alzò lo sguardo su di lui ed allora Legolas notò che i suoi occhi erano arrossati come se avesse appena smesso di piangere…  
“Perché ti sei comportato in quel modo?” sussurrò l’elfo avvicinandosi a lui “Io…io posso capire come ti senti…tradito, umiliato, credi che a nessuno importi della tua vita se non perché sei l’erede al trono…lo so perché sono le stesse cose che provavo io…ma tu hai una famiglia che ti ama…i tuoi genitori farebbero qualsiasi cosa per te e non perché dovrai diventare re ma perché sei loro figlio…non incolparli per le scelte che hanno dovuto fare, anche tu ti accorgerai che essere un sovrano comporta molti sacrifici e forse ora non capisci…” ma si fermò quando vide il giovane sorridere.  
“Oh Legolas!” sospirò Eldarion fissandolo “Sei tu quello che non capisce…” si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo nella stanza “…non mi importa se i miei genitori fingono di stare insieme per il bene del regno…sì quando ho saputo la verità sono stato male ma non posso farci niente, d’altronde sono loro stessi a scontarne le conseguenze…io devo solo abituarmi all’idea…ed anche se rimango convinto che mi hanno dato la vita solo per quello scopo, non mi hanno fatto mai mancare niente…”  
“Allora perché il tuo cuore non riesce a ritrovare la pace?” mormorò Legolas dolcemente “Perché non può tornare tutto come prima?”  
Eldarion si avvicinò di nuovo al letto con la testa bassa e si sedette…  
“Perché…” sospirò “…anche se ti dicessi il perché non cambierebbe nulla…”  
“Sì invece!” ribatté l’elfo sedendosi al suo fianco “Insieme possiamo trovare una soluzione a ciò che ti affligge…” gli accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli, spostandoglieli dietro all’orecchio per poter vedere il suo volto “…aprimi il tuo cuore…fidati di me come una volta…perché soffri?”  
“Perché non sopporto vederti tra le braccia di mio padre…” sussurrò Eldarion voltando la testa verso di lui “…e sapere che ogni notte la passi nel suo letto mi fa impazzire…”  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi stupito…non riusciva a credere a quelle parole…possibile che fosse la sua relazione con Aragorn il vero problema? Aprì la bocca per parlare ma si ritrovò senza parole…la sua mente era completamente vuota se non per quelle due frasi che continuavano a ripetersi…  
Eldarion lo guardò a lungo negli occhi in attesa di qualche segno…qualcosa che gli desse una risposta a quella domanda che da mesi aveva nel cuore…ad un tratto alzò una mano e la appoggiò sul petto dell’elfo…e allora sentì il suo cuore, stava battendo fortissimo…sorrise e passò le dita sulla guancia di Legolas, vide i suoi occhi blu socchiudersi per qualche istante ma allora si alzò in piedi e lentamente uscì dalla stanza.  
  
~  
Passarono alcuni giorni ed Eldarion sembrava essere tornato quello di prima, scherzava e parlava con tutti…tutti tranne Legolas e suo padre…quando si ritrovavano a cena insieme un silenzio improvviso calava nella sala e si interrompeva solo quando anche Éomer o Arwen si univano a loro.  
  
Una sera, quando finirono di cenare, Aragorn allungò una mano verso quella di Legolas e la strinse nella sua, mentre parlava con Éomer di alcune questioni…l’elfo gli sorrise ma appena si voltò, vide davanti a sé l’espressione sul viso di Eldarion e rimase senza fiato quando scorse qualcosa nei suoi occhi…sembrava gelosia…e ne ebbe la conferma quando dopo pochi istanti il giovane si alzò violentemente da tavola, andandosene senza dire una parola.  
  
Più tardi Éomer uscì su uno dei grandi balconi, per godersi l’aria della sera, dopo aver avuto una discussione, fortunatamente positiva, con Arwen. Si guardò attorno e vide alla sua destra Legolas, chinato in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati al ripiano di marmo del balcone…stava guardando fisso davanti a sé gli alberi dei giardini ma la sua mente sembrava totalmente in un altro posto.  
Si avvicinò lentamente a lui e quando lo raggiunse, si mise nella sua stessa posizione…  
“Qualcosa ti turba…” sussurrò guardando dove anche lo sguardo dell’elfo era rivolto “…lo vedo da giorni ormai…è forse qualcosa legato al comportamento che ha tenuto il nostro principe questa sera?”  
Legolas rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi fece un profondo respiro…  
“Tu sei mio amico giusto?” gli chiese con un tono di voce molto basso.  
“Certamente” rispose Éomer incuriosito da quella domanda.  
“E se ti facessi una domanda, tu mi risponderesti con sincerità?”  
“Certo…di che cosa si tratta?”  
L’elfo voltò la testa verso di lui e fissandolo intensamente gli chiese  
“Tu credi che Eldarion possa desiderarmi?” si fermò un istante per poi continuare “Credi che possa sentirsi attratto da me?”  
Éomer cercò di trattenersi ma dopo pochi attimi si mise a ridere, abbassando la testa e girandosi per appoggiarsi contro la balconata.  
“Perché…perché ridi?” sussurrò Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma quando vide che l’uomo non dava segno di smettere alzò la voce “Perché stai ridendo? Non sto scherzando! Smetti!”  
“Scusa…scusa…” ribatté Éomer cercando di controllarsi “…è solo che…sarebbe pazzesco…padre e figlio che bramano la stessa persona…le conseguenze potrebbero essere molto divertenti…” poi abbassò lo sguardo “…oppure tremende dipende da…”  
“Éomer ti prego!” lo interruppe Legolas afferrandogli il braccio “Desidero solo una risposta!”  
Il re di Rohan lo guardò per un momento  
“Vuoi la verità?” gli chiese e quando vide l’elfo annuire continuò, incrociando le braccia sul petto “Io credo sia impossibile che non ti desideri…” notò l’espressione perplessa sul suo bel viso e sorrise “…avanti…in un modo o nell’altro fai perdere la testa a chiunque…Aragorn, Leithian, Lanthir…me…insomma…tu hai qualcosa di speciale Legolas, ormai dovresti sapere l’effetto che hai sulle persone che ti circondano…”  
“Mah…io non mai fatto niente per…” sussurro l’elfo come incredulo.  
“Non devi fare qualcosa…” lo interruppe sorridendo Éomer “…è il tuo modo di essere, la tua visione della vita…sei tu…e sicuramente Eldarion non è immune alla tua magia…”  
“Io l’ho cresciuto Éomer!” ribatté Legolas fissandolo “Lo preso tra le braccia quando era appena nato…dovrebbe considerarmi come un padre o un fratello più grande…”  
“Un padre?” ripeté ridendo l’uomo “Legolas apri gli occhi…Aragorn è suo padre ma tu…” si fermò un momento e guardò dall’alto in basso l’elfo “…insomma guardati…e guarda Eldarion…come puoi pretendere che ti consideri un padre? Lui è giovane ed in te non vede un fratello, forse quando era bambino sì, ma non adesso…non noti che da quando sei tornato non ti cerca perché ha paura del buio ma ti cerca perché vuole te?”  
“Come puoi saperlo?” chiese l’elfo “Forse ti sbagli…forse entrambi ci stiamo sbagliando…”  
“Oh lo spero Legolas!” disse Éomer “Lo spero con tutto il cuore…o se invece è così, spero che desideri solo tuo corpo perché se ci fosse dell’altro…”  
“No! Non è così, non c’è dell’altro!” ribatté Legolas alzando la voce.  
“Va bene…” sussurrò l’uomo annuendo “…in questo caso basta che tu gli faccia capire che non lo desideri in quel modo…tutto qui…” vide l’elfo abbassare lo sguardo e rimase per un istante a bocca aperta “…perché…tu non lo desideri in quel modo vero?” per un lungo momento non ottenne risposta, così spalancò gli occhi voltandosi completamente verso di lui  
“Legolas rispondimi ti prego…”  
“Il mio corpo…l’ha desiderato…” mormorò Legolas alzando timidamente lo sguardo su di lui “…e mi odio per questo…continuavo a ripetermi che lui non era Aragorn…che non dovevo sentirmi in quel modo ma…”  
“Fermati!” disse Éomer alzando una mano verso di lui “Non continuare”  
“Io ho paura Éomer!” ribatté l’elfo alzando la voce “Ho paura di quello che provo…ho paura di quello che può succedere…”  
“Legolas…”  
“E ho paura quando Aragorn mi dice che è troppo stanco per cavalcare con me mentre invece Eldarion mi seguirebbe ovunque…ho paura di me stesso Éomer…”  
“Legolas calmati!” sussurrò il re di Rohan prendendogli una mano “Andrà tutto bene…devi solo capire cosa vuoi…”  
“Io voglio passare il resto della mia vita con Aragorn ed amarlo fino a quando me ne sarà data l’opportunità” mormorò Legolas fissandolo.  
“E così sarà…” rispose l’uomo sorridendo “…ma devi chiarire quella cosa con Eldarion prima che i suoi sogni vengano infranti di nuovo…”  
Legolas lo fissò in silenzio poi abbassò lo sguardo e si incamminò per rientrare nel palazzo. Éomer si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò tra sé  
“Oh Eldarion…possibile che quella notte i nostri pensieri erano rivolti veramente alla stessa persona?”  
  
~  
Legolas si fermò davanti alla porta, fece un profondo respiro e bussò…si aspettava il silenzio ed invece subito udì una risposta.  
“Avanti…”  
Entrò e richiuse la pesante porta di legno dietro di sé poi si voltò aprendo la bocca per parlare ma si fermò all’istante quando vide Eldarion e strinse più forte il pugno sull’elsa della spada che portava con sé. Il giovane principe di Gondor era seduto sul piano inferiore della grande finestra di pietra con la gamba destra rialzata e piegata davanti a sé…era appoggiato di schiena al muro, con la testa leggermente inclinata all’indietro, aveva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e stringeva in una mano un calice.  
“Sapevo che saresti venuto…” sussurrò Eldarion senza muoversi “…devi rimproverarmi per il comportamento che ho tenuto a cena…”  
Legolas rimase ancora un momento in silenzio, osservandolo…indossava dei pantaloni e degli stivali neri ed una lunga vestaglia argentata chiusa sul petto da tre lacci…in quella posizione e con la luce della luna che lo accarezzava sembrava un Elfo…bellissimo e perfetto…e Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un istante…cercando di imprimersi nella memoria il motivo di quell’incontro al posto della splendida visione che aveva davanti…  
“Credevo che tu stessi già riposando…” disse l’elfo facendo qualche passo.  
Eldarion sorrise debolmente e voltò la testa verso di lui  
“Come posso trovare riposo in questa stanza?” mormorò “Come posso farlo sapendo quello che hanno visto questi muri? O quello che è successo in questo letto…”  
“Io…ti ho riportato la tua spada…” disse Legolas abbassando lo sguardo e cambiando discorso “…so quanto ci tenevi…” alzò la mano con la spada nel pugno “…non volevo che rimanesse sul pavimento dell’altra stanza…” e lentamente l’appoggiò su un tavolo poi si girò di nuovo verso di lui e vide gli occhi del principe fissi su di sé “…perché non sei tornato a riprenderla?”  
Eldarion bevve un sorso di vino e sorrise di nuovo  
“Forse perché da quella sera ho scoperto che per me non era poi così importante…” rispose “…e forse anche perché non era quell’arma che desideravo veramente…”  
“E cosa desideri allora?” gli chiese debolmente l’elfo e alla sua stessa domanda sentì un brivido lungo il corpo.  
“Cosa desidero…” ripeté tra sé il giovane muovendo il calice davanti al viso prima di finire il vino in esso contenuto.  
“Sì Eldarion…” sussurrò Legolas facendo un passo verso di lui “…dimmi la verità…”  
“La verità?” chiese il giovane alzandosi lentamente in piedi “Non sempre la verità è piacevole da ascoltare…in questi giorni l’ho imparato molto bene…” si avvicinò ad un tavolo sul quale c’erano un’anfora ed un altro calice, versò dell’altro vino nel proprio e porse il calice già pieno all’elfo “…comunque…bevi con me Legolas…brindiamo a questa verità…”  
Legolas prese il calice dalla mano del principe senza mai allontanare gli occhi dai suoi poi entrambi bevvero il vino in un solo sorso, riappoggiando i calici ormai vuoti sul tavolo di legno.  
Quando Eldarion vide l’elfo lasciare il bicchiere sorrise tra sé e fece qualche passo nella stanza con la testa bassa.  
“Sei ancora convinto di voler sapere la verità?”  
“Sì Eldarion…” disse Legolas avvicinandosi a lui “…rivelami cosa attende il tuo cuore…rivelami cosa desideri…”  
“Io desidero te…” sussurrò Eldarion voltandosi verso di lui e vide l’elfo spalancare gli occhi “…da quando ti ho rivisto non riesco a smettere di pensarti…” lentamente fece dei passi verso di lui “…tu sei sempre stato nella mia mente ma ora è diverso…i pensieri che invadono la mia mente giorno e notte sono diversi…i miei sogni sono diversi…”  
Legolas sentì il proprio cuore battere con forza e più il principe si avvicinava a lui, più anche il respiro aumentava di intensità…cercò di fare un passo indietro per allontanarsi ma non ci riuscì…era come se il suo corpo volesse essere raggiunto…  
“...continuo a sognarti Legolas…” proseguì il giovane fermandosi davanti a lui e fissandolo intensamente “…sogno i tuoi occhi…le tue labbra…il tuo corpo…” mentre parlava iniziò ad accarezzargli il viso fermando la mano sul suo petto “…mi sono ripetuto molte volte che non dovrei provare questo forte desiderio nei tuoi confronti ma…non riesco a farne a meno…quando ti sono vicino io…”  
“Eldarion te ne prego…” bisbigliò quasi senza fiato l’elfo, strinse le labbra e indietreggiò finendo però contro la parete vicino al tavolo “…sai che non è giusto…io non posso essere quello che vorresti…”  
“Cosa? Il mio amante?” disse Eldarion raggiungendolo di nuovo e mettendosi davanti a lui.  
“Sì…voglio dire…no…” si corresse Legolas chiudendo per un istante gli occhi “…io non potrei mai esserlo…e non solo perché amo Aragorn e sono legato a lui ma anche perché ti ho cresciuto…Eldarion cerca di ragionare…tu dovresti vedermi come un fratello…o come un padre…”  
“Tu non sei mio padre!” sussurrò il principe mettendo una mano sul muro di fianco al volto dell’elfo, si avvicinò a lui fino a toccarlo col proprio corpo e con le labbra gli sfiorò l’orecchio “…mio padre non avrebbe reagito in quel modo, quel pomeriggio, nelle cucine…”  
Legolas cercò di calmarsi…di mantenere il controllo…ma sentì una vampata di calore in tutto il corpo quando le labbra del giovane si mossero per pronunciare quelle parole…  
“Eldarion…” disse cercando di spingersi il più possibile contro il muro per stare lontano da lui e soprattutto per non fargli sentire quanto il suo corpo avesse già ceduto al desiderio…non riusciva a spiegarselo…era impossibile che solo la vicinanza di Eldarion lo facesse sentire in quel modo…strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, quando li riaprì il suo sguardo fu attratto dai bicchieri sul tavolo…  
“Io ti ho sentito…” continuò il principe sfiorandogli dolcemente la guancia con la propria “…e credevo di impazzire…essere stretto tra le tue braccia mentre il tuo corpo…”  
“Eldarion…” lo interruppe l’elfo facendo un respiro profondo “…cosa c’era in quel bicchiere?”  
Il giovane lo guardò negli occhi, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
“Cosa mi hai fatto bere?” gli chiese di nuovo Legolas con la voce che quasi tremava per la paura della risposta.  
“Perché non provi ad indovinare?” rispose Eldarion mettendo le mani sul suo petto e muovendo le dita sul morbido velluto della tunica verde smeraldo “Dovresti conoscere le erbe meglio di me…”  
Legolas socchiuse le labbra, fissando il principe in preda al panico…non era possibile che gli avesse dato veramente…ma un’altra ondata di calore non gli lasciò dubbi…  
“Devo…devo andarmene…” disse guardando la porta della camera “…lasciami uscire di qui…”  
“No!” ribatté Eldarion stringendo i pugni sul suo abito “Sei venuto da me per sapere la verità e…”  
“Eldarion fammi uscire da questa stanza!” lo interruppe Legolas alzando la voce più che poteva nonostante il suo respiro diventasse sempre più veloce “Adesso che ho ancora un po’ di controllo sul mio corpo!” e cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta, ma era praticamente impossibile farlo senza toccare il principe…e quella era una cosa che non doveva fare…  
“Perché lo neghi?” gli sussurrò Eldarion all’orecchio “Anche tu mi desideri…e non è per quello che hai bevuto poco fa…” si allontanò leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi e sorrise “…ti ho visto quella notte alla locanda…” e a quelle parole sentì il corpo dell’elfo tremare “…ti ho visto riflesso nello specchio…e ho visto il tuo sguardo…nei tuoi occhi c’era quello che c’è adesso ed allora non avevi bevuto niente…”  
Quando incrociò lo sguardo del giovane, Legolas chiuse gli occhi…scuotendo lentamente la testa…  
“È sbagliato…” sussurrò tra sé “…è sbagliato…non posso…”  
“Guardami…” disse Eldarion ma vide che l’elfo non gli diede retta, continuando a bisbigliare quelle parole.  
“…non posso…non posso…è sbagliato…”  
“Guardami!” ripeté il principe ma poi sorrise quando capì che quelle parole non erano rivolte a lui…Legolas stava cercando di convincere se stesso…così iniziò a indietreggiare, tirando l’elfo verso di sé…e si stupì quando non fece alcuna resistenza…raggiunse il letto e si sedette sul materasso, per poi sdraiarsi completamente…rimase per un istante immobile quando vide Legolas appoggiare le mani di fianco alla sua testa e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quando sentì il corpo dell’elfo sopra al proprio…sorrise quando si accorse che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi mentre la sua bocca si muoveva per pronunciare in silenzio le parole di poco prima, così rialzò la testa e con le labbra gli sfiorò una guancia…  
“Non può essere sbagliata una cosa che ti fa sentire così…” sussurrò dolcemente e finalmente vide gli occhi dell’elfo riaprirsi e sentì un brivido lungo il corpo quando notò che erano ricolmi di desiderio “…ti ho sognato così a lungo…e ti volevo…sono andato in quella locanda perché credevo che, una volta soddisfatto il mio corpo, anche quel desiderio per te sarebbe diminuito…ma non è così…” riabbassò la testa e strinse di più i pugni sul suo abito per tirarlo contro di sé “…mi sento bruciare quando ti sono vicino e quando te ne vai, sento un vuoto enorme dentro di me…”  
“Eldarion…” disse Legolas cercando di controllare il proprio respiro “…io non posso fare quello che mi chiedi…io…ti ho visto nascere…e crescere…per me sei…” si fermò un istante, sapeva benissimo che quello che stava per dire non era vero ma non poteva permettere che accadesse tutto quello “…per me sei come un figlio…”  
“Un figlio?” ripeté Eldarion alzando la voce “Ed è così che mi vedi come un figlio…” alzò il bacino e lo mosse quello dell’elfo…a stento tenne gli occhi aperti quando sentì l’eccitazione di Legolas contro la propria ed udì un sospiro uscire dalle sue labbra mentre abbassava la testa…i lunghi capelli biondi scivolarono in avanti, ricadendo sul petto del giovane…  
“Tu non mi hai mai visto come un figlio…” continuò alzando le mani per far scorrere le dita tra quei fili di seta dorata.  
“Io…io amo tuo padre…” mormorò Legolas quando sentì il respiro del principe di nuovo vicino all’orecchio.  
“Ma lo hai tradito con Éomer tempo fa…” ribatté Eldarion sfiorandogli il profilo dell’orecchio con la lingua e sentì sopra di sé, il corpo dell’elfo tremare con forza…  
“…no…” gemette Legolas stringendo i pugni sulle coperte.  
“Non mentirmi…me l’ha rivelato lui stesso…ma non sapeva che io avevo compreso di chi stesse parlando…”  
L’elfo aprì la bocca per parlare, ma invece delle parole, dalle sue labbra uscì un sospiro quando sentì sul collo le dita del giovane.  
“Toccami Legolas ti prego…” sussurrò Eldarion guardandolo negli occhi “…voglio sentire le tue mani su di me…”  
“Eldarion non…” bisbigliò Legolas ma appoggiò una mano sul suo petto, sfiorando con l’indice i tre lacci “…lasciami andare…lasciami uscire di qui…”  
Il giovane fece un profondo respiro e, continuando a fissarlo intensamente, si slacciò la tunica, prese il polso dell’elfo e rimise la sua mano sul proprio petto…e sentì le sue dita sfiorarlo dolcemente…  
“Non…non ti sto più trattenendo…” sussurrò sorridendo quando sentì la mano di Legolas scendere sul ventre.  
Legolas guardò il suo volto e poi vide che le sue mani erano appoggiate sul materasso…ora era libero di andarsene, doveva solo trovare la forza di rialzarsi e raggiungere la porta…ed era quella la parte più difficile…la sua mente sapeva cosa doveva fare ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di allontanarsi da quello di Eldarion…  
  
~  
“Oh Aragorn!” esclamò stupito Éomer quando, rientrato nel salone, si ritrovò davanti il re di Gondor “Cosa fai qui?”  
“Niente…stavo solo pensando…” rispose il ramingo accennando un sorriso.  
“Certo…e…desideri parlarne…se non sono indiscreto ovviamente”  
Aragorn sospirò, facendo qualche passo nella stanza  
“Riflettevo sul comportamento di Eldarion a tavola…” iniziò guardando il grande camino “…sembra aver accettato di buon grado la tua storia con Arwen ma non la mia con Legolas…”  
“E ne sei stupito?” chiese il re di Rohan avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Dispiaciuto…non stupito…” disse il ramingo girandosi verso l’uomo “…immaginavo qualcosa del genere visto quanto è legato a lui ma le sue azioni e le sue parole…quelle a volte mi sorprendono...vorrei che riuscisse a capire che io amo Legolas ma che non ho intenzione di allontanarlo da lui, per nessun motivo…invece, ora più che mai, sembra…non so come dire…”  
“Geloso?” intervenne Éomer guardando il re di Gondor e vide una strana espressione sul suo viso…come se quella fosse la parola che stesse cercando ma che non voleva dire…  
“Già…credo di sì…” continuò Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo “…sembra geloso del tempo che Legolas dedica a me piuttosto che a lui…e da questa sera ho addirittura timore a sfiorare il mio compagno per paura di una reazione violenta di mio figlio…io non so…forse dovrei parlare con lui…”  
Éomer rimase in silenzio per un istante…possibile che Aragorn non si fosse accorto degli sguardi di Eldarion nei confronti di Legolas…possibile che non immaginasse, nemmeno lontanamente, che forse anche suo figlio provava qualcosa per l’elfo…  
“E cosa vorresti dirgli?” gli chiese facendo un altro passo nella sua direzione.  
“Beh…non saprei…innanzitutto gli chiederei perché si comporta in questo modo…”  
“E se ti desse una risposta che non desidereresti sentire?” ribatté Éomer fissandolo…notò l’espressione incuriosita sul suo viso…forse non doveva dire niente, non toccava a lui farlo…ma non poteva fare a meno di vedersi al suo posto…e al suo posto avrebbe voluto essere a conoscenza dell’attrazione tra il proprio figlio e il proprio compagno…in quel modo avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa…qualunque cosa...ma ancora una volta si ripeté che non spettava a lui…  
“Cosa intendi dire?” gli chiese Aragorn aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Oh…niente…era così…tanto per dire…lascia perdere!” disse sorridendo Éomer, alzò una mano in segno di saluto e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando il ramingo immobile ad osservarlo. Salì le scale e si incamminò per uno dei corridoi continuando a pensare…forse però, poteva parlare lui con Eldarion…non sapeva cosa dirgli di preciso, ma almeno poteva farsi un’idea di cosa provava veramente il giovane principe per Legolas…  
  
~  
Legolas rimase immobile cercando di riprendere il possesso del proprio corpo…doveva andare via…non era ancora troppo tardi…ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Eldarion…ad un tratto sentì sulle labbra le dita del giovane e si stupì di se stesso quando aprì la bocca e iniziò a succhiarle, sfiorandole con la lingua sensualmente...vide il principe socchiudere gli occhi e lo sentì gemere per la sorpresa...  
"Sì..."  
"No!" esclamò l'elfo chiudendo gli occhi e allontanandosi da lui, si voltò, sedendosi sul materasso, ma non fece in tempo a scendere dal letto...anche Eldarion si rialzò e velocemente si mise davanti a lui, sedendosi sulle sue gambe.  
"Resta con me..." sussurrò dolcemente "...non lasciarmi solo adesso..."  
Legolas alzò lo sguardo su di lui e vide che aveva sul volto quell'espressione che usava sempre per ottenere ciò che voleva....respirò intensamente, scuotendo la testa ma contemporaneamente si sdraiò sul letto...  
Eldarion sentì il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata quando vide l'elfo stendersi...timidamente avvicinò le mani ai lacci della sua tunica, slacciandoli uno ad uno...con le dita gli sfiorò il petto e, come quella notte, anche in quel momento sentì i muscoli di Legolas contrarsi, raggiunse il suo ventre e passò l'indice sul profilo dei suoi pantaloni ma l'elfo gli bloccò il polso con la mano, nell’istante stesso che sentì l’anello di Aragorn scivolargli sulla spalla...  
"Eldarion ti supplico..." bisbigliò tra i sospiri che si facevano sempre più continui "...non sono me stesso..." ma la voce gli venne a mancare quando il principe gli prese le mano portandosela alle labbra e gli succhiò avidamente due dita...  
"Sì che lo sei..." mormorò Eldarion fissandolo e fece scivolare la mano di Legolas sul proprio petto...ad un tratto la lasciò ma l'elfo continuò ad accarezzarlo...sorrise e si piegò su di lui e quando sentì la pelle nuda di Legolas contro la propria si lasciò sfuggire un gemito che si unì a quello che era uscito dalle labbra dell'elfo...così iniziò a baciargli il collo fino a raggiungere il suo orecchio e quando gli sfiorò la punta con la lingua sentì il corpo di Legolas scuotersi violentemente...ripeté il gesto e ottenne lo stesso risultato...sentì sui fianchi le mani dell'elfo così iniziò a muoversi lentamente sopra di lui cercando di trattenere i propri gemiti per sentire quelli di Legolas che aumentavano di intensità.  
"Per i Valar...quante volte ti ho sognato così..." gli sussurrò, continuando a succhiargli dolcemente la punta dell'orecchio.  
"Ti prego...Eldarion...ti prego..." gemette Legolas "...non farmelo fare...sai che non lo farei se..." si fermò un istante quando si accorse che a sua volta stava muovendo il bacino contro quello del giovane poi sentì le sue labbra scendere lungo il petto e sul ventre "...non...farmi questo..."  
Eldarion alzò lo sguardo su di lui mentre con la lingua gli sfiorava l'ombelico...e per la prima volta ebbe dei dubbi su quello che stava facendo...era veramente quello che voleva? Avere Legolas in quel modo? Sentì tra i capelli le mani dell’elfo…si aspettava di essere spinto lontano ed invece Legolas lo tirò a sé…così si ritrovo a fissare intensamente quegli occhi blu pieni di desiderio…  
“Saes…(ti prego)” gli bisbigliò l’elfo sulle labbra dolcemente.  
Il giovane respirava velocemente, non sapeva più se era giusto…ma poi chiuse gli occhi quando sentì Legolas muoversi contro il suo corpo…però li riaprì all’istante quando sentì quei sospiri uscire dalle labbra dell’elfo…  
“…sì…ti…prego…sì…”  
Eldarion avvicinò nuovamente le labbra al suo orecchio, ne sfiorò appena la punta e vide Legolas gettare indietro la testa e inarcare la schiena per cercare maggior contatto…  
“Ti voglio Legolas…” gli sussurrò e udì un gemito come risposta, così iniziò a spingersi contro di lui e vide le sue mani afferrare le coperte e stringerle con forza “…tu mi vuoi?”  
“…ah…sì…sì…non resisto…più…” sospirò l’elfo, ormai la ragione l’aveva lasciato completamente, sentiva solamente il bisogno di spegnere quel fuoco che ardeva dentro di lui…non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non al desiderio di soddisfare il proprio corpo…  
Eldarion guardò il suo volto mentre continuava a muoversi sopra di lui…e ad un tratto si fermò, restando immobile…sentì un lamento di frustrazione uscire dalle labbra socchiuse di Legolas e vide i suoi occhi aprirsi e il suo sguardo lo stava implorando di non fermarsi…aprì la bocca e scosse la testa lentamente…  
“Io non…non posso farlo…” sussurrò.  
“No…no ti supplico…” gemette Legolas afferrandogli i due lembi della vestaglia argentata e tirandolo a sé “…non puoi farmi sentire in questo modo per poi rifiutarmi…” mosse il bacino ma il principe si allontanò, chiudendo gli occhi “…oh Valar…non lasciarmi così…non sono un giocattolo…”  
“No…non lo sei…” sussurrò Eldarion facendo un profondo respiro “…ed è proprio per questo motivo che non posso continuare…io…” si fermò un istante e fissò il viso dell’elfo vicinissimo al suo “…io ti desidero immensamente ma…credo di essermi innamorato di te…e non voglio avere il tuo corpo in questo modo…”  
  
Éomer stava camminando verso la stanza di Eldarion, quando raggiunse la porta, alzò un pugno per bussare ma si fermò di colpo quando udì quella voce…  
  
“…ho bisogno di te…ti prego…”  
  
“Legolas?” bisbigliò tra sé il di Rohan…forse l’elfo era andato a parlare col giovane principe…eppure il tono di voce con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole non lo convinceva…così bussò alla porta…non ottenendo risposta, ripeté il gesto…ma anche allora niente, quando però sentì di nuovo la voce implorante di Legolas, entrò senza aspettare…  
  
Eldarion sentì i colpi e si girò di scatto, con gli occhi spalancati, in preda al panico…poteva essere suo padre…e allora cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Sentiva il cuore battere violentemente...c’era qualcuno alla sua porta e Legolas sdraiato sul suo letto che lo pregava di dargli il piacere…la seconda parte era uno dei suoi sogni ma non la prima…e quando vide la porta aprirsi i suoi occhi si riempirono di paura…  
Éomer entrò nella stanza e appena vide quella scena davanti a sé, rimase a bocca aperta, appoggiandosi alla porta per richiuderla con forza…Legolas steso sul letto visibilmente preda della lussuria ed Eldarion sopra di lui…doveva dire qualcosa…doveva fare qualcosa…così appena riuscì a recuperare un po’ di fiato sussurrò…  
“Cosa…cosa sta succedendo qui?”  
Il giovane vide che non si trattava di suo padre e un po’ di quella paura diminuì…  
“Niente…” rispose guardando velocemente l’elfo e poi ancora l’uomo “…va via Éomer, ti prego…non ti riguarda…” si mise in ginocchio sul letto ma Legolas gli afferrò la mano.  
“No…non lasciarmi così…” sussurrò l’elfo.  
Éomer rimase per un istante stupito da quel gesto, ma poi si avvicinò a loro  
“Mi riguarda eccome!” ribatté “Uno dei miei migliori amici e a letto con il figlio di un altro dei miei migliori amici…e se non bastasse i due miei amici in questione sono anche compagni…” ad un tratto si accorse che, più Eldarion cercava di allontanarsi, più Legolas lo tirava verso di sé…  
“Legolas!” disse alzando la voce per attirare la sua attenzione, ed infatti vide l’elfo alzare lo sguardo su di lui…e sentì un brivido lungo il corpo…non sapeva dire con esattezza cosa c’era nei suoi occhi ma era certo di non averlo mai visto così…  
Legolas fissò intensamente il re di Rohan e per qualche istante riprese possesso della propria mente  
“Portami…portami via…” sussurrò.  
“Cosa?” chiese stupito Éomer guardandolo ma subito lo vide inginocchiarsi davanti ad Eldarion, prendergli una mano e passarsela sul viso, sul collo, sul petto e scendere sempre più in basso…  
“Legolas! Ma hai perso completamente la ragione?” disse l’uomo sconvolto ma come risposta ottenne solo un sospiro quando l’elfo gettò indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi…guardò Eldarion e vide che era immobile con lo sguardo perso sulla splendida creatura davanti a lui…solo la sua mano si muoveva, insieme a quella di Legolas, dal punto in cui era non riusciva a scorgere dove, ma poteva benissimo intuirlo dai gemiti che uscivano in continuazione dalle labbra socchiuse dell’elfo…  
“Legolas!” ripeté nuovamente alzando la voce più che poteva e vide che l’elfo lasciò la mano di Eldarion, allontanandola dal proprio corpo e abbassò la testa, stringendo i pugni sulle coperte…  
“Portami via…” sussurrò, respirando velocemente “…portami via adesso…portami lontano da qui…lontano…da lui…”  
Éomer rimase fermo ancora per un istante…non riusciva a comprendere assolutamente nulla…ma poi si avvicinò al letto e prese Legolas per un braccio, costringendolo ad alzarsi…sentì un lamento uscire dalle sue labbra e lo trattenne con forza quando capì che stava cercando di tornare verso il giovane…si spostò all’indietro e raggiunse la porta, prima di uscire udì la voce di Eldarion…  
“È colpa mia…” mormorò il principe alzandosi dal letto…vide su di sé lo sguardo di Legolas fino a quando la porta si richiuse…poi abbassò la testa per un istante, si guardò attorno e fece qualche passo verso il tavolo…violentemente colpì con la mano i due calici e l’anfora di vino, facendoli cadere a terra, si sedette sul pavimento, con la schiena contro la parete e alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto mormorando tra sé  
“Perché?...Perché? Maledizione…Perché?”

 


	8. Padre e figlio

 

  
Éomer camminava velocemente lungo i corridoi, tenendo stretto il braccio di Legolas, in cuor suo sperava che nessuno dei servitori li vedesse altrimenti chissà a cosa avrebbero potuto pensare…raggiunse la propria stanza e aprì la porta, spinse dentro l’elfo con forza e poi la richiuse, udì un lamento ma tirò un sospiro di sollievo per essere riuscito ad evitare sguardi indiscreti…si voltò e solo in quel momento si accorse che Legolas era andato a sbattere contro la parete e si era inginocchiato a terra…  
“Oh…ti ho fatto male?” gli chiese osservandolo attentamente ma lo vide scuotere la testa  
“…non…importa…” rispose l’elfo respirando velocemente.  
“Meglio…” disse Éomer facendo un passo verso di lui “…perché adesso mi devi spiegare cosa credevi di fare in quella stanza?” notò che i respiri di Legolas erano troppo frequenti per essere normali ma continuò “Hai completamente perso la testa? Ti rendi conto di quello stavi facendo? Stavi per passare la notte con il figlio dell’uomo che ami…per i Valar Legolas!” vide che l’elfo teneva lo sguardo basso, continuando a fissare il pavimento “E adesso non puoi restartene li come se niente fosse successo…”  
Legolas scosse la testa, cercando di parlare ma la voce del re di Rohan risuonò di nuovo nella stanza…  
“Cosa? Per tutte le stelle del firmamento…parla Legolas! Capisco che puoi sentirti attratto da lui perché assomiglia ad Aragorn ma è da pazzi fare quello che stavi facendo…è suo figlio…possibile che questo non conti niente?”  
“…no…” bisbigliò l’elfo scuotendo ancora la testa.  
“No cosa? Non puoi…” ribatté Éomer alzando la voce ma si fermò quando Legolas voltò la testa verso di lui di scatto, fissandolo intensamente…  
“…mi ha dato un afrodisiaco…” sussurrò e vide l’espressione di stupore sul volto dell’uomo.  
“Lui cosa?” chiese il re di Rohan a bocca aperta.  
“Mi ha fatto bere…una sostanza afrodisiaca insieme al vino…” continuò l’elfo cercando di respirare più lentamente “…non so quanta me ne ha data ma…non sono me stesso…cercavo in tutti i modi di allontanarmi da lui e non ci riuscivo…la mia mente sapeva che non doveva farlo ma il corpo voleva solamente sentire le sue mani…”  
“Ecco perché Eldarion ha detto che era colpa sua…” mormorò tra sé Éomer ma poi la sua attenzione fu attratta di nuovo da Legolas quando lo sentì sospirare…  
“Non mi sono mai sentito così…mi sembra di impazzire…” sussurrò l’elfo chiudendo gli occhi e sedendosi sul pavimento “…sento il mio corpo bruciare sempre di più…” appoggiò la testa contro la parete con le labbra socchiuse per respirare “…non resisto…non ci riesco…”  
“Avanti…alzati adesso…” disse il re di Rohan prendendolo per le braccia, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi “…mi dispiace per prima…non sapevo che…” ma si fermò quando sentì sulle spalle le mani di Legolas che lo trattenevano…dopo pochi istanti sentì sul collo il suo respiro caldo quando appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla…  
“Éomer…” sospirò l’elfo “…sta lontano da me…”  
“Legolas…non voglio farti niente…” rispose l’uomo ma non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando Legolas si spinse contro di lui.  
“Ma io sì…” gli mormorò l’elfo vicino all’orecchio “…voglio spingerti a terra e prendere il tuo corpo…e voglio sentire le tue mani su di me…voglio che mi accarezzi fino a farmi raggiungere il piacere…”  
Éomer chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando le mani contro il muro…ad ogni frase, Legolas si muoveva sensualmente contro di lui e avrebbe perso in pochi istanti la ragione se non avesse sentito di nuovo quella voce diventare una supplica…  
“…quindi…ti prego…sta lontano da me…”  
L’uomo fece alcuni passi indietro e fissò intensamente l’elfo negli occhi…  
“Vuoi…vuoi che ti vada a prendere delle erbe per fare una tisana…” sussurrò “…insomma, ci sarà un rimedio per far passare…quello che senti…”  
“Esiste…un solo rimedio…” rispose Legolas chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo “…lo sai quanto me…ma tu non devi farne parte…ti prego, permettimi di restare qui per un po’…non posso farmi vedere da Aragorn in questo stato…” si passò una mano sul volto ma non riuscì a fermarla e la fece scivolare sul collo…  
“Non hai intenzione di dirglielo?” gli chiese Éomer ma appena vide che Legolas aveva fatto scendere la propria mano sul ventre rimase per un momento senza fiato…  
“No…non credo…non lo so…ma adesso va via…ti supplico…” gemette l’elfo chiudendo gli occhi.  
Anche l’uomo chiuse gli occhi e si voltò avvicinandosi alla porta, rimase un istante immobile quando sentì i gemiti di Legolas farsi più continui e il suo respiro più affannoso…ma poi si fece forza e uscì velocemente dalla stanza. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta e sussurrò tra sé  
“Oh Valar…se questa era una prova, credo di averla superata…” fece un profondo respiro “…beh…almeno mentalmente…”  
  
~  
Aragorn stava camminando verso le cucine, aveva cercato Legolas ovunque ma non era riuscito a trovarlo…aveva guardato nei saloni, sui balconi e fuori nei giardini ma niente…ad un tratto sentì dei rumori ed entrò nella sala delle provviste…sperava di averlo trovato ed invece seduto sul grande tavolo, con i piedi appoggiati ad una sedia ed un calice tra le mani, c’era suo figlio…  
“Come mai qui a quest’ora?” gli chiese avvicinandosi a lui e notò una scatola di biscotti aperta sul bancone.  
“Avevo fame…” rispose Eldarion alzando per un istante lo sguardo su di lui per poi tornare ad osservare il vino all’interno del calice.  
“Forse la prossima volta dovresti finire di cenare prima di andartene come hai fatto questa sera…” disse Aragorn guardandolo “…non credi sia stato scortese da parte tua?”  
“Forse…” sussurrò il giovane bevendo un sorso di vino.  
Il ramingo fece un profondo respiro e si appoggiò al tavolo, accanto a suo figlio  
“Eldarion, dobbiamo parlare di una cosa”  
“Abbiamo già discusso di tutto quanto se non sbaglio” ribatté il principe.  
“No…non abbiamo ancora parlato di Legolas…”  
A quella frase, Eldarion accennò un sorriso…  
“Già…dovevo immaginarlo..”  
“Eldarion…ho notato il tuo comportamento nei miei e nei suoi riguardi…” iniziò Aragorn “…e mi dispiace vedere che hai accettato la storia tra tua madre ed Éomer e non la nostra…io so quanto sei legato a lui e forse saperlo con me può averti sconvolto…”  
“Io non sono sconvolto…” sussurrò Eldarion continuando a tenere lo sguardo sul calice.  
“Bene…allora può averti sorpreso…” continuò il ramingo guardandolo “…ma quello che voglio farti capire è che non devi dubitare del suo affetto, lui tiene moltissimo a te…la nostra storia non interferirà nel vostro rapporto, come non l’ha mai fatto…ed io non ho nessuna intenzione di allontanarlo da te…”  
“Forse dovresti farlo invece…” mormorò il giovane “…o allontanare me da lui…”  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito di quella frase e, pur non conoscendone il motivo, sentì il cuore iniziare a battere più forte  
“Cosa intendi?”  
“Niente…” rispose il principe bevendo il vino rimasto “…solo quello che ho detto…” poi accennò un sorriso “…ma forse sei troppo occupato per capirlo…”  
“Eldarion non ti capisco…” sussurrò il ramingo voltandosi verso di lui.  
“Appunto…o forse non vuoi capire…c’è una grande differenza…”  
“Smettila con queste frasi senza senso…” ribatté il ramingo alzando la voce “…a cosa ti riferisci? Dimmi la verità Eldarion senza girarci attorno…”  
“La verità?” disse il principe alzandosi di scatto in piedi e appoggiando il calice sul tavolo “Mi avete mentito da quando sono nato e adesso volete sapere tutti la verità?”  
“Eldarion…”  
“No!” lo interruppe il giovane alzando la voce “La verità l’avete tutti davanti agli occhi ma non volete ammetterla e tu sei addirittura troppo occupato a fare il re per accorgertene…”  
“Cosa Eldarion?” gli chiese Aragorn fissandolo negli occhi “Per accorgermi di cosa?”  
“Che mi sono innamorato di lui” rispose Eldarion e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le lacrime farsi avanti…non sapeva perché…forse per la rabbia, per tutta quella situazione ma sentiva il bisogno di sfogarsi in qualche modo…  
Aragorn rimase immobile e per un istante gli sembrò di sentire il cuore fermarsi…suo figlio aveva perso la testa per la persona che lui stesso amava più della sua vita…lentamente nella sua mente tutte le cose successe iniziavano ad avere un senso ma dentro di sé iniziò a crescere una paura…aprì la bocca per parlare ma si ritrovò completamente senza voce…ad un tratto vide Eldarion riaprire gli occhi e si accorse che erano lucidi, poi sentì di nuovo la sua voce, interrotta ogni tanto da dei respiri per evitare di scoppiare in lacrime…  
“Da quando è tornato non faccio altro che pensare a lui…e quando non posso restargli accanto mi sembra di impazzire…all’inizio credevo fosse solo per il suo aspetto, mi sentivo attratto da lui…ma non è così…non desidero solo il suo corpo…e…non riesco a sopportare che la persona che amo stia con mio padre…”  
“E…cosa ti aspetti che dica adesso?” sussurrò Aragorn fissando il figlio.  
“Qualsiasi cosa!” disse Eldarion facendo un passo verso di lui e una lacrima scivolò sul suo viso “Dimmi che devo stare lontano da lui…dimmi che appartiene a te…dimmi…” si fermò un istante chiudendo gli occhi “…vietami di vederlo…”  
“Se lo facessi cambierebbe qualcosa?”  
“No…non riuscirei in ogni caso a dimenticarlo…ma non riesco a vedervi insieme senza provare una rabbia accecante dentro di me…da quando ho saputo di voi, ogni notte ho desiderato di essere al tuo posto…” sentì le lacrime scivolare di nuovo sul suo viso ma continuò “…e ti odio perché tu puoi averlo mentre io posso solo sognarlo…”  
Aragorn rimase di ghiaccio a quella frase…fissò il figlio in silenzio sperando che quelle parole fossero causate solo dalla gelosia…ed infatti dopo qualche momento Eldarion abbassò lo sguardo, avvicinandosi a lui e abbracciandolo…  
“…mi dispiace…” sussurrò il giovane tra le lacrime, nascondendo il volto contro il collo del padre “…non intendevo dirlo…ma…non ce la faccio…non ho mai provato di simile e…fa male…fa troppo male…”  
Il ramingo chiuse gli occhi e rimase fermo per un attimo, ma poi alzò le braccia e strinse il figlio a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli come faceva quand’era bambino…ora che ci pensava, da quando Eldarion era cresciuto non l’aveva più abbracciato e quel contatto gli era mancato…ma possibile che doveva accorgersene proprio in quella situazione?  
“Calmati…” mormorò dolcemente “…shhh…basta Eldarion…”  
“…mi dispiace…mi dispiace…” continuò a sussurrare il principe “…mi dispiace per tutto…”  
“Shh…va tutto bene…non è successo niente…”  
“Sì invece…” ribatté Eldarion “…ho cercato di sedurlo…lo desideravo così tanto e…”  
“Eldarion!” disse Aragorn allontanandolo leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi “Cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Mi dispiace…ho sbagliato…non dovevo farlo…” continuò il giovane fissando il padre “…non volevo avere solo il suo corpo…”  
“Eldarion…cosa non dovevi fare?” gli chiese spaventato il ramingo.  
“Ho messo dell’afrodisiaco nel suo bicchiere…” rispose il principe chiudendo gli occhi per non vedere l’espressione del padre “…poche ore fa era nel mio letto e anche lui mi voleva ma…non era giusto in quel modo e mi sono fermato…” riaprì di colpo gli occhi quando Aragorn lo scosse con forza…  
“Tu…hai dato un afrodisiaco a Legolas?” ribatté sconvolto l’uomo, cercando di respirare lentamente per mantenere il più possibile la calma che stava lentamente perdendo “Hai dato un afrodisiaco ad un Elfo?” non attese la risposta e continuò “Ma hai perso la ragione? Sai che effetto possono avere quelle piante?”  
“Lo so…ho studiato anche quello anni fa…” rispose Eldarion, sorpreso da quella domanda, sapeva benissimo che aveva letto ogni libro riguardante tutti i tipi di erbe e le loro capacità “…sugli uomini…”  
“Fermo!” lo interruppe Aragorn “Hai detto bene…sugli Uomini…per gli Elfi è diverso…gli effetti causati dall’uso di quelle piante sono forti più del doppio, sia in intensità sia in permanenza…”  
“Oh…” fu l’unica risposta che riuscì a dare Eldarion, spalancando gli occhi “…io non…”  
“…lo sapevo…certo…” finì il ramingo facendo qualche passo verso l’uscita “…dov’è Legolas adesso? È ancora nella tua stanza?” poi abbassò la voce fissandolo “Dimmi di no perché se hai lasciato Legolas in quelle condizioni io…”  
“No…” rispose il principe scuotendo la testa “...Éomer è entrato e quando ci ha visto ha preso Legolas per un braccio e l’ha trascinato via…” ed allora vide l’espressione del padre, se possibile, ancora più spaventata di poco prima…  
“Legolas è con Éomer, sotto effetto di un afrodisiaco?” sussurro Aragorn restando immobile un istante a fissare Eldarion…vide il figlio aprire la bocca ma non attese un secondo di più, si voltò correndo via e gridandogli  
“Ne parleremo ancora domani!”  
  
~  
Éomer aprì nuovamente la porta della propria camera, dopo essersi guardato intorno per sicurezza…entrò e la richiuse lentamente facendo qualche passo ma poi si fermò quando vide Legolas…era in piedi, vicino al tavolo dove c’era una bacinella d’acqua e alcuni panni puliti, la tunica era ancora aperta e i pantaloni leggermente abbassati sui fianchi…  
Il re di Rohan aprì le bocca per parlare ma si accorse che l’elfo non aveva minimamente notato la sua presenza, e questo non era da lui…aveva lo sguardo fisso sull’acqua e solo dopo un lungo momento immerse le mani, gettandosela sul volto…poi prese un panno e lo bagnò completamente…si voltò e si sedette sul letto, appoggiando la schiena sul materasso e chiudendo gli occhi…  
Éomer trattenne per un istante il fiato quando Legolas iniziò a passarsi il panno bagnato sul collo e sul petto…le sue guance erano tinte di rosso e dalle sue labbra socchiuse uscivano dei sospiri continui…lo vide stringere il pugno sul panno e inarcare la schiena quando alcune gocce d’acqua scivolarono sul suo ventre mentre l’altra mano si muoveva in circolo sulle coperte come per resistere alla tentazione di accarezzarsi…  
L’uomo rimase immobile…cercando di controllare quel desiderio di andare da lui e dargli quel piacere che bramava…e gli tornò alla mente il discorso che aveva fatto con Eldarion riguardo al desiderio…era vero…nonostante fossero passati anni, quell’attrazione che l’aveva sempre spinto verso Legolas non era diminuita…e vederlo in quel modo, disteso sul proprio letto, era molto più di un afrodisiaco…chiuse gli occhi e pensò ad Arwen e al loro amore…ma poi udì un gemito più intenso e quando li riaprì, vide che l’elfo aveva iniziato ad accarezzarsi il ventre e stava facendo scivolare la mano sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni…  
“Va…va meglio?” disse Éomer schiarendosi la voce…non poteva restare a guardarlo…anche se, vista la situazione, Legolas non avrebbe minimamente badato a lui.  
L’elfo aprì gli occhi, fermando la mano e girando la testa verso di lui…  
“Ti sembra…che vada meglio?” sussurrò.  
“Ma…io credevo che in questo tempo tu…” ribatté l’uomo facendo qualche passo verso di lui.  
“Sì…ma non è cambiato niente…dopo pochi momenti il mio corpo bruciava di nuovo…” rispose Legolas passandosi una mano sul viso “…oh Valar…non ce la faccio…non riesco a controllarmi…” fece un respiro profondo e guardò il re di Rohan “…dove…dove sei stato?”  
“Oh…da Arwen…” disse Éomer sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui con lo sguardo basso “…sono rimasto un po’ con lei mentre con le sue dame preparava il suo abito per il mio matrimonio…” si fermò un istante, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata “…il mio matrimonio…è buffo…più si avvicina quel momento e più mi sembra di non essere io a doverlo fare…mi sembra di vedermi dall’esterno come se fossi un’altra persona…” ma poi chiuse gli occhi un istante e cambiò discorso “…sei in collera con Eldarion per quello che ha fatto?”  
“Non lo so…” mormorò l’elfo “…non ho ancora pieno possesso della mia mente ma…riesco solo pensare a quello che mi ha detto…”  
“E cosa ti ha detto?”  
“Mi ha detto che si è innamorato di me…”  
Éomer spalancò gli occhi  
“Oh per i Valar!”  
“E mentre lo diceva io lo supplicavo di toccarmi…” continuò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi “…mi sento così male…”  
“Legolas…”  
“Perché non me ne sono mai accorto?” sussurrò l’elfo “Perché non l’ho mai visto nei suoi occhi?”  
“Forse non volevi vederlo…” rispose Éomer guardandolo “…eri troppo occupato a dire a te stesso che era sbagliato quello che sentivi restandogli vicino e non hai mai notato quello che invece provava lui…anche se…” ma si bloccò di colpo, spalancando gli occhi, quando Legolas si alzò, mettendosi seduto sopra di lui e stringendo i pugni sulla sua tunica.  
“No!” disse l’elfo fissandolo e respirando velocemente “Io dovevo accorgermene…e dovevo evitare che accadesse…dovevo vedere nel suo sguardo quello stesso desiderio che c’è nel tuo adesso…”  
“Non puoi evitare che qualcuno si senta attratto da te…” mormorò Éomer stringendo i pugni sulle coperte “…come non puoi evitare che qualcuno si innamori di te…”  
“Non Eldarion!” bisbigliò Legolas.  
“Perché? Lui ti vede come ti vedo io…solo che non ama qualcun altro per cui rinuncerebbe a tutto…” disse il re di Rohan fissandolo, rimase un istante in silenzio poi continuò “…sai una cosa…correggimi se sbaglio ma…credo che tu ti senta così in colpa solo perché sai che potresti innamorarti a tua volta di lui…”  
  
Aragorn corse più velocemente che poteva verso la stanza di Éomer…in quel momento non pensava più alle parole del figlio…voleva solamente ritrovare Legolas e allontanarlo dal re di Rohan…si fidava di Éomer ma sapeva anche che Legolas non era in sé e in alcune circostanze, gli Uomini sono molto più deboli di quanto si possa immaginare…  
Raggiunse la porta e bussò con forza, ma senza attendere risposta, entrò e dopo pochi passi si fermò respirando affannosamente…  
“Legolas…” sussurrò.  
Éomer si girò di scatto appena sentì la porta aprirsi e lo stesso fece l’elfo, rialzandosi in piedi…  
“A…Aragorn…” bisbigliò in preda al panico il re di Rohan quando notò l’espressione sul suo volto “…non immaginare cose che non corrispondono alla verità ti prego…”  
“So cos’è successo…” rispose il ramingo guardando per un attimo l’uomo “…Eldarion me l’ha detto poco fa…” poi si avvicinò a Legolas che lo stava fissando spaventato “…stai bene?”  
L’elfo rimase in silenzio ma lentamente iniziò a scuotere la testa.  
“Sei rimasto con lui fino ad ora?” chiese l’uomo rivolgendosi di nuovo ad Éomer.  
“Cosa?No…no, l’ho portato qui poi…ha voluto restare solo ed io sono andato da Arwen…puoi chiederlo a lei se non…”  
“Ti credo Éomer…” lo interruppe Aragorn e fece un altro passo verso l’elfo “…vieni con me Legolas…non sono in collera con te…” vide l’indecisione sul volto del compagno ma gli prese una mano trascinandolo via verso la porta, lanciò un ultima occhiata ad Éomer e uscì.  
  
~  
Quando raggiunse la propria camera, Aragorn chiuse la porta dietro di sé e per un momento rimase ad osservare il compagno che, dopo aver fatto qualche passo, si era fermato con lo sguardo basso.  
“Eldarion mi ha detto tutto quanto…” disse avvicinandosi a lui “…guardami Legolas…ti ho già detto che non sono in collera con te…”  
“E invece dovresti…” sussurrò l’elfo debolmente “…ho lasciato che la lussuria prendesse il sopravvento su di me…”  
“Legolas!” lo interruppe il ramingo fermandosi dietro di lui “Non darti delle colpe che non sono tue…Eldarion…”  
“Eldarion mi ha fatto bere quel vino ma ero io a implorarlo di toccarmi!” disse Legolas voltandosi di scatto verso di lui e fissandolo intensamente “Non sono riuscito ad allontanarmi da lui quando ne ho avuto l’occasione e se non fosse arrivato Éomer…” ma le sue parole furono interrotte quando Aragorn gli mise una mano dietro alla schiena e una dietro al collo tirandolo a sé e baciandolo con ardore…lo rilasciò solo quando sentì il bisogno di respirare e udì un lamento uscire dalle sue labbra…  
“Non è successo…” gli bisbigliò l’uomo tenendolo stretto a sé “…è quello che scorre nel tuo sangue in questo momento che non ti ha permesso di ragionare…”  
“Oh Valar…” gemette Legolas cercando di stringersi al compagno più che poteva quando quel desiderio che non si era per niente assopito iniziò a farlo bruciare nuovamente “…mi sento…mi sento così vuoto…è come se avessi bisogno di qualcosa che non riesco ad ottenere…e ne ho bisogno sempre di più…”  
“Sei qui con me Legolas…” gli sussurrò Aragorn sulle labbra “…dimmi cosa desideri…”  
L’elfo lo baciò con più vigore di poco prima facendo scivolare le mani tra i suoi capelli  
“Non…non voglio la tua pietà…” bisbigliò per poi unire di nuovo le labbra alle sue.  
“Non ti darò la mia pietà…” disse il ramingo allontanandolo leggermente “…ti darò il mio amore…”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un istante ma quando li riaprì si ritrovò disteso sul grande letto ed Aragorn era seduto tra le sue gambe e si stava togliendo velocemente gli abiti…l’elfo lo imitò gettando sul pavimento la tunica, tentò di aprirsi i pantaloni ma il ramingo si gettò sopra di lui baciandogli il collo e succhiando con forza ogni punto, incoraggiato dai gemiti continui del compagno…con la lingua salì fino a raggiungere il suo orecchio  
“Cosa vuoi Legolas?” gli sussurrò sensualmente mentre con le mani gli abbassava i pantaloni.  
“Perché lo fai?” gemette l’elfo inarcando la schiena quando sentì, contro la propria, l’eccitazione del compagno “Ero nel letto di tuo figlio poco fa…stavo per tradire il tuo amore….perché vuoi aiutarmi?”  
“Perché ti amo Legolas…” rispose Aragorn fissandolo “…possibile che non lo capisci…” fece scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe e strinse il pugno su di lui “…e rivoglio indietro il mio elfo…” iniziò a muovere la mano con forza e sentì il respiro di Legolas farsi sempre più rapido “…il mio compagno che desidera il mio tocco e non quello della prima persona che incontra…” lo vide chiudere gli occhi e sentì, sulle braccia, le sue mani che lo stringevano mentre raggiungeva il piacere. Si sdraiò sopra di lui completamente e lo abbracciò, aspettando che si calmasse…  
“…voglio essere io a farti bruciare…” gli sussurrò dolcemente “…e voglio essere io a spegnere quel fuoco…come una volta…”  
“Estel…” lo chiamò Legolas debolmente accarezzandogli la testa e quando vide il ramingo allontanarsi leggermente da lui per guardarlo negli occhi continuò “…perdonami…”  
“Non devi chiedere il mio perdono…” disse Aragorn scuotendo lentamente la testa.  
“No…ti prego…perdonami…” ripeté l’elfo accarezzandogli il viso “…per i miei pensieri…per le mie azioni…perdona la mia mente ed il mio corpo…”  
L’uomo sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra  
“Ti perdono…” bisbigliò “…anche se non ce n’è bisogno…domani parleremo di quello che è successo, quando entrambi saremo in grado di farlo senza farci dominare dalle nostre emozioni…” sentì che il respiro del compagno era tornato ad essere veloce così gli passò teneramente l’indice sulle labbra semiaperte e udì un sussurro…  
“Estel…”  
“Cosa?” chiese il ramingo sorridendo.  
“Prendimi…voglio sentirti…ne ho bisogno…”  
Aragorn gli passò la lingua sulle labbra  
“Ti ho mai negato qualcosa?”  
  
~  
Le tenebre erano calate ma anche nel pieno della notte diversi cuori non trovarono riposo.  
Éomer era disteso nel letto a fianco di Arwen e la guardava dormire mentre, di tanto in tanto, le accarezzava i capelli…e pensava…pensava che presto avrebbe dovuto dividere il proprio letto con un’altra donna…e avrebbe dovuto abbracciare quel destino che non doveva essere suo…  
Eldarion era in piedi, di fronte alla finestra della propria stanza e guardava in basso le cime degli alberi mosse dal vento…e rifletteva su quello che aveva e non aveva fatto…si chiedeva perché aveva cercato di ottenere con l’inganno colui che desiderava…con quel gesto aveva rovinato per sempre quel rapporto di amicizia e fiducia con la persona che per lui era più importante…aveva quasi timore che l’alba arrivasse, perché il giorno successivo avrebbe dovuto affrontare non solo la collera di Legolas ma anche quella di Aragorn…e non poteva biasimarli, in un certo senso si disprezzava per aver agito in quel modo…aveva cercato di mettersi tra di loro… aveva tentato di portare via al proprio padre la persona che amava…all’inizio il desiderio di avere Legolas per sé era accecante ma adesso...dopo aver visto l’espressione sul volto del padre quando gli aveva rivelato i propri sentimenti…la sua voce era calma, le parole sicure, ma il suo sguardo lo tradiva…aveva visto chiaramente la paura nei suoi occhi, una paura profonda, a cui non sapeva dare una spiegazione ma era ben visibile…ed in quel momento si era sentito in colpa…e il suo cuore era diviso…diviso tra il desiderio e l’amore per Legolas…e l’altro tipo di amore che lo legava ad Aragorn, diverso ma non meno profondo.  
Legolas continuava a girarsi da una parte all’altra, sotto le coperte…si muoveva in continuazione cercando di non pensare al proprio corpo che ancora una volta chiedeva attenzione…l’effetto dell’afrodisiaco era quasi svanito ma non completamente ed essere, senza abiti, vicino al corpo a sua volta nudo di Aragorn, non lo aiutava…sapeva che il compagno era profondamente addormentato e non voleva disturbare il suo riposo ma…lui gli aveva detto di svegliarlo se si fosse sentito male…così si avvicinò lentamente all’uomo che era disteso con la testa girata nella direzione opposta e gli accarezzò il petto…  
“Estel…” gli sussurrò dolcemente all’orecchio ma quando non ottenne risposta si avvicinò ulteriormente, stringendo le labbra per trattenere un gemito quando il suo corpo entrò in contatto con quello del ramingo.  
“Estel…” ripeté di nuovo e questa volta Aragorn si mosse leggermente…  
“Mmmm…”  
“Estel…mi senti?”  
“Mmmm…”  
“Io…vorresti…” balbettò Legolas imbarazzato ma quando si accorse che l’uomo sembrava non essere completamente cosciente, fece scivolare la mano tra le sue gambe, iniziando ad accarezzarlo lentamente e muovendosi, allo stesso tempo, contro di lui…e finalmente sentì un sospiro uscire dalle labbra di Aragorn…  
“…Legolas…” bisbigliò senza però aprire gli occhi “…cosa…”  
“Ancora…” sussurrò sensualmente l’elfo, intensificando i movimenti quando sentì il corpo dell’uomo reagire alle carezze “…ancora…Estel…”  
Il ramingo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e, istintivamente, mosse il bacino per spingersi nella mano del compagno…  
“Ancora?” disse sospirando “Amore…è notte inoltrata…e ormai ho perso il conto delle volte che me lo hai chiesto…”  
“Lo so…” rispose Legolas usando un tono di voce dolce ma convincente “…questa è l’ultima…ti prego…”  
“L’avevi già detto…” ribatté Aragorn spostando leggermente la testa verso di lui ma senza aprire gli occhi “…sono stanco…e ho sonno…Legolas…”  
“Poi potrai continuare a riposare…” sussurrò l’elfo spostandosi sopra di lui e baciandogli il collo “…hai ancora molte ore a disposizione…” iniziò a muovere il bacino contro quello del compagno e sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere più forte…gli prese le mani e incrociando le dita con le sue, gliele portò sopra la testa…  
“Per i Valar Legolas…” si lamentò il ramingo ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso “…non ti piacerà farlo mentre sto dormendo…”  
“Oh…sì invece…” gemette Legolas muovendosi più velocemente “…sì…sì…ti voglio…”  
“Ed io invece voglio dormire…” ribatté Aragorn sorridendo ma lentamente lasciò scivolare l’elfo tra le proprie gambe.  
  
~  
La mattina seguente, Aragorn e Legolas scesero nel salone molto più tardi rispetto al solito ma fortunatamente trovarono ancora Arwen ed Éomer ad aspettarli, seduti al tavolo.  
“Eccovi…” disse la dama sorridendo “…ormai avevamo perso le speranze…”  
“Scusateci…” rispose Aragorn avvicinandosi alla propria sposa “…abbiamo…perso la cognizione del tempo…” guardò per un momento il re di Rohan poi si rivolse di nuovo a lei “…Éomer ti ha raccontato cosa…”  
“No!” intervenne l’uomo scuotendo la testa “Ieri notte stava già riposando e…”  
“Meglio così…” mormorò il ramingo accennando un sorriso “…lo farò io…vuoi seguirmi Arwen…dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose riguardanti nostro figlio…”  
“Aragorn…non nego che mi stai spaventando…” sussurrò la dama alzandosi lentamente dalla sedia, guardò un ultima volta i volti di Éomer e Legolas incuriosita e seguì il marito fuori, nel corridoio.  
Anche il re di Rohan si alzò e si avvicinò all’elfo, incrociando le braccia sul petto…rimasero entrambi in silenzio e fissarsi per molto tempo fino a quando udirono in lontananza la voce di Arwen…  
“Oh per i Valar!”  
“Allora…” disse subito Éomer schiarendosi la voce “…ti senti meglio oggi?”  
“Diciamo che sono tornato ad essere me stesso…” rispose Legolas sorridendo dolcemente.  
L’uomo annuì e abbassò lo sguardo ma poi la voce dell’elfo attirò nuovamente la sua attenzione  
“Éomer…mi dispiace per come ho agito ieri…” continuò “…non avrei mai dovuto…”  
“Beh…non è successo niente…” mormorò sorridendo il cavaliere “…è tutto passato…”  
Legolas lo fissò per un momento in silenzio poi parlò di nuovo  
“Quello che hai detto…prima dell’arrivo di Aragorn…era vero? Lo pensi veramente? O lo hai detto solo per vedere la mia reazione?”  
“Io non…” rispose Éomer vagamente “…ho detto molte cose…”  
“Tu credi veramente che io possa innamorarmi a mia volta di Eldarion?”  
Éomer sospirò, abbassando la testa e facendo qualche passo attorno a lui  
“Non lo so…è solo che…” alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Legolas “…quando vi ho visti insieme, ho avuto una strana sensazione…così ho pensato che forse, col tempo, potresti rivedere in Eldarion quello che una volta era Aragorn…” notò che l’elfo aveva voltato la testa e gli mise una mano sulla spalle “…non ti sto incolpando di niente amico mio…ma in voi due rivedo me ed Arwen e non posso far altro che notare giorno dopo giorno quanto io ed Aragorn stiamo cambiando…mentre voi…” fece un respiro profondo e gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano “…voi siete sempre splendidi e luminosi come una volta…”  
“Non credere che per noi sia facile da affrontare…” sussurrò Legolas guardandolo “…il dono della vita che mi è stato concesso a volte mi sembra una maledizione…”  
“Shh…” lo interruppe Éomer scuotendo lentamente la testa “…non devi dirlo…” abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise “…è strano sai, pensare che noi Uomini desideriamo tanto qualcosa che voi Elfi in alcuni casi preferireste non avere…”  
“Vorresti essere immortale?” gli chiese Legolas incuriosito da quella frase “Sai cosa comporta l’immortalità?”  
“No Legolas…non posso saperlo…” bisbigliò l’uomo dolcemente “…ma sarei pronto ad affrontare ogni suo lato per poter restare vicino ad Arwen…purtroppo però, il mio destino è ben diverso…”  
Legolas stava per parlare di nuovo ma sentì dei passi avvicinarsi al salone…entrambi si voltarono e videro Eldarion fermarsi improvvisamente sulla porta…appena li vide, il giovane si voltò e tornò indietro lungo il corridoio…  
“Credi che…” disse l’elfo guardando l’uomo davanti a sé.  
“Sì…va a parlargli…” rispose Éomer sorridendo.  
  
~  
“Eldarion!” gridò Legolas rincorrendolo per il corridoio, ma il giovane non dava segno di volersi fermare, anzi…aveva aumentato ancora di più il passo…uscì nel giardino ma dopo poco sentì sul braccio la mano dell’elfo che lo tratteneva, così si bloccò di colpo, voltandosi verso di lui…  
“Perché mi cerchi?” gli chiese il principe fissandolo “Perché vuoi ancora parlarmi?”  
“Perché non dovrei?” ribatté stupito Legolas stringendo la mano sul suo braccio.  
“Perché? Forse perché ieri sera ho cercato di farti mio ottenebrando le tue volontà…” iniziò Eldarion “…o forse perché ho tentato di allontanarti da mio padre per averti…”  
“Eldarion…” bisbigliò l’elfo dolcemente.  
“Dimmi che mi odi Legolas!” continuò il giovane alzando la voce “Dimmi che non vuoi più vedermi! Dimmi di stare lontano da te…dimmi qualsiasi cosa ma ti prego…non guardarmi più così…non ce la faccio…” vide l’espressione stupita sul quel volto stupendo e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso nervoso “…oh Valar…è una tortura…perché sei così? Come faccio a non desiderarti…”  
“Eldarion io non ti odio…” mormorò l’elfo fissandolo “…non posso farlo, per me sei troppo importante…” vide il giovane abbassare la testa così gli mise una mano sotto il mento, rialzandola “…ieri sera ero venuto da te per avere delle risposte e…nonostante tutto quello che è successo, le avute…” fece un profondo respiro quando incrociò gli occhi azzurri di Eldarion “…l’ultima cosa che voglio è vederti soffrire ma non posso essere il tuo compagno…e questo non ha niente a che vedere con il desiderio…” notò lo sguardo interrogativo del principe e continuò “…il desiderio è in grado di far perdere la ragione a chiunque…ed io non ne sono immune…non nego quello che hai detto ieri notte…mi sono sentito attratto da te ma…”  
“Ma anche se mi desideri non puoi amarmi…” lo interruppe sussurrando Eldarion “…o almeno…non come vorrei io…”  
Legolas annuì lentamente e gli accarezzò la guancia  
“Io ho donato il mio cuore e la mia vita ad Aragorn…mi sono legato a lui e manterrò la promessa che ho fatto fino alla fine…”  
“Oh Legolas…” sospirò Eldarion accennando un sorriso “…mi hai preso tra le braccia quando sono nato e mi hai cresciuto…e il destino ha voluto che mi innamorassi di te…non so se riuscirò a dimenticarti ma ti giuro che non tenterò mai più di ottenere l’amore che non puoi darmi…” si avvicinò di più a lui e gli mise a sua volta una mano sulla guancia “…rispetterò la tua scelta…anche se il mio cuore sta urlando per il dolore…”  
Legolas lo fissò un istante poi teneramente lo abbracciò e lo sentì respirare profondamente contro il proprio collo…  
“Credo che il sangue del mio popolo che scorre nelle tue vene abbia avuto il sopravvento questa volta…” mormorò dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli “…le parole che hai pronunciato erano quelle di un Elfo, non di un Uomo…”  
“O forse…in alcune circostanze, anche gli Uomini possono provare gli stessi sentimenti degli Elfi…” rispose Eldarion debolmente.  
“Hai ragione…” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo.  
“…mi dispiace…” iniziò a ripetere il giovane, stringendosi a lui con forza “…mi dispiace tanto…perdonami per quello che ho fatto…”  
“Shhh…” bisbigliò l’elfo continuando a sorridere “…non importa…ma ora è la tua parte Umana a parlare…” e sentì Eldarion ridere debolmente.  
  
~  
Scese la sera e le stelle iniziarono a brillare di nuovo su Minas Tirith facendo risplendere la bianca Torre di Ecthelion in tutto il suo splendore. Ai suoi piedi, poco distante, il principe di Gondor osservava i riflessi della luna sulle pietre chiare, seduto ai piedi di un albero, con le gambe distese avanti a sé e le braccia conserte.  
“È stupenda non credi?” disse Aragorn avvicinandosi lentamente a lui e guardando a sua volta verso la Torre “Una volta, una persona, mi disse che sembrava una lancia di perle e d’argento e ancora oggi, ogni volta che la vedo davanti ai miei occhi, non posso far altro che pensare a quanto avesse ragione”  
“Chi è questa persona?” gli chiese alzando lo sguardo verso il padre…ed in quel momento, guardando l’uomo sotto i raggi della luna, si accorse di quanto sembrasse regale il suo aspetto, fiero ed elegante nell’abito blu che indossava…per la prima volta lo guardò con occhi diversi e non vide suo padre ma Elessar, Re di Gondor ed erede della stirpe dei Dúnedain…e sentì una strana emozione dentro di sé…in quell’istante si sentì orgoglioso di essere suo figlio…orgoglioso di avere lo stesso sangue dell’Uomo che aveva dato nuova vita al regno degli Uomini…ad un tratto incrociò il suo sguardo e notò sul suo volto i segni indelebili del tempo…in quegli occhi azzurri, tanto simili ai suoi, vide l’intensità di anni ed anni vissuti, tra gioie e dolori…ed in fondo ad essi, scorse una profonda stanchezza…  
“Non l’hai mai conosciuto…”  
La voce del ramingo lo riportò alla realtà, distogliendolo da quei pensieri ma rimase comunque in silenzio ad osservarlo, mentre l’uomo si inginocchiava, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
“È morto molti anni prima che tu nascessi…ha dato la sua vita per proteggere i nostri amici dalle forze del male…” lo sguardo dell’uomo si perse per qualche momento nell’oscurità quando ripensò a quei fatti passati “…a quel tempo il confine tra bene e male non era che una linea sottile ma lui ha trovato la forza per tornare alla luce…grazie a lui ho ritrovato quella fiducia che avevo ormai perso”  
“So perché sei qui…” disse Eldarion guardandolo “…ma non c’è bisogno che tu dica niente…ho già preso la mia decisione…non cercherò di mettermi tra di voi…e...non tenterò di portarti via Legolas…” vide l’espressione di stupore mista a gioia del padre e continuò “…non era mai stata mia intenzione farlo…è successo perché mi sono lasciato sopraffare dalle emozioni…ed anche se non credo riuscirò mai a smettere di sognarlo…beh…niente…volevo solo dirti questo…” si fermò un istante e fissò intensamente l’uomo “…e non voglio più che mi guardi come se avessi paura di me…mi sono sentito tremendamente male quando ho visto il timore nei tuoi occhi…io non sono un tuo rivale…sono tuo figlio e non odiarmi se…” ma non riuscì a continuare, quando pronunciò quelle parole, Aragorn lo strinse a sé con forza, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando come per lasciare uscire quella tensione che si era accumulata nel suo cuore…  
“Oh Eldarion…” sussurrò dolcemente il ramingo accarezzandogli la schiena “…io non ti odio…ma ho avuto paura sì, quello è vero…”  
“Ed è una paura infondata…” ribatté il giovane “…Legolas ti ama con tutto se stesso…ama te e nessuno potrà mai prendere il tuo posto…mai…” sentì quell’abbraccio intensificarsi ancora di più così batté la mano sulla spalla dell’uomo “…padre…padre…non…respiro…”  
“Perdonami…” mormorò Aragorn lasciandolo, con la mano gli accarezzò il volto e sorrise nonostante sentisse le lacrime agli occhi “…sei una persona splendida…”  
Eldarion abbassò lo sguardo quasi imbarazzato  
“Non è vero…” bisbigliò tra sé ma rialzò gli occhi sul padre e il suo volto si illuminò quando sentì quelle parole…quelle parole che mai avrebbe creduto di ascoltare…  
“E sono fiero di essere tuo padre Eldarion…”    


	10. Il matrimonio

 

  
  
Per tutta la mattina si svolsero i preparativi della grande festa che si sarebbe svolta al tramonto, subito dopo il matrimonio di re Éomer e di dama Lothíriel e il grande cortile centrale si trasformò presto in una distesa di luci e colori. Ovviamente non tutto il popolo di Rohan avrebbe partecipato alla festa, anzi, il re aveva dato ordini precisi affinché il tutto venisse celebrato con la maggior riservatezza possibile, almeno per quanto riguardava la cerimonia…per i successivi festeggiamenti aveva dovuto accettare qualche compromesso…  
  
  
“Sei nervoso?” sussurrò Arwen massaggiando le spalle del compagno che era seduto davanti allo specchio “Io lo ero…”  
“Vorrei solo che tutto questo finisse in pochi minuti…” sospirò Éomer sistemandosi i lacci della splendida tunica di velluto rosso con ricami dorati che la rendevano ancora più regale “…dopo il matrimonio dovremo incontrare decine e decine di persone e mentire a tutte quante sul nostro amore…mmm…vorrei non farlo…”  
“Sei un re, Éomer…”ribatté la dama accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli “..ed anche se sembra difficile da comprendere…non sempre quello che desideri conta…”  
“Lo so…” sussurrò l’uomo rialzandosi e guardando negli occhi la compagna “…sei bellissima con questo abito…” le baciò la guancia dolcemente “…non immagini quanto vorrei prendere la tua mano tra qualche ora…” e con quelle parole si avvicinò la porta, prima di uscire però si voltò ancora qualche istante verso di lei…  
“Arwen…non guardarmi quando arriverà quel momento…” mormorò “…altrimenti non credo di farcela…” la vide sorridere e annuire così abbassò lo sguardo e se ne andò.  
  
  
~  
“Allora…” disse Legolas aprendo l’armadio “…quale dovrei indossare?” si voltò verso il compagno, seduto sul letto, e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
“Non è la prima volta che partecipi ad una cerimonia…” rispose Aragorn sorridendo.  
“Sì ma…al vostro matrimonio era diverso…ero circondato dal mio popolo, qui invece…gli unici Elfi siamo Arwen ed io…e credo che sia giusto adeguarci alle vostre abitudini…” vide una strana espressione sul volto del ramingo “…giusto?”  
“Giusto…” ripeté l’uomo annuendo “…quindi…perché non indossi quella…” e indicò una tunica piegata e appoggiata su un ripiano dell’armadio.  
“Aragorn!” esclamò divertito l’elfo “Non scherzare avanti…quella la uso per viaggiare…”  
“Infatti…è comoda e poco appariscente…nessuno noterà che sei un Elfo…” disse Aragorn fissandolo, poi guardò di nuovo nell’armadio “…oppure…quella…”  
Legolas seguì con lo sguardo e spalancò la bocca perplesso  
“Mah…anche quella è…”  
“Anzi…” lo interruppe il ramingo alzandosi e afferrando il lungo mantello grigio che l’elfo usava per proteggersi dalle intemperie “…con questo sopra andrebbe sicuramente meglio…saresti perfetto…potresti nascondere anche il viso e…”  
“Smetti!” esclamò irritato Legolas quando si accorse che l’uomo non stava per niente scherzando “Non posso e non voglio partecipare al matrimonio di Éomer vestito come un pellegrino appena tornato da un lungo viaggio…” si voltò verso gli abiti e dopo qualche momento prese una bellissima tunica di un colore che variava dal bianco all’argento, con delle mezze lune ricamate sulle maniche e la gettò sul letto, fece per aprire un’altra anta dell’armadio ma la voce del compagno lo interruppe…  
“Oh no! Tu non indosserai quella!” esclamò con un misto di ilarità nella voce “Non uscirai da questa stanza con quella addosso!”  
“Da quando mi serve il tuo permesso per vestirmi come più mi aggrada?” ribatté Legolas alzando la voce “Ti ho solamente chiesto un consiglio ma sembra che tu faccia di tutto per darmi quello sbagliato”  
“Tu non…quello è un mio dono…” continuò Aragorn avvicinandosi a lui e indicando la tunica sul letto “…non ricordi quando l’hai indossata?”  
“Sì, lo ricordo benissimo…” rispose l’elfo fissandolo “..e credo sia perfetta per una situazione come questa…” si fermò un istante e vide l’uomo scuotere la testa e stringere le labbra “…ma non è la tunica il vero problema…qualsiasi abito avessi scelto non sarebbe stato quello adeguato…” notò che Aragorn aveva abbassato lo sguardo così fece qualche passo e afferrò il mantello di poco prima…  
“Perché vuoi che indossi questo?” gli chiese alzando ancora di più la voce “Dammi una giusta ragione ed io lo farò…”  
“Legolas…”  
“Non ti sei mai vergognato di me…o di quello che sono…perché ora vuoi nascondermi sotto questo mantello?”   
“No…” mormorò Aragorn avvicinandosi velocemente a lui e stringendolo tra le braccia “…no Legolas…non è così…è solo che…”  
“Cosa Estel?” sussurrò l’elfo dolcemente.  
“Alla festa ci saranno centinaia di donne bellissime, uomini, cavalieri…” continuò il ramingo sospirando “…ed io non voglio che gli occhi di tutti siano puntati su di te…qualsiasi abito indosserai, il risultato sarà sempre quello…e la maggior parte degli ospiti cercherà le tue attenzioni…”  
“Estel…” disse Legolas cercando di non ridere “…ti rendi conto che è assurdo quello che hai appena detto? Non sarò sicuramente io l’attrazione principale della serata…dobbiamo festeggiare un matrimonio se non ricordo male…” si allontanò leggermente dal compagno e vide che continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso così avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio sussurrando  
“…e se vorranno guardarmi nessuno lo impedirà…ma dovranno accontentarsi di vedermi stretto a te perché non ti lascerò un solo istante…”  
Aragorn sorrise e rialzò gli occhi su di lui  
“Perdonami…sono stato uno sciocco…”   
“Voi Uomini e la vostra inutile gelosia…” bisbigliò Legolas sorridendogli a sua volta prima di mettergli una mano dietro alla testa e baciarlo con trasporto.  
Ad un tratto sentirono bussare alla porta e si allontanarono l’un l’altro  
“Legolas sei…oh…” disse Eldarion facendo qualche passo nella stanza “…padre…non sapevo…”  
“Stavamo decidendo l’abito più adatto per Legolas…” rispose l’uomo sorridendo.  
“Già…tu cosa dici Eldarion?” continuò l’elfo spostandosi dall’armadio per permettere al giovane di guardare.  
“Oh…decisamente quello che avete scelto anche voi…” esclamò indicando la tunica sul letto “…è splendida…”  
“Ho capito…mai contare sull’appoggio del proprio figlio…” esclamò Aragorn mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Eldarion “…andiamo…”  
  
  
~  
Così arrivò il momento…Éomer e Lothíriel si giurarono eterno amore davanti ai Consiglieri Reali, ad alcune guardie e agli ospiti giunti a Rohan apposta per quell’occasione, riuniti in semicerchio davanti agli sposi…Aragorn, Arwen, Éowyn e Faramir erano vicini e dietro di loro c’erano Legolas, Eldarion, Eiliant, Eden e Faerwyn…  
Quando il giuramento venne pronunciato, Arwen chiuse gli occhi, abbassando leggermente la testa. Legolas vide Aragorn passarle un braccio attorno alla vita per sostenerla e si ricordò di quello che aveva provato lui stesso quando loro si erano sposati davanti a lui, respirò profondamente…il suo sguardo poi fu attratto da un uomo, molto giovane, alto, con lunghi capelli castani, legati dietro al collo e notò che anche lui aveva chiuso gli occhi…ignorava chi fosse ma percepiva che in quell’istante i suoi sentimenti erano molto simili a quelli di Arwen.  
La cerimonia terminò e tutti i partecipanti si spostarono nel grande cortile, giusto in tempo per vedere il sole tramontare, il re e la regina si sedettero su due poltrone di velluto e diedero ufficialmente inizio alla festa e al loro regno insieme. Dopo aver accolto ogni ospite che era giunto per render omaggio, Éomer si rialzò e con la nuova moglie aprì le danze….dopo pochi momenti molte altre coppie si unirono a loro e nella confusione i due si sorrisero e si separano per raggiungere finalmente la persona che desideravano.  
“Non credevo ci fosse così tanta folla…” sussurrò Arwen quando Éomer si sedette vicino a lei.  
“Nemmeno io…ma è meglio così…nessuno farà più caso a me…” rispose l’uomo stringendole la mano “…e poi questi musicisti sono incredibilmente bravi…ti senti bene?”  
“Ora sì…” rispose la dama sorridendogli.  
“Mi chiedo dove sia finita Lothíriel…è sparita più velocemente di me…” disse Éomer guardandosi attorno.  
“Non dovrei dirtelo ma…” mormorò Arwen “…è abbracciata ad un uomo dietro ad una delle colonne…”  
Éomer rise cercando di individuarla ma poi si arrese, scuotendo la testa divertito.  
  
  
“Legolas!” chiamò Aragorn sfiorandogli il braccio. L’elfo si voltò di scatto verso di lui appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e sorridendogli  
“Eldarion sta ballando con Faerwyn…” disse indicando con la mano i due giovani abbracciati.  
“Oh…bene…” rispose il ramingo “…ora puoi per favore smettere di guardarli e tornare qui con me…”  
“Io volevo solo…” mormorò l’elfo abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Legolas va bene…” lo interruppe l’uomo stringendogli la mano “…se ti conosco abbastanza nella tua mente ci saranno pensieri come ‘Sarà la persona giusta per lui?’ ‘Lo farà soffrire?’...e ti capisco ma…”  
“Tu non lo pensi invece?” ribatté Legolas fissandolo “Non sei preoccupato per tuo figlio?”  
“Sì ma la scelta non spetta a noi…se deciderà di frequentarla sarà libero di farlo…”  
L’elfo annuì respirando intensamente e guardò il compagno mentre si portava alle labbra una delle fragole che c’erano in un vassoio al centro del tavolo…dopo pochi istanti seguì la sua mano che di nuovo prese un’altra fragola…Aragorn aprì la bocca per mangiarla ma si accorse dello sguardo di Legolas e del sorriso malizioso sul suo viso…così si lasciò sfuggire una risata e avvicinò il frutto alle sue labbra…l’elfo le socchiuse sfiorandola sensualmente per poi ripetere il gesto con la lingua…  
“Così attirerai quell’attenzione che non volevamo…” sussurrò sorridendogli Aragorn.  
“Non mi importa…” rispose Legolas “…a te sì invece?”  
“No ma…dovrebbe…non siamo a Gondor…” ribatté l’uomo fissandolo intensamente, allontanò la fragola da lui e la mangiò solo per poi prenderne un’altra, la succhiò lentamente per poi avvicinarla a Legolas e con essa sfiorargli le labbra “…e qui nessuno è a conoscenza di quello che c’è tra noi…”  
“Nemmeno a Minas Tirith se è per questo…” sussurrò l’elfo sorridendo “…o forse fingono di non saperlo…” chiuse gli occhi e udì distintamente la dolce melodia che aleggiava nell’aria “…mmm…è bellissima…”  
“Sì…noi non…abbiamo mai ballato insieme…” disse Aragorn guardando le coppie che danzavano “…forse perché nessuno dei due si lascerebbe portare dall’altro…”  
“Quello è il modo di danzare degli Uomini…” mormorò Legolas sorridendo, come rapito da quella musica “…siete voi che volete avere il controllo sull’altro…”  
“Ti prego…” ribatté ridendo divertito il ramingo “…ho visto voi Elfi danzare ed è tutto fuorché un ballo…affascinante non lo metto in dubbio ma…vi sfiorate appena…non è un ballo di coppia…”  
“Sei cresciuto in mezzo agli Elfi e hai imparato a muoverti e ad agire come loro ma…non hai mai visto la musica con i loro occhi…non l’hai mai sentita veramente…”  
“Mostramelo allora…” disse Aragorn alzandosi sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell’elfo “…mostrami questo modo di sentire la musica…”  
Legolas si alzò a sua volta e lo fissò intensamente, sorridendo…si incamminò, per allontanarsi un poco dalla folla ma sentì sul braccio la mano del compagno…  
“Aspetta! Un altro po’ e non riuscirò nemmeno a distinguerla questa musica!”  
L’elfo si guardò attorno…erano ancora troppo vicini…qualcuno avrebbe potuto scorgerli…così tirò l’uomo dietro ad una delle grandi colonne…  
“Chiudi gli occhi…” gli sussurrò “…libera la mente e lascia che le note entrino in te…”  
Aragorn seguì le sue parole e sentì il compagno spostarsi dietro di lui e mettergli le mani sui fianchi  
“…ascolta solo la musica…devi sentirla scorrere insieme al tuo sangue…”  
Il ramingo iniziò a muoversi lentamente, seguendo la dolce melodia della canzone…ma forse non era lui a muoversi…era Legolas…non riusciva più a distinguerlo…  
“…lascia che il tuo cuore batta allo stesso ritmo…”  
L’elfo sentì il corpo dell’uomo rilassarsi contro il proprio e lasciarsi guidare dai suoi movimenti…sorrise quando Aragorn appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla…  
“…la senti adesso?...riesci a percepirla…”  
“…oh Valar…sì…” rispose in un soffio il ramingo…non sapeva se era stata la voce del compagno o proprio la musica ma si sentiva completamente senza forze…come se solo quella melodia fosse in grado di farlo muovere…il cuore batteva prepotentemente nel suo petto e lo sentiva nella mente come se tenesse il tempo…e poi quel canto che gli fece perdere ogni contatto con la realtà che ancora lo circondava…anni erano passati dall’ultima volta che aveva udito Legolas intonare una canzone…e mai quella canzone…  
  
  
_And i men i amarth hain barthannen_  
_Trî ring a mithren ered_  
_Ennyn o angren a duir said_  
_A myrn eryn ú methed_  
_In Ristannen Aear min hain darthanner_  
_A na medui ad gevennir_  
_Ar and io hain firnir_  
_Ned i taur linnad ú nîr_  
  
  
(Lunga era la strada che il destino aveva riservato loro   
Attraverso montagne fredde e grigie   
Cancelli di ferro e luoghi oscuri  
E boschi cupi senza fine  
I Mari Divisori tra di loro giacevano  
E alla fine si incontrarono ancora una volta  
E tempo fa sparirono  
Nella foresta cantando senza dolore)  
  
  
L’elfo si fermò, sospirando e alzando gli occhi verso il cielo che riusciva a malapena a scorgere dal quel punto…quando riabbassò lo sguardo si ritrovò di fronte il viso di Aragorn che nel frattempo si era voltato e l’aveva preso tra le braccia, senza mai fermare quel dolce movimento che li cullava…  
“Linnen sen glîr and io…a si meleth nîn ha linna anim…(Cantai questa canzone tempo fa…e ora il mio amore la canta per me)” gli sussurrò il ramingo sulle labbra “Il mio cuore era in pena allora…ma il tuo non deve esserlo in questo momento…”  
“Le mie parole non erano di dolore…” rispose Legolas appoggiando la fronte a quella dell’uomo e accarezzandogli il petto con le mani “…anche se piena di tristezza, la loro storia ha dato una nuova luce alla vita…” aprì gli occhi e fissò quelli azzurri di Aragorn “..le Beren nîn…(tu sei il mio Beren)”  
“Dan le ú aphadathach i amarth o Lúthien…(Ma tu non seguirai il destino di Lúthien)” lo interruppe il ramingo “…han avon…han ú thelithon…(Non voglio…non lo permetterò)” gli prese il viso tra le mani e scandì ogni singola parola…  
“Le...cuiathach…anim…ammen (Tu…vivrai…per me…per noi)”  
Legolas chiuse di nuovo gli occhi cercando di scuotere la testa ma le mani del compagno glielo impedirono…così strinse le labbra…  
“Im boe estel…(Ho bisogno della speranza)” sussurrò “…im boe i estel nîn…(ho bisogno della mia speranza)”   
Aragorn si mise lentamente dietro di lui avvicinando il volto alla sua guancia…gli prese una mano e se la portò dietro la testa, poi fece scivolare la propria lungo il suo braccio fino a raggiungere il petto dell’elfo…  
“Sono qui Legolas…” gli bisbigliò dolcemente, fermò la mano proprio sopra al suo cuore e continuò “…e resterò per sempre qui con te…”  
L’elfo girò la testa di lato, inclinandola all’indietro per riuscire a vedere il volto di Aragorn…  
“…oh Valar quanto ti amo…” disse con un filo di voce un istante prima di tirarlo a sé con la mano e baciarlo. Continuarono a ballare lentamente…le labbra unite in lunghi ed intensi baci mentre con le mani si stringevano l’uno all’altro…i musicisti avevano ormai smesso di suonare da tempo quando Legolas si allontanò leggermente da lui…  
“La musica è finita…”  
“Quando?” mormorò Aragorn senza comunque smettere di muoversi dolcemente contro di lui “Stai mentendo…io la sento ancora…” ed iniziò a sfiorargli il collo con le labbra “…tu no?”  
L’elfo appoggiò nuovamente la testa sulla spalla del compagno e sorrise  
“Sì…la sento…”  
  
  
~  
Era ormai notte inoltrata quando la festa giunse al termine. Poche persone erano ancora rimaste nel cortile quando Aragorn e Legolas si unirono nuovamente a loro.   
“Eccovi…almeno voi ci siete ancora…” esclamò Faramir avvicinandosi ai due compagni.  
Il ramingo stava per parlare quando una voce lo interruppe.  
“Non è nella sua stanza…”disse Éowyn mettendo una mano sul braccio del marito, poi si voltò e sorrise.  
“Avete smarrito qualcuno?” chiese Aragorn incuriosito.  
“Sì…nostra figlia…” rispose Faramir sospirando “…non che sia una novità ma…non vorrei che si fosse persa…non conosce questi luoghi…”  
Il ramingo guardò per un breve istante Legolas…  
“Posso aiutarti a cercarla se desideri” disse l’elfo.  
“Oh…sì ti prego…altrimenti passeremo svegli il resto della notte…” rispose Faramir sorridendo.  
Éowyn ed Aragorn guardarono i due allontanarsi poi si sedettero su una panchina.  
“Faerwyn mi ha detto che ha conosciuto Eldarion ieri…” sussurrò la dama sorridendo “…e da come ne parlava deve averla molto colpita…non mi stupirei se fosse con lui in questo momento…”  
“Veramente?” disse il ramingo guardandola.  
“Oh sì…conosco mia figlia e…ho visto tuo figlio…” continuò Éowyn “…è strano che loro stiano vivendo quella passione che noi non abbiamo potuto concederci…”  
“Era…era molto diverso per noi…” mormorò Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo “…ma se quello che dici corrisponde a verità…non posso che essere felice per loro…”  
Éowyn lo guardò, aspettò che anche gli occhi dell’uomo si posassero su di sé e gli sorrise.  
  
  
“Grazie Legolas…” disse Faramir cercando di tenere il passo veloce dell’elfo “…se conosco bene mia figlia sarà con qualche ragazzo in questo momento…e non saprei proprio dove trovarla…”  
“Succede spesso?” gli chiese Legolas lanciandogli una veloce occhiata.  
“Beh…abbastanza…” mormorò l’uomo “…ma non si rende conto di farci stare in pensiero con le sue azioni…lei ha bisogno di avere accanto qualcuno, non riesce a stare da sola…così cerca disperatamente un compagno…ma il più delle volte non è quello giusto e se ne accorge presto…ha spezzato il cuore di molti giovani nell’Ithilien ma non lo fa per crudeltà…” si fermò un attimo e sospirò “…forse deve ancora nascere qualcuno adatto a lei…”  
“Shhh…” lo interruppe l’elfo alzando una mano, si guardò attorno e si diresse verso le stalle…ma quando arrivò in prossimità dell’entrata si bloccò di colpo, tanto che Faramir rischiò di andare a sbattergli contro.  
“Cosa c’è?” gli chiese incuriosito l’uomo “È nelle stalle?”  
“No…no…credo di no…” rispose lentamente Legolas dopo un momento di silenzio. Faramir però si accorse del tono di voce con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole e senza dargli retta si incamminò velocemente verso quel luogo.  
“Oh…no Faramir aspetta!” gridò l’elfo correndogli dietro ma era troppo tardi…appena entrò vide l’uomo immobile ad osservare la scena…  
Eldarion era steso sopra a Faerwyn su di un letto di paglia…e si stavano baciando ardentemente…  
Legolas trattenne il respiro per paura di una qualsiasi reazione di Faramir…l’uomo però non sembrava dare segni di rabbia…era solo fermo in attesa che i due si accorgessero della sua presenza…ad un tratto vide la mano di Eldarion scendere sulla coscia della ragazza e contemporaneamente quella di Faerwyn slacciare i lacci della tunica del giovane…e per fortuna in quell’istante Faramir decise di parlare…  
“Scusate il disturbo…” disse l’uomo alzando la voce.  
I due giovani si allontanarono velocemente con gli occhi spalancati…Faerwyn si mise in piedi, sistemandosi l’abito e i capelli…  
“Padre…cosa…cosa c’è?” mormorò schiarendosi la voce.  
“C’è che è tardi e devi andare a dormire…” ribatté Faramir prendendola per una mano “…subito…” e la trascinò via con forza, lasciandole solo il tempo di alzare l’altra mano in segno di saluto.  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo su Eldarion che era immobile, seduto sulla paglia, con le guance in fiamme e a stento riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere…  
“…ah…io…” balbettò il giovane guardandolo.  
“Sarei curioso di sentire cos’hai da dire a riguardo ma non mi servono spiegazioni…” disse l’elfo allungando una mano verso di lui per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Eldarion la afferrò e si mise in piedi, riallacciandosi la tunica…  
“È stata lei a iniziare…io…” sussurrò respirando profondamente.  
“Certo…sicuramente ti ha costretto con la forza…” disse Legolas voltandosi e incamminandosi lungo il cortile, abbassando la testa.  
“Sì!” esclamò Eldarion poi però si corresse, raggiungendo l’elfo “Voglio dire…no…ma come potevo negarle un bacio…mi ha chiesto quello poi…è successo tutto così in fretta…”  
“Ti ho già detto che non mi servono spiegazioni…” lo interruppe Legolas continuando a camminare “…non mi riguarda cosa fai con Faerwyn…cerca solo di fare attenzione…”  
“Fare attenzione?” ripeté il giovane cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo “Avanti Legolas…non sono uno stupido e sicuramente nemmeno lei…”  
“Non mi riferivo a quello…” mormorò l’elfo e subito sentì sul braccio la mano di Eldarion che lo tratteneva.  
“E a cosa allora?” gli chiese il principe fermandosi.  
Legolas guardò in lontananza le sagome di Aragorn, Éowyn e Faramir seduti a parlare, poi si voltò verso di lui…  
“Mi riferivo ai sentimenti, Eldarion…” sussurrò e vide lo sguardo interrogativo del giovane “…so bene che a volte non c’è scelta ma…non donare il tuo cuore a qualcuno senza prima conoscere quello che prova…è difficile riuscirci ma almeno eviterai di soffrire…” si fermò un istante, respirando profondamente “…ora va a dormire…” e riprese a camminare, dirigendosi verso gli altri.  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio, osservando l’elfo che si allontanava…dopo un lungo momento sussurrò tra sé…  
“Non devi temere…ho un solo cuore...e non appartiene più a me...”  
  
  
~  
La sera successiva, Eldarion uscì sul grande balcone da dove poteva scorgere tutto il territorio circostante...voleva stare un po' solo per riflettere ma quel desiderio gli venne negato quando qualcuno si avvicinò a lui silenziosamente...  
“Non sei con Faerwyn fratello caro?”  
Il giovane si voltò di scatto e quando vide a chi apparteneva quella voce, sospirò e si appoggiò alla parete...  
“Non sono affari tuoi Eiliant ma...no...come vedi non sono con Faerwyn”  
“Ho saputo quello che è successo ieri notte...” continuò la ragazza e vide il fratello abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato “...qui le voci circolano molto più velocemente che a Gondor...” sorrise e si mise vicino a lui “...comunque...se posso darti la mia opinione...”  
“No!” la interruppe Eldarion ma Eiliant continuò senza nemmeno badare a lui  
“...credo che sarete una bella coppia...ho parlato a lungo con lei prima del tuo arrivo è mi è sembrata molto forte e determinata...la persona giusta per tenerti a bada...”  
“Io non ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi tenga a...” replicò perplesso il giovane ma non riuscì a finire la frase...  
“...certo, anche tu dovrai darti da fare...non è una ragazza che ama stare alle regole...ma d'altro canto tu stesso sei testardo e disubbidiente...quindi...o sarà odio o sarà amore...” e con quelle parole si fermò osservando sorridendo il fratello.  
“Forse ti è sfuggito ma avevo detto no!” esclamò Eldarion e si passò le mani sul viso “Ma perché ti diverti ad assillarmi! Io volevo solo passare un po' di tempo in pace e da solo e tu invece...” si fermò e vide che la sorella stava ancora sorridendo e aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto, così scosse la testa e sorrise a sua volta “...e comunque ci siamo solo baciati...non ci siamo promessi in matrimonio!”  
“Ah...tu sposato?” ribatté ridendo Eiliant “Ti prego invitami quel giorno! Voglio essere in prima fila per vederti giurare eterno amore alla donna che dovrà sopportarti per tutta la vita...che sia Faerwyn o chiunque altra...”  
“Non dovevi andare dal tuo uomo?” mormorò Eldarion fissandola “Quel capitano delle guardie che…”  
“Come sai di lui?” gli chiese stupita la ragazza.  
“L'hai detto tu...le voci circolano velocemente qui a Edoras...” rispose sorridendo il giovane “...se parliamo di sopportazione non invidio sicuramente lui...”  
I due si guardarono per un istante in silenzio poi scoppiarono a ridere allegramente...  
“D'accordo...te lo concedo...” disse Eiliant tra le risate “...questa volta siamo pari...”  
  
  
“Oh che strano! Mio fratello e mia sorella che parlano civilmente”  
Quando sentirono quella voce sia Eldarion sia Eiliant smisero di ridere e fissarono la sorella…  
“Cosa vuoi?” le chiese il giovane.  
“Perché dovrei volere qualcosa?” rispose Eden mettendosi davanti a lui “Non posso desiderare semplicemente la vostra compagnia?”  
“No!” ribatterono all’unisono i due. La ragazza lanciò un’occhiata alla sorella che aveva sorriso, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Eldarion.  
“E va bene…hai ragione…sto cercando il principe Legolas, sai dove posso trovarlo?”  
“No…e anche se lo sapessi non te lo direi…” rispose il giovane cercando di rimanere indifferente anche se dentro di sé sentiva crescere uno strano sentimento “…perché lo cerchi?”  
“Non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarti…” mormorò Eden guardando dall’alto in basso il fratello “…comunque volevo parlargli…tra qualche giorno se ne andrà e non ho ancora avuto modo di conoscerlo…”  
“Non direi…tu sai chi è lui e lui sa chi sei tu…quindi vi conoscete…” ribatté Eldarion continuando a fissarla.  
“E se a me non bastasse questo tipo di conoscenza?”   
“Beh…vedi di fartela bastare…” rispose il giovane mettendosi in piedi di scatto, irritato dal modo in cui la sorella aveva pronunciato quella frase “…perché da lui non otterrai nient’altro…”  
Eiliant notò gli sguardi tra i due e intervenne sperando di farli calmare…  
“Smettetela ora…non è più divertente…” disse, poi si rivolse a Eden “…per favore almeno questa volta…lascia perdere…”  
Ma Eden sembrò non sentirla nemmeno  
“Perché hai reagito così?” sussurrò con un sorrisetto sul viso, fissando intensamente il fratello.  
“Eden basta!” continuò Eiliant “È suo amico ed è ovvio che non gradisca sentirne parlare come di un trofeo da ottenere…”  
“No…” sussurrò Eden “…non è per quello…” e ad un tratto scoppiò a ridere “…oh ti prego! Non avrai perso la testa per lui?”  
Eldarion strinse i pugni, continuando a sostenere lo sguardo della sorella anche se dentro di sé sentiva il cuore battere all’impazzata…  
“Ti sei innamorato della persona che ti ha cresciuto?” proseguì la ragazza senza smettere di sorridere “E poi cos’è successo…glielo hai rivelato e lui ti ha rifiutato perché ti considera come un figlio?” notò l’espressione di rabbia sul viso del fratello ma continuò imperterrita “E tu adesso provi invidia nei confronti di chiunque tenti di avvicinarlo…hai paura che qualcuno riesca ad arrivare dove tu hai fallito…oh Valar è patetico!”  
A quelle parole Eldarion perse completamente il controllo e, respirando velocemente, fece un passo in avanti, afferrando la sorella per le braccia e scuotendola con forza, sotto gli occhi stupefatti di Eiliant…  
“Sai una cosa…” le sussurrò fissandola con disprezzo “…mi sono sempre chiesto come potevi essere così odiosa con tutti…l’unica risposta che mi davo era che forse avevi solo bisogno di trovare qualcuno che ti insegnasse ad amare…ma ora so che è impossibile perché tu non hai un cuore…” si fermò un istante ma vide che quel sorriso ironico sul volto di Eden non era scomparso.  
“Non crederai di riuscire a ferirmi con le tue parole…” disse la ragazza cercando di liberarsi dalla presa “…hanno l’effetto di una brezza mattutina sulla mia pelle…e sicuramente sarà stato lo stesso per Legolas quando ha udito la tua dichiarazione d’amore…” poi gridò “…lasciami andare!”  
Eiliant spalancò gli occhi…come poteva dire quelle cose? Tentò di avvicinarsi a loro per separarli ma si fermò di colpo quando Eldarion scosse più forte la sorella…   
“Non osare parlare più di lui!” gridò a sua volta “Tu non sai niente di Legolas e non sai niente di me! Sei solo un’illusa che crede di poter ottenere sempre quello che vuole…ma questa volta non ci riuscirai…non ti avvicinare a lui!”  
“Oh e chi me lo impedirà? Tu forse?” bisbigliò Eden ma fu subito interrotta dal fratello.  
“Puoi contarci…” sussurrò Eldarion “…e se non ci riuscirò io…lo farà mio padre…”  
Eden restò un istante in silenzio, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia…  
“Cosa ha a che fare lui in tutto questo?”  
“Oh…molto…visto che Legolas è il suo compagno…” esclamò il giovane…in quel momento Eden spalancò gli occhi e tutta quella sicurezza che aveva fino a pochi attimi prima, svanì nel nulla.  
Eiliant abbassò lo sguardo per un istante come per riuscire a mettere insieme tutti i pensieri che affollavano la sua mente…ma quando lo rialzò, vide che Eldarion aveva lasciato Eden e si era voltato, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte…  
“Eldarion non…” sussurrò Eiliant cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi “…questo non è giusto…hai ragione ad essere in collera per il suo comportamento ma mentire non serve a…”  
“Non sto mentendo…” rispose il giovane a bassa voce come se tutta la rabbia che lo muoveva si fosse esaurita con quelle semplici parole “…è la verità…”  
“No, non lo è!” mormorò Eden con un filo di voce “Nostro padre non farebbe mai una cosa simile a nostra madre…loro si…”  
“Amano?” la interruppe Eldarion senza però voltarsi verso di lei “Sì, forse quello che c’è tra loro può anche essere chiamato amore…ma mio padre ha donato il suo cuore a Legolas…mentre nostra madre…”  
“Perché continui a dire così?” gli chiese Eiliant mettendosi davanti a lui e, appena incrociò i suoi occhi, vide che erano velati di lacrime “Continui a dire ‘mio padre’…” attese un momento ma il giovane non rispose, così alzò la voce “Eldarion? Perché dici ‘mio’? Lui è nostro padre…”  
“No…” mormorò Eldarion chiudendo gli occhi…non spettava a lui quel compito, lo sapeva bene…ma ormai era andato troppo oltre e non poteva più fermarsi “…Aragorn non è vostro padre…nostra madre ha amato ed ama tutt’ora un altro uomo…e voi due siete il risultato del loro amore…”  
Eiliant fissò il fratello come ipnotizzata dalle sue parole, mentre ascoltava il proprio respiro aumentare di velocità…poi aprì la bocca, e dalle sue labbra uscì quel nome…  
“Éomer…” e una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia.  
Eldarion riaprì gli occhi, la guardò un istante in silenzio poi annuì.  
“È…è assurdo…” disse Eden mentre il suo sguardo passava velocemente sugli altri due “…non può essere…”  
“Io non ti sopporto Eden ma non credo tu sia una stupida…” mormorò Eldarion lanciandole un’occhiata “…non ti sei mai chiesta come mai vivete qui? Come mai chiamate Edoras ‘casa’ invece che Minas Tirith? O come mai nostra madre passa la maggior parte del suo tempo in questo posto invece che con il suo sposo?”  
“O perché era triste al suo arrivo a palazzo…” continuò Eiliant con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé “…doveva assistere al matrimonio della persona che ama…oh Valar…”  
Per un attimo calò il silenzio, rotto soltanto dai loro respiri…poi ad un tratto Eden si scagliò contro il fratello…  
“Non è vero!” gridò ed iniziò a colpirlo al petto, spingendolo all’indietro “È una menzogna! Sono tutte menzogne!”  
Eldarion vide che il suo volto era rigato di lacrime, così, nonostante la detestasse, le prese i polsi per fermarla e la strinse a sé…  
“Sei un bugiardo! Stai mentendo!”  
“Prenditela con me se desideri…” sussurrò “…ma io non ne ho colpa…come non ne avete voi…”  
Eden si calmò per un momento contro di lui ma poi si allontanò di scatto e corse via.  
“Cosa dobbiamo fare adesso?” bisbigliò Eiliant guardando il fratello.  
“Accettare la realtà e andare avanti…” rispose Eldarion con lo sguardo basso “…e lasciare che il tempo guarisca le ferite…”  
“Per te ha funzionato?” gli chiese la ragazza facendo un passo verso di lui e prendendogli la mano.  
“In parte…” rispose il giovane accennando un sorriso “…alcune ferite però sono troppo profonde per essere rimarginate…” vide che la sorella stava per parlare di nuovo così continuò “…va da Eden…credo di aver sconvolto la sua piccola mente…”   
Eiliant sorrise anche se i suoi occhi erano ancora pieni di lacrime e si voltò…dopo qualche passo però si ritrovò di fronte Éomer, seguito da Legolas…  
“Eiliant, Eldarion…” chiamò l’uomo “…cos’è successo? Abbiamo incrociato poco fa vostra sorella e sembrava sconvolta…”  
La ragazza lo guardò per un lungo momento in silenzio, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta…poi, sempre in silenzio, si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò…dopo pochi istanti si allontanò di nuovo e corse via.  
Éomer rimase immobile, stupito da quel gesto inconsueto ma il suo cuore ebbe un dolce sussulto nel sentire per la prima volta l’abbraccio di sua figlia…poi però, appena la ragazza se ne andò, guardò incuriosito Eldarion…  
“Questo non è normale…” esclamò “…prima Eden che piange e ora Eiliant che mi abbraccia…cos’è successo?”  
Legolas fissò a sua volta il giovane  
“Eldarion?”  
“Ho detto loro la verità” rispose continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.  
“Tu hai…” sussurrò Éomer alzando gli occhi al cielo “…oh perfetto…credevo di poter passare almeno un giorno in pace dopo il matrimonio e invece…” si voltò, incamminandosi velocemente “…vado a cercare Arwen…”  
Legolas si avvicinò ad Eldarion, abbassandosi e inclinando la testa per riuscire a vedere il suo volto che era nascosto dai capelli…  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiese “Non spettava a te questo compito…dovevano venire a saperlo dai loro genitori…”  
“Io non l’ho saputo dai miei genitori…” disse Eldarion a bassa voce “…se non vi avessi visto quella notte…forse oggi sarei ancora all’oscuro di tutto…e in ogni caso l’ho fatto per evitare di far soffrire inutilmente mio padre…”  
“Come far soffrire…”   
“Eden voleva venire da te…” continuò il giovane alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lui “…e sai meglio di me quali erano le sue intenzioni…io non volevo che mio padre soffrisse nuovamente per un comportamento simile al mio…così ho tentato di fermarla ma poi lei ha iniziato a dire delle cose e…non sono più riuscito a controllare le mie parole…” si spostò e andò a sedersi su uno scalino della gradinata e quando l’elfo lo raggiunse, mettendosi accanto a lui continuò “…mi dispiace…non dovevo farlo…ma non potevo sopportare l’idea che mia sorella cercasse di sedurti…”  
“Oh Eldarion…” sussurrò dolcemente Legolas mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle e tirandolo verso di sé.   
“Sei arrabbiato con me per quello che ho fatto?” gli chiese il giovane appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“No…no, come potrei…” rispose sorridendo l’elfo “…certo…non ce n’era bisogno…sarei riuscito a tenere a bada tua sorella ma…è stato bello da parte tua…non credevo che…”  
Le parole di Legolas però vennero interrotte dalla voce di Aragorn che velocemente li raggiunse.  
“Eldarion! Hai forse perso la ragione?” esclamò l’uomo quasi gridando “Per quale assurdo motivo hai fatto una cosa simile?”  
Quando udì la voce del padre, Eldarion cercò istintivamente di allontanarsi da Legolas ma l’elfo non glielo permise, continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé…  
“Estel! Abbassa la voce o sveglierai l’intero palazzo!” sussurrò fissando il compagno e muovendo la testa per indicargli di sedersi accanto al figlio.  
“Abbassa la…Legolas ma ti rendi conto di quello ha fatto?” disse il ramingo sedendosi.  
“Sì…e mi rendo conto che ha detto loro la verità per evitare che Eden venisse da me e cercasse di portarmi nel suo letto…” rispose velocemente Legolas guardandolo e vide i suoi occhi azzurri spalancarsi per lo stupore.  
“Eden cosa?”  
“Lascia perdere…” mormorò l’elfo “…l’ha fatto per proteggere me e per impedire che tu soffrissi ancora inutilmente…puoi forse biasimarlo per questo?”  
Aragorn sospirò e girò la testa verso il figlio  
“È vero?”   
“Dipende…” rispose Eldarion fissandolo “…se dico sì ti rimetti a gridare?”  
Il ramingo non riuscì a trattenere una risata  
“No…e adesso che ci penso…quasi mi sento sollevato…niente più inutili menzogne nella nostra famiglia…” e con una mano accarezzò i capelli del giovane “…ma non aspettare che ti ringrazi…per rispetto ad Arwen ed Éomer che dovranno passare la notte con le loro figlie per raccontare tutto quanto…”  
Eldarion sorrise e sentì la mano di Legolas che dalla spalla, era scesa sulla sua schiena e lo stava accarezzando dolcemente…e il cuore iniziò a battergli violentemente nel petto…da tempo ormai faceva credere ad entrambi che quel forte sentimento che provava per l’elfo era finito, o quantomeno diminuito…si mostrava a loro sempre allegro ma quando restava solo quel dolore che teneva nascosto tornava in superficie…e a volte era così difficile da sopportare…soprattutto quando pensava che sarebbe stato per sempre…aveva provato a dimenticare ma non riguardava solo la sua mente…era il suo cuore che batteva sempre fortissimo quando stava vicino Legolas e col tempo, quello non era cambiato…ed in quel momento poi…sentiva l’elfo contro di sé che lo accarezzava e dalla parte opposta suo padre, al quale aveva promesso di non mettersi mai più tra di loro…e si sentiva in colpa solo al pensiero di desiderare ancora Legolas…abbassò la testa per cercare di nascondere gli occhi che si stavano riempiendo di lacrime ma subito l’elfo gli spostò indietro i capelli con la mano e nel farlo gli sfiorò la guancia con le dita.   
“Devo andare…” esclamò, alzandosi di scatto come se quel gesto innocente fosse stato troppo da sopportare “…è tardi…buonanotte…” e corse via senza dare il tempo ai due compagni di rispondere.  
“Mah…io non ho detto niente questa volta…” sussurrò Aragorn guardando nella direzione presa dal figlio “…perché è scappato?”  
“Non lo so” mormorò Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia pensieroso…dopo un momento di silenzio si voltò sorridendo verso l’uomo “Niente più menzogne…”  
“No…” rispose Aragorn accarezzandogli la guancia “…basta mentire...”  
Legolas lo guardò ancora un istante, poi inclinò la testa e lo baciò dolcemente…ma appena il ramingo socchiuse le labbra per intensificare quel bacio, l’elfo si allontanò da lui…  
“Dovremmo festeggiare…” bisbigliò, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
“L’abbiamo già fatto ieri sera…” mormorò Aragorn cercando di raggiungere di nuovo le sue labbra.  
“Da quando, re Elessar, hai dei problemi a festeggiare due sere di seguito?” ribatté Legolas continuando a sorridere.  
“Da quando la mattina successiva non ho più la forza di reggermi in piedi…” rispose il ramingo sorridendo a sua volta.  
“Oh…cercherò di essere più delicato allora…” sussurrò l’elfo passandosi la lingua sulle labbra ma subito Aragorn gli mise una mano tra i capelli, tirandolo a sé e baciandolo con passione.  
  
  
~  
Eldarion si fermò a pochi passi dalla sua stanza, appoggiandosi al muro e respirando profondamente per calmarsi…ma perché Legolas continuava a comportarsi con lui come se non fosse successo niente…possibile che non capisse come ogni suo singolo gesto lo facesse impazzire…gli parlava dolcemente, lo accarezzava, lo abbracciava…ed ogni volta sentiva di tradire la fiducia di suo padre…erano solo gesti affettuosi ma gli facevano perdere la ragione perché resistere alle emozioni che gli suscitavano era sempre più difficile…ma in fondo…era stato lui stesso a creare quella situazione, doveva dare a se stesso la colpa…  
“Cosa vedo…un principe solo in un corridoio del palazzo…”  
Quando udì quella voce, il giovane girò di scatto la testa e si ritrovò di fronte Faerwyn, splendida in un abito rosa semitrasparente e con una vestaglia dello stesso colore, chiusa sul petto per celare le sue forme…  
“Vuoi passare la notte nella tua solitudine o gradisci che qualcuno ti tenga compagnia?” si avvicinò lentamente a lui e, posandogli le mani sul petto, lo baciò con ardore.  
Eldarion le prese i polsi e la spinse contro la parete, continuando a baciarla sempre più profondamente…cercò di dimenticare i pensieri che affliggevano la sua mente e fece scivolare le mani lungo il suo corpo ma si fermò di colpo quando sentì quelle della ragazza sul profilo dei suoi pantaloni…  
“Faerwyn…” sussurrò “…sei sicura di quello…”  
“Sì…non sono mai stata tanto sicura…” rispose Faerwyn baciandolo nuovamente “…lo voglio…come lo vuoi tu…”  
Eldarion la fissò per un momento ma poi l’istinto prese il sopravvento…per una volta avrebbe avuto ciò che voleva e con qualcuno che si donava a lui spontaneamente...così la condusse nella propria stanza.  
  
  
“Mi chiedo perché deve sempre restare Arwen nella mia stanza…” disse Aragorn stendendosi sotto le coperte “…non che questa non mi piaccia…è solo…”  
“Perché voi Uomini dovete sempre lamentarvi anche quando non ce n’è motivo?” lo interruppe Legolas togliendosi i vestiti e sdraiandosi accanto al compagno “Ci siamo stati fino ad ora…lascia che anche Éomer ed Arwen stiano un po’ insieme…”  
“Sì ma il letto è più grande…” si lamentò sorridendo l’uomo, abbracciando l’elfo.  
Legolas sorrise e lo baciò ma ad un tratto si fermò immobile…Aragorn lo guardò incuriosito ma nel silenzio udì quello che aveva attirato l’attenzione del compagno.  
“Oh…no…per favore…” mormorò passandosi una mano sul viso “…non voglio passare la notte ad ascoltare mio figlio con…” si fermò un istante ma non riuscì a distinguere l’altra voce anche se poteva immaginare a chi appartenesse “…con chi?”  
“Faerwyn…” sussurrò Legolas e sentì un forte calore sul viso…a differenza del ramingo, riusciva a percepire ogni parola ed ogni gemito…e subito una domanda si fece strada tra i suoi pensieri “Credi che…anche lui ci abbia sentito l’altra notte?”  
“Beh…spero di no…” rispose Aragorn voltandosi e nascondendo il volto nel cuscino “…ah…parla ti prego…dì qualsiasi cosa…non voglio ascoltarli…è imbarazzante…”  
Legolas aprì la bocca per parlare ma chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra quando udì quei sospiri farsi più intensi…e gli tornarono in mente quei momenti alla locanda…gli sembrava di essere nella stessa situazione di allora. Dopo poco Aragorn si addormentò ma l’elfo rimase sveglio, accarezzandogli i capelli e cercando di concentrarsi sul suo respiro regolare…mentre nell’altra stanza i due giovani avevano ricominciato la loro battaglia d’amore.


	11. Iavas, l’inizio dell’autunno

 

  
I mesi…gli anni passarono velocemente, come succede quando regna la felicità e la pace. Eiliant ed Eden rimasero a Rohan, continuando a vivere la loro vita come avevano sempre fatto, nonostante la verità appresa e passarono molto tempo insieme ad Éomer, anche se trovavano ancora difficile chiamarlo ‘padre’ dopo tutti quegli anni. Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas ed Eldarion tornarono a Gondor e li attesero le notizie che ogni giorno giungevano da Edoras…Arwen però non volle sapere niente da Éomer riguardo il giorno in cui avrebbe giaciuto con la propria moglie e, seppur con qualche dubbio, l’uomo accettò la sua volontà…  
Ben presto re Éomer e la regina Lothíriel ebbero un figlio che chiamarono Elfwine, mentre tutti lo soprannominarono ‘il bello’ sia per il suo aspetto e sia per la nuova luce che portò ad Edoras…il bambino crebbe e diventò un fanciullo al quale i genitori decisero di rivelare, forse troppo presto perché comprendesse appieno, il tipo di amore che li teneva legati…così in lui nacquero quelle domande che una volta avevano scosso il cuore di Eldarion…e come per il principe di Gondor, anche Elfwine imparò a convivere con esse, cercando di non pensare alla verità che giaceva dietro alla sua nascita.  
Gondor e Rohan erano uniti sotto ogni aspetto, ormai nessuno contava più le volte in cui la regina Arwen partiva e tornava, lo stesso valeva per il re Éomer…per non parlare poi dei messaggeri che ripetevano lo stesso viaggio quando uno dei due non poteva lasciare il proprio regno. Ma un’altra rotta iniziava ad essere tracciata sulle mappe della Terra di Mezzo…ed era quella che si dirigeva verso l’Ithilien…non così spesso, ma comunque di frequente, il principe Eldarion partiva con alcuni cavalieri per recarsi sui colli dell’Emyn Arnen…dai quali, a sua volta, discendeva la bella Faerwyn, scortata da diverse guardie per intraprendere il cammino verso Minas Tirith.  
Più stabile era invece la vita di Aragorn e Legolas che restavano a palazzo, avvolti nel loro amore e protetti dalle alte mura…ma il nemico che stava giungendo verso di loro non si sarebbe fermato nemmeno di fronte a quello.  
  
Anno dopo anno…il tempo scorreva via come la sabbia di una clessidra ma nessuno aveva il potere di girarla nuovamente…e presto quella sabbia sarebbe finita. Un giorno di primavera, un messaggero giunse a Gondor con tre lettere…una indirizzata a re Elessar, una a re Éomer ed una al principe Eldarion.  
  
Quella stessa sera, Aragorn entrò nella stanza di suo figlio e lo trovò in piedi, davanti alla finestra, con la lettera che aveva ricevuto tra le mani.  
“Eldarion…” mormorò il ramingo avvicinandosi a lui “…domani pomeriggio partirò con tua madre, Éomer e Legolas per partecipare ai funerali. Tu verrai con noi?”  
“No…” rispose a bassa voce il giovane “…lei non vuole che la veda in quello stato…” fece un profondo respiro e continuò “…dice che quando è morto suo padre anche sua madre è morta con lui…questi pochi giorni che li hanno divisi è stato solo un crudele scherzo del destino...ma per lei è stato un incubo dover assistere…” si fermò ancora un istante “…poi dice che adesso deve pensare al regno…vuole che tutto continui come prima anche ora che i suoi genitori non ci sono più…”  
Aragorn fece un altro passo e si sedette sul letto, con lo sguardo basso…  
“Sta soffrendo…” iniziò “…ha visto le persone che più amava spegnersi nell’arco di pochi giorni…e adesso ha bisogno di tempo per riprendersi e continuare la sua vita…anche sua madre era così…voleva trovare in sé stessa la forza per affrontare ogni situazione…”  
“Ma io…io tengo a lei…” lo interruppe Eldarion voltandosi verso il padre “…potrei aiutarla a superare questo momento…io vorrei aiutarla…ma…non posso farlo se mi tiene lontano…”  
“Eldarion ti capisco ma forse Faerwyn non ha bisogno del tuo aiuto…” disse il ramingo alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Però sta soffrendo ed io non posso alleviare il suo dolore…” ribatté il giovane chiudendo gli occhi “…odio questa situazione…”  
Aragorn guardò il figlio in silenzio per un lungo momento e nella mente gli tornarono quelle domande che da anni erano in cima ai suoi pensieri…quei pensieri che teneva solo per sé e che nascondeva ogni volta che Legolas lo guardava negli occhi…poi udì di nuovo la voce del giovane…  
“Io vorrei…vorrei che venisse qui e…che magari ci restasse…vorrei che mi considerasse più di una persona con cui dividere qualche ora a letto…”  
“Vorresti sposarla?” gli chiese l’uomo inclinando la testa…era strano sentire quelle parole da suo figlio, credeva che Eldarion vedesse Faerwyn in un altro modo e invece…  
“Non lo so…” rispose il principe abbassando lo sguardo “…non adesso almeno…è troppo presto ma…non nego di averci pensato a volte…”  
“Eldarion ma…la ami?” chiese ancora il ramingo quasi stupito dalla risposta del figlio.  
Il giovane rimase in silenzio per un lunghissimo momento fissando intensamente il padre…poi chiuse gli occhi…  
“No…” mormorò respirando profondamente “…ma potrei imparare ad amarla col tempo  
…restandole vicino…”  
“Non preferiresti invece sposare qualcuno che ami e non solamente per pietà nei suoi riguardi?” disse Aragorn aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Non è pietà la mia…” ribatté Eldarion scuotendo la testa “…io voglio bene a Faerwyn ma non…” si fermò sospirando “…in ogni caso non potrei donarle completamente il mio cuore…chiunque fosse…”  
Il ramingo aprì la bocca per chiedergli una spiegazione ma poi chiuse gli occhi un istante…quando la spiegazione arrivò da sola…  
“In tutto questo tempo…” sussurrò guardando di nuovo il figlio “…non è cambiato niente…non l’hai dimenticato…”  
“Non ci riesco…” disse Eldarion scuotendo la testa lentamente mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.  
“Perché me l’hai tenuto nascosto? Perché non me ne hai più parlato?” gli chiese Aragorn alzandosi in piedi.  
“Ti avevo fatto una promessa, ricordi?”  
“Mah…Legolas…lui crede che…” mormorò il ramingo fissandolo.  
“Sono stato bravo allora…” ribatté il giovane con un sorriso sforzato “…ho fatto credere quello che volevo anche ad un Elfo…” respirò intensamente ma non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che scivolarono sul suo viso “…ma adesso tu glielo rivelerai e sarà stato tutto inutile…”  
Aragorn lo guardò intensamente  
“No…non glielo dirò Eldarion…” sospirò “…ma un giorno tu dovrai ricambiare il mio favore…”  
  
~  
I funerali di Faramir ed Éowyn si svolsero pochi giorni dopo. Quando la cerimonia funebre fu terminata, tutte le persone che vi avevano partecipato si allontanarono in silenzio, alcune lasciarono l’Ithilien, altre invece rimasero. Quella notte, Legolas uscì nei giardini, non riusciva a riposare…anche se non l’aveva dato a vedere, né ad Aragorn e né a nessun altro, era rimasto molto scosso da questo fatto ed il suo cuore era inquieto come non mai…si fermò, alzando gli occhi al cielo ma non scorse nessuna stella…le nuvole scure avevano oscurato la loro luce. Si voltò e vide su un balcone la principessa Faerwyn, ancora avvolta nel lungo abito nero che aveva indossato quel pomeriggio…osservò il suo viso e notò come era cambiato dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista…sembrava che tutta quella spensieratezza che la faceva risplendere fosse svanita nel nulla lasciando spazio all’espressione turbata e all’apparenza fredda di una donna che stava soffrendo. La guardò ancora per un lungo momento fino a quando la dama rientrò lentamente nelle proprie stanze…allora l’elfo fece ancora qualche passo e senza accorgersene, si ritrovò nei pressi del luogo dove giacevano i corpi di Faramir ed Éowyn…e lì, accanto alla lapide della dama, era inginocchiato Éomer con una rosa bianca tra le mani, lo testa bassa e i lunghi capelli, anch’essi quasi completamente bianchi, che gli ricadevano sul viso, nascondendolo.  
“È molto bella…” sussurrò Legolas fermandosi accanto a lui.  
“Avrebbe dovuto posarla mia sorella sulla lapide dell’uomo che ha amato…” disse Éomer a bassa voce “…ma proprio quell’amore non le ha permesso di continuare la sua vita senza di lui…” fece un profondo respiro “…avrei voluto dirle addio…” chiuse gli occhi un istante e le lacrime scivolarono sul suo volto “…ma si è lasciata andare…è sempre stata forte ma ha ceduto al dolore…non riesco ad immaginare morte peggiore…” allungò la mano e posò la rosa vicino alla lapide “…ma non doveva succedere a lei…”  
Legolas si inginocchiò a sua volta e mise la mano su quella di Éomer che aveva appena lasciato il fiore…la sentì tremare leggermente sotto il proprio tocco…alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo e incrociò i suoi occhi…e vide quanto stava soffrendo, nonostante tentasse in tutti i modi di nasconderlo…quelle lacrime che gli solcavano il viso erano le prime che versava per la sorella…  
“Éowyn lo amava…” mormorò l’elfo “…forse più di quanto noi tutti immaginavamo…non puoi incolparla per averlo seguito…”  
“Non la sto incolpando ma…” rispose Éomer scuotendo la testa “…sua figlia…”  
“Faerwyn è in grado di proseguire da sola…il suo tempo è appena iniziato…” continuò Legolas, lo fissò intensamente e forse per la prima volta si accorse di quanto fosse invecchiato…quel volto che pochi anni prima era giovane e luminoso, ora era segnato da rughe…ma non erano passati pochi anni…no…si sbagliava…per Éomer era passata quasi un intera vita.  
“Mentre quello di mia sorella era giunto alla fine…” proseguì l’uomo stringendo le labbra “…hai ragione…” e si alzò in piedi lentamente.  
L’elfo notò che lo fece con fatica e cercò di aiutarlo ma Éomer alzò una mano per fermarlo…  
“Éomer…”  
“No…è vero…” sussurrò l’uomo voltandosi verso di lui “…ed anche il mio tempo sta finendo...” guardò intensamente Legolas e lo vide scuotere la testa “…sì invece…” sorrise debolmente e gli accarezzò una guancia “…non c’è più forza in queste mani…non posso più continuare a negarlo…”  
Legolas gli prese la mano, stringendola nelle sue, e abbassò lo sguardo…quant’erano diverse adesso…quelle dell’uomo sembravano così fragili…mentre una volta…quelle stesse mani lo avevano fatto bruciare dal desiderio…  
Éomer guardò a sua volta la propria mano tra quelle splendide dell’elfo e la ritrasse bruscamente quando anche nella sua mente ritornarono quegli stessi pensieri..  
“Non verrò a Gondor con voi domani…” disse “..andrò direttamente a Rohan e lì resterò…non riuscirei ad affrontare un altro viaggio…”  
A quelle parole, Legolas lo fissò e sentì il proprio cuore battere con forza…  
“Arwen sa di questa tua decisione?”  
“No…anche se credo vorrà seguirmi comunque…” rispose l’uomo sospirando “…ed io sono troppo debole per nasconderle ancora i miei pensieri…non riesco più a farlo…”  
L’elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma vide Éomer scuotere lentamente la testa…  
“Shh…sai benissimo che è così…da quando mi hai guardato ho visto sul tuo volto la reazione a ciò che penso…” lo fissò un lungo momento in silenzio e quando vide Legolas chiudere gli occhi si avvicinò di più a lui e lo abbracciò, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
“Sì Éomer…” bisbigliò l’elfo accarezzandogli la testa “…te lo prometto…”  
  
~  
E come aveva preannunciato, il giorno seguente Éomer, re di Rohan, ripartì per Edoras insieme alla moglie Lothíriel. Gli altri tornarono a Minas Tirith ma passarono solo poche settimane…una notte Arwen scese nelle stalle e, senza dare spiegazione a nessuno, prese il suo cavallo e galoppò via velocemente…quando sorse il sole, Aragorn andò nella stanza della dama ma la trovò vuota…sul letto c’era una lettera con una semplice frase: _‘Ha bisogno di me’_  
Così, re Elessar continuò a governare il proprio il regno da solo ma poteva sempre contare sull’appoggio di Legolas e di Eldarion…Aragorn richiedeva sempre più spesso la presenza del figlio ad ogni incontro con i Consiglieri e ad ogni discussione che riguardava da vicino le sorti di Gondor ed il principe iniziava a partecipare attivamente, dando i propri pareri e i propri consigli…molte volte il re lasciava a lui l’ultima parola e si compiaceva di quanto fosse cresciuto e fosse diventato un uomo saggio e giusto, nonostante avesse ancora l’aspetto di un giovane grazie al sangue elfico che scorreva nelle sue vene.  
  
Una sera, Aragorn entrò velocemente nella propria stanza, doveva cambiarsi d’abito e partecipare ad un’altra riunione…ma appena aprì la porta si ritrovò davanti un tavolo apparecchiato per due, due calici pieni di vino e due candele come unica illuminazione. Rimase un istante a bocca aperta ma poi non poté fare a meno di sorridere, scuotendo la testa divertito…si tolse la tunica e la gettò sul letto e ne indossò un’altra…subito sentì un tocco leggero sul collo…e due mani che gli rialzavano dolcemente i capelli per poi lasciarli ricadere di nuovo sull’abito…  
“Perché tutto questo?” chiese il ramingo quando il compagno si spostò davanti a lui ma rimase un istante senza fiato quando lo vide…aveva i lunghi capelli biondi completamente sciolti sulle spalle, senza la trecce con cui li teneva sempre legati e indossava una casacca marrone, chiusa sul petto da un semplice laccio incrociato, che le ricadeva morbida sui fianchi…i lembi inferiori erano inseriti nei pantaloni, anch’essi dello stesso colore, che fasciavano le gambe come una seconda pelle fino a finire negli stivali scuri…Aragorn sorrise, cercando di mascherare il suo stupore nel vedere l’elfo vestito in quel modo…vestito…come un Uomo, senza i ricami ed i tessuti tipici del suo popolo...e l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu a quanto fosse splendido anche così…aveva qualcosa di selvaggio che era terribilmente eccitante…  
“Per i Valar…Legolas…” sospirò il ramingo passandosi la lingua sulle labbra inaridite “…hai intenzione di farmi dimenticare tutto quello che devo fare?”  
“Da quando Arwen è partita per Edoras…” iniziò Legolas tenendo la testa leggermente bassa ma lo sguardo fisso in quello del compagno “…non hai fatto altro che dedicarti al regno…e visto che sei il re degli Uomini…ho pensato che diventando uno di loro avresti trovato un po’ di tempo anche per me…come lo trovi per il tuo popolo quando viene a chiederti udienza…”  
“Oh Legolas…mi dispiace ma sai benissimo…”  
“Sì…” lo interruppe l’elfo sorridendo “…non sono qui per lamentarmi…voglio solo passare una sera con te…”  
Aragorn guardò nuovamente il tavolo imbandito oltre le spalle del compagno  
“Io devo…devo incontrare dei Consiglieri adesso…” disse il ramingo fissando dispiaciuto l’elfo “…non è una riunione importante e non durerà molto ma…devo andare…” vide Legolas abbassare lo sguardo e gli accarezzò una guancia “…perdonami…è tutto bellissimo e se lo desideri più tardi ceneremo insieme…”  
“Più tardi…” ripeté debolmente l’elfo sospirando.  
“Legolas guardami…” sussurrò Aragorn e quando incrociò gli occhi tristi del compagno continuò “…te lo prometto…appena finirò con loro tornerò qui da te…”  
Legolas annuì ma appena l’uomo accennò a voltarsi per andarsene lo fermò  
“Aspetta…” esclamò alzando leggermente la voce, prese velocemente i due calici di vino e ne porse uno al compagno “…beviamo almeno qualcosa adesso…”  
Aragorn prese il calice dalla mano e sorrise  
“In un solo sorso ed insieme a te?”  
L’elfo sorrise a sua volta come risposta, si portò il bicchiere alle labbra…e vide Aragorn chiudere gli occhi e finire il vino un istante prima di lui…allora si avvicinò all’uomo e lo baciò con passione, fece scivolare una mano lungo il suo braccio e prese dalla sua l’altro calice…  
“Si bado…darthathon le…(Va ora…ti aspetterò)” gli sussurrò sulle labbra prima di spingerlo lontano sorridendo.  
  
~  
Aragorn era seduto sul suo trono con i gomiti appoggiati ai braccioli e le gambe leggermente divaricate…sentiva i tre Consiglieri davanti a sé che parlavano di come ridipingere alcuni affreschi e di che tende mettere nel salone centrale…sì, li sentiva ma non li ascoltava…di tanto in tanto annuiva, anche quando gli uomini si mettevano a discutere tra loro…ma non riusciva a prestare attenzione alle loro parole…da quando aveva lasciato la propria stanza si sentiva strano…era impossibile che un solo bicchiere di vino l’avesse portato a quel punto, eppure sentiva un calore quasi insopportabile e se solo pensava a Legolas, anche per un breve istante, il suo sangue iniziava a ribollire e il suo corpo si abbandonava ancora di più al desiderio…  
“Vostra maestà…su questo allora possiamo essere tutti d’accordo?”  
“Sì certo…” sussurrò il re annuendo nuovamente anche se non aveva la minima idea su cosa aveva appena dato la sua approvazione…in quel momento la porta si aprì…e Legolas entrò lentamente nel salone…  
“Scusate l’intrusione…” disse quando vide i tre Consiglieri che lo guardavano perplessi “…proseguite pure…attenderò il mio turno…” e con quelle parole si fermò dietro di loro, alzò lo sguardo e notò quello incuriosito di Aragorn.  
Gli uomini continuarono nei loro discorsi e come prima, re Elessar non riuscì a seguirli…cercava di tenere gli occhi su di loro ma senza riuscirci…la sua attenzione si posava sempre sull’elfo, immobile con le mani unite dietro la schiena…vedeva quegli occhi blu fissi su di sé e le sue labbra leggermente incurvate in un debole sorriso…e la sua mente iniziò a fantasticare…si immaginò Legolas farsi avanti verso di lui mentre i Consiglieri discutevano tra loro...lo vide inginocchiarsi a pochi passi dal trono, appoggiare le mani a terra e proseguire in quel modo…e infine lo vide fermarsi davanti a sé e avvicinare le mani alla sua vita…  
“Vostra maestà?”  
La voce dell’uomo lo riportò improvvisamente alla realtà, sbatté le palpebre e fissò nuovamente l’elfo…e si accorse che ora stava sorridendo…  
“Vostra maestà…possiamo…possiamo andare dunque?”  
“Certamente…” disse, cercando di riprendere il controllo dei propri pensieri. I tre uomini si inchinarono e uscirono dalla stanza. Quando la porta si richiuse, Aragorn si passò una mano sul viso, asciugandolo leggermente dal sudore…respirò profondamente e guardò il compagno che si stava avvicinando a lui…  
“Legolas…non credo di stare bene…” mormorò, slacciandosi il primo laccio della tunica “…mi sento bruciare e…”  
“…e il tuo corpo da ore richiede attenzioni…” continuò Legolas interrompendolo “…tanto da non permettere alla tua mente di concentrarsi su nient’altro…”  
Aragorn lo fissò, aggrottando le sopracciglia…  
“E tu come…”  
“…scommetto che non hai ascoltato una sola parola di tutto quello che ti hanno detto…” sussurrò sorridendo l’elfo tenendo gli occhi fissi sui suoi “…eri troppo occupato a pensare a…questo…” con quelle parole si inginocchiò a pochi passi dal compagno…si chinò in avanti, appoggiando entrambi le mani a terra…i capelli biondi gli scivolarono sul petto e allora rialzò lentamente la testa…cercò di non ridere quando vide l’espressione stupita di Aragorn e iniziò ad avvicinarsi in quel modo a lui, accorciando sempre più la distanza che li divideva…  
“Ho indovinato?” bisbigliò continuando a fissarlo intensamente.  
Il ramingo aprì la bocca ma non rispose…  
“…sì…ho indovinato…” esclamò Legolas sorridendo maliziosamente, salì i due scalini che portavano al trono e si fermò davanti al ramingo…si rialzò in ginocchio e fece scivolare le mani sulle cosce dell’uomo, aprendogli di più le gambe…  
“Da quanto tempo desideravi che facessi questo?” gli chiese mentre con le dita gli slacciava completamente la tunica, accarezzandogli poi il petto nudo…  
“…ah…non…non lo ricordo…” gemette Aragorn appoggiandosi completamente allo schienale.  
“…a quante riunioni hai immaginato che arrivassi e ti portassi lontano dai tuoi doveri?...” mormorò Legolas inclinando la testa e baciandogli dolcemente il ventre…gli aprì i pantaloni e li abbassò sui suoi fianchi poi rialzò lo sguardo su di lui…  
“…è successo sempre questo?”  
“…no…” sospirò il ramingo respirando intensamente “…non è mai successo questo…non così…mi sembra di soffocare…” udì una debole risata dell’elfo e alzò leggermente la testa per guardarlo negli occhi “…non è come penso vero?” quando vide il compagno continuare a sorridere alzò leggermente la voce “…dimmi che non è come penso…dimmi che non mi hai dato quello che penso…”  
“Posso dirtelo se lo desideri…” rispose Legolas sorridendogli maliziosamente “…ma non sarebbe la verità…” e con quelle parole si chinò su di lui, iniziando a dargli piacere con le labbra e la lingua, mentre con le mani teneva il bacino dell’uomo fermo sul trono…  
“…oh…Valar…” gemette Aragorn lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale e stringendo i braccioli “…è…rischioso…potrebbe…arrivare…qualcuno…” ma le sue parole si persero nei sospiri…non aveva né la forza, né la volontà per opporsi…l’afrodisiaco in circolo nel suo corpo aveva avuto la meglio su di lui già da tempo…  
  
Eldarion stava correndo lungo il corridoio…era in ritardo…forse troppo in ritardo…suo padre gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto partecipare insieme a lui ad una riunione ma invece era rimasto a scrivere una lettera a Faerwyn…da tempo ormai quello era l’unico contatto che aveva con lei…la principessa stava ancora riordinando il regno che aveva appena ereditato e non avrebbe potuto di certo lasciare l’Ithilien per venire a trovarlo…ma presto sarebbe andato lui da lei…se suo padre glielo avrebbe permesso dopo quello che aveva fatto…sapeva quanto l’uomo teneva che anche lui partecipasse…si diresse all’entrata secondaria, era più vicina di quella principale anche se meno adatta ad un principe e si fermò a pochi passi dal salone per riprendere fiato…ma ad un tratto si accorse di altri sospiri oltre ai propri…avanzò e vide a chi appartenevano…la sua prima reazione fu quella di voltarsi di scatto e andarsene…ma stranamente qualcosa glielo impedì…non riuscì a spiegarselo ma si girò di nuovo…e il suo sguardo si posò su Legolas…dal punto in cui era riusciva a vedere ogni suo singolo movimento, la sua lingua, la sua bocca e le sue mani che accarezzavano dolcemente il ventre e le cosce dell’uomo…ad un tratto il viso dell’elfo venne nascosto dalle mani del ramingo che fece scivolare le dita tra i lunghi capelli d’orati…Eldarion chiuse gli occhi un istante, come per riprendersi e quando li riaprì vide le gambe di Aragorn tremare…e poi Legolas rialzare la testa e quell’espressione dolcissima sul suo viso…nei suoi occhi riusciva a scorgere quell’amore fortissimo che provava per il suo compagno mentre lo guardava riprendere il controllo che aveva perso pochi istanti prima. Sentì un peso sul cuore in quel momento, quando la consapevolezza che Legolas non l’avrebbe mai guardato in quel modo, divenne ancora più forte…vide suo padre rimettersi seduto, accarezzare il volto dell’elfo e con il pollice sfiorargli le labbra…e allora si voltò e si allontanò, tornando velocemente nella propria stanza.  
  
Aragorn si avvicinò di più al compagno e lo strinse a sé, abbassando la testa per baciarlo…Legolas si lasciò andare nelle sue braccia, concedendo all’uomo il pieno controllo di quel bacio.  
“Melin le Legolas…ú awartho han (Ti amo Legolas…non dimenticarlo)”  
“Perché dici così?” gli chiese l’elfo quasi spaventato da quelle parole.  
L’uomo rimase un istante a guardare quegli occhi blu che adorava, poi sorrise  
“Perché è vero…” sussurrò “…ora andiamo a cenare…” si alzò in piedi e lo stesso fece Legolas. Il ramingo però lo strinse nuovamente a sé  
“…a dir la verità…” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio “…non è del cibo che ho bisogno…e devo ringraziare te per questo…”  
  
~  
Passarono ancora dei mesi ed Aragorn era sempre più preoccupato…Arwen non dava più sue notizie da tempo ormai e non era da lei…doveva essere successo qualcosa…ma purtroppo, un giorno, le notizie tanto attese giunsero a Minas Tirith. Un messaggero da Rohan si recò nella Sala dei Re, con una lettera da consegnare direttamente nelle mani del sovrano…Re Elessar, una volta rimasto solo, aprì la busta ma una volta lette quelle poche righe, il foglio gli cadde dalle mani e si posò lentamente sul pavimento…in quello stesso momento Legolas ed Eldarion entrarono nel salone ridendo…i loro sorrisi però si spensero appena videro il volto del ramingo…  
Aragorn fissò a lungo Legolas negli occhi…e ad un tratto l’elfo abbassò lo sguardo…  
“Padre? Cosa?” intervenne Eldarion guardando in continuazione i due compagni.  
“Éomer…” rispose il ramingo posando lo sguardo sul figlio “…sta molto male…Arwen dice che…” ma non riuscì a finire quella frase, chiuse gli occhi un istante e continuò diversamente “…domani partiremo per Rohan…”  
  
E così avvenne. Re Elessar, suo figlio e il principe dell’antico Reame Boscoso raggiunsero il Palazzo d’Oro e, ad attenderli, trovarono la regina Lothíriel con suo figlio Elfwine.  
“Siete giunti finalmente…” disse la dama inchinandosi “…la lettera di Arwen è partita da qui forse troppo tardi…”  
“Cosa intendi?” chiese Legolas con un filo di voce mentre il suo cuore batteva fortissimo.  
“Non speravamo più in un vostro arrivo prima di…” Lothíriel abbassò lo sguardo “…venite ora…”  
I tre ospiti seguirono la regina lungo i corridoi, fino a quando la dama fece loro segno di fermarsi e sussurrò qualcosa nell’orecchio del figlio che corse via mentre lei stessa entrò in una stanza poco lontano.  
Aragorn guardò prima il figlio, che teneva lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento e poi Legolas, che invece guardava davanti a sé, cercando di nascondere le emozioni che provava ma che invece i suoi occhi lasciavano trasparire. Ad un tratto sentirono dei passi avvicinarsi, erano molto leggeri…forse troppo leggeri per appartenere a degli Uomini…tutti e tre si voltarono in quella direzione…  
  
“Forse non è adatto dirlo in una situazione come questa…ma sono felice di rivedervi…” esclamò Merry fermandosi a pochi passi da loro con un debole sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Lo stesso vale per me…” gli fece eco Pipino raggiungendolo “…è passata una vita…”  
Aragorn e Legolas sorrisero, chinandosi per abbracciare i vecchi amici…quanto erano diversi…non sembravano più i bambini di una volta…ora erano anziani, molto anziani…anche se i loro occhi erano ancora pieni di vita.  
“Devo dire che anche tu sei cambiato…Grampasso…” disse Merry sorridendo.  
“Tu invece non sei cambiato per niente…” continuò Pipino fissando Legolas “…ma dovevo aspettarmelo…a vederti così mi sembra di essere ancora in missione con la Compagnia dell’Anello…ah…quanti ricordi…”  
“Ma non è il momento per rimembrarli Pipino!” lo interruppe Merry dandogli un leggero colpo col gomito, poi si rivolse al ramingo “Allora…questo è tuo figlio?”  
“Sì…” rispose l’uomo “…lui è Eldarion…”  
“Ma che bravo…l’avrei indovinato anch’io…” mormorò Pipino “…è quasi identico a lui…tranne per la barba…”  
Eldarion rise debolmente quanto sentì quella frase  
“Quello è merito di mia madre…” disse.  
“Raccontateci di voi…” disse Legolas guardando i due amici “…parlateci della Contea…”  
“La Contea…” sospirò Merry “…credo non ci torneremo più…abbiamo detto addio alle nostre famiglie per recarci qui e siamo troppo stanchi per intraprendere di nuovo questo viaggio…in ogni caso…abbiamo vissuto felicemente fino ad ora…per molto tempo anche Sam è restato con noi, ma quando sua moglie Rosie l’ha lasciato, ha salutato sua figlia e si è recato ai Porti Grigi…”  
“È salpato per Valinor?” chiese Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Sì…o almeno è quello che si dice…” rispose Pipino “…ma noi ne siamo praticamente sicuri…abbiamo sempre saputo che quello che lo legava a Frodo era più di una semplice amicizia…non avrebbe resistito ancora lontano da lui…”  
Aragorn e Legolas si guardarono per un istante, come indecisi se essere stupiti o felici a quella rivelazione ma non ebbero il tempo di rifletterci a lungo…Lothíriel uscì dalla stanza e fece loro cenno di entrare…  
“È molto debole…” sussurrò Merry affiancandosi ad Aragorn “…quando è giunta a noi la sua lettera che ci invitava a passare un po’ di tempo in sua compagnia ci siamo precipitati…ma…”  
“…a stento ci ha riconosciuto…” continuò Pipino abbassando lo sguardo “…Arwen non lo lascia mai solo…gli tiene la mano, continuando a parlargli ma…sa benissimo che non si riprenderà…”  
Merry guardò i volti dei due amici e del principe quando Pipino pronunciò quelle parole e accennò un sorriso…  
“Non preoccuparti…non devi darci nessuna spiegazione a riguardo Aragorn…forse un giorno avremo il tempo per parlare e raccontarci tutto quanto ma non ora…”  
Il ramingo annuì, fissò un momento Legolas poi si diresse verso la stanza da cui la regina di Rohan era appena uscita. Entrò, seguito dall’elfo e da Eldarion e si mise vicino ad Arwen che era seduta accanto al letto dove era steso l’anziano re di Rohan.  
La dama sentì sulla spalla la mano dell’uomo e alzò lo sguardo…quando incrociò quello dello sposo, scosse lentamente la testa per poi tornare a guardare il compagno.  
“Éomer…” sussurrò accarezzandogli il viso “…è arrivato Aragorn…apri gli occhi, amore mio…”  
Eldarion chiuse silenziosamente la porta alle proprie spalle e si avvicinò al padre…si inginocchiò accanto ad Arwen e le prese la mano…ma quando incrociò gli occhi della madre sentì un colpo al cuore…era come se quella luce che brillava in lei si stesse spegnendo…  
“A…Aragorn…” bisbigliò Éomer voltando stancamente la testa in quella direzione e aprendo gli occhi “…hai…lasciato Gondor senza la tua guida…per me…non dovevi…”  
“Sono il re, Éomer…” rispose il ramingo accennando un sorriso “…a palazzo sicuramente saranno sollevati nel restare un po’ di tempo senza qualcuno che dia loro ordini…”  
Il re di Rohan annuì debolmente, abbassò lo sguardo e vide quello di Eldarion, inginocchiato di fianco al letto…  
“Eldarion…” mormorò “…anche tu qui…” lasciò la mano di Arwen e prese quella del principe che era posata sulle coperte “…hai più visto mia nipote?”  
“Noi…ci scriviamo spesso…” rispose il principe quasi imbarazzato a quella domanda.  
“Bene…Faerwyn tiene molto a te…prenditi cura di lei…quando…” l’uomo si fermò un istante, stringendo gli occhi.  
“Éomer…riposa ora…” intervenne Aragorn quando notò anche l’espressione preoccupata sul volto di Arwen “…torneremo più tardi…”  
“Non ci sarà un ‘più tardi’ Aragorn…” ribatté Éomer fissandolo come irritato da quelle parole, poi però sospirò “…e…e Legolas? Non è venuto con voi?...”  
Quando udì pronunciare il proprio nome, Legolas fece qualche passo verso il letto, fermandosi dalla parte opposta…  
“Sono qui Éomer…” sussurrò.  
Eldarion lo guardò per la prima volta in viso da quando erano entrati e rimase per un istante stupito…sul bel viso dell’elfo c’era un espressione che non aveva mai visto…era come se non capisse completamente quello che stava accadendo…i suoi occhi blu cercavano qualcosa che non riuscivano a trovare e quando si posavano sul re di Rohan sembravano chiedersi perché l’uomo non si rialzava in piedi e li abbracciava come sempre…seguì con lo sguardo Legolas mentre si sedeva lentamente sul letto e si chiese che cosa stesse provando in quel momento…aveva già affrontato la morte, centinaia di volte durante le battaglie ma forse quella era la prima volta che assisteva ad una morte, non causata da ferite ma dal passare del tempo…guardò la propria madre e poi ancora l’elfo biondo…due creature immortali che non avrebbero mai conosciuto quel tipo di trapasso e forse non lo comprendevano nemmeno…  
“Legolas sei…sei qui…” bisbigliò Éomer voltando faticosamente la testa verso di lui.  
“Ti avevo fatto una promessa ricordi…” rispose l’elfo guardandolo sorridendo.  
“Sì…” sussurrò l’uomo accennando un sorriso “…quasi non ci speravo più…” alzò lentamente una mano e la mise sulla guancia di Legolas.  
Eldarion alzò lo sguardo sul volto di Arwen ma nei suoi occhi non c’era nessun tipo di gelosia per quel gesto…anzi, sembrava quasi sollevata che la vicinanza con l’altro elfo facesse stare meglio il re di Rohan.  
“Éomer devi…devi riposare adesso…” disse Legolas continuando a sorridergli.  
“Oh Legolas…non mi servirà il riposo…” rispose Éomer fissandolo intensamente anche se sentiva le palpebre sempre più pesanti “…non più…” fece un profondo respiro e mosse debolmente le dita sulla sua guancia “…Valar, sei ancora meraviglioso…”  
Legolas guardò timidamente Aragorn e sentì un calore sul viso a quelle parole…ma poi udì di nuovo la voce del re di Rohan e posò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui…  
“…il tuo viso ha lo stesso colore del cielo al tramonto…” continuò Éomer senza smettere di fissarlo, spostò la mano e gli accarezzò dolcemente la testa “…e i tuoi capelli…sono luminosi come gli ultimi raggi di sole che bagnano la terra…” respirò profondamente “…avrei voluto dirtelo in un altro momento…”  
Legolas chiuse per un istante gli occhi…quelle parole…le aveva già udite…anche se il ricordo era molto confuso…Éomer le aveva già pronunciate…tempo prima, quando erano soli in quella locanda…quando entrambi avevano bisogno di conforto e l’avevano trovato l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro…quando il vino aveva annebbiato le loro menti e si erano concessi quel momento di passione…quando il volto dell’uomo era ancora giovane, i suoi capelli ancora di quel castano chiaro e i suoi occhi ancora pieni di vita…  
“È…è come se lo avessi fatto Éomer…” sussurrò l’elfo posando la mano su quella dell’uomo e stringendola nella sua “…ed io lo ricorderò come se me lo avessi detto in un altro momento…” gli accarezzò il viso con l’altra mano, guardandolo teneramente e vide una lacrima scivolare sulla sua guancia…  
“…sei sempre stato un sogno Legolas…” mormorò il re di Rohan “…un bellissimo e impossibile sogno…”  
L’elfo strinse le labbra e, senza comprenderne il motivo, sentì le lacrime agli occhi…prese la mano di Éomer, lentamente se la portò alle labbra e la baciò per poi posarla in quelle di Arwen che per tutto il tempo non aveva smesso di guardare il proprio compagno, indifferente ad ogni parola pronunciata…  
“Potrai mai perdonarmi per questa mia debolezza?” chiese l’uomo alla dama, girando la testa verso di lei.  
“Non c’è niente da perdonare, amore mio…” sussurrò Arwen chinandosi e baciandogli dolcemente le labbra “…niente…”  
“Ti amo Arwen…” bisbigliò Éomer con un tono di voce appena percettibile “…ti ho sempre amato…il mio cuore appartiene a te…” chiuse gli occhi e le ultime parole che pronunciò riuscirono ad udirle solo Arwen e Legolas…  
“…custodiscilo insieme al tuo…per l’eternità…”  
  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio…fino a quando nella stanza risuonò la voce di Arwen, era solo un sussurro ma sembrò un grido…  
“Éomer…?”  
  
Ma il re di Rohan non rispose a quel richiamo…la sua anima aveva lasciato il suo corpo mortale per giungere nelle Aule di Mandos, in quel luogo d’attesa destinato agli Uomini…  
  
“Éomer…?” sussurrò nuovamente la dama…più volte ripeté il nome del suo compagno ma ogni volta la sua voce si faceva più bassa fino a spegnersi completamente...quel volto perfetto, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli scuri, rimase impassibile ma sulle sue guance iniziarono a scorrere con forza le lacrime…lacrime di un dolore profondo che non avena nessun altra via d’uscita…  
Aragorn abbassò la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, si portò una mano sulla fronte e poi sulle labbra  
“…trova la pace amico mio…” mormorò.  
Eldarion cercò di trattenere le lacrime, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto e respirando profondamente ma non ci riuscì, così si alzò in piedi ed in quell’istante vide Legolas…si era alzato dal letto e stava indietreggiando lentamente verso la parete…aveva gli occhi spalancati e sembrava non riuscisse a respirare…i suoi occhi erano fissi sul corpo di Éomer e su Arwen accanto a lui…ad un tratto la mano dell’elfo si allungò verso la porta e velocemente uscì…  
Al suo posto entrarono nella stanza Eiliant ed Eden, con Lothíriel ed Elfwine. Aragorn alzò la testa quando sentì improvvisamente la porta aprirsi così si avvicinò ad Eldarion e gli sussurrò all’orecchio  
“Resta con tua madre fino al mio ritorno” appena il principe annuì, uscì a sua volta dalla stanza.  
  
Aragorn si guardò attorno e vide Legolas in fondo al corridoio, era appoggiato al muro e lentamente si stava lasciando scivolare a terra…lo raggiunse di corsa e si inginocchiò accanto a lui…  
“Legolas?...Legolas cosa ti succede?” gli accarezzò il viso e gli sembrò di toccare una statua di marmo “Legolas…cos’hai? Sei freddo…rispondimi…”  
“L’ho vista…” mormorò debolmente l’elfo con gli occhi fissi davanti a sé mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso “…l’ho sentita…”  
“Cosa hai visto? Ti prego parlami!” gli chiese il ramingo preoccupato…non lo aveva mai visto così…non lo aveva nemmeno mai visto piangere in quel modo…era come se le lacrime uscissero di propria volontà dai suoi occhi per liberarlo da qualcosa che gli era entrato dentro…  
“…la morte…” rispose Legolas voltandosi verso di lui “…ho sentito la morte in quella stanza…era una presenza gelida e opprimente…e…l’ho vista negli occhi di Arwen quando l’anima di Éomer è svanita…era terribile Aragorn…terribile…”  
“Shh…calmati adesso…” sussurrò l’uomo stringendolo a sé e sentì che stava tremando.  
“Non era mai successo così…” continuò Legolas continuando a tenere gli occhi spalancati come se non riuscisse a chiuderli “…ho visto centinaia di Uomini ed Elfi perdere la vita in battaglia ma…”  
“…non hai mai visto qualcuno morire di morte naturale…” proseguì Aragorn accarezzandogli i capelli “…so che per te è difficile da comprendere…ti capisco…”  
“…no…no…” lo interruppe Legolas scuotendo velocemente la testa “…tu non capisci…non puoi capire…è stato atroce vedere quell’ombra oscura calare su di lui…su di loro…io…io non voglio…”  
“Man ú anírach, meleth? (Cosa non vuoi, amore?)” gli chiese Aragorn cullandolo dolcemente quando lo sentì rilassarsi leggermente tra le proprie braccia.  
“Non voglio che succeda a te…” mormorò l’elfo respirando profondamente “…non voglio che quell’ombra ti porti via da me…”  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi ma non poté far altro che stringerlo più forte…non poteva rassicurarlo in nessun modo perché non sarebbe stata la verità.  
  
~  
I funerali di re Éomer di Rohan si svolsero il giorno successivo e il suo corpo venne deposto a riposare vicino a quello di re Theoden che l’aveva preceduto. Arwen però non prese parte alla cerimonia funebre…rimase a distanza per tutto il tempo, osservando con i suoi occhi azzurri ormai vuoti…  
Quando le tenebre della notte scesero su Edoras e tutti ormai si furono allontanati, si avvicinò alla lapide di Éomer e li rimase a lungo, sola e immobile davanti ad un blocco di marmo…il lungo abito nero si muoveva nel freddo vento notturno, facendola sembrare un esile ombra…solo la sua pelle chiara contrastava con l’oscurità come una candida fiamma in una stanza buia…  
Qualcuno si avvicinò lentamente a lei, fermandosi al suo fianco e la luce che portava con sé rischiarò, seppur debolmente, quel luogo di dolore…  
“Hon ú na sí (Lui non è qui)”  
“Han iston, Legolas…(Lo so, Legolas)” sussurrò debolmente Arwen voltandosi verso di lui.  
I due elfi si guardarono intensamente per un lungo momento…ma Legolas non riuscì a scorgere niente negli occhi di Arwen…erano spenti, senza nessuna emozione…  
“Man mathach? (Cosa senti?)” gli chiese l’elfo biondo.  
“…ú nad…and io naeg a rûth…dan…si mathon ir iâ...(niente…tempo fa dolore e rabbia…ma…ora sento il vuoto)” rispose lentamente Arwen, chiuse gli occhi un istante, poi li riaprì fissandolo “…aníron aphadad hon…(desidero seguirlo)”  
Legolas rimase in silenzio, ripensando a quelle parole…poi scosse la testa e le accarezzò con dolcezza il viso…  
“Non lo rincontrerai…” disse “…per quello che ci è dato sapere…lo spirito di un Mortale giunge nelle Aule di Mandos ma quel luogo di attesa è diverso da quello del nostro popolo…e c’è anche chi dice che quello spirito si perderà per sempre perché dopo il decesso il fato degli Uomini non è più nelle mani dei Valar…”  
“Qualcuno è tornato dalle case dei morti…” lo interruppe a bassa voce Arwen “…un Adan…la sua anima non è svanita nel tempo…”  
“Ma il fato di Beren e Lúthien non si ripeterà…” ribatté l’elfo “…i vostri spiriti non si troveranno di nuovo…”  
“Allora perché ci credi?” sussurrò la dama “Perché parli in questo modo quando il tuo cuore desidera la stessa cosa a cui anela il mio?”  
“Perché ne ho bisogno…” mormorò Legolas sostenendo il suo sguardo “…ho bisogno di credere che quando verremo divisi dal tempo ci potremo ritrovare e vivere ancora insieme…ma so che non è così…” si fermò un istante cercando di trattenere le lacrime poi continuò “Min lû pennich nin ad no estel…(Un tempo mi hai detto che c’è ancora speranza)”  
“Sí Legolas (Qui Legolas)” rispose Arwen prendendo la mano dell’elfo e mettendogliela sul cuore “Estelio han (Credici)”  
Legolas annuì e strinse nella sua la mano della dama…  
“Cosa farai ora?”  
“Ho promesso di restare accanto ad Aragorn ed è quello che farò…” mormorò Arwen “…ma quando non ci sarà più nessun motivo per rimanere a Gondor, me ne andrò e attenderò il destino che ho scelto…”  
Legolas si avvicinò di più a lei e l’abbracciò ma sentì un brivido lungo il corpo quando gli sembrò di stringere a sé un corpo senza vita…  
“Il mio cuore e la mia anima sono morti con Éomer…” continuò la dama debolmente “…il mio corpo deve solo attendere che gli sia permesso di seguirli…”  
  
~  
La morte di Éomer coincise con la fine dell’autunno e, in un clima gelido tanto quanto il suo cuore, Arwen tornò a Minas Tirith insieme al proprio sposo. Nessuno degli abitanti del palazzo la vedeva più passeggiare sorridente sotto i portici o nei giardini, baciata dai raggi del sole…restava chiusa nella propria stanza o, se doveva, seguiva re Elessar per svolgere i propri compiti da regina ma quella luce che irradiava si era ormai spenta. Solo la notte usciva sul grande balcone da dove si vedevano i cancelli e immobile, come una bellissima statua, restava per ore con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto…sperando di scorgere il suo cavaliere che galoppava verso il castello…ma in cuor suo sapeva che quell’amore non sarebbe più giunto come un tempo.  
Aragorn cercava spesso di parlarle e di starle vicino ma era come se la dama non lo notasse nemmeno, ciononostante il ramingo continuò a farlo anche se le uniche parole che Arwen pronunciava in quei momenti erano: “Bado o Legolas…anno hon i estel (Va da Legolas…dagli la speranza)”  
In questo modo passarono molti anni e la vita a Gondor riprese come prima, anche se il popolo si chiedeva sempre il motivo del comportamento della loro regina…solo Aragorn, Legolas ed Eldarion sapevano la verità…quel giorno d’autunno, insieme allo spirito di Éomer, era svanita anche la voglia di vivere di Arwen, Stella del Vespro e regina di Uomini ed Elfi.


	12. Rhîw, l’inverno del cuore

 

  
“ _Cosa turba il tuo cuore?” sussurrò la dama della luce avvicinandosi a lui._  
“ _Conosci la risposta alla tua domanda…” ribatté debolmente Elrond continuando a guardare le stelle che brillavano nel cielo sopra di lui “…il mare mi ha portato il suo richiamo…ha abbracciato il destino che aveva scelto per un Uomo…ma la sua vita l’ha donata ad un altro ed ora è per lui che sta affrontando l’oblio…”_  
“ _Il figlio di Éomund le ha dato quell’amore che Elessar non poteva offrirle…” mormorò Galadriel fermandosi al fianco dell’altro elfo “…non c’è oblio nel loro amore…solo speranza…”_  
“ _Speranza…?” bisbigliò Elrond voltandosi verso la dama “Che speranza può esserci per lei? Ho lasciato mia figlia a perire dal dolore nella Terra dei Mortali…come posso credere di aver agito giustamente?”_  
“ _Molte cose non dipendono da noi…” rispose Galadriel guardandolo negli occhi “…e alcune di queste nemmeno i Valar stessi possono controllarle…solo Arwen ha la padronanza del proprio destino…”_  
“ _Ma la sua luce si spegnerà definitivamente nell’arco di pochi anni mortali…” la interruppe Elrond “…il suo corpo eterno morirà come sta succedendo al suo spirito…è questo il fato che ha scelto? Svanire per un amore che non potrà riavere mai più?”_  
_Galadriel alzò lo sguardo oltre le spalle di Elrond e vide una foglia verde staccarsi dal ramo di un albero e posarsi a terra lentamente…_  
“… _l’amore a volte è in grado di superare gli oceani del tempo…e noi non siamo gli unici a saperlo…” sussurrò “…lo sai bene…tu discendi da coloro che hanno navigato in questi oceani…” voltò la testa verso di lui e lo fissò per un lungo momento “…l’Alleanza tra Uomini ed Elfi può essere finita ma qualcosa è rimasto…i legami che si sono creati grazie ad essa sono talmente forti che non potranno mai svanire…nemmeno la morte potrà svolgere questo compito…” abbassò lo sguardo e fece qualche passo nella radura poi si fermò e sussurrò tra sé_  
“ _Dan ad min laeg lass dannatha ir estel en Edain pelitha (Ma ancora una foglia verde cadrà quando la speranza degli Uomini svanirà)”_  
  
~  
Era di nuovo inverno nella Terra di Mezzo, un inverno freddo e nevoso come non se ne vedevano da anni. Qualche mese prima Gondor fu scosso ancora da due gravi perdite, Merry e Pipino, gli hobbit della Contea che avevano dimorato in quel luogo negli ultimi anni, dopo la morte del re di Rohan, si erano spenti in pace nei loro letti, gli ultimi del loro popolo ad aver partecipato alla Guerra dell’Anello.  
  
Quel giorno stranamente a Minas Tirith risplendeva il sole, e i suoi raggi, seppur deboli, riscaldavano il clima gelido.  
Eldarion camminava lungo il corridoio, deciso a fare quello che da mesi aveva in mente…si fermò davanti ad una stanza, fece un profondo respiro ed entrò, lasciando la porta aperta dietro di sé. Senza dire una parola si diresse verso la finestra e aprì le pesanti tende lasciando entrare la luce e la esile figura seduta sulla poltrona alzò lo sguardo su di lui…  
“C’è il sole madre!” esclamò il principe sorridendo “Non fa più freddo come nei giorni scorsi…” si avvicinò a lei e si inginocchiò prendendole la mano “…oggi possiamo uscire nei giardini…possiamo andare a raccogliere erbe o a cavalcare…come desideri…oppure sederci nel salone, davanti al fuoco, bere una tisana e parlare…”  
Arwen lo fissò a lungo in silenzio poi alzò debolmente una mano e gli accarezzò il volto che sembrava ancora quello di un giovane anche se ormai era un uomo adulto…  
“…o altrimenti possiamo preparare qualche dono per Eiliant ed Eden da dar loro quando verranno a trovarci le prossime settimane…” continuò Eldarion ma si fermò quando la dama gli mise due dita sulle labbra.  
“…bado na ada lîn Eldarion…(Va con tuo padre Eldarion)” sussurrò Arwen con un filo di voce.  
“No!” ribatté il principe alzandosi in piedi all’improvviso “Non voglio andarci con mio padre…voglio fare qualcosa con te!” fece qualche passo nella stanza e poi si voltò nuovamente verso di lei “Perché ti comporti così? Non esci più…non vuoi vedere nessuno…io…” si mise una mano sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi un istante “…io non sopporto questa situazione…sono anni che vivi così…o forse sarebbe meglio dire che non vivi…anni madre!” la guardò nuovamente e vide i suoi occhi su di sé ma era come se non lo stesse vedendo così si avvicinò a lei, le mise le mani sulle braccia e la scosse  
“Madre!” esclamò alzando la voce “Hai perso l’uomo che amavi e lo capisco ma non puoi continuare in questo modo!” notò ancora lo sguardo vuoto di Arwen come se non fosse veramente presente in quella stanza e sentì una forte rabbia crescere dentro di sé…  
“Tu sei viva!” gridò “Viva!” e la scosse di nuovo ma non ottenne nessuna reazione “Éomer è morto ma tu no! Tu devi continuare a vivere!”  
  
Lungo il corridoio risuonarono le grida di Eldarion e appena Legolas ed Aragorn le udirono corsero più velocemente possibile verso la stanza di Arwen.  
“Eldarion!” esclamò l’elfo appena entrò, seguito dal compagno, prese il principe per un braccio cercando di allontanarlo dalla dama ma Eldarion si liberò, inginocchiandosi ancora davanti a lei.  
“Tu devi vivere…” sussurrò fissandola intensamente mentre le lacrime di rabbia scivolarono sul suo viso “…hai perso il suo amore ma hai ancora il mio…il nostro…noi ti amiamo e il nostro desiderio è rivederti sorridere come un tempo…”  
Arwen chiuse gli occhi un istante e quando li riaprì appoggiò la mano sulla guancia del figlio. Eldarion mise la propria mano su quella della madre e sussurrò  
“A men ú gerim meleth nîn? (E noi non abbiamo il tuo amore?)”  
La dama però non rispose, continuando a fissare in silenzio il figlio davanti a sé. Allora Aragorn si avvicinò a lui e lo fece alzare…Eldarion si allontanò alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto, cercando di calmarsi, poi guardò il padre…  
“Perché fa così?” gli chiese “Perché non reagisce? È un Elfo ed è forte…perché non cerca di ritrovare quella forza che aveva?”  
Aragorn aprì la bocca per rispondere ma Legolas lo precedette…  
“Perché il dolore ha preso il sopravvento su di lei…” sussurrò “…e non riesce a combatterlo…”  
“Non vuole combatterlo…” lo interruppe il ramingo lanciandogli un occhiata “…non vuole continuare a vivere senza la persona che ama…”  
“Ma ci siamo noi!” ribatté Eldarion guardando i due compagni “Perché non pensa anche a noi?”  
“Non è la stessa cosa Eldarion…” mormorò Legolas alzando lo sguardo su di lui “…per il nostro popolo l’amore è uno dei sentimenti più forti in assoluto…un Elfo può amare molte persone e molte cose ma quando dona il proprio cuore a qualcuno è per l’eternità…ed è per quell’amore che vive e…”  
“…e quando lo perde come è successo a lei, perde ogni ragione di vita?…” proseguì Eldarion fissandolo “…questo significa che quando Éomer è morto…è morta anche mia madre?”  
“No!” esclamò Aragorn facendo un passo verso il figlio “Lei non è morta…si sta lasciando andare per non affrontare il futuro senza di lui ma…” si fermò quando vide Eldarion mettersi di fronte a Legolas e fissarlo intensamente negli occhi…  
“E succederà anche a te?” gli chiese il principe “Anche tu ti ridurrai in questo stato quando mio padre se ne andrà? Diventerai l’ombra di te stesso che vaga in silenzio per queste stanze in attesa della fine?” attese qualche momento ma l’elfo rimase in silenzio “Rispondimi!”  
Aragorn guardava prima il compagno e poi il figlio…indeciso se intromettersi in quel discorso o meno…sapeva le intenzioni di Legolas e non voleva assolutamente che l’elfo si lasciasse morire ma lui non ci sarebbe più stato per impedirlo…ad un tratto udì la voce di Eldarion e nella sua mente ritornò quel pensiero che più volte l’aveva scosso…  
“In ogni caso…io non te lo permetterò…” mormorò il principe fissando Legolas intensamente “…non lascerò che il dolore ti porti alla morte…”  
  
~  
Passarono delle settimane e un giorno Eldarion decise di andare a far visita a Faerwyn, erano anni che non la vedeva anche se si scrivevano di continuo…ma era pericoloso viaggiare d’inverno e il cielo non prometteva nulla di buono. Aragorn cercò di dissuaderlo ma il principe non dava segno di voler cambiare idea, così il ramingo chiese a Legolas di accompagnarlo…  
  
“Andiamo insieme!” esclamò l’elfo “Ci fermeremo qualche giorno nell’Ithilien e poi torneremo qui, da molto non lasciamo Minas Tirith…”  
“Io non posso lasciare Gondor…” ribatté Aragorn voltandosi e facendo qualche passo verso la finestra “…e non voglio lasciare Arwen sola…non in questo stato…”  
“Ma…io non desidero andare senza di te…” sussurrò Legolas sedendosi sul letto sospirando “…non puoi farlo seguire dai tuoi uomini?”  
“In pochi saprebbero come affrontare questo clima…” rispose il ramingo scuotendo la testa “…e la maggior parte di loro sono troppo anziani per mettersi in viaggio…ho pensato a lungo ma non desidero che mio figlio muoia per il freddo a causa delle nuove guardie…sono ragazzi in gamba e abilissimi con le armi ma non hanno nessuna esperienza in questo campo…” respirò profondamente e appoggiò una mano al muro “…ti sto solo chiedendo un favore Legolas…”  
“D’accordo…” disse l’elfo dopo un lungo momento di silenzio “…andrò con Eldarion…” si alzò in piedi e si mise dietro all’uomo, con una mano gli spostò delicatamente i capelli quasi del tutto grigi e gli baciò più volte il collo “…ma quando tornerò completamente infreddolito dovrai pensare tu a scaldarmi…”  
Aragorn sorrise, si voltò lentamente e catturò le labbra del compagno in un lungo bacio poi rimase ad osservarlo fino a quando uscì dalla stanza…e allora si sedette sul letto con la testa tra le mani…gli aveva mentito…e aveva cercato in ogni modo di non incrociare il suo sguardo per evitare che scoprisse la verità…alcuni uomini erano in grado di accompagnare Eldarion e si erano offerti volontari, era stato lui a rifiutarli…e anche su un’altra cosa non era stato sincero…non era per Arwen che restava a palazzo…ma perché sentiva sempre di più il peso degli anni…quella forza che l’aveva accompagnato per oltre centosettanta primavere, ora stava svanendo…  
  
Eldarion e Legolas partirono a cavallo la mattina seguente mentre il cielo si ricopriva di nuvole basse e grigie…cavalcarono velocemente e al sorgere della luna raggiunsero gli Emyn Arnen.  
“Appena in tempo…” esclamò Eldarion alzando lo sguardo quando sentì alcune gocce di pioggia sul viso “…se ci fossimo fermati saremmo giunti qui completamente fradici…”  
“Va da lei…” disse Legolas sorridendogli quando vide il principe sistemarsi accuratamente gli abiti eleganti che aveva indossato sotto il pesante mantello da viaggio “…riempio la mangiatoia dei cavalli e ti aspetto nel salone…”  
Eldarion annuì sorridendo e corse via. Salì la scalinata e si diresse verso la sala ma prima di giungervi per farsi annunciare dalle guardie, intravide due persone in uno dei corridoi…rallentò il passo e si fermò…ma quello che vide lo fece rimanere senza fiato…un uomo dai lunghi capelli scuri stava accarezzando il volto di Faerwyn mentre lei gli sorrideva dolcemente…dopo qualche istante la dama gli prese la mano nelle sue e lo abbracciò, stringendosi a lui…rimase immobile come se avesse perso ogni capacità di agire fino a quando Faerwyn si voltò casualmente da quella parte e lo vide.  
“Eldarion!” esclamò la donna sorpresa, allontanandosi di scatto dall’uomo e le prime parole che le vennero spontanee furono “Cosa fai qui?”  
Il principe rimase un lungo momento in silenzio con lo sguardo fisso su quel viso bellissimo poi indietreggiò…  
“Niente…” bisbigliò voltandosi e incamminandosi nella direzione dalla quale era appena arrivato.  
Faerwyn gli corse dietro e gli prese un braccio per fermarlo  
“Aspetta!”  
“Cosa devo aspettare?” ribatté bruscamente Eldarion voltandosi verso di lei “Devo attendere per vederti mentre baci quell’uomo? Beh…no grazie…preferisco andarmene…”  
“Non è come credi…” disse la dama fissandolo “...quello che c’era tra noi è finito da tempo ed ora è solo mio amico…mi è stato vicino quando i miei genitori sono morti…”  
“Certo…” bisbigliò il principe con un sorriso nervoso sul viso “…forse perché a lui lo hai permesso…quante volte ti ho scritto che avrei desiderato restarti accanto? Ma la tua risposta era sempre quella…avevi bisogno del tempo per riprenderti e per riordinare il regno…”  
“Ed era vero…” ribatté la donna ma Eldarion la interruppe  
“E allora perché non hai chiesto anche a lui quel tempo?” gridò il principe ma subito chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo per calmarsi.  
“Non alzare la voce con me!” ribatté Faerwyn fissandolo “Non sai come mi sono sentita per mesi…lui mi conosceva, sapeva come parlarmi per alleggerire le mie pene…”  
“Ed io no?” la interruppe debolmente Eldarion “Perché non mi hai permesso di aiutarti?” vide la dama aprire la bocca per rispondere ma alzò una mano verso di lei “Forse perché non conosco te…ma solo il tuo corpo…” e con quelle parole si voltò, allontanandosi velocemente e non vide le lacrime scivolare sul viso di Faerwyn.  
  
~  
“Hai dimenticato qualcosa?” chiese Legolas quando vide Eldarion dirigersi velocemente verso il proprio cavallo.  
“Ad bedim na Gondor (Ritorniamo a Gondor)” rispose a bassa voce il principe sellando nuovamente il destriero.  
“Eldarion…cos’è successo?” sussurrò l’elfo mettendosi dalla parte opposta dell’animale e guardando il principe.  
“Non ha bisogno di me…” mormorò Eldarion tirando l’ultima cinghia e salendo in sella “…ti aspetto al di là dei cancelli…” e con quelle parole galoppò via.  
  
Legolas lo raggiunse e per molto tempo cavalcarono in silenzio sotto la pioggia che cadeva violentemente ma, appena traversarono l’Anduin , quella pioggia diminuì, trasformandosi presto in neve.  
“Ci mancava la neve! Perfetto!” esclamò Eldarion sbuffando. Continuarono ancora ma ad un tratto Legolas rallentò l’andatura fino a fermarsi…  
“Cosa c’è ora?” gli chiese il principe guardandolo.  
“I cavalli hanno freddo…” sussurrò l’elfo accarezzando la criniera del proprio destriero “…e la notte è troppo buia…alcuni tratti potrebbero essere ghiacciati…dobbiamo fermarci…”  
“Oh no! Non ci penso proprio!” ribatté Eldarion alzando la voce “Cavalcheremo fino a casa e poi potranno scaldarsi…non ho intenzione di passare la notte qui fuori…”  
“Ed io non ho intenzione di rischiare la vita di questi animali solo perché ti è successo qualcosa di spiacevole che non vuoi rivelarmi!” lo interruppe Legolas fissandolo “Tieniti i tuoi segreti ma torniamo indietro fino alle rocce che abbiamo superato poco fa…c’erano alcune caverne abbastanza grandi per ripararci tutti quanti…”  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio stringendo le labbra…anche se non voleva ammetterlo aveva gli abiti fradici di pioggia e stava tremando per il freddo…sarebbe stato da stupidi continuare in quelle condizioni e con quel tempo, così mise da parte il suo orgoglio e galoppò verso il luogo suggerito dall’elfo.  
  
~  
Aragorn entrò in silenzio nella stanza di Arwen e si sedette sul letto con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento…era fredda quella stanza…fredda e vuota come il cuore della dama seduta sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra.  
“Perché li hai lasciati andare?” sussurrò Arwen senza voltarsi verso lo sposo “Perché l’hai mandato con lui?”  
“Qualcosa mi ha spinto a farlo…” rispose l’uomo sospirando “…come se fosse stata una volontà più potente della mia…” restò un lungo momento in silenzio poi rivolse lo sguardo verso la sposa vestita di scuro “…da tempo mi chiedo se sia giusto…per noi…per lui…ma quel desiderio è troppo forte…”  
“E lo accetteresti?” gli chiese la dama voltando lentamente la testa verso di lui ma non attese la risposta…gli bastò guardarlo negli occhi “Menti…e nemmeno lui potrebbe mai accettarlo…”  
“È l’unico modo…” ribatté Aragorn “…io non voglio che…”  
“La scelta spetta a lui…” lo interruppe Arwen “…sa benissimo cosa lo attende…” girò di nuovo la testa e rivolse lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, osservando in silenzio la neve che cominciava a cadere “…e presto saprà anche cos’altro potrebbe riservargli il futuro…”  
  
~  
  
“Perché mai ai cavalli la grotta più grande?” chiese Eldarion sedendosi accanto al fuoco che Legolas aveva appena acceso.  
“Perché loro in questa non ci stavano…” rispose l’elfo tranquillamente, prese la sua coperta e con essa chiuse l’entrata della grotta, sistemandola come poteva con alcuni sassi, per impedire alla neve e al vento di raffreddare quel piccolo ambiente.  
Eldarion sospirò e si tolse il pesante mantello scuro, gettandolo in un angolo, poi si guardò e scosse la testa “Non asciugheranno mai…”  
“Non se li terrai tutti addosso…” mormorò Legolas “…togli la casacca e mettila accanto al fuoco…la tunica è più leggera e da sola impiegherà meno tempo…”  
Il principe lo fece quasi senza pensare…la sua mente era rimasta a quello che era successo poco prima con Faerwyn ma quando rialzò lo sguardo sull’elfo e vide che aveva fatto la stessa cosa sentì un tuffo al cuore…e un brivido lungo la schiena…la tunica chiara di Legolas, a causa della pioggia, aderiva completamente al suo corpo, sottolineando ogni muscolo e ogni dettaglio…  
“Adesso vuoi dirmi cos’è successo con Faerwyn?” gli chiese l’elfo sedendosi accanto a lui.  
“No…” sussurrò Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Va bene…non dirmelo…” disse Legolas, gli mise una mano sotto al mento e gli rialzò il volto “…guardami…”  
L’elfo lo fissò intensamente per un lungo momento poi chiuse gli occhi  
“Mi dispiace…” mormorò “…ma forse ti sbagli…non credi che possa essere la verità?”  
“Anche se lo fosse non mi importa…” rispose il principe buttando un ramoscello tra le fiamme “…per lei non sono altro che un semplice amante con cui dividere il proprio letto e niente di più…”  
“…o forse ti ama ma ha paura ad ammetterlo anche a se stessa, mascherando così quel sentimento con la lussuria…” continuò Legolas “…ha perso le persone che amava da poco e forse teme di affezionarsi troppo a qualcuno…”  
“Sì certo…” bisbigliò per nulla convinto Eldarion…si stese, mettendo un braccio sotto la testa e guardò il soffitto di pietra.  
“Tu la ami?”  
A quella domanda innocente il principe trattenne il respiro e girò la testa verso l’entrata della grotta…  
“Hai messo anche per i cavalli una coperta?” chiese facendo finta di niente.  
“No…” sussurrò Legolas, poi inclinò la testa guardandolo “…non hai risposto alla mia domanda…” aspettò ancora in silenzio poi ripeté “..la ami?”  
“Oh…Legolas non mi va di parlare di questo…”ribatté Eldarion chiudendo un istante gli occhi “…non sono dell’umore giusto per farlo…te ne prego…” e con la mano iniziò a muovere un lembo della tunica, alzandola e abbassandola sul ventre per cercare di farla asciugare prima.  
“Come desideri…” mormorò l’elfo accennando un sorriso, abbassò lo sguardo sulle fiamme ma la sua attenzione fu attirata da una cicatrice sul ventre del principe “…cosa ti è successo?”  
Eldarion guardò l’elfo e poi se stesso…  
“Non è niente…qualche settimana fa mi stavo allenando con una delle guardie e mi sono ferito…”  
“È strano che non sia già sparita…” mormorò Legolas avvicinandosi di più a lui “…anch’io ti avevo ferito ma i curatori hanno detto che nell’arco di due giorni i tagli si erano rimarginati completamente…” allungò una mano e con le dita sfiorò delicatamente la cicatrice “…forse era più profonda…”  
Eldarion sentì il proprio respiro aumentare di intensità al tocco dell’elfo…vedeva i suoi blu fissi su di sé e quell’espressione preoccupata come quando pensava a qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere…ma anche quell’espressione lievemente corrucciata che aveva già visto sul suo viso quando Legolas era disteso sotto di lui e lo supplicava di toccarlo…a quel pensiero si sentì bruciare e tutto il freddo di poco prima svanì…riabbassò di scatto la tunica e si voltò sul fianco…  
“…o…o forse in alcune parti del mio corpo sono più Uomo che Elfo…” mormorò ma subito si accorse di quello che aveva detto e alzò imbarazzato lo sguardo “…cioè…volevo dire…non intendevo…”  
Legolas lo fissò un istante ma poi si mise a ridere  
“Ho capito cosa intendevi…” disse allegramente.  
“Stai ridendo?” sussurrò Eldarion guardandolo.  
“Sì…scusa ma…dovevi vedere la tua espressione…” rispose l’elfo cercando di tornare serio.  
“No…” ribatté sorridendo il principe “…tu stai ridendo…era da tempo che non lo facevi…da quando…”  
“Shh…” bisbigliò Legolas mettendogli l’indice sulle labbra e scuotendo la testa. Eldarion capì subito che non voleva parlare della morte di Éomer e di Arwen, così annuì e lo osservò mentre si stendeva a sua volta…rimase a fissarlo a lungo, mentre gli occhi dell’elfo erano persi nel vuoto…poi si voltò dalla parte opposta e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di dormire…  
Legolas inclinò la testa verso di lui e vide il corpo del principe tremare…sorrise dolcemente e si avvicinò di più a lui, girandosi a sua volta su un fianco e stringendolo a sé con un braccio.  
Eldarion non aveva preso ancora completamente sonno quando sentì un calore contro la schiena e il respiro caldo di Legolas sul collo…forse era un sogno…doveva essere un sogno…ma poi quel braccio attorno alla vita e la sua mano sul petto…sentiva le palpebre pesanti e una profonda stanchezza…un lieve torpore lo pervase…sentiva le raffiche di vento fuori dalla grotta…e il respiro regolare dell’elfo dietro di lui…  
  
E ad un tratto quella mano si mosse…Eldarion sentì le dita di Legolas farsi strada lentamente sotto i lembi della tunica e sfiorargli il petto con movimenti leggerissimi, appena percettibili…trattenne il fiato per qualche istante…indeciso se credere o meno a quello che stava succedendo ma quelle carezze si intensificarono e la mano dell’elfo salì lungo il suo petto fino a raggiungergli il mento, invitandolo delicatamente a voltarsi…Il principe si girò dalla parte opposta e si ritrovò di fronte quei due occhi blu che lo fissavano…rimase immobile a guardarlo ma poi, come se il suo corpo si muovesse di volontà propria, alzò una mano e sfiorò quelle labbra perfette, leggermente socchiuse…Legolas baciò dolcemente la punta delle sue dita più volte poi gli prese il polso e se lo portò sulla vita…inclinò la testa e posò le labbra sulle sue, muovendole lentamente…  
“Questo è un sogno…” gli sussurrò Eldarion con gli occhi semichiusi quando l’elfo si allontanò leggermente.  
“Shh…” bisbigliò Legolas sorridendo…lo fece stendere delicatamente a terra e si mise sopra di lui “…lo so…” e lo baciò di nuovo con più passione. Appena Eldarion sentì la lingua dell’elfo muoversi con la sua perse totalmente il controllo…fece scivolare le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli biondi e lo spinse di lato, invertendo le posizioni e stringendolo a sé con tutta la forza che aveva.  
“…oh Valar…” sospirò accarezzandogli il viso “…è solo un sogno…”  
Legolas gli sorrise dolcemente, alzò una mano e la mise dietro alla sua testa, tirandolo a sé in un altro bacio e contemporaneamente si voltò per tornare alla posizione precedente.  
“…lo so…” ripeté e fece scivolare un ginocchio tra le sue gambe per aprirle.  
Eldarion si lasciò andare completamente e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando Legolas iniziò a muovere il bacino contro il suo, senza mai smettere di baciarlo…presto entrambi si ritrovarono a soffocare i gemiti dell’altro con le labbra mentre i movimenti diventavano più intensi e più veloci…  
“…se…solo fosse vero…” gemette Eldarion stringendo l’elfo contro di sé “…se solo tu mi amassi…”  
“…potrei amarti…” sussurrò Legolas fissandolo intensamente “…potrei farlo…”  
“…ed io potrei essere il tuo futuro…” sospirò Eldarion…e i loro corpi cedettero alla passione…lampi accecanti di luci li avvolsero…e un soffio di vento penetrò nella grotta, attraverso la coperta appesa, spegnendo quell’ultima fiamma che era rimasta ad ardere mentre i deboli raggi del sole mattutino rischiaravano la grotta.  
  
Eldarion aprì all’improvviso gli occhi e si trovò di fronte quelli blu di Legolas spalancati…sentiva il proprio respiro e quello dell’elfo ancora veloci mentre il cuore batteva all’impazzata…timidamente alzò una mano e gli sfiorò una guancia, come per assicurarsi che fosse vero e lo stesso fece Legolas…rimasero così a lungo…immobili a guardarsi intensamente…fino a quando il principe parlò con un filo di voce  
“È stato un sogno?”  
“Non lo so…” rispose debolmente l’elfo.  
  
~  
“ _Perché Loro hanno fatto questo?” chiese l’antico sovrano di Bosco Atro avvicinandosi al ruscello “Perché hanno dato a mio figlio questa falsa speranza?” si fermò a pochi passi dall’altro elfo e continuò “È un semplice Mortale come il padre e presto o tardi anche lui si spegnerà…che motivo c’era di dargli quest’illusione? I Signori di Valinor desiderano forse vedere quanto può soffrire uno di noi, spingendolo ad affrontare due volte l’amarezza della mortalità e il dolore che essa comporta?”_  
“ _Le tue parole sono cariche di preoccupazione per tuo figlio e le comprendo…” sussurrò Celeborn voltandosi verso di lui “…ma non ci è concesso conoscere i loro piani…forse la prova che dovrà superare Legolas sarà ben diversa…”_  
“ _Prova? Di che prova stai parlando?” chiese Thranduil fissandolo “Perché mai i Potenti dovrebbero mettere alla prova mio figlio?”_  
_Celeborn guardò in lontananza tra gli alberi_  
“… _decidere tra un amore perduto e uno appena iniziato…affrontare la solitudine eterna o una nuova, seppur anch’essa breve, felicità…” sospirò e si voltò di nuovo verso l’altro elfo “…c’è molto altro in gioco Thranduil…non solo la sorte di Legolas e degli Uomini che lo amano…dobbiamo confidare nella Loro saggezza…”_  
_Alzò lo sguardo oltre le spalle di Thranduil e vide la sua bianca sposa avvicinarsi lentamente…la guardò negli occhi per un lungo momento poi sussurrò_  
“ _Ma per quello che ci è dato sapere…tuo figlio ha già fatto la sua scelta…”_


	13. Ethuil, l’ultima primavera

 

  
Passarono quasi quaranta anni da quel giorno d’inverno in cui a Legolas ed Eldarion venne mostrato il loro possibile futuro insieme…ma per loro il tempo non sembrava passato. Il principe, erede al trono di Gondor, aveva ancora un aspetto giovanile dovuto al sangue dei genitori…ma nei suoi occhi si potevano scorgere le preoccupazioni che avevano iniziato ad affliggerlo. Lo stesso valeva per l’elfo, sempre splendido e luminoso ma con il cuore carico di timori e dubbi. Anche Arwen non era affatto cambiata, sul suo volto si leggeva ancora quell’infinito dolore che portava con sé dalla morte di Éomer. Per Aragorn invece era diverso…l’erede dei Dúnedain aveva visto calare su di sé la mano del tempo…e non solo esteriormente…nel cuore e nello spirito sentiva che stava giungendo il momento di lasciare tutto ciò che aveva amato…  
  
“Morn! Morn dove sei?” chiamava Eldarion a gran voce, camminando lungo i corridoi del palazzo “Dove ti sei nascosto?” si fermò davanti alla camera del padre e vide che la porta era semiaperta “Giuro che se sei ancora qui dentro questa sera puoi scordarti gli avanzi della cena…” sussurrò entrando lentamente “Morn sei…” ma si fermò all’istante quando vide Legolas sdraiato sul letto, lievemente nascosto dai tendaggi leggeri…aveva un braccio piegato, con la mano appoggiata sul cuscino accanto al viso e lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra…con l’altra mano accarezzava dolcemente un grosso gatto nero, dal lungo e folto pelo lucente e gli occhi azzurri, che aveva il muso appoggiato sul suo ventre…rimase un istante immobile a guardarlo ma poi si avvicinò.  
“Perché il mio gatto preferisce stare nella camera di mio padre…con te…piuttosto che nel suo comodo angolo che gli ho preparato nella mia stanza?” chiese fermandosi a lato del letto…vide Legolas posare lo sguardo su di lui ma per un momento gli sembrò che non lo stesse vedendo veramente…era come se quegli occhi blu fossero ancora persi nei pensieri che lo affliggevano…ma poi l’elfo sorrise…  
“Dovresti chiederlo a lui…” sussurrò passando l’indice sul muso del gatto che chiuse i grandi occhi.  
Eldarion si sedette sul letto, accanto all’elfo e fissò l’animale che, pacificamente, si gustava quelle carezze…  
“Da quando l’ho trovato non ha fatto altro che graffiarmi appena tentavo di toccarlo…” si lamentò il principe “…da te invece si lascia fare qualsiasi cosa…”  
“Non credi che anche lui voglia qualche attenzione in più di una semplice ciotola piena di cibo?” gli chiese Legolas alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Forse…” bisbigliò Eldarion e allungò una mano verso il gatto, questo però alzò all’istante il muso spostandosi “…visto…non mi sopporta…”  
Legolas rise debolmente e con la mano rimise l’animale nella posizione precedente.  
“Posso…posso sdraiarmi accanto a…voi?” chiese il principe continuando a guardare il gatto per paura di qualche sua reazione brusca…  
“Certo…” sussurrò Legolas e appena Eldarion si stese, gli mise una mano sulla testa, invitandolo ad appoggiarla sul suo petto.  
Il principe si rilassò contro il corpo dell’elfo quando sentì tra i capelli le sue dita e guardò di nuovo il gatto nero che aveva chiuso gli occhi e faceva le fusa…  
“Ora capisco perché a Morn piace restare con te…” mormorò sorridendo e sentì sotto di sé il petto dell’elfo tremare mentre rideva…avvicinò nuovamente la mano al gatto ma questa volta l’animale non si spostò…così iniziò a sua volta ad accarezzarlo…sentiva il lungo pelo nero scivolare sotto il palmo della mano e tra le dita…più volte incontrò quelle di Legolas e le sfiorò dolcemente…alzò lo sguardo e vide che anche gli occhi dell’elfo erano chiusi e le sue labbra incurvate in un leggero sorriso…ad un tratto però sentì dei passi e qualcuno entrò nella stanza…chiudendo la porta…  
“Cosa ci fanno mio figlio, il suo gatto e il mio compagno sul mio letto?” chiese Aragorn avvicinandosi con le braccia incrociate sul petto…vide Legolas ed Eldarion rialzare la testa all’istante ed allora sorrise, sedendosi a sua volta sul materasso vicino a Morn.  
“Eldarion…” iniziò l’uomo accarezzando la testa del gatto “…quante volte ti ho detto che non gradisco che lui entri qui?”  
“Non le ho contate…” rispose il principe mettendosi seduto “…ma…”  
“…è colpa mia se lui è qui…” continuò Legolas sorridendo al compagno dolcemente “…voleva farsi coccolare…”  
Eldarion guardò prima l’elfo e poi suo padre e capì dalle loro espressione che era il momento di andarsene, così si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò all’uscita  
“Andiamo Morn…è ora di mangiare…” e stranamente il gatto lo ascoltò, scese dal letto e uscì dalla porta che aveva appena aperto…fissò un istante Legolas che lo stava guardando sorridendo e se ne andò.  
Aragorn si stese a fianco dell’elfo e si voltò per mettersi sopra di lui  
“Questo è anche il mio letto…” gli sussurrò “…quindi avvertimi la prossima volta che decidi di portarci qualcuno per coccolarlo…” e posò le labbra sulle sue dolcemente.  
“Estel…” gli bisbigliò Legolas fissandolo intensamente “…devo avvertirti che ho deciso di portare qualcuno qui e non ho intenzione di dargli solo le mie carezze…”  
Il ramingo sfiorò il naso dell’elfo con il proprio chiudendo gli occhi un istante  
“E chi è questo fortunato? Devo andarmene prima che arrivi…”  
“Veramente…” ribatté Legolas sorridendogli “…è già qui…”  
“Oh…allora dovrei scappare fuori dalla finestra o nascondermi nell’armadio…” disse Aragorn baciandogli il collo “…anche se lo invidio tantissimo…vorrei essere lui per poter sentire le tue mani su di me…assaporare le tue labbra più dolci del miele…”  
L’elfo fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli grigi dell’uomo facendogli rialzare la testa per poi baciarlo nuovamente.  
“Mi piace quando mi parli così…” gli bisbigliò Legolas sulle labbra.  
Aragorn gli sorrise e si stese di nuovo accanto a lui, guardandolo negli occhi e accarezzandogli il viso…restarono così per ore a scambiarsi quei semplici gesti che in quei giorni sembravano essere diventati importantissimi.  
  
~  
  
Una giorno Legolas uscì nel cortile e vide Eldarion intento a guardarsi intorno con un’espressione preoccupata sul viso…  
“Cosa succede?” gli chiese fermandosi a pochi passi da lui.  
“Morn…” rispose il principe “…è sparito…è tutto il giorno che lo cerco…non vorrei che fosse uscito dai cancelli…”  
Legolas guardò in quella direzione e poi vide altri due gatti correre velocemente tra i carri…  
“Forse ha semplicemente trovato una compagna con cui passare il resto del suo tempo…” mormorò.  
“Già…anch’io l’ho pensato…” ribatté Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo “…però…non avrei mai creduto di dirlo ma…mi manca…era divertente averlo in giro…mi faceva compagnia…e poi non mi graffiava più…”  
Legolas sorrise e si incamminò con lui sotto i portici  
“Non credi che anche per te sia ora di trovare una compagna?” gli chiese a bassa voce “Hai più scritto a Faerwyn?”  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio a lungo poi rispose  
“Sì…e abbiamo chiarito quello che è successo…a quanto sembra avevi ragione tu…era spaventata ma ora ha deciso di continuare quello che aveva iniziato con me…”  
“È una splendida notizia…” disse l’elfo sorridendogli.  
“Sì…certo…” mormorò tra sé il principe con uno strano tono di voce “…una splendida notizia…”  
  
Arrivò la sera e Legolas entrò nella stanza che divideva con Aragorn per cambiarsi d’abito e scendere a cenare ma quando aprì la porta si ritrovò di fronte una scena famigliare…un tavolo apparecchiato per due, due calici di vino e due candele come sola illuminazione…sorrise e si avvicinò al tavolo…in quell’istante qualcuno richiuse la porta…  
“Principe di Bosco Atro…” disse Aragorn raggiungendolo “…posso avere l’onore di avervi come mio solo ed unico ospite per questa sera?”  
“Certamente re Elessar di Gondor…” rispose l’elfo sorridendogli “…sono io ad essere onorato del vostro invito…” aspettò che l’uomo arrivasse di fronte a lui, poi lo baciò dolcemente “…c’è qualche motivo particolare per tutto questo?”  
“Voglio stare solo con te…” mormorò il ramingo “…può bastare come motivo?”  
Legolas annuì fissandolo intensamente…e sentì una strana sensazione…non riusciva a vedere completamente negli occhi del compagno…era come se Aragorn avesse alzato una barriera su una parte dei suoi pensieri…ma non volle dargli peso in quel momento…forse si sbagliava…  
Cenarono, bevvero il vino e parlarono dei più svariati argomenti…dal tempo, alle armi, ai pettegolezzi che giravano per il palazzo…come se fossero due amici che non si rivedevano da molto tempo. Quando finirono, Aragorn si alzò dal tavolo, si avvicinò a Legolas e gli prese una mano…Legolas lo seguì di fronte al grande specchio e l’uomo si mise dietro di lui, mettendo le mani sui suoi fianchi…  
“Le bain…(Sei bellissimo)” gli sussurrò il ramingo all’orecchio e l’elfo chiuse gli occhi sorridendo.  
Rimasero un lungo momento in silenzio fino a quando Aragorn gli bisbigliò  
“Anírach echaded meleth na nin? (Desideri fare l’amore con me?)”  
Legolas riaprì gli occhi e fissò intensamente l’uomo attraverso il riflesso nello specchio  
“Perché me lo chiedi?” sussurrò “Sai che lo desidero…sai che ti desidero…”  
“Sono settimane che non stiamo insieme…” disse Aragorn sospirando e appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla del compagno “…e credevo che…” ma si fermò…l’elfo allora si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Cosa credevi?” gli chiese accarezzandogli il viso.  
“…il mio corpo non è più quello di una volta…” mormorò il ramingo respirando profondamente “…e…ti capirei se non volessi più…” ma non riuscì a continuare…Legolas mise entrambe le mani dietro la sua testa e lo tirò a sé, baciandolo con ardore fino a quando dovette allontanarsi per respirare…  
“Mai!” disse l’elfo alzando leggermente la voce “Mai più voglio sentire delle parole simili uscire dalle tue labbra!” fece scivolare la mani sul suo petto e iniziò a slacciargli la tunica “Io ti voglio Estel e voglio sentire le tue mani su di me come il primo giorno…” avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del compagno”…ti voglio e ti amo come il primo giorno…e continuerei ad amarti e a volerti anche se diventassi…un Nano…”  
A quelle parole Aragorn si spostò leggermente per guardarlo in volto  
“Un Nano?” chiese alzando un sopracciglio e Legolas scoppiò a ridere “Devo forse sospettare che sia successo qualcosa tra te e Gimli quando…”  
“Shh…” gli bisbigliò l’elfo sorridendo e fece scivolare a terra la tunica del compagno “…sì…”  
Aragorn spalancò gli occhi sorpreso  
“Sì? Sì cosa?” gli chiese con un velo di preoccupazione nella voce.  
Legolas rise di nuovo, si slacciò velocemente l’abito e prese la mano del ramingo…gli succhiò sensualmente due dita e se le fece scivolare sul petto nudo…  
“La risposta alla tua domanda…” sussurrò tirando l’uomo verso il letto “…sì…desidero fare l’amore con te…” e lentamente si stese sul materasso, portando Aragorn con sé.  
  
Così ogni suono, ogni rumore proveniente dall’esterno della stanza svanì…le voci dei servitori che passavano lungo il corridoi o sotto, nei giardini, si fecero sempre più lontane…solo i loro respiri risuonavano nel silenzio, respiri che aumentarono di intensità quando i due corpi si unirono ancora una volta…e i due cuori iniziarono a battere all’unisono, tenendo il tempo di quella armonia d’amore che stavano vivendo insieme.  
Quando l’apice della passione li raggiunse, Legolas alzò un braccio e afferrò la mano di Aragorn, stringendola nella sua e gli sussurrò all’orecchio  
“Im melithon le an i uir...(Io ti amerò per l’eternità)” e con un ultimo movimento si lasciò andare nel corpo dell’uomo a cui aveva donato il suo cuore e la sua vita.  
Per un lungo momento rimasero ancora uniti, poi l’elfo gli baciò le spalle e la schiena, uscendo da lui e sdraiandosi al suo fianco…ricoprì entrambi con le coperte e rimase a guardare sorridendo il viso di Aragorn…quando l’uomo riaprì gli occhi, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte…  
“Non sono stato troppo violento vero?” gli sussurrò e vide il ramingo sorridere e voltarsi su un fianco.  
“Diciamo…” mormorò Aragorn stringendolo tra le braccia “…che hai fatto di peggio…” e quando notò l’espressione di disappunto sul viso del compagno lo baciò dolcemente “…sei stato perfetto…ma non credere che sia finita qui…dammi solo il tempo di recuperare le forze…”  
Legolas lo fissò sorridendo maliziosamente e si fece scivolare lungo il suo corpo  
“Posso darti…un piccolo aiuto…” mormorò da sotto le coperte.  
“No! Legolas aspetta! Aspetta un…” ribatté Aragorn ma non riuscì a continuare e strinse il pugno sul cuscino…  
  
~  
Eldarion continuava a girarsi nel letto…da ore cercava di dormire ma il sonno non voleva arrivare…era agitato e non ne sapeva il motivo. Forse erano state le parole di Legolas quel pomeriggio…trovare una compagna…sì, era quello che doveva fare e forse l’aveva già trovata…eppure…non ne era convinto e non lo sarebbe mai stato. Lui non amava Faerwyn, teneva a lei ma non era amore quello che provava nei suoi confronti…era così diverso quel sentimento da quello che sentiva per Legolas…ed inoltre c’era quel sogno…quel sogno che non lo lasciava mai in pace…continuava a ripetersi nella sua mente come quelle parole _“Potrei amarti…potrei farlo…”_  
Cosa significava? Non ne aveva più parlato con Legolas, era stato una specie di accordo non pronunciato…ma non poteva fare a meno di pensarci…  
Si alzò dal letto e indossò una lunga vestaglia verde smeraldo…uscì sul balcone e sentì una leggera brezza sul viso…ma non era fredda…l’inverno era quasi finito e la primavera era ormai alle porte…  
~  
Aragorn accarezzò le braccia dell’elfo, raggiunse le sue mani, appoggiate sopra la sua testa, e incrociò le dita con quelle del compagno…udì un gemito provenire dalle labbra di Legolas e sorrise, muovendo più velocemente il bacino contro il suo…  
“Sei pronto?” gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
“…stai facendo troppe domande questa sera…” rispose l’elfo riaprendo gli occhi, alzò la testa e passò la lingua sulle labbra del ramingo “…non parlare…agisci!”  
Aragorn gli sorrise e cercò di allontanare le mani dalle sue ma l’elfo non glielo permise…  
“…no…” bisbigliò Legolas scuotendo debolmente la testa.  
“Ma devo…” ribatté l’uomo fissandolo…l’elfo però non lo lasciò finire di parlare, alzò le gambe più che poteva, incrociò le caviglie dietro alla schiena del compagno e lo tirò a sé…Aragorn tentò di assecondare i suoi movimenti, si rialzò leggermente sulle ginocchia, facendo in modo che il corpo dell’elfo scivolasse sulle sue cosce e lentamente si spinse dentro di lui…sentì le mani di Legolas stringere con forza le sue così rimase immobile e per un attimo guardò il suo volto che lentamente si rilassava, abbandonandosi al piacere…iniziò a muoversi lentamente e presto anche Legolas si spinse contro di lui per cercare maggior contatto…  
Appena Aragorn vide il compagno inarcare leggermente la schiena, gli lasciò velocemente le mani, facendo scivolare le proprie sotto il suo corpo e lo tirò a sé, facendolo rialzare…rimase quasi senza fiato quando vide Legolas salire e sedersi sopra di sé…incrociò il suo sguardo, quando l’elfo appoggiò la fronte alla sua, respirando velocemente…  
“…Valar…come puoi essere così splendido…” gli sussurrò ma l’elfo lo baciò con passione, riducendolo al silenzio.  
Rimasero in quella posizione a lungo, muovendosi insieme un attimo lentamente e l’attimo dopo con forza fino a quando entrambi sentirono per la seconda volta le onde dell’estasi…Legolas strinse le mani sulle spalle del compagno…e un istante prima di perdere il controllo, tra i sospiri, mentre continuava a baciarlo, pronunciò quelle parole…  
“Im aphadathon le nan gurth a athan (Ti seguirò fino alla morte e oltre)”  
Aragorn sentì sulle labbra il respiro affannoso dell’elfo, il suo corpo tremare per il piacere e lui stesso raggiunse l’estasi pochi attimi dopo…stringendolo a sé, si lasciò andare sul letto e sopra di lui…il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e nella sua mente risuonava quel sussurro…quelle parole…tutto era iniziato da quella frase…gli sembrava di udirla ancora, limpida nella sua memoria come se fosse passato solo qualche giorno…e poi le labbra di Legolas, dolci e calde che l’avevano portato via dal dolore per la perdita di Gandalf…  
Sentì tra i capelli una mano dell’elfo mentre l’altra gli accarezzava la schiena e, senza riuscire a trattenerle, le lacrime gli rigarono le guance…lacrime di rabbia e di disperazione ma anche di paura e di angoscia…nascose il volto contro la spalla del compagno ma era troppo sperare che l’elfo non se ne accorgesse ed infatti, dopo solo pochi momenti…  
“Estel…?” sussurrò Legolas dolcemente “…Estel perché piangi?...Ti prego…non voglio vederti triste…”  
Ma Aragorn si strinse a lui, senza riuscire a frenare quelle lacrime che già da tempo avrebbe voluto versare…non poteva rispondergli…no…come poteva rivelargli che quella era stata l’ultima volta per loro…non avrebbe mai più sentito il suo corpo, i suoi baci intimi, le sue mani, il suo calore…il suo amore…  
  
~  
  
E anche quel giorno il sole salì alto nel cielo per riscaldare la Terra di Mezzo…alcuni però dicevano che presto il cattivo tempo sarebbe ritornato, d’altronde l’inverno non era ancora finito anche se la primavera stava giungendo…era il primo di Marzo…  
  
Legolas riaprì lentamente gli occhi e vide la luce del mattino entrare dalle tende della finestra…sorrise e cercò di voltarsi ma si trovò ancora imprigionato tra le braccia di Aragorn…  
“Ah!” si lamentò debolmente tentando comunque di girarsi verso il compagno “Estel! Non riesco più a sentire la parte superiore del mio corpo! È come se mi avessi stretto così per tutta la notte…”  
Aragorn respirò profondamente e allentò la presa…  
“Mi dispiace…” sussurrò.  
“Non dispiacerti…” ribatté Legolas baciandogli le labbra “…vorrà dire che questa notte, per vendicarmi, rimarrò sveglio e ti stringerò tra le braccia talmente forte che domani mattina non riuscirai più a muoverti…”  
A quelle parole Aragorn chiuse gli occhi… _domani mattina_ …si mise seduto e lentamente iniziò a vestirsi cercando di non incrociare lo sguardo del compagno…  
“Hai molti impegni quest’oggi?” gli chiese l’elfo osservando con attenzione ogni suo movimento…perché sentiva questa strana sensazione dentro di sé?…non era come ogni altra mattina…  
“Sì…molti…” rispose il ramingo allacciandosi la tunica “…potresti fare una cosa per me più tardi?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa…” sussurrò l’elfo sorridendo ma si accorse che anche allora l’uomo non lo stava guardando.  
“Dopo pranzo potresti andare nei giardini e prendere dell’acqua?”  
“Sì…” rispose Legolas debolmente…non ne capiva il motivo e forse non c’era ma l’avrebbe fatto…  
“Grazie” mormorò Aragorn voltandosi per qualche istante verso di lui poi si avvicinò alla porta e uscì dalla stanza.  
  
~  
  
Re Elessar percorse il corridoio che portava alla stanza della sua sposa…quando vi giunse, aprì la porta e fece un passo all’interno…trovò Arwen in piedi di fronte alla finestra come se fosse pronta per uscire e stesse solo attendendo l’ora…ad un tratto la vide voltarsi lentamente…  
“Tollen i lû nîn…si boe bedin (È giunto il mio momento…devo andare adesso)” sussurrò il ramingo e gli sembrò di vedere gli occhi della dama spegnersi del tutto, se quello fosse stato possibile…  
“Law, hîr nín, ú dollen i Rîw. Anírach, nui lû, gwannad uin gwaith lîn? (No, mio signore, non è ancora arrivato l’inverno. Desideri, prima del tempo, lasciare la tua gente?)” mormorò Arwen avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Ae ú bedin si, nathon bauglannen na gwannad (Se non vado adesso, sarò costretto a partire)” rispose Aragorn fissandola e Arwen annuì.  
  
E così nel tardo pomeriggio, re Elessar di Gondor percorse la Via Silente e si recò nella Casa dei Re…si distese sul grande letto che aveva fatto preparare per lui già da settimane e la sua sposa, Arwen, Stella del Vespro, si sedette su una sedia accanto a lui.  
Quando i custodi lo videro, si inchinarono ma non seppero trattenere le lacrime perché la sua presenza in quel luogo poteva significare un’unica cosa…  
Aragorn diede ordine di far chiamare suo figlio Eldarion e di non avvertire, per nessuna ragione, il principe Legolas, dopodiché voltò la testa verso la sua sposa…  
“Perché hai deciso di abbandonare tutto ciò che ami proprio in questo momento?” gli chiese Arwen quando incrociò il suo sguardo.  
“Io sono l’ultimo dei Numenoreani, Arwen…” rispose Aragorn “…mi è stata concessa una vita tre volte più lunga di quella degli Uomini della Terra di Mezzo…ma anche la grazia di partire volontariamente e restituire il dono ricevuto…non voglio che mi vediate appassire e cadere dal mio trono senza forze né ragione…”  
Per un lungo momento regnò il silenzio poi il ramingo parlò di nuovo  
“Ora cosa farai, mia signora?” le chiese “Sei libera da ogni promessa e da ogni vincolo che ti legava a me…puoi decidere del tuo destino…”  
“Questa scelta è già stata fatta ormai da molto tempo…” sussurrò Arwen con lo sguardo basso sulle coperte sotto il corpo dell’uomo “…non vi sono più navi che mi porteranno ai Rifugi Oscuri…ma anche se ne esistessero, non è la via che desidera il mio cuore…io ho scelto una vita mortale e a quella decisione mi attengo…non affronterò tutte le ere di questo mondo in solitudine senza di lui…”  
Aragorn annuì, allungò una mano verso di lei e strinse la sua…udì alcune voci fuori dalla porta e fece un profondo sospiro…  
“Arwen…” sussurrò fissandola intensamente “…posso permettermi di chiederti un ultima cosa?”  
La dama restò in silenzio e annuì…  
  
~  
Eldarion correva velocemente, non faceva nemmeno caso a tutte le persone che si inchinavano al suo passaggio…doveva arrivare prima possibile…le parole del custode risuonavano ancora nella sua mente…  
“Mio signore…vostro padre vuole vedervi immediatamente…ora si trova nella Casa dei Re…”  
Non aveva aspettato un solo attimo di più, anche se non voleva crederci, sapeva benissimo perché suo padre si era recato in quel luogo…ma non aveva avuto il tempo di lasciare che le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento…doveva andare da lui…  
Appena giunse davanti alla porta, i due uomini di guardia fecero un debole inchino e la aprirono…il principe entrò lentamente ma appena vide suo padre disteso sul grande letto e sua madre che gli teneva la mano, sentì una stretta al cuore…  
“Avvicinati Eldarion…” disse Aragorn voltando la testa verso di lui e quando il figlio gli fu accanto proseguì “…li vedi quelli…” e indicò con una mano la corona alata di Gondor e lo scettro di Arnor che erano posati su di un cuscino rosso a fianco del letto “…da oggi apparterranno a te…”  
Eldarion fissò i simboli del suo nuovo potere per un istante ma poi scosse debolmente la testa e si inginocchiò vicino al letto  
“No padre…” mormorò stringendogli la mano “…è ancora presto…ho bisogno di te…il mio momento non è ancora giunto, non sono in grado di…”  
“Tu sei un Re, Eldarion…” lo interruppe il ramingo guardandolo negli occhi “…sei un uomo saggio e giusto…e saprai governare il tuo regno…” gli accarezzò un braccio e sorrise “…ti ho già detto che sono fiero di essere tuo padre?”  
A quelle parole Eldarion chiuse gli occhi, se li avesse tenuti aperti non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere le lacrime…poi sentì sul viso la mano dell’uomo…  
“Eldarion guardami…” sussurrò Aragorn “…ho un ultimo favore da chiederti…” vide lo sguardo incuriosito del figlio su di sé e continuò “…devi fare una cosa per me…”

 


	14. I dîn en naeg (Il silenzio del dolore)

 

 

  
  
Legolas era uscito nei giardini come gli aveva chiesto Aragorn quella mattina, ancora non si spiegava il motivo di quel gesto ma nonostante questo aveva con sé un anfora di ceramica bianca e si stava dirigendo verso la fontana. Quando la raggiunse, mise l’anfora sotto il getto d’acqua e attese che si riempisse…nel frattempo ripensò allo strano comportamento di tutte le persone che aveva incrociato nel tragitto, tenevano tutti gli occhi bassi come se fossero profondamente tristi e scossi…e si chiese se quello non avesse a che fare anche con Aragorn…da tempo gli teneva nascosto qualcosa…il ramingo non gli permetteva più di leggere nei suoi occhi come una volta…ad un tratto sentì sulla mano l’acqua fredda e si accorse che l’anfora era ormai piena.  
  
Lentamente la spostò dal getto ma rimase come incantato a guardare lo specchio d’acqua, lievemente mosso dalle piccole onde…e improvvisamente gli sembrò di vedere qualcosa…un’immagine sfuocata e pallida che però divenne velocemente più nitida…e il suo cuore iniziò a battere come mai prima di quel momento aveva battuto…era Aragorn, disteso su un letto grigio, con la corona sul capo e la sua spada stretta tra le mani…gli occhi chiusi in un sonno eterno…  
Rimase immobile con gli occhi spalancati fino a quando quella visione si fuse con le onde create dall’acqua e svanì…ed in quell’istante tutta la forza che aveva gli venne a mancare…l’anfora gli cadde dalle mani e si frantumò sugli scalini di pietra sotto la fontana…scosse la testa lentamente come per convincere se stesso che era tutto un sogno…un incubo…ma il suo cuore gli confermava che era la verità…così corse…corse come non aveva più fatto da anni…corse contro il tempo per raggiungere la sua Speranza che stava svanendo…

~  
“Cosa padre?” chiese Eldarion al ramingo quando notò che lo sguardo dell’uomo sembrava essersi perso nel vuoto.  
“Devi…devi promettermi una cosa…” rispose Aragorn prendendogli la mano.  
In quell’istante Arwen chiuse gli occhi e sussurrò  
“…ú Aragorn…(no Aragorn)”  
Ma l’uomo continuò alzando leggermente la voce come per sottolineare la sua decisione  
“Eldarion, devi promettermi che non lascerai che la luce di Legolas si spenga…promettimi che non permetterai che si lasci morire…”  
Il principe rimase sbalordito a quelle parole ma poi scosse la testa  
“Io…vorrei promettertelo ma non posso…non dipende da me…anche se desidero più di ogni altra cosa che Legolas continui a vivere, se gli accadrà la stessa cosa che è successa a lei, non potrò fare niente…non potrò dargli il mio sostegno se non lo vorrà…”  
“Non dovrai dargli il tuo sostegno…” lo interruppe Aragorn fissandolo “…dovrai dargli…il tuo amore…”  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi incredulo…possibile che suo padre gli stesse chiedendo di fare la cosa che lui stesso desiderava?  
“…no…no, non posso…” mormorò respirando velocemente “…io ti ho fatto una promessa e…”  
“Ed ora ti chiedo di farmene un’altra!” ribatté il ramingo…udì in lontananza dei passi rapidi e le voci degli uomini fuori dalla porta…  
“No padre! Ti prego, non chiedermi questo…” disse il principe con un filo di voce.  
“Sta arrivando…” sussurrò Arwen alzando lo sguardo verso la porta ed infatti si sentì la voce di Legolas che implorava di farlo entrare.  
“Eldarion promettimelo!” disse Aragorn alzando la voce “Tu lo ami e lui può amarti…”  
“No…lui non può amarmi…” bisbigliò il principe scuotendo la testa ma il ramingo gli afferrò il braccio, tirando il figlio verso di sé…  
“Devi promettermelo!” gli sussurrò l’uomo guardandolo intensamente negli occhi e vide una lacrima scivolare sulla sua guancia “Giurami che cercherai di dargli quella felicità che io non posso più offrirgli!”  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio con lo sguardo fisso in quello del padre…udì la voce di Legolas, fuori nel corridoio…  
“Vi prego! Vi scongiuro! Lasciatemi entrare! Devo vederlo!”  
“Eldarion…” mormorò Aragorn…e il principe chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

Arwen allora si alzò in piedi e si chinò sullo sposo  
“Namarie…” sussurrò e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte…mise una mano sulla spalla del figlio per fargli comprendere che per loro era giunto il momento di andare…  
Eldarion si rialzò, indietreggiando per non allontanare gli occhi da Aragorn e quando distava pochi passi dalla porta mormorò  
“Te lo prometto” e vide un debole sorriso sul volto dell’uomo.

Legolas stava per ripetere di nuovo la sua supplica, deciso, se anche allora gli uomini avessero rifiutato, ad usare la forza per passare ma vide la porta aprirsi…Arwen ed Eldarion uscirono con lo sguardo basso…il principe corse fuori sul balcone mentre la dama alzò per un istante gli occhi sull’altro elfo…  
Legolas la guardò per un momento ma poi fece un passo nella stanza e sentì le porte richiudersi dietro di sé…  
“Questa porta dovrà rimanere chiusa fino al sorgere del sole…” disse Arwen guardando i due custodi “…ed anche allora, nessuno dovrà entrare in questa stanza prima del mio arrivo…confido in voi…”  
“Sì mia regina!” risposero all’unisono i due uomini e a quelle parole, la dama si allontanò silenziosamente, mentre in lontananza si udiva il pianto del nuovo re di Gondor.

~  
Legolas camminava lentamente nella stanza e la debole luce del sole, che filtrava dalle tende, lo faceva sembrare un bellissimo spirito che aleggiava nel vuoto…da quando era entrato, il suo sguardo non si era mai allontanato dal letto…dentro di sé sentiva il desiderio di raggiungerlo al più presto ma allo stesso tempo provava un’angoscia atroce al solo pensiero di avvicinarsi…ormai però, era giunto alla sedia vuota che lo attendeva…la guardò e poi guardò Aragorn, in mezzo al letto…era lontana…troppo lontana…così si sedette a sua volta sul materasso e si stese lentamente a fianco dell’uomo che amava, voltandosi di lato verso di lui…  
In quell’attimo, Aragorn girò la testa e lo fissò negli occhi…in pochi momenti permise al compagno di vedere ogni singolo pensiero che da tempo gli aveva tenuto nascosto e sul suo splendido viso osservò, istante dopo istante, l’arrivo dello sconforto e del dolore…  
“Perché non me lo hai mai rivelato?” sussurrò Legolas quando ritrovò un po’ di fiato per parlare.  
“Perché avresti cercato di impedirmelo…” rispose Aragorn accennando un sorriso “…ti conosco troppo bene…”  
“L’ombra non è ancora giunta su di te…” mormorò l’elfo accarezzandogli il viso “…hai ancora…”  
“Visto?” lo interruppe il ramingo appoggiando la mano su quella del compagno “Lo stai facendo anche ora…se ti avessi avvertito prima della mia decisione, non immagino cosa avresti fatto per…”  
“Perché vuoi lasciarmi?” bisbigliò Legolas e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
“No! Legolas guardami…” ribatté Aragorn alzando leggermente la voce “…non devi piangere…non voglio vedere una sola lacrima rigare il tuo viso fino a quando resterai in questa stanza…devi farlo per me…” passò dolcemente il pollice sotto ai suoi occhi “…promettimelo…”  
L’elfo fece un profondo respiro e annuì…però gli afferrò di colpo la mano e incrociò le dita con le sue, con l’altra invece continuò ad accarezzargli il viso…  
“Amore…” mormorò il ramingo senza mai allontanare lo sguardo da lui “…farai una cosa per me?” vide Legolas annuire “Prenditi cura di mio figlio, aiutalo nel compito che deve assolvere…”  
“Eldarion non ha bisogno di me…” rispose l’elfo debolmente, poi continuò, senza dare il tempo all’uomo di ribattere “…ti amo…” avvicinò il viso al suo e gli baciò le labbra “…ti amo con tutto me stesso…mi hai fatto conoscere un sentimento che non credevo potesse esistere…”  
“Non credevi nell’amore?” gli chiese dolcemente Aragorn…voleva parlargli ancora di Eldarion ma quando sentì le sue labbra perse ogni volontà…non le avrebbe mai più sentite…  
“Non credevo potesse essere così…” sussurrò Legolas baciandolo di nuovo “…così forte, passionale, intenso…assoluto…”  
“Ed eterno…” finì l’uomo “…eterno come te…tu custodirai il nostro amore fino a quando il cielo cadrà sulla Terra…” vide Legolas chiudere gli occhi e allora lo baciò…e quel bacio fu lungo, dolce e profondo…perché sarebbe stato l’ultimo…sentiva che le poche forze rimaste stavano via via diminuendo…i Valar avevano accettato la sua richiesta, presto avrebbe ricevuto l’amaro dono che l’Uno aveva riservato Uomini…  
“Estel…” gemette l’elfo quando sentì i respiri del compagno farsi più profondi e più lenti.  
“Parlami Legolas…” sussurrò Aragorn sorridendogli debolmente “…voglio ascoltare la tua voce…parlami di quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta…”  
“Noi…noi ci incontrammo a Granburrone, tu eri solo un fanciullo ma già nobile e forte…” iniziò Legolas continuando a fissarlo…sentiva un nodo alla gola che quasi gli impediva di respirare ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Aragorn e lui desiderava ascoltarlo “…poi ti rividi nelle mie Terre…io ero ad allenarmi con Lanthir nel bosco…tu vagavi solo e ti presentasti a noi come Grampasso il ramingo…allora non ti riconobbi, eri poco più di un giovane a quel tempo…come d’altra parte, lo ero io per la mia gente…ma tu eri così cambiato…così cresciuto…” si fermò un istante e notò che lo sguardo di Aragorn sembrava perso sul suo viso…come se lo stesse osservando per memorizzare ogni più piccolo dettaglio “…poi, ci incontrammo nuovamente quando l’Ombra dell’Oscuro Signore si aggirava già per Bosco Atro…giungesti da noi insieme a Gandalf e solo allora venni a conoscenza della tua vera identità…eravamo già amici ed in quel periodo diventammo inseparabili…ma dal primo istante che ti vidi, sentii dentro di me qualcosa di nuovo…”  
“Continua…” mormorò debolmente Aragorn quando vide che Legolas aveva stretto le labbra…per i Valar…avrebbe voluto dirgli centinaia di cose…sentiva che quelli erano gli ultimi istanti in cui avrebbe potuto farlo…ma dentro di sé sapeva che non ce n’era bisogno…l’elfo poteva vedere i suoi sentimenti attraverso i suoi occhi…e poi, quello che desiderava, era sentire la sua voce…e addormentarsi per sempre al suono melodioso delle sue parole…  
“…io…ti ho amato come amico per anni…” proseguì l’elfo stringendogli più forte la mano “…sei la parte mancante della mia anima…e non avrei mai sperato in quello che invece è successo…quando ci salutammo l’ultima volta, prima che Re Elrond convocasse il Consiglio, tu sembravi…”  
“Come?” sussurrò il ramingo fissandolo…sentiva le palpebre pesanti…il sonno lo stava raggiungendo ma voleva vederlo…un ultima volta…il suo sorriso…quel sorriso splendido e dolce…  
“Sembravi triste…e preoccupato…” continuò Legolas “…come se non volessi partire…” si fermò un istante e…sorrise...quando quel ricordo gli tornò alla mente “…e per un attimo pensai che forse i Valar avevano ascoltato i miei pensieri più segreti…”  
Aragorn sentì un tuffo al cuore…debolmente voltò la testa, chiudendo gli occhi…mentre l’immagine di Legolas che sorrideva si riformò nella sua mente…lentamente la voce dell’elfo divenne più tenue…lontana…ma ancora percettibile…come in un sogno…  
“Prima di andartene mi chiesi se ci saremmo mai più rivisti…” sussurrò Legolas ma subito si accorse che l’uomo aveva chiuso gli occhi  
“Estel?” lo chiamò alzando la voce ma sentì il pollice del compagno muoversi dolcemente sulla sua mano, così continuò “Io avrei voluto dirti che niente mi avrebbe tenuto lontano da te...ma...invece...” si fermò un istante e guardò il volto del ramingo “...ricordi cosa ti ho risposto?”

Ma non udì le parole che sperava di sentire...dalle labbra di Aragorn uscì un debole sussurro...  
“ _Ti amo”_ e una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia...mentre il suo spirito lasciava quel corpo e raggiungeva le Aule di Mandos...raggiungeva chi, prima di lui, aveva già affrontato quell’ultimo viaggio…Éomer, Faramir, Éowyn, Boromir e tutti gli altri Mortali che avevano fatto parte della sua vita…

Legolas sentì la stretta del compagno allentarsi e spalancò gli occhi...vide sul volto di Aragorn rivelarsi quell'antico splendore della giovinezza e unirsi alla saggezza e alla maestà della vecchiaia...in quell'istante...comprese che quello che più aveva temuto era infine giunto...il tempo aveva scritto la parola fine sul libro del loro amore...sentì nel petto un dolore lancinante...un freddo intenso lo avvolse e per un momento rimase immobile...  
Poi, lentamente, alzò una mano, continuando però a stringere quella dell'uomo sul letto, e l'appoggiò tremando sul petto di Aragorn...ma quel cuore che per centoventidue anni aveva battuto insieme al suo...aveva sofferto insieme al suo...aveva amato insieme al suo...ora era fermo...  
Ed allora la sua mente si svuotò...era come se ogni singolo pensiero fosse svanito con l'ultimo respiro di Aragorn...ed insieme ai pensieri, ogni singola emozione...tutto quello in cui aveva sempre creduto era svanito...e si sentì vuoto come la sua mente...non c'era più niente...niente...ed in quel nulla ascoltò se stesso pronunciare quelle parole...un sospiro...  
“Portami con te...”

Silenzio...un silenzio profondo e assoluto...un silenzio che si fondeva con il buio della notte che era calato nella stanza...mentre le fiamme delle candele creavano delle deboli ombre...ma un'ombra ben diversa era scesa sul cuore dell'Elfo che giaceva immobile, disteso sul letto accanto al corpo dell'Uomo che aveva amato...un'ombra in grado di oscurare anche la stella più splendente...un'ombra che in pochi istanti aveva spento per sempre una luce destinata a brillare per l'eternità...

~

Poi venne il sole...e i suoi raggi spazzarono via le tenebre...ma il suo calore era debole, come se Anor stesso percepisse il dolore che aleggiava nell'aria...  
Arwen raggiunse la porta e notò che i custodi non erano presenti ma al loro posto, seduto sul pavimento con la testa tra le mani, c'era Eldarion...la dama lo guardò per un lungo momento e vide il figlio alzare lo sguardo su di lei...e nei suoi occhi vide la sofferenza e la paura di quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare...  
Senza parlare aprì lentamente la porta ed entrò nella stanza...per un istante chiuse gli occhi quando percepì il freddo intenso di quel posto...poi li riaprì e avanzò fino a raggiungere il letto...e allora lo vide...Legolas era ancora voltato verso il compagno, con gli occhi fissi sul suo volto e la mano ferma sul suo petto...  
“Legolas è tempo di andare...lui non è più qui...” sussurrò appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'altro elfo...attese in silenzio fino a quando sentì un leggero movimento...e vide Legolas mettersi lentamente seduto sul letto…lo osservò mentre baciava la mano di Aragorn e la posava dolcemente sulle coperte per poi alzarsi in piedi con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé...  
“Legolas…?” lo chiamò…ma non ottenne nessuna risposta...l'elfo biondo si incamminò debolmente verso la porta…si fermò solo quando giunse nel corridoio e si trovò davanti il nuovo re di Gondor...lo guardò per un lungo momento ma poi il suo volto divenne indefinito...  
Eldarion vide Legolas di fronte a sé...per un breve attimo guardò sul suo viso il dolore straziante che sentiva ma poi fece un passo in avanti...e lo afferrò appena in tempo quando l'elfo crollò a terra, mentre le lacrime, che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto per mantenere fede ad una promessa, gli scorrevano come un fiume in piena sulle guance...il re si sedette sul pavimento, stringendolo tra le braccia...ma più lo stringeva e più sentiva il corpo di Legolas tremare e abbandonarsi al dolore...udiva i suoi respiri deboli interrotti dai singhiozzi e lui stesso chiuse gli occhi quando le lacrime gli scivolarono sul viso…  
E così rimasero per ore…fino a quando le lacrime dell’elfo smisero di bagnare le sue guance e si asciugarono…lasciando il suo cuore e la sua anima aridi e senza vita come il letto di un torrente che non riceve più l’acqua per proseguire il suo corso…

~  
Il giorno successivo si svolsero i funerali di Re Elessar di Gondor…il suo corpo venne deposto in un letto di pietra e su di esso fu scolpita la sua effige, in modo che tutti potessero osservare, per il resto dei giorni, il suo volto…immagine dello splendore dei Re degli Uomini immersa nella gloria…accanto al letto del grande Re erano posti quelli di Meriadoc e Peregrino…gli unici e soli tra gli appartenenti al loro popolo ad avere l’onore di dormire il sonno eterno insieme ai grandi Sovrani del Regno degli Uomini…  
Tutti gli abitanti del palazzo si riunirono in quel luogo per dare l’ultimo saluto al Re che aveva dato nuova vita e splendore a Gondor…centinaia di persone circondavano la regina Arwen e il loro nuovo sovrano Eldarion che erano in piedi davanti al letto di pietra e osservavano in silenzio la statua…la dama, cinta nell’abito scuro e con un velo che le ricopriva il viso, teneva tra le mani una rosa bianca e al suo fianco, Eldarion aveva dovuto indossare la tunica grigia dei Re e la corona dorata…  
Ad un tratto uno dei Consiglieri si avvicinò alla regina…  
“Mia signora…” sussurrò guardandola “…tocca a voi ora…” ma Arwen rimase immobile e allora l’uomo proseguì “…comprendo il vostro dolore ma…la tradizione vuole che sia la persona amata dal sovrano in vita a posare una rosa bianca sulla sua lapide…”  
A quelle parole, la dama alzò lo sguardo su di lui, lo fissò per un istante e mormorò  
“E così sarà…” poi si spostò lateralmente e voltò la testa verso l’entrata del grande salone…  
Eldarion fissò perplesso la madre ma poi la imitò…vide le persone riunite guardarsi tra loro perplesse…ad un tratto però si aprì un varco tra la folla…e Legolas si fece strada lentamente tra di loro con in mano una rosa bianca ed un elanor, il fiore d’oro che cresceva nei prati di Lothlórien ma che gli Elfi avevano donato ai giardini di Re Elessar…ed i due fiori, simboli dei due popoli, erano legati insieme da un nastro di velluto rosso…  
Eldarion sentì una stretta al cuore quando lo vide…splendido ed etereo come sempre nella sua tunica azzurra come il cielo…ma sul suo volto, bellissimo e impassibile, poteva scorgere l’ombra della sofferenza che aveva spento la sua luce vitale…lo guardò mentre si avvicinava alla lapide, noncurante dei bisbigli che si erano levati al suo arrivo…uno spirito chiaro in mezzo all’oscurità ma che dentro di sé sentiva un dolore più profondo della notte…  
Legolas si fermò davanti alla statua dell’uomo che era stato la sua vita…debolmente allungò il braccio e posò i due fiori su quel petto di pietra, vuoto e freddo come si sentiva lui in quel momento…poi si portò la mano sul cuore e rimase immobile ad osservare quel volto scolpito che per lui era stato il sole durante ogni notte…

Arwen chiuse gli occhi…poteva udire le parole sussurrate di tutti i presenti…le loro frasi stupite e indignate…ma non le importava…quello era stato il desiderio di Aragorn…far sapere al suo popolo che durante la sua vita aveva amato un'unica persona…ed era stato esaudito…non le interessavano gli atteggiamenti di quelle persone…oramai il suo tempo, quello del suo sposo e quello di Legolas era finito…era iniziato quello di Eldarion e con lui quello degli Uomini che da quel momento avrebbero regnato soli nella Terra di Mezzo fino alla fine dei giorni.

Quando la cerimonia funebre terminò, la dama raggiunse suo figlio nelle sue stanze e gli disse addio. Eldarion non fece e non disse niente per fermarla perché sapeva già da tempo che quello sarebbe stato il destino della madre…  
“Cosa farai ora? Dove andrai?” gli mormorò all’orecchio, abbracciandola dolcemente.  
“Andrò a Rohan per vedere un ultima volta Eden ed Eiliant…” rispose Arwen “…poi mi recherò a Lothlórien e attenderò il fato che ho scelto…” si allontanò leggermente e lo guardò negli occhi “…non essere triste per me, figlio mio…”  
Eldarion annuì e la guardò, mentre la dama usciva dalla stanza…quando sparì dalla sua vista, si sedette sul letto e nascose il viso tra le mani…mai in tutta la sua vita si era sentito così…solo…completamente solo ad assolvere un compito che forse considerava troppo grande per lui…ma era suo dovere…ora era il re…e aveva fatto una promessa…

Prima di allontanarsi dal palazzo, Arwen andò da Legolas…i due Elfi si guardarono negli occhi a lungo senza pronunciare una sola parola…poi però, prima di dirgli addio per sempre…la dama gli mise una mano sul cuore e sussurrò nuovamente quella semplice frase  
“…i estel…sí…an i uir…(la speranza…qui…per l’eternità…)” e se ne andò.

 

~

Passarono settimane da quel giorno in cui Arwen, Stella del Vespro, lasciò Gondor e il suo popolo per andare incontro al suo destino…ed ogni sera, re Eldarion si recava nella stanza di Legolas…in quella stessa stanza dove anni prima aveva scoperto l’amore tra l’Elfo e suo padre…apriva la porta e faceva qualche passo per poi fermarsi…e lui era sempre là…disteso sul grande letto, seminascosto dalle leggere tende bianche, con le braccia lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto…una splendida statua di marmo nella quale però batteva ancora un cuore, seppur avvolto nel dolore…ogni volta si avvicinava a lui e si inginocchiava accanto al letto…restava un lungo momento a guardarlo e quando infine vedeva il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi lentamente, gli accarezzava una guancia dolcemente per poi rialzarsi di nuovo ed uscire dalla stanza…  
Ogni singola sera andava da lui per assicurarsi che respirasse, che fosse vivo, che stesse bene…ma non stava bene…no…mai una volta Legolas voltava la testa verso di lui e gli sorrideva…mai una volta pronunciava una parola…mai una volta scorgeva nei suoi occhi una scintilla di quella luce che risplendeva in lui…e più passavano le settimane, più capiva di aver promesso al padre una cosa impossibile…Legolas non voleva essere amato e non avrebbe più potuto amare nessuno…perché l’amore che c’era in lui era finito, si era spento come la fiamma di una candela raggiunta da una raffica di vento…

Una sera però, quando entrò in quella stanza, la trovò vuota…Legolas non era sdraiato sul letto…e sentì un tuffo al cuore…non era possibile…non poteva essersene andato così…  
Corse per i corridoio del palazzo chiedendo a chiunque incontrava se l’avesse visto ma niente…infine uscì sul balcone e subito una pioggia fortissima cadde su di lui…si guardò attorno, senza far caso agli abiti che ormai erano fradici…e finalmente lo vide…giù nei giardini, seduto ai piedi di un albero…  
Lo raggiunse velocemente e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla…  
“Legolas cosa fai qui?” gli chiese dolcemente “Sta piovendo a dirotto…”  
L’elfo alzò lo sguardo su di lui poi lo riabbassò e si guardò le mani…quel ricordo…per i Valar quanto gli faceva male…quella sera che era rimasto disteso con Aragorn su quello stesso prato su cui era seduto in quel momento…abbracciati sotto la pioggia…quella stessa pioggia che gli stava bagnando il viso…e gli aveva stretto la mano nella sua…quel gesto…  
“Io…avevo bisogno di crederlo…” sussurrò debolmente.  
“Cosa Legolas?” disse Eldarion fissandolo…non capiva le sue parole ma stava parlando…dopo settimane sentiva di nuovo la sua voce…  
“…quando…gli stringevo la mano…” continuò l’elfo con lo sguardo fisso sul terreno davanti a lui “…mi sentivo unito a lui da qualcosa di indistruttibile…qualcosa che andava oltre la vita…sentivo che…nemmeno il tempo avrebbe potuto portarlo via da me…”  
“Legolas…” bisbigliò il re  
“…ma non è stato così…era solo un’illusione…”  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio ma dopo un attimo si fece forza e si rialzò, prese il braccio di Legolas e lo costrinse a rimettersi in piedi…  
“Dobbiamo rientrare ora…” e lo trascinò con sé…quando sentì che l’elfo lo seguì senza fare la minima resistenza provò una forte delusione…avrebbe preferito che si ribellasse, che cercasse di restare in quel posto…e invece niente…si voltò e lo vide mentre camminava con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto come se stesse compiendo quei movimenti senza rendersene conto…  
Raggiunse la propria stanza ed entrò, richiudendo la porta dietro le spalle di Legolas…lo fissò a lungo ma l’elfo continuava a restare immobile mentre l’acqua sgocciolava dai suoi abiti sul pavimento…per i Valar…odiava vederlo così…non era più Legolas…era solo il suo corpo svuotato da ogni tipo di sentimento…sapeva che sarebbe successo ma non riusciva a sopportarlo…doveva fare qualcosa…voleva fare qualcosa…o almeno provarci…  
“Devi cambiarti gli abiti…” disse, aprì l’armadio e prese un paio dei suoi pantaloni che usava per riposare e li posò sul tavolo vicino all’elfo…poi si voltò di nuovo e si mise a sua volta degli altri pantaloni, gettando i vestiti bagnati su una sedia…ma quando guardò in direzione di Legolas vide che era ancora immobile…  
“Legolas…devi togliere quegli abiti e metterti questi…” ripeté alzando leggermente la voce…vide l’elfo aggrottare le sopracciglia per un istante, come se non capisse…poi però alzò lentamente una mano…  
“…avanti…” sospirò Eldarion e senza attendere gli slacciò in pochi attimi la tunica e la gettò sui suoi abiti…lo guardò nuovamente negli occhi poi si inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli aprì i pantaloni e li abbassò, togliendoli insieme agli stivali…allungò una mano e prese il paio di pantaloni asciutti ma prima di metterglieli, alzò lo sguardo su di lui…perché non reagiva? Si era fatto spogliare da lui senza dire una parola per impedirglielo ed ora lo stava guardando come se niente fosse successo…sembrava un bambino incapace di ogni azione…e lo vide ancora di più quando, allacciandogli i pantaloni, gli sfiorò il ventre con le dita e non ottenne nessuna reazione…  
“…vieni…” bisbigliò prendendogli una mano…lo condusse al letto, rialzò le coperte e lo fece stendere sul materasso…poi spense le candele e si distese al suo fianco, voltandosi verso di lui…aveva spento ogni luce e Legolas non si era opposto…ora solo i lampi che squarciavano il cielo illuminavano la stanza…  
“Siamo al buio…” sussurrò “…perché non hai impedito che spegnessi anche l’ultima fiamma?”  
“Non provo più niente…” mormorò Legolas “…né gioia…né timore…l’oscurità mi ha già raggiunto…si è impadronita del mio cuore da tempo e questo buio non può farmi nessun male…”  
“Oh Valar…Legolas…” sospirò Eldarion accarezzandogli il viso nella penombra “…ritorna in te…ti supplico…ti stai lasciando andare all’oblio…e con i tuoi silenzi stai uccidendo anche me…” rimase in silenzio per un istante indeciso se pronunciare quelle parole “…tu sai qual’era il desiderio di Aragorn…lui voleva che tu continuassi a vivere ma tu stai facendo il contrario…stai accogliendo l’ombra invece di respingerla e lui…  
“Lui non è più qui per impedirlo…” lo interruppe debolmente Legolas chiudendo gli occhi “…lui era la mia luce e…ora non è più con me…”  
Eldarion strinse le labbra e senza riuscire a trattenersi, strinse l’elfo a sé, abbracciandolo con tutta la forza che aveva…  
“Ma io sì…” bisbigliò “…io sono ancora qui con te e non lo permetterò…” sentì sul collo il respiro veloce di Legolas come se stesse cercando di non piangere e gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli…ad un tratto sentì le sue mani sulla schiena che lo abbracciavano a loro volta debolmente…rimase in silenzio a lungo, continuando a stringerlo…poi pronunciò quelle parole…  
“Ti amo…”  
sentì il corpo di Legolas irrigidirsi all’istante e allora continuò  
“…shhh…lo so…ma…lasciamelo sognare…almeno per questa notte…”  
Le ore passarono ma Eldarion non si addormentò…ascoltava il respiro di Legolas che era diventato lento e regolare, sperando di essere riuscito col proprio calore ad alleviare leggermente quel freddo che aveva nel cuore…ad un tratto udì un sussurro…  
“…Estel…”  
Sentì contro il collo la fronte di Legolas che si muoveva dolcemente e poi le sue labbra…  
“…Estel…”  
“Legolas…” mormorò “…io non sono…”  
“…Estel…”  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi…cosa doveva fare?...era sbagliata quella situazione…ma per fortuna quei baci si fermarono…sentì le braccia di Legolas cingerlo con forza e poi ancora la sua voce…  
“…non lasciarmi…”  
“…shh…Legolas…” bisbigliò accarezzandogli i capelli…poi udì quelle parole…sapeva che non erano rivolte a lui ma il suo cuore iniziò a battere con forza…  
“…ti amo…” sussurrò l’elfo “…ti amo…”

~  
Ed il tempo continuava a scorrere, lento e inesorabile, ma a Legolas non sembrava essere passato nemmeno un giorno…ogni notte rimaneva sveglio, disteso sul letto in cui per anni Aragorn l’aveva stretto tra le braccia…gli occhi aperti e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto…mentre il dolore lo consumava…solo quella volta aveva sentito un po’ di conforto…mentre Eldarion lo stringeva a sé…allora un sonno profondo era sceso su di lui…e aveva sognato Aragorn…  
Ma dopo quella notte tutto era tornato come prima…quel leggero fuoco che aveva percepito si era di nuovo spento, lasciandolo ancora nel freddo e nell’oblio…

Eldarion era rimasto con i Consiglieri tutto il giorno, era stanco ma non voleva andare a riposare senza prima vedere Legolas…aveva sperato che dopo quella sera si fosse leggermente ripreso ma invece era solo un’illusione…e non sapeva cosa fare…ci pensava, pensava in continuazione a un modo per risvegliarlo da quello stato ma non trovava soluzioni…  
Entrò nella stanza dell’elfo…e la trovò vuota…  
“Oh…no…” bisbigliò tra sé…corse nuovamente nei giardini ma questa volta Legolas non c’era…fortunatamente incontrò alcuni servitori che gli dissero di averlo visto dirigersi verso l’armeria…così raggiunse velocemente quel luogo…oltrepassò i fuochi accesi per la forgiatura delle spade e vide in lontananza la porta della Sala delle Armi aperta…  
“Ma cosa…” disse, entrando nella stanza…e quello che vide lo fece rimanere di ghiaccio…Legolas era inginocchiato a terra e in una mano stringeva un pugnale…Eldarion fece alcuni passi verso di lui, in silenzio, ma appena vide una macchia di sangue sul pavimento corse verso l’elfo…  
“Oh Valar!” esclamò inginocchiandosi accanto a lui…lo guardò e vide ancora quello sguardo perso nel vuoto…poi vide l’altra mano…da un lungo taglio sul palmo continuava ad uscire il sangue, tanto che la manica della tunica ne era quasi completamente intrisa…  
“Oh Valar…Legolas cos’hai fatto!” sussurrò guardandosi intorno in preda al panico…vide un panno su un tavolo e lo afferrò…  
“…perché non fa male?” mormorò Legolas con un filo di voce.  
Eldarion gli mise il panno sulla mano stringendolo contro la ferita  
“Dobbiamo andare a ripulirla e a fasciarla…”  
“…dovrebbe fare male ma…non sento niente…” ripeté debolmente l’elfo guardando quello che faceva il re senza il minimo movimento.  
“Legolas…alzati…andiamo…” disse Eldarion senza dar peso alle sue parole, lo fece rimettere in piedi e lo trascinò via.  
Raggiunse la propria la stanza e lo fece sedere sul letto, prese dell’unguento, delle bende e iniziò a curargli la ferita…  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiese alzando per un istante gli occhi su di lui…ma Legolas non rispose…quando finì di bendargli la mano, gli tolse delicatamente la tunica sporca di sangue e lo fece stendere sotto le coperte…si cambiò gli abiti, indossando quelli leggeri per la notte e lo raggiunse sul letto.  
Si voltò verso di lui, rialzandosi sui gomiti e gli spostò dolcemente una ciocca di capelli che era finita tra le sue labbra poi gli prese la mano ferita e gliela fece posare sopra le coperte, vicino al fianco…  
“Perché l’hai fatto Legolas?” gli chiese di nuovo con un tono di voce più dolce “Non è grave ma hai perso molto sangue…”  
Quando non ottenne nessuna risposta sospirò e gli accarezzò con dolcezza il viso…ed allora finalmente udì un sussurro…  
“Io…io volevo solo sentire…”  
“Cosa Legolas?” mormorò, accarezzandolo di nuovo “Cosa volevi sentire?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa…” rispose l’elfo sbattendo lentamente le palpebre “…io…non sento più niente…tranne…quel vuoto opprimente che mi impedisce di respirare…”  
“Legolas…io vorrei aiutarti…” sussurrò Eldarion “…farei ogni cosa per te…ma devi permettermelo…vorrei ridarti quella luce…lascia che riaccenda quel fuoco che ardeva in te…”  
“Quel fuoco è spento ormai…” bisbigliò Legolas posando lo sguardo su di lui per qualche istante “…si è spento con lui…”  
“No! Non è spento…” ribatté il re alzando leggermente la voce “…è debole…quasi impercettibile ma non si è spento…ha solo bisogno di nuova legna per bruciare…”  
“E allora se ancora esiste perché non mi riscalda?” chiese l’elfo chiudendo gli occhi “Io non riesco più a sopportare questo freddo gelido che scorre dentro di me…”  
Eldarion lo fissò a lungo, stringendo le labbra…  
“Io posso provare ad aiutarti…” sussurrò “…posso tentare di riaccendere quella fiamma ma…devi essere tu a volerlo…” si fermò un istante e gli sfiorò una guancia con le dita “…vuoi riavere indietro quel fuoco?” attese in silenzio, mentre il suo cuore batteva per paura di qualsiasi risposta…poi…ad un tratto udì un sospiro…  
“…sì…”  
…fece un profondo respiro e avvicinò il viso a quello di Legolas…i suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi e le sopracciglia lievemente corrucciate…si rialzò di più con il braccio…e posò dolcemente le labbra sulle sue…  
Legolas spalancò all’improvviso gli occhi appena sentì le labbra di Eldarion sfiorare le sue…rimase immobile…poi un leggero brivido gli scese lungo il corpo…ma questa volta non era gelido…un debole calore lo pervase e lentamente socchiuse le labbra…  
Eldarion sentì il corpo dell’elfo tremare sotto di sé…stava per allontanarsi quando Legolas debolmente rispose al bacio…timidamente fece scivolare la lingua tra le sue labbra, gli sfiorò il profilo dei denti fino a quando incontrò quella di Legolas e la sentì muoversi con la propria…chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi completamente in quel primo e vero bacio…non era un sogno questa volta…stava accadendo realmente…poi però sentì il bisogno di respirare…ed allora vide che gli occhi dell’elfo erano pieni di lacrime che scivolavano lentamente sulle sue tempie…  
“Legolas…no…Legolas…” sussurrò scuotendo la testa “…mi dispiace…io…non volevo…perdonami…non succederà più…”  
“…no…” bisbigliò l’elfo debolmente continuando a tenere gli occhi spalancati.  
“…ti prego…” mormorò Eldarion asciugandogli il viso “…ti prego…perdonami…”  
“…oh Valar…” gemette Legolas chiudendo gli occhi un istante per poi riaprirli e fissare sconvolto quelli dell’uomo sopra di lui.  
“Legolas…perché piangi?” gli chiese il re di Gondor senza riuscire a comprendere…perché non l’aveva respinto se non lo desiderava? Perché aveva risposto al bacio? Ed ora perché lo guardava in quel modo?  
“…perché mi è piaciuto…” rispose l’elfo con un filo di voce “…dopo…mesi ho provato ancora qualcosa…”  
“Ti è…ti è piaciuto?” ripeté quasi incredulo Eldarion…gli accarezzò il viso più volte e sorrise “…ti è piaciuto…” gli baciò la guancia e lo strinse a sé, sussurrandogli dolcemente all’orecchio “…oh Legolas…io sono qui per te…”

Era ormai notte inoltrata ed Eldarion si era addormentato stringendo ancora una volta tra le braccia Legolas…anche l’elfo, dopo giorni, aveva trovato di nuovo riposo, cullato dal calore del re di Gondor…ad un tratto però…si rivide su quel letto, abbracciato ad Eldarion  
“ _Ti amo”_ gli disse il re sorridendogli…  
Gli accarezzò una guancia ma quel volto lentamente cambiò…e si ritrovò tra le braccia dell’uomo che aveva amato e che tutt’ora amava…  
“ _Ti amo”_ gli sussurrò Aragorn sorridendogli.  
“ _Estel! Estel resta con me…non andartene…”_  
“ _Io sono sempre con te…cosa darei per far scorrere le dita tra i tuoi capelli...toccare le tue labbra e guardarti negli occhi…”_  
“ _Allora fallo! Sei qui ora!”_  
“ _No…lui è con te…e quando ti abbraccia…quando ti stringe a sé…quanto ti dice le parole che hai bisogno di sentire…io vorrei essere lui…perché quelle parole sono mie da dirti fino alla fine del tempo…”_  
“… _Estel…sí dartho…melich nin…(resta qui…amami)”_  
“… _nan gurth a athan, Legolas…renech?…(fino alla morte e oltre,Legolas…ricordi?…)”_

Legolas aprì di scatto gli occhi e si ritrovò nuovamente di fronte Eldarion…sentiva il proprio respiro veloce nel silenzio della stanza e quello regolare del re…gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso e richiuse gli occhi…dentro di sé però senti qualcosa di nuovo…era come se quel bacio gli avesse ridato la forza di vivere…di continuare ciò che aveva iniziato e di affrontare il proprio destino…


	15. Laer, l’estate della speranza

 

  
Una nuova luna risplendeva quella notte su Gondor…l’estate era appena giunta portando con sé calore e gioia…A palazzo tutti erano già a riposare ma una figura avvolta in un lungo mantello scuro si aggirava ancora nei corridoi…raggiunse la biblioteca e, senza fare il minimo rumore, entrò…ignorò qualsiasi libro contenete ogni tipo di informazione e prese una semplice pergamena da uno scaffale…si fermò un istante ad osservare il grande tavolo di legno e i suoi occhi blu si chiusero per un lungo momento…poi lasciò quel luogo per dirigersi in un’altra stanza.  
Quando entrò, vide Re Eldarion disteso nel proprio letto, profondamente addormentato…si avvicinò a lui e rimase ad osservarlo per imprimere nella memoria il suo viso…poi si chinò su di lui e dolcemente gli baciò le labbra…  
“Namarie…” gli sussurrò ma senza attendere risposta alcuna ritornò verso la porta…lì si fermò…indeciso se tornare indietro e svegliarlo per sentire un ultima volta la sua voce…ma poi proseguì…consapevole che se l’avesse fatto, forse non avrebbe più trovato la forza per andarsene.  
  
Così uscì nella notte e come un ombra percorse la Via Silente…nessuno lo vide dirigersi alla Casa dei Re e nessuno lo vide avvicinarsi alla lapide di Re Elessar…si fermò di fianco alla statua che rappresentava l’uomo che aveva amato per anni e allungò una mano…  
“Anche il mio tempo è arrivato…” sussurrò prendendo i due fiori, legati da un nastro rosso, che ancora giacevano sulla pietra…li osservò e vide che entrambi, sia la rosa bianca sia l’elanor, erano ormai appassiti “…questi fiori sono stati recisi insieme…insieme hanno affrontato questi giorni ed insieme hanno abbandonato questa vita…” li riappoggiò delicatamente sulla statua e sospirò “…la mia vita è stata al tuo fianco e lo sarà anche la morte…i miei giorni sono finiti e non ho più nessun motivo per indugiare qui…tuo figlio mi ha dato la forza per andare avanti ma non posso restare con lui…il mio posto è accanto a te…ovunque tu sia…” accarezzò dolcemente il volto della statua “…Arwen mi ha sempre detto di non perdere la speranza…ed io…io non so se, una volta lasciata questa Terra, potrò incontrarti di nuovo ma…di una cosa sono sicuro…tu non sei qui ed io non ci resterò…” si chinò e posò le labbra su quelle di pietra per un istante  
“…Namarie cuil nîn…(Addio vita mia)”  
  
~  
Eldarion si svegliò di colpo mettendosi seduto…con una braccio si asciugò la fronte madida di sudore…era stato un sogno…solo un sogno…ma perché allora sentiva quella strana sensazione dentro di sé? Aveva sentito le labbra di Legolas sulle sue e poi quella parola…addio…non poteva essere…non poteva andarsene…velocemente si alzò dal letto e si rivestì…uscì da palazzo e si recò alla Casa dei Re…non sapeva perché…ma qualcosa gli diceva che doveva andare là…o forse era solo perché era convinto che Legolas non sarebbe mai partito senza prima andare da Aragorn…  
Entrò ma il salone era vuoto…si avvicinò alla lapide di suo padre e abbassò lo sguardo…  
Accanto ai due fiori ormai appassiti c’era una pergamena…la prese e lentamente la srotolò…solo due nomi erano stati scritti su quel foglio…due nomi uniti tra loro…  
“Ho fallito…” sussurrò lasciando ricadere la mano che teneva la pergamena lungo il fianco “…non ho mantenuto fede alla promessa che ti ho fatto…il mio amore non è servito a ridargli la luce…” e una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia.  
  
~  
Legolas camminò solo e a lungo tra gli alberi, nel silenzio che ormai regnava sovrano fino a quando decise che era giunto il momento di abbandonare per sempre le Terre Mortali…così sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio del cavallo che aveva tenuto con sé e il destriero partì…  
  
Molte voci si sparsero nei regni degli Uomini…voci che narravano di due splendide creature…belle come il sole ma tristi e pallide come una notte senza stelle…due spiriti luminosi, forse appartenenti a quell’antica popolazione che un tempo abitava in quelle terre…due esseri immortali che vagavano senza meta, una nei boschi di Lothlórien e l’altro nell’Ithilien, sulle sponde dell’Anduin…diversi nell’aspetto ma uguali nel dolore…un giorno però, quelle stesse voci raccontarono che la Dama della Sera, così la chiamavano, si era distesa sul Cerin Amroth e aveva chiuso i suoi occhi, lasciando che le foglie dei mallorn la ricoprissero…i sussurri della sua scomparsa giunsero fino nel sud dell’Ithilien, oltre i colli dell’Emyn Arnen…e il Signore del Fiume, l’ultimo rimasto dei Primi Nati nella Terra di Mezzo, chiuse i suoi occhi blu come il mare ed in silenzio attese il ritorno del suo destriero, consapevole che l’ora era infine giunta…  
  
“Se non l’avessi visto con i miei occhi, non l’avrei creduto possibile” disse una voce alle spalle di Legolas “Un cavallo come questo che giunge solo nelle mie terre per portarmi da te…è una storia che si tramanderà a lungo tra la mia gente”  
“Non potevo aspettare che arrivassi fino a qui contando solo sulle tue gambe…” rispose l’elfo voltandosi “…e poi ormai dovresti aver imparato a cavalcare Gimli…”  
“A cavalcare forse…è…scendere…il vero problema…” ribatté il nano scendendo a fatica dal destriero bianco e andando incontro a Legolas “…è un piacere rivederti Mastro Elfo…”  
L’elfo si abbassò e abbracciò il vecchio amico, poi si rialzò e mise delle provviste nella barca che aveva costruito…  
“È inutile dire che non sei affatto cambiato…” mormorò Gimli raggiungendolo “…io invece sono vecchio ormai…ma non meno forte di un tempo..”  
Legolas si voltò verso di lui, lo guardò un lungo istante negli occhi poi gli chiese  
“Vuoi venire con me dunque?”  
“Se mi permetteranno di mettere piede nelle vostre Terre…la mia risposta non può che essere positiva…” ribatté il nano guardando la barca grigia.  
Legolas annuì, si avvicinò al cavallo e gli accarezzò il muso  
“Mae carnen, mellon nín…si bado…(Ben fatto, amico mio…va ora)”  
Il destriero nitrì e lentamente galoppò lontano tra gli alberi…l’elfo ritornò alla barca, posò all’interno i remi e fece per spingerla in acqua quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle…  
  
“Vuoi andartene senza nemmeno salutarmi?”  
“Eldarion…” sussurrò Legolas e si voltò di scatto verso di lui, rimanendo per un lungo momento a fissarlo “…Eldarion come…”  
“Come ti ho trovato?” lo interruppe il re accennando un sorriso “Non passi certo inosservato…ho chiesto in giro e tutte le voci parlavano di una splendida creatura che si aggirava sola su queste rive…”  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi un istante e sentì Gimli che si avvicinava  
“Gimli lui…lui è Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn ed Arwen e re di Gondor”  
“Il figlio di Aragorn…” ripeté il nano annuendo “…è un vero piacere conoscerti…”  
“Lo stesso vale per me Mastro Nano…” rispose Eldarion “…mio padre mi ha parlato molte volte di te…”  
Gimli notò che lo sguardo del re era tornato sull’elfo così si allontanò nuovamente bofonchiando tra sé  
“Bene…controlliamo che le provviste siano a sufficienza…”  
“Stai partendo?” gli chiese Eldarion ma conosceva già la risposta “Perché non me l’hai detto prima?”  
“Perché riguardava solo me…questo è il mio destino…” sussurrò Legolas “…mentre il tuo è quello di sposare Faerwyn e regnare con lei su Gondor…”  
Eldarion chiuse gli occhi un istante a quelle parole, poi li riaprì guardando intensamente quelli dell’elfo  
“Andrai nelle Terre al di là del mare? Le Terre Immortali del tuo popolo?”  
Legolas rimase in silenzio poi abbassò lo sguardo  
“…sì…”  
Il re di Gondor sentì una stretta al cuore…ma annuì, attese che gli occhi dell’elfo incrociassero ancora i suoi poi continuò…  
“E…sarai felice? È questo quello che desideri? Quello che…desidera il tuo cuore?”  
“Sì Eldarion…” rispose Legolas fissandolo “…è quello che voglio…”  
“Mi mancherai…” sussurrò il re cercando di trattenere le lacrime che sentiva farsi più vicine “…ti ricorderai di me?”  
Legolas gli prese una mano e se la posò dolcemente sul petto, sopra al cuore  
“Eldarion…tu sei qui e niente potrà mai cancellarti…”  
Poi, lentamente, alzò le braccia e con le mani slacciò la catena che portava al collo…vide lo sguardo stupito di Eldarion ma continuò…prese l’Anello di Barahir, il dono che anni prima gli aveva fatto Aragorn, e lo mise al dito indice del nuovo re di Gondor…  
“Questo appartiene a te…” sussurrò fissandolo intensamente “…appartiene alla tua stirpe e dovrà restare su queste Terre…”  
L’uomo gli prese la mano nella sua e la strinse con forza  
“…oh Valar…non ce la faccio…” sospirò e una lacrima scivolò sul suo viso…vide l’elfo avvicinarsi a lui così abbassò la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, aspettandosi un bacio sulla fronte come aveva sempre fatto…ad eccezione di quella sera…ma invece sentì le labbra di Legolas sulle sue…allora le lacrime iniziarono a scendere con forza…senza pensare fece scivolare una mano dietro la sua schiena, stringendolo a sé, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava il viso…  
L’elfo fece scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli tirandolo a sé e baciandolo con passione…per tutto il tempo sentì il sapore delle sue lacrime sulle labbra, sulla lingua, e dentro di sé provò un’amara tristezza nel sapere che alla fine, Eldarion avrebbe comunque sofferto a causa sua…  
Eldarion tentò di far durare quel bacio il più a lungo possibile ma quando finì non lo lasciò andare, lo abbraccio con ancora più forza, accarezzandogli i capelli…  
“Ti amo…” gli sussurrò all’orecchio…sentì il respiro dell’elfo che aveva aperto bocca per parlare ma continuò “…dimmelo…dimmelo ti prego…anche se non è la verità…ho bisogno di sentirlo…”  
Legolas avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e dolcemente pronunciò quelle parole…  
“Anch’io ti amo Eldarion…” e sentì il corpo dell’uomo tremare e sulla guancia ancora le sue lacrime “…tu meriti un altro tipo di amore…completo…assoluto…ma…per quello che sono in grado di darti…hai il mio amore…” si allontanò leggermente e guardò intensamente gli occhi lucidi del re “…io ti amo…”  
Eldarion strinse le labbra ma, mentre le lacrime continuavano a bagnare il suo viso, sorrise…sentiva il cuore esplodergli nel petto e non sapeva se era per il dolore o per la gioia…  
Legolas lo fissò in silenzio per un lungo momento poi le sue labbra si piegarono lentamente in un dolce sorriso…da mesi…da quel giorno non aveva più sorriso…il suo cuore era troppo pesante, oppresso dalla sofferenza per farlo…ma ora si sentiva più leggero…  
“Boe bedin…(devo andare)” sussurrò facendo un passo indietro.  
“…ú…(no)” gemette Eldarion scuotendo la testa…alzò una mano e gli accarezzò un ultima volta il viso…poi prese quella dell’elfo e gli diede la pergamena che aveva portato con sé.  
“Namarie…” disse Legolas, chiudendo il pugno e indietreggiando senza allontanare lo sguardo da lui…quando raggiunse Gimli, che era già seduto nella barca, si mise una mano sul cuore poi la rivolse verso Eldarion che, chiudendo gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime, fece lo stesso…quando li riaprì vide Legolas spingere la barca in acqua e iniziare a remare per allontanarsi dalla riva…rimase immobile a guardare la persona che amava che discendeva il corso dell’Anduin per lasciarlo per sempre…ad un tratto però si voltò e corse via tra gli alberi, raggiunse il suo cavallo e galoppò via velocemente verso quella vita che doveva continuare a vivere senza di lui…verso quel destino per il quale era nato…lasciando che il vento asciugasse quelle lacrime di dolore e di amore che non doveva più versare…  
  
Quando quella barca si allontanò, finì di esistere la Compagnia dell’Anello nella Terra di Mezzo…  
  
…o almeno così narrano le storie che verranno poi raccontate nei regni degli Uomini…perché nessuno vide quella barca grigia cambiare la sua rotta e tornare nuovamente verso la riva, prima di raggiungere le foci dell’Anduin…  
  
“Mastro Elfo…” esclamò Gimli guardandosi attorno “…so di non essere un gran navigatore ma…in questo modo e in questa direzione non raggiungeremo il mare…”  
“No Gimli…hai ragione…” rispose Legolas continuando a remare “…io non posso venire con te…scenderò e tu continuerai da solo…Dama Galadriel è a conoscenza di tutto quanto…sa che stai giungendo da loro e sarà ad attenderti al tuo arrivo…”  
“Legolas…” ribatté il nano “…io…pur non volendo ho visto quello che è successo e…se posso permettermi la domanda…tornerai da lui? Resterai per l’eternità su quelle Terre anche se un giorno…”  
“Non tornerò da lui…” lo interruppe l’elfo…rimase un istante in silenzio poi sospirò “…io amavo e amo tutt’ora suo padre…Aragorn ed io eravamo compagni e non passerò l’eternità senza di lui…”  
“Tu e…oh…” balbettò Gimli spalancando gli occhi “…non me ne sono mai accorto…”  
Legolas non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso  
“Abbiamo cercato di essere piuttosto discreti visto le circostanze…” sussurrò.  
“Sì ma…se tu e Aragorn…” iniziò il nano pensieroso “…insomma…suo figlio…quello che avete…”  
“Eldarion è sempre stato molto importante per me…e quando…” si fermò un istante come se il solo pronunciare quelle parole lo facesse soffrire “…quando Aragorn se n’è andato…lui mi è stato vicino e mi ha ridato quella forza che credevo di aver perso…la forza per continuare verso il destino che ho scelto…”  
La barca toccò la riva, Legolas scese e la girò di nuovo dando i remi a Gimli…  
“E se posso permettermi anche questa domanda…” ribatté il nano “…qual è questo destino che hai scelto?”  
“Andrò da Aragorn…e se non mi sarà permesso incontrarlo di nuovo…affronterò quello che mi aspetta…” rispose l’elfo lentamente, vide lo sguardo perplesso del nano e accennò un debole sorriso “…addio Gimli…amico mio…” e con quelle parole spinse la barca, con tutta la forza che aveva, lungo il corso del fiume.  
Il nano alzò una mano in segno di saluto sussurrando  
“Addio Mastro Elfo...”  
  
~  
Ed infine Legolas raggiunse il luogo che desiderava…alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e vide uno stormo di gabbiani che volava in circolo sopra di lui…poi lo riabbassò facendo qualche passo nella sabbia fino a quando le onde che si infrangevano sulla sabbia gli lambirono i piedi…rimase immobile ad osservare l’immensa distesa d’acqua che si stendeva davanti a lui mentre il sole creava dei giochi di luce sulla superficie blu come i suoi occhi…  
“…i lû o nîr gwannen…i amarth nîn gwennen nan le…gwestannen o darthad na le an i uir…a cerithon ha…dartho nín…(il tempo delle lacrime è finito…il mio destino è legato al tuo…ho promesso di restarti accanto per l’eternità…e lo farò…aspettami…)”  
E con quelle parole si distese nella sabbia, continuando a stringere in un pugno la pergamena sulla quale anni e anni prima aveva scritto insieme ad Aragorn il suo nome…guardò di nuovo i gabbiani sopra di lui e così restò a lungo…immobile…lentamente la luce del sole acquistò maggiore intensità fino a diventare quasi accecante ma non chiuse gli occhi…i gridi dei gabbiani divennero via via più lontani…indistinti…uniti al suono delle onde che con il loro moto lento e continuo iniziavano a raggiungere il suo corpo…poi quella luce lo pervase…e la sentì entrare dentro di sé…e portarlo via…lontano…  
  
Le onde presto raggiunsero quel corpo perfetto che giaceva sulla riva…quel corpo ormai abbandonato dallo spirito che aveva avuto la forza di affrontare anche la morte nella speranza di riunirsi con quello dell’Uomo che amava…l’acqua si infranse contro di lui, si fece strada tra le sue dita…e la pergamena che stringeva nel pugno scivolò via…  
E così sembra che Ulmo, il Re del Mare, trasportò quella semplice pergamena fino nelle Terre Immortali e Manwë, il Signore del Respiro di Arda, il più potente tra i Valar e primo di tutti Re, lo aiutò con impetuose raffiche di vento a raggiungere quello scopo…perché presto tutti i Signori di Valinor sarebbero stati chiamati a decidere su qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato le sorti di ogni essere vivente…  
  
~  
_L’elfo biondo si lasciò cadere improvvisamente in ginocchio…appoggiò le mani sul terreno e strinse i pugni nell’erba mentre i lunghi capelli ondulati gli scivolavano sulle spalle, ricadendogli sul petto…_  
“ _L’hai sentito anche tu?” disse una voce tremante alle sue spalle._  
“ _Ho sentito una parte del mio cuore esplodere come se un fulmine avesse squarciato la mia anima…” sussurrò Lanthir mentre guardava il vuoto, con gli occhi spalancati “…l’ha fatto…ci ha lasciato per sempre…”_  
“ _Era già successo tempo fa, quando ha deciso di restare con lui…” mormorò Aearlinn avvicinandosi allo sposo._  
“ _Non riesco a credere che non lo rivedrò mai più…” disse Lanthir passandosi una mano sul viso “…mi dispiace ma…”_  
“ _Shh…” bisbigliò la dama appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla “…lo so…ma forse non tutto è perduto…” alzò lo sguardo e vide i rami degli alberi muoversi nel forte vento “…sta accadendo qualcosa nelle Dimore dei Potenti…c’è una voce nell’aria…è sembra che…” si fermò un istante guardandosi attorno “…sembra che i Valar abbiano convocato un concilio…”_  
_Lanthir si rialzò lentamente in piedi e fissò negli occhi la propria sposa…_  
“ _Tu credi che questo abbia a che fare con…”_  
“ _No…” lo interruppe Aearlinn “…non posso crederlo…non ci è dato saperlo ma…posso sperarlo…”_  
_Lanthir annuì e l’abbracciò dolcemente, guardando, oltre le spalle della dama, le nuvole che correvano velocemente nel cielo._  
  
~  
Una luce…una luce intensa…era tutto quello che riusciva a vedere…aveva sentito la vita scivolare lontano…il suo spirito era stato portato via dal suo corpo in una dimensione sconosciuta…aveva vagato nel vuoto per un tempo indeterminato…ma ora…lentamente quella luce accecante stava diminuendo…di più…sempre di più…fino a quando vide sopra di sé un soffitto bianco…  
Aprì la bocca come per respirare e sbatté le palpebre…e gli sembrò di essere disteso…ma non era più sulla sabbia, in riva al mare…mosse debolmente la testa e vide che era in un immenso salone, vuoto fatta accezione per alcune colonne bianche ed un grande specchio argentato su una parete…  
Si mise seduto e poi in piedi…o almeno, gli sembrò di farlo…non riusciva a sentire il proprio corpo…non riusciva a sentire niente…né il proprio respiro né il proprio cuore…lentamente si avvicinò allo specchio…ma non c’era nessun riflesso su di esso…  
“…dove sono?...” sussurrò debolmente e, come in risposta alla propria domanda, iniziò a vedere qualcosa davanti a sé…dei contorni pallidi e indefiniti che presto si trasformarono nella propria immagine…abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, poi guardò ancora nello specchio…era il suo corpo…ora si vedeva…non portava stivali, solo dei candidi abiti leggeri, finemente ricamati, che lo facevano sembrare irreale…si vedeva ma ancora non riusciva a sentirsi…  
“…dove sono?...” ripeté “…perché sono qui? Cosa devo fare?”  
E di nuovo, come se lo specchio rispondesse a suo modo alle domande dell’Elfo, apparvero i deboli contorni di un’altra immagine…e quando quel riflesso si fece nitido, Legolas socchiuse le labbra in un respiro silenzioso…  
“Estel…” bisbigliò appena vide l’immagine dell’Uomo…era come se Aragorn fosse in piedi dietro di lui…anche lui avvolto in splendidi abiti bianchi…ma il suo volto…il suo volto era ancora giovane…giovane come quando il loro amore era nato…i capelli castani gli sfioravano le spalle, incorniciando con morbide onde scomposte il suo viso…la barba appena accennata sul mento e attorno le labbra e gli occhi azzurri che sembravano ancora pieni di vita come a quel tempo…  
“…perché…?” mormorò Legolas fissando come ipnotizzato quel riflesso “…ho affrontato la morte ma mi è permesso vederti solo come nei miei sogni…” alzò una mano e sfiorò debolmente con le dita il volto del ramingo sulla superficie dello specchio “…sapevo che poteva succedere ma…ho continuato a sperare…” chiuse un istante gli occhi e quando li riaprì vide il riflesso dell’Uomo come se fosse più vicino “…invece è stato inutile…non c’era speranza…”  
  
“ _C’è sempre speranza…”_  
  
L’Elfo spalancò gli occhi quando vide le labbra di Aragorn muoversi e udì la sua voce…e allora fece quello che avrebbe voluto fare dal primo istante in cui rivide la sua immagine…lentamente si voltò…  
  
E lo vide…davanti a sé…a pochi passi di distanza…splendido e luminoso come se un’aura di luce lo circondasse…  
“…non può essere vero…” mormorò Legolas avvicinandosi a lui e fermandosi solo quando un passo li divideva…e vide le labbra dell’Uomo incurvarsi in un dolce sorriso  
“…non lo è…” disse Aragorn fissandolo negli occhi “…noi non siamo qui realmente…questi sono i nostri spiriti…”  
“Sì ma…tu sei qui davanti a me…” ribatté l’Elfo perdendosi con lo sguardo su di lui “…e sei ancora come un tempo…come se gli anni non fossero passati…”  
“Perché tu desideri vedermi così…” rispose il ramingo inclinando la testa “…e Loro hanno esaudito il tuo desiderio…”  
Legolas sorrise e alzò una mano per toccarlo ma Aragorn fece un passo indietro scuotendo la testa  
“Estel…?”  
“Non è permesso…” sussurrò l’Uomo “…non in questo luogo…”  
“Allora perché mi hanno portato qui?” ribatté l’Elfo alzando leggermente la voce “Perché mi hanno concesso l’opportunità di rivederti se non posso nemmeno abbracciarti?” vide il compagno sorridere “Aragorn…?”  
“Sono…cambiate alcune cose…” iniziò il ramingo fissando negli occhi Legolas “…i Valar, nella loro saggezza, hanno deciso che gli spiriti degli Uomini e degli Elfi non dovranno più essere divisi ma potranno perdurare insieme nelle stesse Aule di Mandos…in onore dell’Alleanza che li ha uniti fino a quando l’ultimo degli Immortali ha lasciato la Terra di Mezzo…” si fermò un istante e vide che l’Elfo stava per aprire bocca e parlare, così continuò “…ma…per alcuni di noi è diverso…”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” gli chiese Legolas con un filo di voce.  
Aragorn sorrise dolcemente e si avvicinò nuovamente a lui, senza però sfiorarlo…  
“Tu ed Arwen avete cambiato la sorte di due Uomini Mortali…due semplici Uomini destinati ad abbandonare la vita…” vide l’espressione incuriosita e perplessa sul volto di Legolas e sorrise nuovamente “…il vostro sacrificio ha donato a me e ad Éomer l’immortalità…”  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo come confuso  
“Io non…”  
“I Potenti ci permetteranno di restare insieme di nuovo…in questo posto…per onorare e ricordare per l’eternità l’amore che unisce i nostri due popoli…” mormorò Aragorn quando incrociò i suoi occhi “…Arwen ed Éomer…tu ed io…nelle Terre Immortali…”  
L’espressione di stupore dell’Elfo si trasformò lentamente in gioia  
“Veramente?” bisbigliò sorridendo “Insomma…noi due…insieme…?”  
Aragorn annuì sorridendogli a sua volta poi dolcemente sussurrò  
“Anírach cuiad na nin…na i methed en lû? (Desideri vivere con me…fino alla fine del tempo?)”  
Legolas non riuscì a parlare…si guardò attorno velocemente poi annuì fissando negli occhi il compagno…  
“Allora…” disse Aragorn alzando un braccio verso di lui “…prendi la mia mano…”  
L’Elfo alzò lentamente la mano e appena le sue dita sfiorarono quelle dell’Uomo una luce fortissima li avvolse…Legolas gli strinse la mano, incrociando le dita con le sue…ed entrambi gettarono indietro la testa…gli occhi spalancati verso l’alto…mentre quella luce entrava in loro…

 


	16. An uir (Per l’eternità)

 

  
Il cielo…e le bianche nuvole…il sole…e la sua luce…Legolas riusciva a vederli sopra di sé…li guardava come se fosse la prima volta…aprì la bocca e sentì l’aria entrare dentro di sé…respirò profondamente come se non avesse potuto farlo fino a quel momento…poi si accorse che qualcuno lo strava stringendo…un braccio gli cingeva la vita e una mano era unita alla sua…le dita intrecciate…sentiva una nuova forza in quell’abbraccio come la percepiva anche dentro di sé…chiuse gli occhi e lentamente rialzò la testa…  
Aragorn attese che l’elfo riaprisse gli occhi…lo strinse più forte, muovendo il pollice sulla sua mano come per assicurarsi definitivamente che fosse vero…poi finalmente vide le sue palpebre rialzarsi e quel blu intenso davanti a sé…avrebbe voluto dirgli tantissime cose ma quello che uscì dalle sue labbra fu un semplice…  
“Mae govannen Legolas…”  
Quando udì la sua voce, l’elfo sentì il proprio cuore iniziare a battere con forza…tentò di pronunciare qualcosa ma si lasciò sfuggire solo un gemito…alzò l’altra mano e la posò sul volto dell’uomo…lo accarezzò a lungo, sfiorandogli le labbra, il naso, le sopracciglia…e lentamente sul suo viso si formò un sorriso…  
“…sei qui con me…” sussurrò “…sei vivo…”  
Aragorn gli sorrise dolcemente e annuì…ma poi perse ogni controllo, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò…teneramente…senza pretendere niente…voleva solo sentire di nuovo quelle labbra che amava sulle proprie…  
“Mi hai seguito oltre la morte…” gli bisbigliò l’uomo senza allontanarsi di un solo passo da lui “…e oltre la morte inizierà la nostra nuova vita…” fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi del compagno e lentamente lo fece voltare “…guarda…”  
Legolas si guardò attorno ma posò subito le mani su quelle dell’uomo, stringendole con forza, quando vide ciò che li circondava…erano sulla riva di un torrente, nel quale l’acqua scorreva limpida e cristallina, lambendo alcune immense rocce e scivolando allegramente su di esse…poco lontano, i grandi alberi del bosco, con i lunghi rami, creavano dei giochi di ombre e luce con i raggi del sole che risplendeva…e oltre i cespugli rigogliosi…in una radura…si intravedeva una casa in legno con grandi finestre per accogliere la luce…  
L’elfo si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro mentre il suo cuore continuava a battere con forza…  
“Per anni…” gli mormorò Aragorn all’orecchio “…per un intera vita abbiamo vissuto sotto lo sguardo di tutti…un principe e un re che dovevano mettere le sorti del proprio regno prima di ogni cosa…” fece scivolare una mano sul petto del compagno e la mise sopra al suo cuore, sorridendo quando lo sentì battere prepotentemente “…abbiamo nascosto il nostro amore per il bene dei nostri popoli…ma ora non dobbiamo più farlo…siamo liberi in questo posto…i Valar ci hanno concesso la loro grazia…”  
“Noi…noi vivremo qui?” sussurrò Legolas continuando a guardarsi attorno estasiato “Potremo restare in questo posto?”  
“Sì…beh…veramente…” rispose il ramingo indicando con una mano la radura “…noi vivremo laggiù…” si fermò un istante ma poi, appena vide l’elfo aprire la bocca, continuò “…so che non è come a palazzo…non avremo più tutte quelle comodità e…forse all’inizio sarà difficile ma…basterà abituarsi…in fondo per anni io sono stato un ramingo e anche tu, durante il viaggio della Compagnia…”  
“Shh…” bisbigliò Legolas voltandosi verso di lui e posandogli due dita sulle labbra “…è splendido…e se ricordi io sono un Elfo…non avrei altro desiderio che poter vivere in un bosco piuttosto che tra le mura di pietra di un palazzo…”  
Aragorn gli sorrise, baciandogli dolcemente le dita  
“Perdonami…” mormorò “…temevo solo che ti sembrasse poco adatto…”  
“Qualsiasi posto è adatto…” sussurrò l’elfo “…basta che tu sia con me…” poi iniziò di nuovo ad accarezzargli il volto “…non ci credo…”  
“Cosa Legolas?” gli chiese l’uomo chiudendo un istante gli occhi per lasciarsi trasportare dalle dolci carezze del compagno “Cosa non credi?”  
“Non mi sembra possibile tutto questo…” rispose Legolas appoggiando le mani sul suo petto “…io avevo sperato di poterti rivedere ancora ma…vivere con te su queste Terre…va oltre ogni mio sogno…” avvicinò le labbra alle sue sorridendo e le sfiorò “…insieme…senza doverci nascondere da tutto e da tutti…”  
“Non siamo soli qui…” ribatté il ramingo accarezzandogli il viso “…tutto il tuo popolo dimora in queste Terre…prima o poi qualcuno si accorgerà della nostra presenza…”  
“E allora noi lo inviteremo ad entrare nella nostra casa…” disse Legolas chiudendo gli occhi e muovendo la guancia contro il palmo dell’uomo “…si siederà al nostro tavolo e parleremo con lui davanti al nostro camino…”  
“…e gli offriremo una tisana calda…” proseguì Aragorn poi non riuscì a trattenere una debole risata “…sempre che uno di noi si ricordi come si prepara…” vide il compagno sorridere dolcemente e gli sfiorò con il pollice la bocca, respirando profondamente quando l’elfo socchiuse le labbra sensualmente…  
“…poi…quando avremo finito di discutere…” continuò Legolas sfiorando per un istante il dito dell’uomo con la lingua “…lo saluteremo…lui se ne andrà e noi chiuderemo di nuovo la porta della nostra casa…”  
“…e poi…cosa succederà?” gli chiese il ramingo maliziosamente.  
“…andremo nella nostra stanza…ci stenderemo sul nostro letto e ci ameremo fino a quando il sole non avrà compiuto il suo intero viaggio per lasciare spazio alla luna…” e con quelle parole, Legolas riaprì gli occhi lentamente, fissando quelli azzurri del compagno.  
Si guardarono a lungo come se ormai le parole fossero diventate inutili…persi uno negli occhi dell’altro…poi Aragorn sussurrò  
“Come ti senti amore mio?”  
Sulle labbra dell’elfo comparve un sorriso malizioso…  
“Mi sento…vivo…”  
  
Aragorn gli prese la mano e lentamente lo condusse sulla riva del torrente…ma li non si fermò…entrò in acqua fino a quando i flutti raggiunsero la sua vita poi si voltò verso il compagno…gli mise una mano dietro la schiena, stringendolo a sé e si immerse…mentre erano entrambi sott’acqua, sentì le labbra di Legolas sulle proprie così iniziò a baciarlo con ardore…  
Dopo qualche istante risalirono, continuando a baciarsi…il ramingo si allontanò leggermente e lo guardò negli occhi…vide alcune gocce d’acqua scivolare sulle sue guance mentre altre indugiavano sulla sua bocca perfetta…  
“Vorrei bere dalle tue labbra l’acqua di questo torrente fino all’ultima goccia…” gli sussurrò un attimo prima di baciarlo nuovamente con più vigore “…per poi stringerti a me…e piangere lacrime di gioia fino a riempire di nuovo il suo letto…”  
Legolas sorrise e appoggiò la fronte a quella del compagno  
“Il tempo delle lacrime è finito, vita mia…” mormorò dolcemente “…e come ti dissi già una volta…ci sono altri modi per dimostrare la gioia…”  
Aragorn lo baciò dolcemente, gli slacciò la tunica chiara e la gettò sulle rocce poco distanti…lo stesso fece l’elfo con lui, per poi inclinare la testa e iniziare a baciargli il collo, mentre con le mani gli accarezzava il petto…il ramingo indietreggiò, portando il compagno con sé…quando raggiunsero i grandi massi, lo fece appoggiare contro di essi.  
Con una mano prese dell’acqua e la lasciò ricadere sulla spalla di Legolas, poi iniziò a sfiorargli il petto, seguendo il percorso dell’acqua che aveva versato...l’elfo fece lo stesso, scendendo sensualmente sul ventre dell’uomo, per poi risalire nuovamente…si accarezzarono in quel modo a lungo…nel semplice piacere di sentire ancora una volta i propri corpi insieme.  
Aragorn gli sfiorò il mento con le labbra per poi scendere sul suo collo e succhiare dolcemente l'incavo alla base di esso...ma in quell'istante udì un sospiro...  
“Estel...”  
Rialzò la testa e guardò il compagno negli occhi  
“Io...ho dato l'anello a tuo figlio...” sussurrò Legolas timidamente, come per paura di una reazione dell'uomo “...appartiene al vostro popolo e mi sembrava giusto che...”  
Il ramingo lo baciò teneramente, impedendogli di continuare  
“...hai fatto bene...” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra “...ogni tuo singolo gesto è stato quello giusto...”  
“Aragorn ma...” cercò di ribattere l'elfo ma l'uomo lo baciò nuovamente con più forza.  
“...altrimenti non saresti qui...” continuò Aragorn sorridendogli “...con me...se avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato non ci avrebbero permesso di stare ancora insieme...”  
Legolas fissò a lungo il compagno...con una mano gli accarezzò di nuovo il volto...non riusciva ancora a credere che tutto quello fosse reale...fece scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri e lo tirò a sé  
“Ti amo così tanto...” gli bisbigliò dolcemente “...e...non riesco a trovare le parole per esprimere quello che sento nel mio cuore...”  
Aragorn lo abbracciò con forza, baciandolo ardentemente per un lungo momento...lentamente iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, soffocando con le labbra i gemiti di stupore e di piacere del compagno...  
“Non servono parole...” mormorò “...devi solo guardarmi negli occhi...”  
Legolas tentò di fissarlo nuovamente come poco prima ma i movimenti dell'uomo iniziavano a fargli perdere la ragione...abbassò la testa e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, respirando velocemente  
“...Estel...ah...è così...” gemette e lentamente fece scivolare una mano sul ventre del ramingo...ma prima di riuscire a raggiungere ciò che cercava, quei movimenti sensuali si fermarono...  
“Aspetta...” disse Aragorn, rialzandogli delicatamente la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, vide la sua espressione stupita e sorrise “...prima di...continuare quello che abbiamo iniziato...devo fare una cosa...” si fermò un istante e fece un profondo respiro “...devo dirti una cosa...”  
“Aragorn non capisco...”  
“La tua promessa è ancora valida...” continuò l'uomo “...ma non la mia...non può più esserlo...visto che quella vita è terminata...quindi...” lo fissò intensamente e vide gli occhi di Legolas brillare come di una luce nuova “...io scelgo di legarmi a te, Legolas, figlio di Thranduil...” gli prese la mano, intrecciò le dita con le sue e la baciò, portandosela sul cuore “...unisco il mio cuore al tuo e prometto di restarti accanto...” avvicinò il volto al suo e gli sussurrò all'orecchio  
“...per l'eternità...”  
Sentì sulla schiena l'altra mano dell'elfo che con forza lo stringeva a sé, così sorrise e sensualmente gli sfiorò il profilo dell'orecchio con la lingua, fino a raggiungere la punta...  
“Posso...dirti un ultima cosa?” udì un debole sospiro e sentì il corpo di Legolas tremare contro il proprio “...io ti amo, mio principe...”  
E prima di lasciarsi andare alla passione, anche l'elfo riuscì a sussurrare quelle ultime parole...  
“Ed io amo te, mio re...”  
  
~  
“ _Ti sta attendendo…” sussurrò Legolas, indicando con lo sguardo il vecchio stregone grigio in piedi accanto al suo cavallo “…ogni volta che Mithrandir ha fretta di allontanarsi da questo luogo si posiziona in quel punto…”_  
_Aragorn si voltò un istante e vide Gandalf che accarezzava il muso dell’animale senza badare a loro_  
“ _Forse sta solamente discutendo con il suo destriero riguardo al tragitto da percorrere…” disse girandosi nuovamente verso l’elfo e rimase quasi senza fiato quando Legolas gli sorrise dolcemente._  
“ _Forse…” mormorò il principe di Bosco Atro “…o forse vuole partire il più presto possibile e spera che tu lo raggiunga…”_  
“ _Sì…ma forse…” ribatté di nuovo l’uomo ma appena vide l’elfo alzare un sopracciglio divertito si fermò, ridendo debolmente “…forse hai ragione…devo andare…”_  
“ _Fa attenzione…” disse Legolas fissandolo intensamente “…un’Ombra Oscura è calata su questi luoghi…non abbassare mai la guardia, per nessuna ragione…”_  
“ _Seguirò il tuo consiglio…principe…” ribatté Aragorn con un sorriso sul viso “…quando vagherò da solo per lande desolate ricorderò le tue parole…”_  
“ _Non farlo…” sussurrò l’elfo scuotendo la testa e aggrottando le sopracciglia preoccupato “…non prenderti gioco di me…non questa volta almeno…”_  
“ _Non lo sto facendo Legolas…” rispose l’uomo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla “…mi fa solo piacere che un principe degli Elfi si preoccupi per la vita di un…semplice ramingo come me…”_  
“ _Tu non sei un semplice ramingo…” ribatté Legolas accennando un sorriso “…e anche se lo fossi…ti conosco da anni e siamo amici…posso permettermi di temere per la tua incolumità? Pur essendo un principe degli Elfi…”_  
“ _Va bene…te lo concedo…” disse divertito Aragorn “…ma ti ricordo…principe…che so badare a me stesso e…”_  
“ _Il sole è già alto nel cielo…” esclamò Gandalf interrompendo le parole del ramingo._  
“ _Devi andare…” bisbigliò Legolas cercando di non ridere quando vide Aragorn alzare gli occhi verso l’alto “…vedi che è come ti dicevo io…”_  
“ _Vuoi sempre avere ragione su tutto?” chiese l’uomo guardandolo negli occhi “Non ti sbagli mai?”_  
“ _Non su qualcosa che è certo come le stelle che risplendono…” rispose l’elfo sorridendogli nuovamente, vide il ramingo aprire ancora la bocca per controbattere ma lo precedette “…devi…devi andare…”_  
_Aragorn chiuse un istante gli occhi sospirando, come se allontanarsi da quel posto e dal suo amico fosse la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto…poi annuì…_  
“ _Sì…forse…forse è meglio che vada…”_  
“ _Non c’è nessuna insicurezza…” ribatté Legolas quando vide, oltre le spalle dell’uomo, lo stregone salire in sella al suo destriero “…tu devi…”_  
“ _Devo andare…” ripeté il ramingo “…d’accordo…” ma non si mosse di un solo passo, rimase immobile a guardare negli occhi l’elfo._  
“ _Aragorn!” esclamò Gandalf “L’ora è tarda!”_  
“ _Devo…” sussurrò l’uomo facendo un passo indietro_  
“… _andare…” terminò Legolas sorridendogli, si mise una mano sul petto, sopra al cuore e chinò per un breve istante la testa, poi la rialzò e lo fissò intensamente “…namarie mellon nîn…(addio amico mio)”_  
_Aragorn ripeté il gesto con la mano, sorridendogli, poi prese le redini del proprio cavallo e, anche se riluttante, allontanò lo sguardo dall’elfo e fece qualche passo…prima di raggiungere lo stregone grigio però si fermò…_  
“ _Legolas…” disse voltandosi nuovamente verso l’amico e vide che era ancora immobile in quel punto “…tu credi…credi che ci incontreremo ancora?”_  
_L’elfo rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi gli sorrise e sussurrò_  
“ _Forse…Aragorn, erede al trono di Gondor…forse…se questo sarà il nostro destino…”_

  
  
**~ The End ~**  
  


 

 _ **NOTE FINALI:**_  
  
_E questa volta è proprio la fine._  
_Ho voluto raccontare una storia che parla d’amore… sì perché, nonostante tutto, la chiave di tutto quello che ho scritto è l’amore: quell’amore forte e indistruttibile, in grado di superare ogni ostacolo e rimanere immutato; quell’amore dolce e passionale, tenero e aggressivo; quell’amore infinito che niente e nessuno può far svanire; quell’amore che forse, nella vita reale, non esiste…ma non per questo dobbiamo smettere di sognarlo._  
_Ogni singolo giorno siamo a contatto con l’amore e non deve essere per forza quello di un solo individuo, ma anche quello di tutte le altre persone a cui teniamo: la famiglia, gli amici, persone che ci stanno vicino quando abbiamo bisogno di sostegno e che ci fanno divertire, anche con semplici parole, nei momenti tristi, persone su cui sappiamo di poter contare, un tipo di amore diverso, sì, ma che può essere altrettanto forte e duraturo._  
  
**NOTE FINALI 2016:**  
  
_Ho voluto lasciare una parte di ciò che avevo scritto nel 2002 al termine di questa prima tetralogia perché trovo che sia qualcosa di importante e che bisogna sempre ricordare._  
E ora che siamo giunti di nuovo qui, alla parola “fine” del mio primo viaggio con Legolas, Aragorn e tutti gli altri personaggi che hanno vissuto insieme a loro questa storia, non mi resta che ringraziare tutti voi che avete letto, riletto e recensito.  
Ovviamente sapete che non è la fine e presto inizierò a postare la seconda tetralogia che ho scritto recentemente e che avevo tolto non molto tempo fa per dei motivi. Ho riflettuto parecchio a riguardo, mi sono resa conto di alcune cose e ho deciso di rimetterla dove deve essere.  
Quindi tra una manciata di giorni, se vorrete seguirmi ancora, incontrerete di nuovo il principe di Bosco Atro, il Re di Gondor... e non solo loro :P in una nuova serie che parla di amore, fiducia, amicizia, passione, Luce e Oscurità.  
  
Grazie ancora e a presto.  
Non smettete mai di sognare!  
  
Ene


End file.
